Naruto, le Kyudaime Overlord
by Clowsama
Summary: Pourchassé par des villageois en colère, Naruto tombe dans la rivière et est secouru par d'étranges créatures qui affirment qu'il est le nouvel Overlord, seigneur du mal. Naruto va alors prendre sa revanche sur Konoha. Dark/Powerful Naruto. Harem
1. Le solstice d'hiver

Voici ma première fic Naruto après deux petits one-shot et on va mettre les choses au point tout de suite.

Un, cette fic est un cross-over avec le jeu Overlord II. Si vous n'y avais jamais joué, pas d'inquiétude, j'explique relativement bien le principe et de toute façon l'histoire reprend celle du manga donc vous ne serez pas perdu. Vous raterez juste tous les clins d'œil au jeu mais ça... je n'y peux rien vous n'avez qu'à l'acheter !

Deux, cette fic contiendra beaucoup d'humour noir, trash et au second degré. Ce que j'appelle couramment de l'humour « de mec ». Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'humour... et bien dommage pour vous !

Trois, cette fic présente un Naruto maléfique, bien plus puissant que d'habitude et qui n'hésitera pas à se constituer un harem. Donc oui, cela veut dire du lemon... beaucoup de lemon. Je crois même qu'on flirtera avec le porno. Si vous êtes contre ce genre d'histoire... faites-moi un procès !

Quatre, cette fic a été écrite pour le fun et absolument pas pour se prendre la tête. Donc si votre seul but est de me faire chier en critiquant mon histoire, vous pouvez d'ores et déjà aller vous faire foutre !

Cinq... si vous êtes encore là et bien vous n'avez plus qu'à apprécier la suite. Bonne lecture.

Crédits: Cette section ne sert pas à dire que nous ne possédons pas Naruto, tout le monde s'en doute bien! Elle sert à éviter de se prendre un procès au cul en précisant qui possède les droits originaux, dans ce cas Masashi Kishimoto pour Naruto et la société Codemasters pour le jeu Overlord.

* * *

**Naruto, Le Kyudaime Overlord**

**Chapitre 1: Le solstice d'hiver**

**« Il était une fois, c'était... la fin. Et les larbins cherchèrent partout leur nouvel Overlord. Nous étions comme des puces sans chien, des asticots sans cadavre, des furoncles sans postérieur. Mais à la veille du solstice d'hiver, dans le village caché de Konoha, ce fut... un nouveau début. »**

oOo

La neige tombait à gros flocons sur Konoha et ses alentours. Jamais le Pays du Feu n'avait connu d'hiver aussi rude. Beaucoup de gens tombaient malades et les cultures avaient gelé, causant une disette importante. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était une malédiction et auquel cas, le responsable était tout trouvé.

« Reviens ici, sale démon! » hurla la foule en colère en pourchassant un jeune garçon.

Celui-ci ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ans et il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et malheureusement c'était le cas. Il savait très bien que si ces villageois lui mettaient la main dessus, il aurait peu de chance de s'en sortir. Alors il courrait. Il avait du mal à respirer, un point de côté et ses jambes criaient grâce mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Aussi loin que remonte sa mémoire, les gens l'avaient toujours détesté, bien qu'il n'ait jamais su pourquoi. Ils le traitaient de démon, de monstre et lui jetaient des pierres quand il s'approchait d'eux. Mais personne n'avait encore essayé de le tuer... enfin, sauf le jour de son anniversaire où il s'était invité à la cérémonie en l'honneur du Yondaime Hokage. Une dizaine de villageois l'avaient trainé dans un coin et l'avaient battu en lui hurlant dessus. Quand l'un d'eux avait sorti un couteau il avait cru que c'était la fin, mais heureusement un ninja avec un masque de chien les avait arrêtés à temps. L'homme lui avait alors dit de rentrer chez lui et de ne pas en sortir le jour du festival, conseil que le garçon avait appliqué à la lettre.

Mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le festival. Ils lui étaient tombés dessus sans prévenir alors qu'il se rendait chez Ichiraku pour se réchauffer avec un bon ramen. Après avoir pris quelques coups, il avait réussi à s'échapper mais ils s'étaient mis à sa poursuite. Et ils n'étaient pas loin de le rattraper. Le garçon savait qu'au moment où ses jambes céderaient, ce serait la fin.

« Psst. Par ici. » fit une voix.

Il tourna la tête et vit une petite fille d'à peu près son âge lui faire signe depuis une allée étroite. Perdu pour perdu, autant tout tenter, se dit le garçon en se dirigeant vers elle. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, elle le tira par la manche pour le cacher derrière elle tandis qu'elle scrutait la rue.

Le garçon se pencha en avant et posa les mains sur ses genoux, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. De la vapeur se formait à chacune de ses expirations.

« C'est bon, ils ne nous ont pas vu. » dit la petite fille en se tournant vers lui.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard et vit qu'elle portait un gros manteau d'hiver qui tombait sur ses genoux, ses cheveux roses étaient gardés en place par un cache-oreille et seules quelques mèches tombaient sur son front, que certains trouveraient plus grand que la moyenne. Mais le garçon fut surtout saisit par ses grands yeux verts. Jamais il n'avait vu des yeux aussi verts, et pour la première fois depuis le gérant du stand de ramen et sa fille, il ne vit aucune haine dans les yeux d'une personne qui le regardait. Cette petite fille n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui ou de le détester, au contraire elle semblait s'inquiéter pour lui.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda-t-elle, confirmant ainsi ce qu'il pensait. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils te courent après comme ça? Tu as fait une bêtise? »

« Non. Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils me pourchassent, je sais juste qu'ils me détestent. » répondit le garçon d'un ton apeuré.

« Mais pourquoi ils font ça? Tu n'as pas l'air méchant pourtant. » dit-elle en lui souriant.

« Me... merci. » Il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude qu'on lui sourit qu'il ne put rien dire d'autre.

« Je m'appelle Sakura, et toi? » fit-elle en lui tendant la main… ou plutôt le moufle.

« Na... Naruto. » Mais au moment où il allait saisir la main tendue, un couteau passa non loin de sa tête.

« Il est là! Ce monstre s'en prend à une petite fille! » hurla le villageois qui venait de jeter le couteau.

Sans réfléchir davantage, Naruto se remit à courir, l'adrénaline pulsant à nouveau dans son organisme.

« Non, arrêtez! » cria Sakura aux villageois qui passaient devant elle... mais personne ne l'écouta.

À force de courir, Naruto atteignit le pont en pierre qui surplombait la rivière, mais lorsqu'il s'y engagea il retrouva pris au piège. Un groupe se tenait face à lui, bloquant la sortie du pont et ses poursuivant venaient d'atteindre l'autre côté… il était coincé.

« Fini de courir, maudit démon. Tu vas payer pour tes crimes. »

« Mais... je ne vous ai rien fait. » répliqua Naruto, terrorisé.

« Le simple fait que tu vives est un crime ! »

« Tu as pris nos familles et maintenant tu veux détruire notre village à nouveau ? »

« Tu aurais dû mourir dès le début ! »

« Meurs, monstre ! » hurla un homme en se jetant sur lui avec un bâton.

Naruto esquiva le premier coup en sautant sur la rambarde du pont mais le deuxième coup lui toucha l'épaule et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il vacilla un instant, essayant de rester sur ses appuis, mais la neige sous ses pieds le fit glisser, et il se sentit basculer dans le vide.

« Kyaa ! » hurla Sakura, de loin, en le voyant tomber.

Naruto vit le pont s'éloigner de plus en plus. La sensation était très étrange, il avait l'impression de voler. Puis ce fut le choc contre l'eau glacée. Il aurait voulu crier mais l'eau l'en empêchait. D'abord la douleur, puis le froid, et enfin la sensation d'être balloté. Il était complétement perdu. Quand il remonta à la surface, il tenta désespérément de respirer mais il ne savait pas nager et le courant était fort.

« À... à l'aide ! » hurla-t-il. Mais il était déjà trop loin du village pour que quiconque l'entende... du moins en apparence. Tandis que son corps s'engourdissait et que tout devenait sombre autour de lui, une voix résonna dans sa tête.

_**« Tu veux de l'aide? Tu désires... mon pouvoir? »**_

« Oui. » murmura Naruto à la limite de l'inconscience. « Aidez-moi. »

_**« Bien, profites-en. Laisse-toi envahir par la rage... c'est ta seule chance de survie. »**_

« Je... je ne veux pas mourir ! » Naruto ouvrit soudainement les yeux sous l'eau, mais ceux-ci avaient changés. Ils n'étaient plus bleus mais rouges, et fendus d'une pupille verticale. Il se recroquevilla tandis qu'une étrange substance rouge bouillonnante apparaissait autour de son corps, prenant la forme d'un... renard. Il n'avait plus froid, il n'avait plus mal, il ne ressentait plus rien hormis une rage primaire, celle d'une bête traquée qui ne pense qu'à survivre. Tuer ou être tué… Mais même cette colère instinctive finit par disparaître tandis qu'il se perdait dans les abimes de sa conscience.

oOo

« Vous l'avez trouvé? Excellent. J'espère juste qu'il est encore vivant. Ce serait dommage de devoir chercher un nouveau maitre. Faites fondre cette glace. » fit une voix.

Une puissante flamme s'abattit sur le bloc de glace qui se mit rapidement à fondre.

« Moins fort! Arrêtez le feu ou vous allez griller notre nouveau maitre! » cria la voix.

La vapeur commença à se dissiper et laissa apparaître Naruto, toujours couvert de l'étrange substance rouge qui semblait l'avoir protégé du froid et des flammes.

« Bien, il semble que ce nouveau maitre soit quel peu... original. Maitre? Vous m'entendez Maitre? Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ? » dit la voix.

Naruto reprit brutalement conscience en entendant la voix et ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit fut deux étranges pieds à travers un brouillard rouge, mais tandis qu'il se relevait et que le brouillard disparaissait peu à peu, il se rendit compte que ces pieds appartenaient à la créature la plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais vu. Faisant à peu près sa taille, voutée, la peau marron-grise, des favoris gris, de longues oreilles pointues, des vêtements mités et s'appuyant sur un long bâton, la créature était entourée d'une vingtaine d'autres comme elle, mais en plus jeune, plus marron et ayant l'air plus stupide.

« Enfin vous êtes réveillé, Maitre. » dit la première créature.

« Qu... qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je? » demanda Naruto en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

« Vous êtes dans votre Tour Noire, Seigneur et nous sommes vos larbins. »

« Mes... quoi ? »

« Larbins, Sire, car à compter de ce jour vous êtes notre nouvel Overlord. »


	2. Le nouvel Overlord

Je tiens à préciser que les premiers chapitres vont être un peu ennuyeux. Je dois expliquer pas mal de choses, surtout concernant Overlord, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le jeu, car ce sera très important pour la suite de l'histoire et la manière dont j'en fais le cross-over avec Naruto.

Je ne vous dirai pas qui seront les heureuses élues qui finiront dans le harem, je garde ça pour moi histoire de vous faire languir, mwaha ha ha.

Il n'y aura absolument pas de bashing dans cette histoire, je me contenterai de moqueries et autre foutage de gueule. Donc pas de passage à tabac à coup de batte de baseball, de torture ou d'humiliation gratuite dans le seul but de faire souffrir des personnages ''fictifs''. Sans déconner, faut avoir un problème pour aimer ce genre de truc. Je déteste les personnes qui font du bashing et à mon avis, elles méritent toutes un bon coup de pied au cul.

Et également, je ne suis ni homophobe, ni misogyne, ni xénophobe, ni raciste, ni antisémite, ni gauchiste ou toute autre insulte stupide dont vous pourriez me qualifier. Je veux juste vous faire rire un bon coup et si vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça, achetez-vous un sens de l'humour !

Ce petit rant terminé, vous pouvez apprécier le chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Le nouvel Overlord**

Naruto regarda l'étrange créature et, curieusement, il ne ressentit aucune peur. Peut-être son instinct de survie qui s'était extrêmement développé au fil du temps lui indiquait-il que ces... ''larbins'', n'avaient aucune mauvaise intention.

« Votre... Overlord ? » répéta-t-il sans trop comprendre.

« Oui Maitre, et je suis Biscornu, votre conseiller. » répondit la créature fripée avec le bâton.

« Mais c'est quoi un Overlord ? » demanda Naruto.

« Notre seigneur démoniaque bien sûr. Chef de tous les larbins, Maître du chaos et Seigneur de la destruction. » répondit Biscornu d'un air fier.

Naruto recula en entendant le mot ''démoniaque''. D'habitude, les coups suivaient et son corps avait réagi instinctivement.

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Maitre ? »

« Alors... vous aussi... vous pensez que je suis un démon ? »

« Bien sûr, Maitre. Enfin pas au sens littéral, vous ressemblez trop à un humain pour ça. » nuança Biscornu, déclenchant les rires des autres larbins.

« Mais... mais vous ne... me détestez pas ? »

« C'est une question absurde, Seigneur. Vous êtes notre Overlord et nous sommes vos larbins, nous ne pouvons pas vous détester. Surtout que nous vous avons attendu pendant plus de trois cents ans. »

« Même... même si je suis un démon ? » demanda Naruto, surpris d'apprendre qu'ils l'attendaient, lui, depuis si longtemps.

« Surtout si vous êtes un démon, Maitre. Avoir un Overlord extrêmement maléfique pour maitre est le rêve de tout larbin. »

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Non seulement ces créatures confirmaient qu'il était un démon, mais apparemment ils en étaient heureux. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il sentit un sentiment d'allégresse l'envahir. Il était enfin accepté. Des gens, si on pouvait les appeler des gens, étaient heureux qu'il soit à leurs côtés, malgré ce qu'il était, et l'avait même attendu pendant trois cents ans.

« Alors... je suis votre Overlord ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus confiant.

« Oui Seigneur, et les larbins sont très excités à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau maitre. »

Cette fois, Naruto en était sûr. Il avait enfin trouvé son foyer. Un endroit où on l'accepterait pour ce qu'il était et où on reconnaissait son existence. Même si ce n'était pas la famille idéale qu'il s'était imaginé.

« Heu... Biscornu c'est ça ? » Le vieux larbin acquiesça. « Tu as dit votre ''nouveau'' maitre, il y a eu d'autres Overlords avant moi ? »

« Oui Maitre, je vais tout vous expliquer en vous faisant faire le tour du propriétaire. Suivez-moi. » Sur ce, Biscornu se retourna et commença à s'éloigner.

Naruto fit mine de le suivre mais s'arrêta en voyant les petites flaques d'eau autour de lui. « Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? » Tout ce dont il se souvenait, s'était d'être tombé du pont en essayant d'échapper à la foule en colère. De ça et aussi d'une voix rauque, sombre et effrayante.

« Dans un glaçon, Maitre. » En voyant l'expression incrédule de Naruto, Biscornu se dit qu'il valait mieux développer. « Vous êtes tombé dans la rivière et de la glace s'est formée autour de vous. Votre iceberg a alors dérivé jusqu'à arriver sur une petite plage où nous avons pu vous repêcher, non sans difficulté d'ailleurs. Ces maudits villageois ont bien failli vous avoir, mais patience, Maitre. Nous leur ferons bientôt regretter de s'en être pris à vous. »

« Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ? » Idiot ou pas, Naruto savait que tomber dans une rivière glacée et être transformé en glaçon était néfaste pour la santé.

« Grâce à votre gangue protectrice Seigneur. »

« Ma... quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas un pouvoir que vous avez utilisé ? » demanda Biscornu, surpris. Naruto fit non de la tête. « Intéressant. Peut-être est-ce un de vos pouvoirs latents d'Overlord. Nous nous en occuperons plus tard. Par ici, Seigneur. » dit Biscornu en prenant un escalier.

oOo

« Tout remonte à une époque bien lointaine. » commença Biscornu tandis qu'ils marchaient. « Le tout premier Overlord était un puissant magicien versé dans les arts noirs. Il régnait sur un vaste domaine et avait décidé de se créer une armée de serviteurs obéissants qui le serviraient jusqu'à leur mort. Il utilisa donc la magie noire pour faire fusionner plusieurs créatures en une seule. Ainsi naquirent les premiers larbins. Il en créa de plusieurs sortes et les spécialisa dans certaines tâches. Son armée ainsi formée, il commença à conquérir les environs. Bientôt ce fut la moitié du monde qui se retrouva sous sa domination et tandis que ses pouvoirs augmentaient, il réfléchit à un moyen d'asseoir sa grandeur. Il entreprit alors la construction de la Tour Noire. »

« Celle où nous sommes maintenant? » demanda Naruto.

« C'est exact. Il fallut de nombreuses années pour la construire et nécessita le sacrifice de milliers de larbins, mais ce fut une réussite. Grâce à sa magie, le Shodaime Overlord lia son âme et son sang à la Tour et en fit une véritable merveille. Un chef d'œuvre à la gloire du Mal, capable de transcender les lois de la physique. »

« Les lois de quoi ? »

« Jetez un regard dehors, Sire. » proposa Biscornu.

Naruto fit ce qu'il dit et s'approcha d'une large fenêtre sans vitre. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Ils étaient dans une caverne gigantesque, si grande que Naruto avait du mal à en voir les bords. Des cascades de lave tombaient dans le vide, vers... quelque ce soit ce qui se trouvait au fond de la caverne, c'était trop profond pour voir ce que c'était. La Tour était donc littéralement suspendue dans le vide mais Naruto distinguait une puissante lueur bleue à la base de la Tour qui était peut-être responsable du fait qu'elle ne s'écroulait pas. Mais quand il vit des rochers flotter dans le vide et tourner autour de la tour, c'en fut trop pour lui et il tomba en arrière.

« Bienvenue dans les Tréfonds, Maitre. » fit Biscornu dans un petit rire.

« Mais ce... ce n'est pas possible ! » s'écria Naruto.

« Elle transcende les lois de la physique Maitre, celles qui disent que les rochers ne volent pas, que tout corps plongé dans l'eau en ressort mouillé, et que les larbins ne retombent jamais sur leurs pattes. »

« Quand tu avais dit une tour, je m'étais imaginé un grand bâtiment qui s'élevait vers le ciel. » dit Naruto en se relevant.

« Le Shodaime était un anticonformiste. » se contenta de dire Biscornu en se remettant à marcher. « Et un visionnaire. S'il avait construit sa tour à l'extérieur, elle aurait été détruite depuis longtemps. Tandis qu'ici elle a été protégée du temps, des intempéries et de ces maudits héros. »

« Des héros ? » demanda Naruto en se remettant à le suivre.

« Oui, Seigneur. Une fois sa domination établie, le Shodaime a régné pendant de nombreuses années jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de héros apparaisse. Ils disaient se battre pour l'amour, la paix et la justice. Pouah ! Quelle horreur. » fit Biscornu en tremblant de dégoût. « Mais aussi futiles soient leurs motifs, ils réussirent à vaincre le Shodaime. Lorsqu'il mourut, la Tour Noire disparut dans les Tréfonds et les larbins se mirent en hibernation en attendant qu'un nouvel Overlord apparaisse. »

« Moi ? »

« Non Maitre, il y en a eu d'autres avant vous. En fait, vous êtes le Kyudaime Overlord. »

« Le neuvième ? »

« C'est exact. Pour ma part j'ai été créé durant le règne du Godaime. Le seul Overlord qui ait été une femme. Ah... c'était le bon temps. »

« Et qui était le Hachidaime ? » demanda Naruto, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur son prédécesseur.

« Oh, c'était un grand Overlord. Il adorait semer la destruction partout où il allait. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas eu la fin qu'il méritait. » soupira Biscornu.

« Que lui est-il arrivé? »

« Le Rikudo Sennin est arrivé. Le tout premier ninja Maitre. » précisa Biscornu en voyant que Naruto n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il parlait. « Un homme extrêmement puissant, surement le plus fort que j'ai jamais vu dans ma longue existence. Il nous a balayés à lui tout seul. En dernier recours, le Hachidaime invoqua un invincible démon mais cela se retourna contre lui. »

« Comment ça? »

« Ce démon était impossible à contrôler et il tua le Hachidaime en s'asseyant dessus. Une mort horrible, Maitre. » dit très sérieusement Biscornu.

Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait rire de cette histoire ou compatir.

« Par la suite, le Rikudo Sennin scella le démon à l'intérieur de son corps et les larbins se remirent en hibernation. Jusqu'à votre apparition Seigneur. À présent le chaos va à nouveau se répandre sur le monde grâce à votre maléfique présence. Nya ha ha ha ! »

Naruto n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec cette ide de répandre la destruction mais il ne voulait pas contrarier son nouvel... ami. Donc il se tut.

« Bien, nous y sommes Maitre, c'est le sommet de la Tour. » dit Biscornu en poussant une grande porte noire, libérant immédiatement un vent glacial qui pénétra dans le couloir.

Naruto se protégea instinctivement le visage mais garda les yeux ouverts pour voir où l'emmenait Biscornu. Celui-ci monta un nouvel escalier et Naruto remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers une ouverture rectangulaire dans le plafond. Il le suivit, et lorsqu'il sortit il fut surpris de voir qu'il était sur une espèce de plateforme carrée dont les coins étaient surmontées de quatre grandes arrêtes noire qui pointaient vers le ciel. Autour de lui s'étendait une immense forêt et il put même distinguer quelques collines.

« Vous comprenez à présent pourquoi le Shodaime préférait que sa Tour soit dans les Tréfonds plutôt qu'à l'extérieur ? Je n'ai jamais compris cette manie des humains à vivre dehors. Il fait froid, le soleil brille et l'air y est pur, c'est insupportable. »

Naruto grelottait de froid et, sur le moment, il était parfaitement d'accord avec Biscornu. Il faisait bien meilleur à l'intérieur, çà il en était sûr.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« À Uzu no Kuni Maitre, le Pays des Tourbillons. C'est une île non loin du Pays du Feu qui a été ravagée pendant les guerres ninja. Depuis, plus personne n'y vit, il faut dire que les nombreux tourbillons autour de l'île n'encouragent pas vraiment le tourisme. C'est peut-être pour ça que la Tour a décidé d'émerger ici, c'est un excellent endroit pour commencer à bâtir votre empire. »

« Mais, si c'est une île, comment vous m'avez amené ici depuis Konoha ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, ''la Tour a décidé''? Depuis quand les bâtiments réfléchissent ? »

« Nous vous avons ramené grâce au système de portes des Tréfonds, Maitre, je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure. Quant à la Tour... nous allons nous occuper de ça tout de suite. Mais d'abord rentrons, sinon je vais finir par perdre mes orteils. »

Biscornu et Naruto repassèrent par l'ouverture et rentrèrent dans la Tour en fermant la porte derrière eux. Presque immédiatement, le froid disparu et le jeune garçon sentit à nouveau la chaleur parcourir son corps.

« Je vous ai dit que le Shodaime avait lié son âme et son sang à la Tour Noire lors de sa création. De ce fait, la Tour a obtenu sa propre conscience. Elle n'est pas vraiment vivante mais elle peut réagir en fonction de son environnement. Chaque fois que l'Overlord meure, elle se recroqueville et disparaît dans les Tréfonds, puis attend de détecter un nouveau candidat pour émerger à nouveau. »

« Comment fait-elle pour détecter le nouvel Overlord ? » demanda Naruto.

« Grâce au sang du Shodaime Maitre. Tous les Overlord sont des descendants de leur prédécesseur et donc du Shodaime. »

« Ça veut dire que le Hachidaime était mon ancêtre ? »

« Ils étaient tous vos ancêtres, Seigneur. Bien que les millénaires passant, on puisse difficilement trouver du Shodaime en vous. La Tour est conçue pour détecter toute personne possédant du sang d'Overlord et ne se réveiller que lorsque l'un d'eux est suffisamment maléfique pour devenir le nouvel Overlord. »

« Alors la Tour a détecté du mal en moi ? » Naruto était surpris. Même si les villageois le traitaient de monstre, il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde être quelqu'un de mauvais. Mais si la Tour l'avait détecté, peut-être était-ce vrai.

« C'est exact, Sire, assez pour accepter de se lier à vous. » dit Biscornu avec fierté.

« Se... lier à moi ? » demanda Naruto, déconcerté.

« Chaque nouvel Overlord doit se lier à la Tour comme l'a fait le Shodaime. C'est de cette façon qu'elle se réveille totalement et libère tous ses pouvoirs. Cela permettra aussi des échanges entre vous. Chaque amélioration absorbée par la Tour vous rendra plus fort et inversement. Plus vous êtes puissant et plus la Tour est puissante. Elle grossira et resplendira en fonction de votre état. Pour l'instant, elle ne dépasse pas de beaucoup les arbres et est en piteux état, comme vous l'avez vu. »

Naruto avait effectivement constaté que la Tour était délabrée, un peu comme une ruine. Des murs écroulés, des pierres ternies, des statues en morceaux et même des trous dans le plancher.

« Cependant, une fois que vous serez liés, les larbins pourront la restaurer et elle s'améliorera en même temps que vous, jusqu'à surplomber toute la forêt et exsuder le mal aux alentours. Ah, nous y sommes. » fit Biscornu en s'arrêtant devant une gigantesque porte métallique à double battant et couverte de gravure. Il n'y a avait cependant aucune poignée ni serrure.

« À présent, posez les mains contre la porte Seigneur. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Naruto.

« Seul l'Overlord peut ouvrir cette porte car elle ne répond qu'à votre sang. »

« Alors d'autres descendants du Hachidaime pourraient l'ouvrir ? »

Biscornu prit un moment pour réfléchir « Hum... c'est possible mais une fois que vous vous serez lié à la Tour, elle ne s'ouvrira plus que pour vous. »

Naruto eut une moue approbatrice puis accola ses paumes au métal froid de la porte. Rien ne se passa au début, puis, il eut l'impression que le métal chauffait et une aura rouge sombre apparut sur ses mains et commença à se diffuser sur la porte jusqu'à ce qu'un bruyant grincement métallique retentisse. La porte trembla légèrement avant de s'ouvrir lentement vers l'intérieur.

« Bienvenue dans la Salle du Noyau, Maitre. » fit Biscornu tandis que Naruto écarquillait les yeux.

Face à lui se trouvait une grande salle circulaire et au centre de celle-ci un gigantesque cristal enchâssé dans un support de pierre. Il n'y avait aucune autre ouverture dans la salle hormis la porte mais elle était baignée d'une lumière bleu pâle qui émanait du cristal.

Ce que Naruto trouva de plus impressionnant, ce n'était pas la taille du cristal ou le fait qu'il émettait sa propre lumière. Non, c'était plutôt qu'il semblait vivant. La lumière variait en intensité de manière régulière, comme si le cristal... respirait. Et Naruto avait l'intime sensation qu'il y avait une présence dans la pièce, une présence... qui l'observait... qui le sondait.

« Approchez-vous du cristal, Maitre. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? » demanda nerveusement Naruto.

« L'esprit de la Tour va pénétrer votre esprit et juger si vous êtes bel et bien le nouvel Overlord. Et si c'est le cas, il fusionnera avec vous. »

Naruto déglutit et s'approcha lentement du cristal, légèrement intimidé par la présence et la perspective qu'elle puisse le rejeter. Mais il ne voulait pas retourner à Konoha... pas après avoir enfin trouvé un foyer.

Alors qu'il atteignait le cristal, il se surprit à regarder à l'intérieur, essayant de voir s'il contenait quelque chose. Et c'était le cas. Il y avait quelque chose au cœur du cristal mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il voulait savoir. Il se concentra pour essayer de distinguer la forme diffuse mais elle lui échappait. Encore un peu... encore un peu plus... il y était presque... C'est alors qu'un visage effrayant apparut et se rua sur lui !

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de crier, Naruto se sentit basculer en arrière tandis que tout devenait noir autour de lui. Il se revit chuter du pont, suivi par la sensation familière de tomber dans l'eau... Attendez une seconde... Il était vraiment dans de l'eau !

Il se redressa et constata qu'il baignait dans vingt centimètres d'eau et qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte d'égout plutôt sombre. Alors qu'il se demandait comment diable il était arrivé là, une lueur bleutée apparut derrière lui, se reflétant sur l'eau et les murs. Naruto se retourna et bondit en arrière en voyant la large silhouette qui lui faisait face.

C'était un homme – du moins c'était ce que Naruto pensait – enchâssé dans une armure avec une étole rouge bordées de fourrure sur les épaules et la même étoffe pour ceinture. Sa tête était recouverte par un heaume et le bas de son visage par des bandes de tissu noir, ne laissant apparaître que ses yeux rougeoyant comme des braises. Mais l'homme était en partie transparent, presque éthéré, et émettait une aura bleutée.

**« Alors c'est toi ? Mon successeur ? »** fit la silhouette d'une voix grave et profonde.

« Qu... qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Naruto, figé par la présence et l'autorité de l'apparition.

**« Je suis le Hachidaime Overlord... ou du moins la petite part de mon esprit qui était liée au cristal de la Tour. Mais réponds-moi, qui es-tu ? »**

« U... Uzumaki Naruto. »

**« Bien. Maintenant dis-moi... »** commença le Hachidaime d'une voix sérieuse qui fit frémir Naruto. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc derrière toi ? »** finit-il en pointant du doigt une gigantesque cage qui venait d'apparaitre.

« Hein ? » fit Naruto, surpris par le changement de ton, avant de se retourner et de voir les barreaux géants. « Je ne sais pas. »

**« C'est étrange, nous sommes pourtant dans ton âme. »**

_**« Approche. »**_ dit une voix encore plus sombre et grave que celle du Hachidaime. Une voix qui semblait familière à Naruto mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand il l'avait entendu.

**« Il semble qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre dans ton âme. Comme c'est intéressant… Qui est-ce ? » **fit le Hachidaime d'un ton amusé.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » affirma Naruto en se dirigeant vers la cage avant de s'arrêter subitement en voyant trois immenses griffes s'abattre devant lui, le ratant de peu.

_**« Comme j'aimerais pouvoir te broyer. Maudit sceau. »**_ La gigantesque silhouette se rapprocha et Naruto pu voir un renard... un renard à neuf queues.

« Tu es... Kyuubi? » demanda le garçon sous le choc en identifiant le démon représenté lors du festival du Yondaime Hokage, ce même démon qui avait attaqué Konoha.

**« Non seulement il y a quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieur de toi, mais en plus c'est un démon. Tu es vraiment un successeur très intéressant. »**

_**« Et qu'avons-nous là ? L'esprit dématérialisé d'un Overlord ? »**_ fit Kyuubi. _**« Cela signifie-t-il que le gamin est le futur fléau ? Ce pathétique humain ? C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie. »**_

**« Apparemment tu sais qui je suis. Tu m'es également familier démon, je sens la magie de Juubi en toi. »**

_**« La magie c'est ringard, on dit chakra à présent, espèce de has-been. » **_grogna Kyuubi.

**« Bien des choses ont changé en trois cents ans mais pas l'insolence des démons à ce que je vois. » **répliqua l'Overlord fantomatique d'un ton acerbe.

_**« Viens donc me corriger, espèce de boite de conserve ! »**_

**« Je vais te renvoyer dans la fange démoniaque dont tu es sorti, sale bête ! »** hurla le Hachidaime en sortant une épée d'on ne sait où.

« Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ? » explosa Naruto. « Vous me donnez mal à la tête à force de crier ! » Kyuubi et l'ancien Overlord s'interrompirent en voyant le petit garçon les menacer du haut de son mètre dix. « Et toi ! » fit Naruto en pointant Kyuubi du doigt. « Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma tête ? »

**« Il a de la hargne... c'est bien. » **ricana le Hachidaime.

_**« Grrr... quel arrogant petit humain. »**_ pesta Kyuubi. _**« Mais tu as du cran, je l'admets. Très bien, je vais te dire la vérité. »**_

« Quel vérité ? » demanda Naruto d'un ton soupçonneux.

_**« Celle que Konoha t'a cachée... celle de leur propre faiblesse. » **_ricana Kyuubi._** « Il y a sept ans, quand j'ai attaqué Konoha, le Yondaime – maudit soit-il – n'a pas pu me vaincre. Comment aurait-il pu ? Ce n'était qu'un humain contre le plus puissant des bijuus. Mais il était doué. Et en dernier recours il m'a scellé à l'intérieur d'un bébé nouveau-né... toi. »**_

« Le YondaimeHokage... t'a scellé en moi ? » dit Naruto qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

_**« Oui... il t'a sacrifié pour sauver son village, faisant de toi un réceptacle... un jinchuuriki. Un humain avec les pouvoirs d'un démon en lui. »**_

« Alors... c'est à cause de toi que les villageois me détestent ? » demanda le garçon qui commençait à assembler les morceaux.

_**« En partie. Mais c'est surtout parce qu'ils sont stupides et lâches. Ils n'ont rien pu faire contre moi alors, pour se venger, ils s'en sont pris à mon réceptacle... un pauvre petit garçon qui ne leur avait rien fait. Et pour se justifier, ils l'ont traité de démon et l'ont trainé dans la boue. »**_

« Non... non je... ils ne savaient pas... » bafouilla Naruto en se tenant la tête. Les paroles de Kyuubi ravivaient ses blessures, toutes les fois où il avait été frappé, insulté et spolié, les pires moments de sa vie.

_**« Bien sûr qu'ils savaient ! Ils ont toujours su que tu étais un enfant normal même si tu étais ma prison... que tu n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça. » **_ajouta Kyuubi en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie. Naruto n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, sa tête était un maelström de souvenirs douloureux, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. _**« Tu as été sacrifié... pour sauver ce village. Et comment t'ont-ils remercié ? En faisant de ta vie un enfer. »**_

_« Meurs ! Sale démon ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ! Monstre ! » _Les voix des villageois résonnaient dans sa tête.

_**« Est-ce que tu vas leur pardonner ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »**_

« Non. Je les déteste. C'est à cause d'eux si j'ai dû subir tout ça. »

_**« Est-ce qu'ils méritent de vivre tranquillement grâce à tes souffrances ? »**_

« Non. Je veux qu'ils ressentent la douleur aussi. »

_**« Alors... qui dois-je tuer ? » **_demanda Kyuubi avec un sourire sadique tandis que son chakra rouge bouillonnant glissait sur la surface de l'eau en direction de Naruto.

« Tous. Tous ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir. » répondit ce dernier d'une voix dure.

**« Bien. » **fit le Hachidaime qui était resté en retrait jusque-là. **« Je pensais que la présence du démon avait peut-être faussé le verdict de la Tour mais je constate que tu as la bonne mentalité pour être un Overlord. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Uzumaki Naruto... à partir de ce jour, tu es le Kyudaime Overlord. » **dit-il en posant sa main sur la tête de Naruto au moment où le chakra rouge atteignait ses pieds.

Une lumière bleutée aveuglante envahit la pièce où ils se trouvaient et Naruto sentit à nouveau sa conscience basculer.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau devant le cristal. Mais l'éclat de celui-ci était à présent décuplé et inondait la salle de sa clarté.

« Mes félicitations, Seigneur, vous êtes désormais le maitre de la Tour. » dit Biscornu avec une révérence. « Que faisons-nous à présent? »

« J'ai toujours vécu dans la peur et la souffrance... à essayer de me faire accepter. Mais à présent je vivrai ma vie comme je l'entends. » répondit Naruto d'une vois féroce en se retournant. Ses cheveux étaient hérissés, ses canines dépassaient de sa bouche et ses yeux étaient devenus totalement rouges. « Ils vont regretter de s'en être pris à moi. Konoha tombera de ma main. »


	3. Uzu no Kuni

Chapitre assez long mais c'est le dernier sur l'explication des larbins, de la Tour et du reste, promis.

Solidarité pour le Japon.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Uzu no Kuni**

« Parfait Maitre. Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez embrassé le chemin de la destruction. Cependant puis-je savoir d'où vous vient ce nouveau look ? » demanda Biscornu.

Naruto tourna le visage et regarda son reflet dans le cristal. « Je ne sais pas. Probablement un effet du chakra de Kyuubi. » répondit-il sans vraiment s'en inquiéter.

_**« Hé, si mon réceptacle est un Overlord, autant qu'il y ressemble. Je n'ai pas envie de me taper la honte. »**_

« C'est toi Kyuubi ? Comment se fait-il que je t'entende ? » demanda Naruto, surpris.

_**« Quand tu t'es lié à l'esprit de la Tour, une partie de moi l'a été aussi. Notre connexion est donc un peu plus forte à présent, d'où les changements physiques et notre connexion télépathique. »**_

« Je vois. Mais pourquoi tu as l'air plus... amical ? »

_**« Je suis coincé dans le corps d'un Overlord, il y a pire comme sort. J'aurais pu finir dans un body-builder qui fait des rimes nazes et qui se prend pour un expert en rap. Ou dans un gamin stupide qui pardonne tout à tout le monde et qui rêve d'amener la paix dans le monde. Si tu veux amener le chaos et la destruction je suis d'accord, donc on devrait plutôt bien s'entendre. »**_

« Excusez-moi, Maitre, mais à qui parlez-vous ? » demanda Biscornu qui avait peur que la fusion avec la Tour ait rendu le nouvel Overlord schizophrène.

« À Kyuubi, le démon scellé à l'intérieur de moi. » répondit Naruto comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

« Vous avez un véritable démon à l'intérieur de vous, Maitre ? Oh, comme c'est excitant. Vous êtes le premier Overlord dans cette position. Je sens que cela va être un vrai plaisir de vous servir. »

_**« C'est donc ça un larbin ? J'en avais entendu parler mais c'est encore plus moche que ce que je pensais. »**_

Naruto ignora le commentaire. « Finissons la visite de la Tour, Biscornu, je veux en apprendre plus sur les larbins et ce système de portes. »

« Bien, Maitre, suivez-moi. »

Le vieux larbin le guida sur une plateforme extérieure de la Tour. Là, ils montèrent sur un éperon rocheux et rapidement un rocher volant s'approcha d'eux et s'arrima à la plateforme.

« Voici votre système de transport personnel, Seigneur. Maintenant que vous êtes liés à la Tour vous pouvez appeler ces rochers pour vous déplacer où vous le voulez. »

« Cool. » se contenta de dire Naruto en montant sur la partie supérieure plate du rocher.

« Maintenant, pensez à la tanière des larbins. » continua Biscornu qui se tenait à côté de lui.

Naruto fit ce qu'il dit et le rocher commença à s'éloigner de la Tour. Il vola rapidement vers une zone de la gigantesque caverne assez proche de la Tour et une fois arrivé, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il y avait des centaines de constructions en bois, peut-être même des milliers, formant une ville à l'architecture chaotique géante. Une ville abandonnée cependant. Naruto ne vit qu'une vingtaine de larbins qui se promenaient près du promontoire où le rocher s'arrima.

« Ce sont les quartiers des larbins, Maitre. Malheureusement, vu que vous venez à peine de devenir Overlord, ils ne sont pas encore nombreux. »

« Que dois-je faire pour augmenter leur nombre ? »

« Nous sommes des créatures magiques, Seigneur. Nous naissons à partir des incubateurs et de la vitalité. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Les incubateurs sont des sortes de gros objets magiques créés par le Shodaime Overlord. En mettant de la vitalité dedans, vous créez vos larbins. Il y a quatre incubateurs, un pour chaque type de larbin. »

« Il y a plusieurs sortes de larbins? »

« Oui, Maitre. Les bruns, que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, sont votre infanterie de base, ils sont forts et endurants, et excellent dans les chocs frontaux. Les rouges sont vos combattants à distance, ils projettent des boules de feu sur l'adversaire et supportent les plus hautes températures. Les verts sont les maitres de la furtivité, se cachant dans les ombres avant de prendre l'ennemi par surprise, et peuvent résister au poison. Quant aux bleus, ils sont très faibles mais peuvent soigner les autres larbins, et ce sont les seuls qui sachent nager. »

« Génial. » commenta Naruto, impatient de voir sa petite armée personnelle.

« Malheureusement, nous avons perdus les incubateurs rouge, vert et bleu. » fit Biscornu.

« Pardon ? » dit Naruto d'une voix contrariée.

« Je suis navré, Sire, mais lorsque après que le démon invoqué par le Hachidaime l'ait tué, il s'est déchainé et ça a été le chaos intégral. Lorsque le calme est revenu, les incubateurs avaient disparus. Nous aurions pu les retrouver rapidement mais la Tour s'était enfoncée dans les Tréfonds et nous nous sommes mis en hibernation. »

« Et où sont-ils à présent? »

« Aucune idée Maitre, il faudra être patient et attendre d'avoir des informations sur eux. Pour l'instant nous devrons faire avec les bruns. »

« Mouais, d'accord. » maugréa Naruto comme un enfant à qui on avait pris ses jouets. « Et c'est quoi cette vitalité? »

« C'est l'énergie qui coule en chaque être vivant. Pour créer des larbins vous devrez amassez cette vitalité en massacrant tout ce qui vous tombera sous la main. »

_**« J'aime cette perspective. »**_ ricana sadiquement le démon-renard.

« _Ça ne m'étonne pas._ Autre chose, Biscornu? »

« Non, Maitre, je pense que c'est tout concernant les larbins. Nous pouvons nous rendre à la forge à présent. »

Ayant pris le coup de main, Naruto pensa à la forge et le rocher flottant s'envola à nouveau. Une fois arrivés, il regretta cependant l'air frais de l'extérieur car il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans la forge. Et pour cause, des bassins de lave étaient disposés çà et là, alimentés par des canaux, et entourés de grande roues et soufflets.

« Argh, fais chaud. » protesta-t-il en descendant du rocher tout en essuyant la transpiration qui coulait sur son front.

_**« Chochotte. »**_

« Vous vous habituerez Maitre, vos pouvoirs d'Overlord vous rendrons bientôt beaucoup plus résistant à la chaleur, au froid et aux conditions extrêmes. » dit Biscornu. « Ah, voilà Rognon. C'est le chef de la forge. »

Un larbin brun portant un masque de soudeur et un gros marteau s'approcha d'eux. « Sire. Enfin vous êtes là. Rognon commençais à s'ennuyer sans rien à forger. »

« Bonjour Rognon. Et si tu m'expliquais comment marche la forge. » demanda Naruto, un peu perturbé par le fait que le larbin parlait de lui à la troisième personne.

« C'est simple, Maitre. Vous choisir, Rognon construire. »

« Are? » fit Naruto en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Développe un peu Rognon, notre Overlord est perdu. » protesta Biscornu.

« Rognon peut construire deux choses, équipement pour vous et améliorations pour la Tour. » finit par expliquer le larbin. « Si vous voulez belle arme ou armure, vous demandez à Rognon. Et si vous voulez réparer salle à manger ou améliorer quartier des larbins, vous demandez aussi à Rognon. »

« Et de quoi tu as besoin pour faire tout ça? » demanda Naruto qui se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas sortir les armes de son pagne.

« Tout d'abord des rouges, Sire. Rognon a besoin d'eux pour activer la forge. Sans rouge, pas de belle arme ou armure. Et pour forger, Rognon a besoin d'autres larbins à sacrifier et de pierres de forge. »

« Comment ça des larbins à sacrifier? Et c'est quoi ces pierres? » s'indigna Naruto.

« Je vous ai dit que nous étions des créatures magiques, Seigneur. En jetant des larbins dans les fourneaux, vous transmettez leur magie à votre équipement. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront ravis de mourir pour vous. Quant aux pierres de forge, ce sont d'anciens artefacts qui permettront à Rognon de créer de puissantes armes et armures. Mais comme pour les incubateurs, il vous faudra les trouver. »

« Ah, ok. » fit Naruto, toujours un peu sceptique à l'idée de sacrifier ses serviteurs.

« Pour la Tour, Rognon a besoin de beaucoup de larbins pour l'aider. » continua le responsable de la forge. « Et surtout, Rognon a besoin de beaucoup de matériaux. Rognon peut facilement trouver des pierres et du bois, mais pour les autres il faudra donner de l'or à Rognon pour qu'il les achète. »

« Où ça? » demanda Naruto qui s'imaginait mal le larbin à moitié fou aller faire des courses.

« Rognon pourra sans doute trouver des fournisseurs dans les différents pays alentours. » expliqua Biscornu. « Par contre nous aurons peut-être besoin d'esclaves humains pour aller les acheter. Ou bien nous attendrons que vous ayez conquis des villages possédant des magasins. »

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple de les voler? » lança Naruto sans réfléchir.

Rognon et Biscornu se regardèrent, surpris. « Nous n'y avions jamais pensé Maitre, excellente idée. » dit Biscornu avec enthousiasme.

« Le nouvel Overlord très intelligent. » ajouta Rognon.

_**« Ce sont surtout eux qui sont très stupides. »**_ soupira Kyuubi.

« Bref, donc pas d'armes sans les rouges mais tu peux commencer à réparer la Tour, et plus il y a de larbins plus c'est rapide. » récapitula Naruto. « Il va donc falloir aller chercher de la vitalité. »

« Vous apprenez vite Seigneur. » le complimenta Biscornu.

« Rognon a tout de même quelques vieux équipements des anciens Overlords dans l'armurerie. Suivez Rognon, Maitre. »

Naruto fit ce qu'il dit et arriva vite dans une pièce contenant de nombreuses armoires et portants pour armes et armures.

« Voici votre armure, Maitre. » fit Rognon d'un air fier en désignant une armure métallique gravée, menaçante et poussiéreuse.

« Elle est très belle, Rognon, mais elle est beaucoup trop grande pour moi. » En effet le torse seul faisait déjà presque la taille de Naruto. « Tu n'as pas plus petit? »

« Hum... non. Mais on doit avoir vêtements des anciens Overlords jeunes. » dit Rognon en ouvrant un placard avant de sauter dedans. Bientôt les habits volèrent à travers la pièce avant que Rognon ne ressorte, un caleçon sur la tête, et des habits dans les bras. « Mettez ça, Maitre. »

Naruto se retrouva donc affublé d'une épaisse chemise en lin, d'une veste en cuir, d'un pantalon noir, de solides bottes, d'une étoffe rouge autour du cou et d'un manteau doublé de fourrure. Inutile de préciser qu'il avait encore plus chaud après ça.

« Ça fera affaire pour l'instant. Le temps que Rognon se débrouille pour vous faire petite armure. Votre arme maintenant. » dit le larbin forgeron en se dirigeant vers un portant où était suspendu une énorme hache. « Voici Maitre. »

La hache avait beau être aussi grande que lui, Naruto essaya tout de même de la soulever mais il ne réussit qu'à transpirer un peu plus. « Trop lourde. » souffla-t-il en la laissant tomber.

« Et si tu lui donnais une simple dague, Rognon? » proposa Biscornu. « Vu sa taille actuelle, ça suffira. »

Naruto se retrouva donc avec une jolie dague bien pointue qui, pour lui, ressemblait plus à une épée courte.

« Bien, le Maitre est prêt. » fit Rognon. « Avez-vous d'autres ordres pour Rognon? »

« Commence à réparer la Tour, Rognon. J'essaierai de te fournir plus de larbins quand je le pourrai. » dit Naruto avant de retourner sur le rocher transporteur avec Biscornu.

« Nous avons fait le tour des Tréfonds, Maitre, nous pouvons retourner dans la salle d'audience de la Tour pour discuter plus en avant de vos plans de conquête. » dit ce dernier.

Naruto se concentra et le rocher s'envola avant de s'arrimer sur un des éperons rocheux de la Tour. Il remarqua que l'éperon était relié à un chemin de pierre qui devait faire le tour complet de l'édifice. Devant lui se trouvait une grande ouverture qui donnait sur une gigantesque salle circulaire où il pénétra, se faisant saluer au passage par six bruns portant des hallebardes et des armures plus décentes que celles des autres larbins.

Sur les côtés, de nombreux renfoncements laissaient apparaître des tunnels et étaient surmontés de fenêtres, bien qu'il n'y ait pas de vitres. La décoration consistait en de nombreux braseros et des bannières rouges suspendues entre les piliers qui faisaient le tour de la salle. Au centre de la celle-ci, le plancher de pierre formait un curieux cercle couvert de gravures représentant des larbins affrontant des monstres. Le milieu du cercle était divisé en plusieurs parties et semblait un peu plus bas que le reste du plancher. En levant la tête, Naruto remarqua une étrange concentration de lumière bleue entourée de larges ergots métalliques qui tournaient autour. Apparemment, cette lumière était liée au centre de la salle.

Il regarda à nouveau devant lui et vit un escalier qui conduisait à un trône posé sur une estrade, avec une cascade de lave qui coulait derrière. Sur les côtés du trône, deux autres escaliers grimpaient en arc de cercle et semblaient se rejoindre derrière la cascade de lave.

« Voici votre salle d'audience, Maitre. » expliqua Biscornu. « D'ici vous pouvez rejoindre presque toutes les parties de la Tour par ces tunnels, et également vous rendre dans les Tréfonds grâce au rocher transporteur. Les escaliers mènent à vos quartiers privés. Mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Après avoir quelque peu galéré pour s'asseoir, le trône n'étant pas conçu pour un Overlord taille S, Naruto se sentit... bien. Comme s'il était enfin à sa place.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc au plafond? » demanda-t-il en désignant la lumière bleue.

« C'est le cœur du système de portes des Tréfonds. Je vais vous expliquer. Crasseux! » cria Biscornu.

« Des portes pour le Maitre, youpi! » s'exclama un larbin brun en s'approchant du trône. Il portait un casque de mineur et tenait une pioche dans la main.

« Voici Crasseux Maitre, c'est lui qui s'occupe des portes. » continua Biscornu. « À chaque fois que vous explorerez un nouveau territoire, il s'arrangera pour faire apparaître des portes des Tréfonds au fur et à mesure de votre progression. Toutes ces portes seront reliées à la Tour et entre elles, et vous permettront de vous téléporter là où vous en avez envie. Cela permet de gagner du temps et d'éviter certains obstacles. »

« C'est donc avec ces portes que vous m'avez amené ici? En me téléportant? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui, Maitre. Crasseux a réussi à créer une porte non loin de la rivière où vous étiez piégé dans ce glaçon. Malheureusement, c'est la seule porte disponible pour l'instant, il vous faudra donc faire tous les prochains voyages au moins une fois avant de pouvoir profiter de ce système. »

« C'est pas grave, c'est toujours ça de pris. » le rassura Naruto en souriant. L'idée de pouvoir se téléporter l'excitait énormément.

« Je pense que vous savez tout ce qu'il faut sur la Tour et vos larbins, Maitre. À présent, nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur vos plans de conquête. »

_**« Tss, comme si un morveux pouvait conquérir quoi que ce soit. »**_ soupira Kyuubi.

« Kyuubi a raison, Biscornu. Je ne suis encore un enfant, comment je vais faire pour renverser Konoha? »

« Kyuubi-dono marque un point. » acquiesça Biscornu, faisant sourire le démon devant cette marque de respect. « Nous allons d'abord devoir vous entrainer, Maitre. Faire de vous un véritable Overlord, puissant, maléfique et craint. Nous allons commencer par les bases. Vous allez apprendre à vous battre avec Rugueux, c'est le brun le plus fort que nous ayons pour l'instant. Il s'occupera de votre entrainement physique. Quand il pensera que vous êtes prêt, vous pourrez commencer à explorer l'île et ainsi amasser de la vitalité et d'autres ressources. Moi, je m'occuperai de votre éducation. »

Le mot fit grogner Naruto.

« Il le faut, Maitre, vous ne pouvez pas conquérir le monde en étant stupide, sinon n'importe quel larbin pourrait le faire. Je m'occuperai donc de vous apprendre diverses choses, et surtout à utiliser la magie de l'Overlord. »

« Je peux faire de la magie? » fit Naruto en écarquillant les yeux.

« Tous les Overlords peuvent, il suffit de trouver des pierres de sortilèges et des catalyseurs pour réduire une ville en cendre sans bouger le petit doigt. »

« Et je pourrai aussi faire du ninjutsu? »

« Les techniques ninja? Hum... » réfléchit Biscornu en se grattant la tête. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas, Maitre. Cependant elles diffèrent grandement des sortilèges qui utilisent la magie qui vous est fournie par la Tour. Si je ne m'abuse, elles requièrent du chakra qui, lui, vient de votre corps. Je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière, et aucun livre de la bibliothèque n'en parle, étant donné qu'elles sont apparues après la mort du Hachidaime. »

« Mais je dois apprendre le ninjutsu si je veux pouvoir affronter des ninjas, les larbins seuls ne feront pas le poids contre eux. »

« C'est en effet problématique, Maitre. »

_**« J'ai une idée à ce propos, Gamin. »**_ dit Kyuubi.

_« Quoi ? Tu vas m'entrainer ? »_

_**« Ça t'arrive de réfléchir, un peu ? Je suis un démon-renard de cinquante mètres de haut, comment diable veux-tu que je sache comment se battent les humains ? Quant à leurs jutsus, ils sont totalement différents de ceux que j'utilise. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est t'entrainer aux techniques jinchuuriki. »**_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_**« Le démon peut fournir à son hôte son chakra brut, et même fusionner avec lui pendant le combat, devenant ainsi extrêmement puissants. Mais je développerai ce sujet plus tard, tu es trop jeune pour l'instant, ton corps ne supporterait pas ces techniques. Le point que je voulais aborder concerne là où nous sommes actuellement. »**_

_« Dans la Tour ? »_

_**« Non. À Uzu no Kuni. Les ninjas d'ici étaient très réputés, donc même s'ils sont maintenant morts, il doit rester des rouleaux concernant leur ninjustsu quelque part sur l'île, dans des ruines ou ailleurs. »**_

_« Excellente idée! Bien joué Kyuubi! _On devrait pouvoir trouver des rouleaux sur le ninjustu dans les anciens villages ninja de cette île. » dit Naruto à voix haute pour Biscornu.

« Effectivement, Maitre, vous êtes génial. »

_**« Hé, c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée. »**_ protesta Kyuubi dans le vide.

« Nous pourrons profiter de votre exploration pour tenter d'en trouver. Le reste dépendra de vous, Seigneur. »

« Mais le village de Konoha est puissant, est-ce que cela suffira? » demanda Naruto.

« En temps normal, j'aurais dit oui mais nous sommes très affaiblis pour l'instant. Il nous manque beaucoup de larbins et nos forces sont loin d'être optimales. Peut-être devrons-nous aborder une autre approche. » proposa Biscornu.

« Laquelle? »

« Infiltrer Konoha, Maitre. Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous étiez resté là-bas? »

« Il était prévu que j'entre à l'académie ninja dans peu de temps. » répondit Naruto qui ne voyait pas où le larbin voulait en venir.

« Combien de temps cela aurait-il duré? »

« Je crois que cela dure six ans, en moyenne. »

« Excellent. Voilà ce que je propose, Maitre. Vous restez vous entrainer icipendant cinq ans afin de devenir le plus fort possible. Pendant ce temps, nous augmenterons nos forces le plus possible en se contentant des ressources de l'île et en amassant le plus possible d'informations sur les pays alentours. Après cela, vous retournerez à Konoha pour rentrer à l'académie. Vous deviendrez alors ninja et aurez accès au cœur de leur système ainsi qu'à leur nouvelle génération de ninja, jeunes et manipulables. Vous devriez pouvoir semer le trouble parmi eux, voire en rallier certains à votre cause. Nous allons avoir besoin d'alliés. Puis quand le moment viendra, vous pourrez les abattre de l'intérieur. »

Naruto se mit à réfléchir. Bien que peu enthousiaste à l'idée de devoir retourner là-bas, la perspective des nombreuses occasions qu'il aurait de se venger fit apparaître un sourire cruel sur son visage. Il allait devoir jouer la comédie, mais l'idée en elle-même le motivait... il allait s'amuser. Mais alors qu'il allait partir sur un rire maléfique, il fut interrompu par un nouvel arrivant.

« Le nouvel Overlord. Blond et aux yeux rouges. Va mener sa horde. Et tuer tout c'qui bouge. » déclama le larbin brun portant une couronne de bouffon.

« Ne faites pas attention à Jaseux, Maitre. Personne ne peut l'arrêter quand il est comme ça, et croyez-moi on a tout essayé. »

_**« Celui-là m'a l'air encore plus frappé que les autres. »**_ lança Kyuubi tandis que Naruto soupirait. Toutes les familles ont une brebis galeuse, pas vrai ?

oOo

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour dépasser Rugueux. Il faut dire que tout stupide qu'il était, le larbin prenait sa tâche d'entraineur au sérieux et Naruto n'eut pas un moment à lui. Courses, exercices musculaires et entrainements s'enchainèrent à un rythme effréné. Mais les résultats étaient là, et Naruto se retrouva prêt pour sa première exploration de l'île.

« Si vous êtes prêt, Maitre, rendez vous au sixième étage. Vous devriez y trouver une porte qui vous conduira dehors. » dit Biscornu.

Naruto hocha de la tête et se leva de son trône.

_**« Ah. Enfin un peu d'action, je commençais à m'ennuyer. » **_dit Kyuubi tandis qu'il montait les escaliers. _« Je croyais que tu dormais. » __**« La perspective d'aller massacrer quelque chose m'empêche de dormir. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu le sang couler. »**_ _« Ce ne sera surement que des lapins ou des trucs dans le genre, tu sais. » __**« Je suis un renard. » **__« Et ? » __**« … j'aime les lapins. »**_

Finalement Naruto atteignit le rez-de-chaussée, ou plus précisément l'étage de la Tour qui donnait sur le sol extérieur. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Tout autour de lui, à une dizaine de mètres de la Tour, s'étendaient des arbres à perte de vue. L'air frais, le vent et les odeurs caractéristiques de la forêt changeaient drastiquement de l'ambiance à l'intérieur de la Tour.

« Et maintenant je fais quoi ? » se demanda Naruto à voix haute. « J'aurai dû aller chercher quelques larbins avant de sortir. »

_« Pas d'inquiétude Maitre, il y a des moyens plus rapides d'accéder à vos larbins. »_ fit la voix de Biscornu.

« Biscornu ? Où es-tu ? Je pensais que tu étais resté dans la salle du trône. » s'exclama Naruto en jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

_« Et j'y suis toujours Maitre. Grâce à votre connexion avec la Tour, les personnes présentes près de votre trône peuvent voir et entendre tout ce que vous faites. Cela me permettra de vous guider et de vous conseiller lors de vos sorties. »_ expliqua Biscornu.

« C'est pratique. Mais bonjour l'intimité, déjà qu'avec Boule-de-poil c'est pas la joie. »

_**« Être dans ta tête ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, Gamin. »**_

_« À qui est cette voix ? Serait-ce vous, Kyuubi-dono ? »_

_**« Quoi, tu arrives à m'entendre, le vieux ? » **_s'étonna Kyuubi.

_« Parfaitement Kyuubi-dono. » _répondit Biscornu sans prendre offense de l'insulte. _« Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. »_

_**« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit ça. »**_ dit Kyuubi, ému.

« Hé ! Pas que ça m'embête que vous appreniez à vous connaître mais faites ça hors de ma tête, je ne suis pas un salon de thé. » protesta Naruto. « Bon alors, comment je fais pour avoir des larbins ? »

_« Approchez-vous de ces petits monticules qui dépassent du sol Seigneur. »_

Naruto fit ce que Biscornu lui disait et fut surpris de voir les quatre monticules trembler et grossir quand il fut près d'eux. Des petites structures métalliques en jaillirent, semblables à des bouches dans le sol et Naruto remarqua immédiatement l'aura qui s'en dégageait, c'était celle de la Tour.

_« Ces portails mènent directement à la tanière des larbins, grâce à eux vous pouvez invoquez et renvoyez vos larbins quand vous le voulez. Il y en a un par type de larbin et comme vous le voyez seul celui des bruns est actif. »_

En effet, le premier portail émettait une lueur marron tandis que les trois autres semblaient... endormis.

_« Concentrez-vous sur le portail des bruns et invoquez vos larbins, Maitre. »_

Le jeune Overlord focalisa ses pensées sur le portail et sur sa volonté d'avoir des larbins bruns à ses côtés. Le portail se mit à trembler légèrement, puis des larbins en jaillirent en poussant des cris d'exclamations et en exécutant un saut périlleux avant, pour ensuite se rassembler autour de Naruto, Rugueux en tête.

« Quels sont vos ordres, Maitre? » demanda le chef des bruns.

_« Vous remarquerez que vous n'avez pu invoquer que quinze larbins Sire. Pour augmenter la taille de votre horde, vous devrez trouver des totems d'invocation. »_ commenta Biscornu.

« Bien compris... mais tu as dit quinze larbins? » demanda Naruto.

_« Exact. »_

« Alors pourquoi il n'y en a que douze? »

_« Heu... je ne sais pas Maitre. »_

Cependant, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Naruto pour résoudre le mystère. Des grognements provenant du portail attirèrent son attention et il constata que deux larbins avaient essayé de sortir en même temps et s'étaient donc retrouvés coincés. Quant au troisième manquant, il titubait non loin de là, à moitié groggy, conséquence d'un saut périlleux raté avec atterrissage sur le crâne.

_**« Pathétiques. »**_

Une fois son groupe rassemblé, le jeune Overlord pu enfin se mettre à explorer son domaine.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, Naruto arriva dans une clairière. Les arbres s'étaient écartés pour laisser place à une jolie pelouse verte où courrait un petit ruisseau. On pouvait entendre le gazouillement jovial des oiseaux provenant de petits arbustes, tandis que de jolis papillons déambulaient au gré de la brise, s'arrêtant çà et là pour butiner délicatement une fleur, ne prêtant que peu d'attention aux innocents petits lapins qui gambadaient et jouaient dans la prairie.

« Chargez ! » cria Naruto en dégainant sa dague.

Les larbins se jetèrent en avant, piétinant les fleurs et détruisant les arbustes avant de se mettre à massacrer les lapins.

_**« C'est ça ! Allez-y, tuez ! Montrez à ces insignifiantes créatures qui est le chef ! » **_exulta Kyuubi.

Bientôt il n'en resta plus un seul lapin en vie dans la clairière, tandis que l'eau du ruisseau se colorait de rouge.

Naruto rejoignit ses troupes en prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur ce qui restait des lagomorphes, pas par respect ou parce que le sang le dégoutait mais juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas salir ses bottes. Le cuir était une horreur à nettoyer et il ne faisait pas vraiment confiance au système de nettoyage à sec de Rognon.

Les larbins se rassemblèrent autour de lui en tenant des boules lumineuses jaunes entre leurs mains.

« Pour vous. » dirent-ils avec la même expression qu'un chien pensant avoir bien fait en attaquant le facteur et qui attendait sa récompense.

_« Voici de la vitalité pour larbin brun Maitre, n'hésitez pas à en amasser le plus possible. »_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander comment il était supposé transporter toute cette vitalité, Naruto vit les boules lumineuses être absorbées par la gemme jaune qui ornait le gantelet que Rognon lui avait donné avant qu'il ne parte. Ayant obtenu une réponse à sa question, il se contenta d'approuver de la tête avant de continuer sa route hors de la clairière à la recherche d'une nouvelle source de vitalité.

oOo

Après deux autres groupes de lapins, un de faisans et un de chevreuils qui furent massacrés dans les règles de l'art – comprenez des grands cris, du sang qui gicle et une brutalité absolument pas nécessaire – Naruto tomba sur un autre groupe de lapins. À croire que ces animaux pullulaient dans les environs. Mais avant d'avoir pu donner l'ordre d'attaquer, il fut interrompu par son pensionnaire.

_**« Arrête-toi là, Gamin. »**_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Boule-de-poil ? Je pensais que tu adorais les lapins. »_

_**« Et c'est vrai, mais ça ne sert à rien de tous les tuer d'un coup. »**_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_**« Si tu extermines tous les êtres vivants de cette île, tu n'auras plus rien dans quelques semaines. Tu dois en laisser vivre pour qu'ils puissent se reproduire et remplacer les pertes. Ainsi, tu auras toujours un réservoir où puiser de la vitalité en cas de besoin. »**_

_« La stratégie de Kyuubi-dono, bien que peu orthodoxe, me semble parfaitement sensée, Maitre. » _intervint Biscornu.

_**« C'est la meilleure façon de gérer les ressources naturelles, leur permettre de se régénérer afin de pouvoir les exploiter le plus longtemps possible. »**_

_« Difficile d'imaginer que tu puisses avoir une fibre écolo. »_

_**« C'est parce que j'ai vécu bien plus longtemps que toi, je sais comment marche le monde. Tu ferais mieux de respecter ma grande sagesse. »**_ répliqua Kyuubi d'un ton hautain.

_« Tout à l'heure, tu insistais sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de planter ses crocs dans la gorge d'un lapin puis de le secouer dans tous les sens avant de l'écorcher vif. Tu m'as même détaillé les dix-sept méthodes différentes pour y arriver sans se tacher. »_

oOo

Finalement, Naruto et ses larbins arrivèrent dans une zone habitée. Enfin, précédemment habitée conviendrait mieux au regard des ruines qui s'étendaient devant eux. La Nature avait commencé à reprendre ses droits, les pierres étaient couvertes de mousses et de lichens tandis que des plantes grimpantes s'attaquaient aux murs qui tenaient encore debout.

« Et bien, on dirait qu'on a enfin atteint les ruines du village caché des tourbillons. » dit Naruto.

_**« Kacho. »**_

« T'as dit quelque chose, Kyuubi? »

_**« Kachogakure no Sato, c'est son nom. » **_expliqua Kyuubi.

« Le village caché des remous? Pas génial comme nom. »

« Personne à tuer ici, Maitre. » fit remarquer Rugueux.

« Non, mais d'après Kyuubi, je devrais trouver ici des rouleaux de techniques ninja. Dispersez-vous et cherchez des bâtiments intacts ! »

Les larbins se mirent alors à courir dans tous les sens, désireux de remplir leur mission, suivis par leur Overlord.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Une trappe à l'arrière de ce qui avait dû être une grande demeure et que la végétation avait commencé à recouvrir. Quatre larbins essayèrent de l'ouvrir ensemble, mais sans succès.

« La trappe résiste, Maitre. Devons-nous la faire exploser ? » demanda Rugueux.

_« Je vais demander à Crasseux de faire émerger une porte non loin, Sire. Rognon devrait pouvoir trouver un moyen d'ouvrir cette maudite trappe. »_ ajouta Biscornu.

_**« L'idée de tout faire exploser m'enchante au plus haut point mais, avant ça, peux-tu jeter un œil à cette trappe ? » **_demanda Kyuubi.

Naruto s'approcha du double battant métallique et en enleva le lierre et la poussière avec son gant. Gravés dans le métal se trouvaient des symboles étranges, et au centre une sorte de petite cavité.

_**« Je m'en doutais, elle est scellée. »**_

« Scellée par quoi? »

_**« Du Fuinjustu. C'était la spécialité des ninjas d'Uzu, ça ne m'étonne donc pas qu'ils s'en soient servi pour protéger leurs secrets. »**_

« Et comment on s'en débarrasse? »

_**« Aucun idée, je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas familier avec les techniques humaines. Il te faudrait un maitre des sceaux pour l'identifier et le retirer mais je pense que c'est un sceau de sang. »**_

« Un quoi? »

_**« Un sceau qui ne réagit que si la personne applique son sang dessus. Il ne s'ouvrira pas sans en recevoir. »**_

« Il faut juste du sang? Ça marche. » dit Naruto en retirant un de ses gantelets pour se couper légèrement la paume de la main avec sa dague avant de la poser sur la porte.

_**« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce d'idiot? Le sceau ne réagit qu'à un sang précis. Dans notre cas, ça doit être celui de la famille qui vivait ici, et à moins que tu n'en soies un descendant il... »**_ La réprimande du renard s'arrêta net lorsque le sceau se mit à luire et que la trappe s'ouvrit toute seule.

« Et ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué. » s'exclama Naruto avec un grand sourire. Kyuubi, en revanche, était littéralement bouche bée. « En avant tout le monde, voyons ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Au fait, tu disais quelque chose, Kyuubi ? »

_**« J'y crois pas. Comment diable as-tu pu... C'est quoi ton nom déjà, Gamin »**_ demanda Kyuubi qui reprenait contenance.

« Uzumaki, pourquoi ? »

_**« Uzumaki... ça me dit quelque chose. Uzu... Kushina ? C'est pas vrai, c'est toi son rejeton ? »**_

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

_**« C'est plausible et ça expliquerait bien des choses, y compris comment tu as pu ouvrir cette porte. »**_

« Bon, tu m'expliques Boule-de-poil ? » demanda Naruto qui s'impatientait.

_**« Ta mère s'appelait Kushina Uzumaki, elle a quitté ce pays peu de temps après sa destruction pour rejoindre Konoha, c'est pour ça que ton sang a pu ouvrir ce sceau, c'est surement l'ancienne demeure des Uzumaki. »**_

« Attends une seconde. T'as connu ma mère ? »

_**« Oui, c'était ma précédente jinchuuriki. »**_

« Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas le premier que tu squattes ? Et avant c'était ma mère ? »

_**« Et avant elle encore une autre bonne femme qui venait de Kacho, tu es mon troisième jinchuuriki. À croire que c'est le destin. »**_

« Mince alors. Donc tu sais ce qui est arrivé à ma mère ? »

_**« Je l'ai tué. »**_

« T'as tué ma mère ? » s'indigna Naruto.

_**« Par accident. En fait je voulais te tuer toi mais elle s'est interposée et... »**_

« T'as voulu me tuer ? »

_**« Je venais à peine de retrouver ma liberté et ton père a voulu me sceller à l'intérieur de toi, je n'allais pas me laisser faire ! »**_

« C'est mon père qui t'a scellé en moi ? Mais alors... je suis le fils du Yondaime ? »

_**« Si tu es le fils de Kushina, oui. À moins qu'elle l'ait fait cocu, ha ha. »**_

« Aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire et je m'en fiche. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Yon... avec mon père ? »

_**« Lui aussi il s'est interposé et je l'ai tué. Mais il était déjà condamné puisqu'il avait invoqué le Shinigami pour me sceller en toi. »**_

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu aies pu t'échapper... de ma mère ? »

_**« À cause d'Uchiha Madara. Un type qui aurait dû mourir il y a longtemps. Il a enlevé ta mère après ton accouchement puis m'a hypnotisé et m'a extrait d'elle avant de m'envoyer détruire Konoha. »**_

« Ce type a réussi à te contrôler ? » fit Naruto d'un ton sarcastique. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer le tout-puissant Kyuubi se faire manipuler par un humain.

_**« J'ignore s'il est encore en vie aujourd'hui mais si c'est le cas tu devras faire attention car c'est l'un des hommes les plus dangereux au monde. »**_

« Mais en gros tout est de sa faute ? »

_**« Pour résumer oui. Mais c'est quand même moi qui ai tué tes parents. »**_ dit Kyuubi sans la moindre trace de remords dans ses paroles.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez pour essayer d'encaisser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. « J'imagine la tête de mon futur psy quand je lui dirai que le meurtrier de mes parents est à l'intérieur de moi mais que c'est à cause d'un type qui n'est pas censé exister. Dans le genre freudien, ça se pose là »

_« Loin de moi l'idée de stopper cette digression interne, Seigneur, mais vous devriez suivre vos larbins dans le tunnel, il serait dommage qu'ils saccagent sans faire exprès le fruit de vos labeurs. »_ intervint Biscornu.

« Oui. On en reparlera plus tard, Kyuubi. » Le renard ne répondit pas.

Naruto s'engagea à l'intérieur du bâtiment et rejoignit ses soldats qui s'étaient arrêtés un peu plus loin. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il fait trop noir, Maitre, on ne peut plus avancer. » expliqua Rugueux.

« Noir ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il fait un peu sombre mais on y voit très bien. » rétorqua Naruto.

_**« Ça c'est parce que ta vision nocturne s'est améliorée pendant la fusion avec la Tour. »**_

« Cool. Mais je fais comment pour les larbins, Biscornu ? »

_« Trouvez de quoi faire une torche et allumez-la grâce au sort que je vous ai appris, Maitre. »_

Quelques jours auparavant, Naruto avais enfin réussi à maitriser son premier sortilège d'Overlord : la boule de feu. Bien que pour l'instant c'était plutôt la flammèche de feu. Et à part le moment où il avait réussi à enflammer les fesses de Jaseux, il ne servait pas à grand-chose. Naruto lui trouvait à présent une nouvelle utilité, servir de briquet quand il était dans un tunnel sombre et que ses larbins ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

Une fois la torche allumée, ils purent continuer leur progression et arrivèrent rapidement à destination. La salle où ils émergèrent était relativement grande pour une cache souterraine, et après avoir allumé d'autres torches le long des murs, ils purent enfin admirer leur butin.

Deux grandes bibliothèques remplies de rouleaux de parchemins scellés, de nombreux coffres qui s'avèreraient contenir de l'argent et des objets de valeur, mais surtout une sorte de grande pierre ronde d'où émanait une lueur bleue et qui semblait étrangement familière.

_« C'est une pierre de sortilège, Maitre ! Les anciens propriétaires ont dû la trouver et l'avoir conservée pour tenter d'en percer les secrets mais c'est impossible tant qu'elle n'est pas activée par l'énergie de la Tour. Grâce à elle, vous allez pouvoir apprendre un puissant sort d'Overlord. »_ s'extasia Biscornu.

« Tu veux dire encore plus fort que la boule de feu ? » ricana Naruto.

_« Vos sarcasmes n'y changeront rien, Maitre, il vous faudra du temps pour maitriser la boule de feu. En revanche, une fois la pierre liée à la Tour, ce nouveau sortilège s'inscrira directement dans votre esprit, comme si vous l'aviez toujours su. »_

« Çà, c'est ce que j'appelleune bonne nouvelle ! Et avec tous ces parchemins, je vais pouvoir enfin apprendre le ninjustu. Profitez-en tant que vous le pouvez, Konoha, mais la tempête Uzumaki finira par s'abattre sur vous. Mwa ha ha ha! »

_« Excellent rire maléfique, Seigneur, vous avez fait des progrès. »_

« Merci, Biscornu. »

_« Crasseux a réussi à créer une porte au centre des ruines, demandez à vos larbins d'y transporter la pierre et le reste pour que tout soit téléporté jusqu'à la Tour. »_

« No problem. Allez les gars, amenez-moi tout ça jusqu'à la porte des Tréfonds et celui qui abime la marchandise aura affaire à moi ! »

« Roger, roger ! »

oOo

En explorant le reste des ruines, le jeune Overlord découvrit d'autres caches, certaines scellées, d'autres non. Il put en ouvrir la plupart mais quelques-unes résistèrent à tout ce qu'ils purent essayer. Kyuubi finit par proposer de les laisser de côté le temps que Naruto apprenne les secrets du Fuinjustu de Kacho, et Biscornu fut d'accord. Rien ne pressait, après tout, et ce qu'ils avaient trouvé auparavant suffisait amplement. Des armes, de l'argent, assez de rouleaux de ninjustu pour occuper Naruto durant les dix prochaines années, et surtout deux totems représentant des visages de larbins. Biscornu faillit sauter de joie en les voyant et expliqua qu'il s'agissait de totems de vie et de commandement. Grâce à eux, la santé de Naruto augmenta ainsi que le nombre de larbins qu'il pouvait commander.

Le temps passa. Entre les cours de Biscornu, la reconstruction de la Tour, son entrainement solitaire au ninjutsu – bien que Kyuubi le conseilla de temps en temps avec ses maigres connaissances – et la maitrise de la magie, Naruto trouva peu de temps pour continuer à explorer l'île, mais il s'y employa tout de même régulièrement pour améliorer ses stratégies avec ses larbins et récolter de la vitalité. C'est ainsi qu'il fit face à son premier défi en tant qu'Overlord.

oOo

« C'est le dernier groupe de lapins du coin. Allez les gars, un groupe les prend par la droite, l'autre par la gauche et vous les finissez rapidement. Je veux rentrer avant la nuit. » ordonna Naruto.

« Roger, roger ! » firent les larbins en se séparant avant d'encercler les lapins qui ne se doutaient de rien.

La tactique marcha à merveille et les pauvres bêtes furent massacrées en un instant. Mais alors que Naruto plantait sa dague dans le corps d'un lapin qui avait cru pouvoir s'échapper, un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête. Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arriva, il fut jeté au sol par une masse blanche.

Il tenta de se relever malgré la tête qui lui tournait, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant son agresseur. Un lapin. Mais pas un lapin normal. Celui-ci faisait plus d'un mètre de haut au garrot, ses incisives dépassaient largement de sa bouche et semblaient capables de trancher un homme en deux, on voyait ses muscles saillirent sous sa fourrure tachée de sang et il avait l'air enragé.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Un lapin berserker ? »

_**« Pire. C'est Mortimer, le lapin tueur. »**_ répondit très sérieusement Kyuubi. _**« Fais attention, Gamin, car tu as provoqué la colère du lapin le plus dangereux au monde. Ce monstre s'est débarrassé de tous les chasseurs qui ont eu l'audace de le défier. »**_

Toujours à se demander si ce n'était pas une mauvaise farce, Naruto ne vit pas Mortimer se baisser, muscles tendus, avant de bondir sur lui, gueule ouverte, et prêt à l'envoyer au cimetière des Overlords.

« Attention, Maitre! » cria Rugueux en le poussant sur le côté. Mais en faisant cela, le larbin se retrouva à sa place et se fit sauvagement attaquer lorsque le lapin l'atteignit.

« Rugueux... » murmura Naruto en voyant son fidèle commandant et ex-entraineur se faire démembrer par le monstre. Pour la première fois, il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui. Une rage incommensurable l'envahit tandis que le chakra rouge apparaissait autour de son corps.

_**« N'en fait pas trop gamin, ton corps n'est pas encore prêt pour ça. »**_ l'avertit Kyuubi.

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était mettre à mort la bête en face de lui. Mortimer sentit l'énergie maléfique se répandre dans l'air et tourna son regard fou vers le jeune Overlord. Il se rua sur lui mais cette fois il fut stoppé en plein bond par une puissante main rouge qui le plaqua au sol. Naruto en profita pour l'attaquer et lui planta sa dague dans le torse.

Mais Mortimer n'avait pas usurpé son titre de lapin tueur. Sans même ressentir la douleur de sa blessure, il repoussa la main de chakra et Naruto d'un revers de patte et se releva. Mais il fut cette fois assailli par les larbins bruns qui le submergèrent. Pour Mortimer, ils étaient comme des insectes mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser et tous leurs coups répétés le fatiguaient.

Quand il réussit enfin à les repousser, ce fut pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec les yeux rouges de Naruto qui plaça sa paume à quelques centimètres de la tête du lapin.

« Yipikaye, pauvre con. » cracha-t-il avant de concentrer son énergie magique dans sa main pour en faire jaillir des éclairs.

Le corps de Mortimer se mit à trembler, tandis que les éclairs le parcouraient, jusqu'à ce que sa tête explose, aspergeant le chakra entourant l'Overlord d'un mélange de sang, d'os et de matière cérébrale. La grande carcasse sans vie s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

_« Félicitations, Maitre, vous avez vaincu un redoutable adversaire en faisant bon usage de votre sort de présence maléfique. Si vous l'aviez stoppé plus tôt, vous auriez pu convertir ce lapin fou à __votre cause. Il aurait été un excellent ajout à votre armée. »_

Les restes organiques de Mortimer s'évaporèrent au contact du chakra corrosif de Kyuubi avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse et que Naruto ne reprenne ses esprits. « Cette saloperie a tué Rugueux et tu voulais qu'on fasse ami-ami, Biscornu? »

_« Un Overlord doit savoir faire la part des choses Maitre, vous devriez y réfléchir. Mais c'est vous qui décidez qui nous rejoindra ou pas. Si vous pensez que la présence de ce lapin aurait été négative, vous avez bien fait de le tuer. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait rien gagné. »_

Ne comprenant pas ce que son bras droit voulait dire, Naruto baissa les yeux et vit une grande quantité de vitalité apparaître autour du corps du lapin tueur, presque une cinquantaine de boules lumineuses.

_« Le gain de vitalité dépend donc de la force de la créature. »_ en conclut Naruto tandis qu'il absorbait les boules grâce à son gantelet. _« On devrait peut-être enterrer Rugueux... enfin ce qu'il en reste. » _

Mais en cherchant des yeux le corps de son larbin tombé au combat, Naruto fut incapable de le trouver. « C'est bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il est arrivé au corps de Rugueux? »

_« Une fois leur magie épuisée, les larbins morts disparaissent pour rejoindre les Limbes, Sire. Rugueux doit être là-bas, prêt à ressusciter dès qu'on aura besoin de lui. »_

« Comment ça, ressusciter? » s'exclama Naruto qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Je peux ramener à la vie mes larbins morts? »

_« Bien sûr, Maitre. Il vous suffira de demander à Mortis, c'est le responsable de la tanière des larbins et du passage vers les Limbes. Contre une quantité de vitalité proportionnelle à la force du larbin, il peut le ressusciter. C'est un procédé coûteux mais qui en vaut parfois la peine. Rugueux était votre meilleur larbin, le ramener serait une bonne idée. »_

« Mais c'est génial, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé avant? »

_« Je ne l'avais pas fait ? Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur, ça doit être l'âge. »_

« Ça ira, Biscornu. L'important c'est que ça va me permettre d'élaborer des nouvelles tactiques sans me soucier de la mort des larbins. »

_« Voilà qui est parlé comme un véritable Overlord. »_

« Rentrons à présent, je suis épuisé. » dit Naruto en respirant bruyamment.

_**« C'est le contrecoup pour avoir utilisé le premier niveau de transformation jinchuuriki. Je t'avais dit que ton corps n'était pas encore prêt. » **_expliqua Kyuubi.

« Le premier niveau? Combien y en a-t-il en tout? »

_**« Trois, mais ça attendra que tu aies grandi un peu. » **_

oOo

De retour à la Tour, Naruto se rendit à la tanière des larbins pour y rencontrer Mortis. Celui-ci était différent des autres, il portait un manteau à capuche et une grande faux mais on pouvait voir des nageoires sur sa tête et des palmures sur ses mains et ses pieds. Biscornu expliqua que Mortis était un larbin bleu avant de devenir responsable de la tanière.

Après s'être approché d'une étrange rivière coulant derrière lui, Mortis fit quelques gestes et une version éthérée de Rugueux émergea des eaux. Mortis l'attrapa et après quelques efforts le tira sur la berge où il reprit sa couleur et sa consistance naturelle... si on pouvait appeler ça naturelle. Rugueux remercia Mortis par un câlin et son Overlord par une révérence puis rejoignit ses congénères.

Après toutes ces péripéties, Naruto put reprendre son entrainement et tandis que les mois et les années passaient, le pouvoir du futur maitre du Chaos augmentait, attendant de pouvoir déferler sur le monde extérieur qui ne se doutait de rien.


	4. Le retour du démon

Désolé pour le retard, mais il y avait un bug sur le serveur du site qui m'empêchait de publier quoi que ce soit.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Le retour du démon**

Cinq ans passèrent, les jours défilant patiemment un à un. Au tout début de l'Univers, ils avaient essayé de tous passer en même temps mais ça n'avait pas marché. La Tour Noire commençait à retrouver sa splendeur d'antan au fur et à mesure que son Overlord devenait de plus en plus fort et maléfique. À présent... l'heure était à la revanche. Il était temps... de retourner à Konoha.

Mais il y avait un petit problème.

**« Biscornu. »**

« Oui, Maitre ? »

**« Tu avais bien dit qu'on attendait cinq ans, puis que je retournerais à Konoha m'enrôler à l'académie afin de les détruire de l'intérieur ? »**

« Absolument, Maitre. »

**« Et tu ne penses pas qu'il y a un léger problème dans ton plan ? »**

« Non, Seigneur, à quoi pensez-vous ? »

**« À comment je vais faire pour rentrer à l'académie sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien avec la tête que j'ai ! »** explosa Naruto. **« Non mais est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un enfant de onze ans ? »**

En effet, le jeune Overlord avait bien grandi et faisait à présent plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Sa carrure s'était élargie et on pouvait voir les muscles saillirent sous ses bras nus. Sa voix était devenue rauque et caverneuse, comme celle du Hachidaime. Ses yeux étaient restés complètement rouges et flamboyaient dans le noir. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et atteignaient le bas de sa nuque, bien que grâce à son heaume, ils ne tombaient pas sur son visage.

Naruto portait à présent une armure Overlord, fruit d'une âpre négociation avec Rognon. Celui-ci avait en effet refusé de déroger aux traditions et avait insisté pour lui confectionner une armure lourde. Mais Naruto voulait une armure adaptée aux combats shinobi et donc plus légère. Le débat avait duré plusieurs heures avant que Naruto ne se souvienne que c'était lui le boss et qu'un bon coup de pied était le meilleur des arguments.

Sa nouvelle tenue consistait donc en une tunique de cuir souple sur laquelle s'enfilait une cotte de maille extrêmement résistante et légère dissimulée par une veste gi. S'y ajoutaient un pantalon simple, des protège-tibias et des bottes en cuir de salamandre à la fois souples et résistantes – Naruto n'avait aucune idée de quel genre de créature étaient les salamandres et il s'en fichait – des gantelets métalliques qui couvraient ses avant-bras, principalement la partie supérieure où le métal était plus épais. Dans l'un d'eux était incrusté la gemme jaune qui permettait d'absorber la vitalité et de puiser dans la magie de la Tour. Un heaume protégeait sa tête mais seuls l'arrière et le front étaient totalement couverts, les deux parties étant reliés par des arêtes métalliques qui encadraient le reste de son visage et qui finissaient en pointant vers le haut. Autour de sa taille, on pouvait voir une pièce de fourrure blanche tachée de sang en guise de ceinture, et dans son dos pendait une large épée à simple tranchant.

« Je n'en sais rien, Maitre. À quoi est censé ressembler un humain à cet âge-là ? » répondit Biscornu avec un air déconcerté.

**« Pas à ça en tout cas ! J'ai l'air d'en avoir presque dix-huit ! » **pesta l'Overlord. **« Comment diable allons-nous faire maintenant ? Et surtout comment se fait-il que je sois devenu aussi grand en seulement cinq ans ? » **

« Je ne sais pas trop, Maitre. Peut-être que votre lien avec la Tour et votre condition d'Overlord vous ont fait grandir plus vite. Ou peut être est-ce l'environnement des Tréfonds. Ou bien alors la présence de Kyuubi-dono à l'intérieur de vous. Cela peut également être un mélange des trois. »

**« Attends une minute. Si je vieillis plus vite ça veut dire... que je vais aussi mourir plus vite ? » **paniqua Naruto.

« Pas d'inquiétude sur ce point, Maitre. Les Overlord ont une durée de vie très longue. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, aucun d'entre eux n'est mort de vieillesse. Ils sont toujours tombés sur un adversaire plus fort qu'eux ou ont péris dans un accident. Mais votre longévité sera bien plus importante que celle d'un vulgaire humain, vous pouvez me croire. »

**« Ouf. » **soupira Naruto en s'essuyant le front. **« Mais pour en revenir à notre problème, comment vais-je infiltrer Konoha avec cette apparence ? »**

« Vous pourriez... vous déguiser avec une technique ninja... » proposa Biscornu en se grattant le front.

**« Avec du genjustu ? Ça pourrait marcher mais il en faudrait un suffisamment puissant pour affecter les sens de tout ceux qui me verront, et malheureusement je ne suis pas très doué dans ce secteur. Le seul que je connaisse et qui ferait l'affaire est le Henge no justu mais c'est une technique basique. Elle disparaît rapidement et un bon ninja détectera vite l'illusion. »**

_**« Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix, Gamin. » **_intervint Kyuubi. **_« Il va falloir tester les techniques combinées. »_**

**« Le mahojustu ? Tu es sûr que je suis prêt pour ça, Kyuubi ? »**

_**« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Et puis le Henge est une technique très simple. Les probabilités pour que ça échoue sont faibles. Au pire, tu finiras ta vie avec l'apparence de Jaseux. »**_

Naruto frissonna en se l'imaginant. **« Très réconfortant, Boule-de-poil, merci beaucoup. »**

« Qu'est-ce que le mahojustu, Sire ? » demanda Biscornu avec une curiosité évidente.

**« Un concept de technique que j'ai créé avec Kyuubi. Il consiste à utiliser un mélange de chakra et de magie pour lancer des techniques. Ainsi leurs effets seraient décuplés et mes adversaires ne pourraient les contrer entièrement vu qu'ils n'ont pas de magie. »**

« Impressionnant, Maitre, quelle excellente idée. Je vois que vous avais pris votre entrainement au sérieux. » le félicita Biscornu. « Si vous arriviez à faire ce Henge avec votre mahojustu, aucun shinobi ne pourrait le détecter. »

**« Très bien. »** déclara Naruto en joignant les mains. **« Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ça marche. » ** Une aura bleue et rouge apparut et se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui. **« Maton ! Henge no jutsu ! » **

oOo

À la grande porte de Konoha, les deux Chunin, Kotetsu et Izumo, assuraient la surveillance en se lamentant sur l'ennui qu'ils ressentaient à fixer cette porte toute la journée alors que personne ne passait.

« Oh, bon sang. J'en serai presque réduit à souhaiter que quelque chose d'affreux ne se passe. Au moins, je n'aurai pas l'impression de gaspiller ma belle jeunesse. » geignit Kotetsu.

« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. » le réprimanda Izumo. « Tu vas nous porter la poisse. Et si une bande de nukenin assoiffés de sang débarquaient, hein ? Ou pire... Gai. »

Kotestu frissonna. Voilà ce qu'on risquait à prononcer le mot 'jeunesse' sans réfléchir. « D'accord, j'arrête de me plaindre. Il n'empêche que j'ai envie de me pendre. »

« Tu veux que je te prête ma ceinture ? » demanda sarcastiquement Izumo.

« Elle risque d'être trop courte. Tu n'aurais pas plutôt une corde ? Ça fera passer le temps en attendant. »

« En attendant quoi ? »

« Moi. » fit une voix enfantine.

Izumo et Kotetsu se tournèrent vers la grande porte et virent un jeune garçon blond aux yeux bleus portant une tenue noire et orange avec un baluchon dans le dos.

« Uzumaki Naruto est de retour à Konoha ! I'm back, babies ! »

oOo

Hiruzen Sarutobi était un vieil homme qui n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait été réaffecté à ses fonctions de Hokage après la mort du Yondaime lors de l'attaque de Kyuubi, et sans successeur à l'horizon il devait en assumer les contraintes les plus dures.

En l'occurrence la paperasse.

Pourtant, il s'attelait à cette tâche cruciale – bien que cruelle – avec sérieux, ne s'accordant que de brèves pauses où il en profitait pour siroter du thé. Mais quand il s'autorisa un de ces rares moments de quiétude, sa tasse de thé se fissura au moment où il allait s'en saisir.

Le Sandaime fixa sa tasse et soupira. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit alors à la volée et laissa entrer un de ses assistants. « Hokage-sama ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ? » demanda Sarutobi d'un ton sérieux.

« C'est... c'est l'enfant-renard ! Enfin je veux dire... Uzumaki Naruto. Il est revenu ! »

Le yeux du Hokage s'écarquillèrent. « Comment ? »

« Il est à la grande porte, Hokage-sama. On vient de recevoir un message des deux hommes qui la gardent. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. » répondit l'assistant d'un ton paniqué.

« Envoie tout de suite une patrouille d'ANBU. Qu'ils le fassent venir immédiatement ici. »

« Oui, Hokage-sama ! »

La porte se referma et le Sandaime se tourna vers la baie vitrée en tirant sur sa pipe. Son regard se perdit en direction de la grande porte.

_« Naruto est vivant ? Quelque part je suis soulagé, mais cela pose plusieurs questions. Comment a-t-il survécu ? Et pourquoi ne revient-il que maintenant ? Mais le problème majeur sera la réaction du conseil et des villageois. Naruto revenu, Kyuubi l'est également. Et cela promet beaucoup de situations compliquées à l'avenir. »_

oOo

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto se retrouva dans le bureau du Hokage, flanqué de quatre ANBU qui avaient procédé aux différentes vérifications d'usage, et le regard du Sandaime braqué sur lui.

« Alors c'est vraiment toi, Naruto ? Nous t'avons cru mort toutes ces années, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton affectueux.

_**« Fais attention à ce que tu vas répondre Gamin, ce n'est pas n'importe quel vieillard à qui tu as affaire. »**_

_« Je sais Kyuubi. _Les villageois ont essayé de me tuer, voilà ce qui s'est passé ! » répondit Naruto d'un ton énervé. Il avait bien l'intention de jouer sur la corde de la culpabilité et cela semblait marcher, vu l'air peiné qu'afficha le Hokage.

« Je sais, Naruto, et je le regrette toujours. Ils ont été sévèrement punis et ont vite déchanté en voyant que ta disparition n'avait absolument rien changé à la mauvaise situation de l'époque. Ils s'en sont beaucoup voulu par la suite. »

_« Pfft ! Ça j'en doute fort. » _pensa Naruto mais il prit soin de le cacher et fit semblant de se calmer.

« J'avais demandé aux ANBU de mener des recherches le long de la rivière pour te retrouver mais sans succès. Du coup nous t'avons déclaré mort dans un accident. Comment as-tu fait pour survivre à ta chute dans la rivière ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit Naruto avec un air faussement confus. « La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir perdu connaissance puis de m'être réveillé dans une maison. »

« Quelqu'un t'a porté secours ? Qui ça ? » demanda le Hokage avec une légère suspicion.

« Un couple de bûcherons. » inventa Naruto. « Apparemment la femme était partie chercher de l'eau à la rivière quand elle m'a trouvé échoué sur le bord. Elle m'a ramené chez elle et m'a soigné. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Je suis resté inconscient pendant une semaine avant de me réveiller. Au début j'ai eu peur d'eux. Je pensais qu'ils me voulaient du mal comme les villageois. » ajouta Naruto d'une voix triste.

_**« Oui, c'est ça. Insiste bien sur le traumatisme, ça les dissuadera de te poser plus de questions. »**_

« J'ai tenté de m'échapper, mais dans mon état je ne suis pas allé bien loin. À plusieurs reprises, ils ont dû me chercher dans la forêt pour me ramener jusqu'à ce je comprenne qu'ils voulaient juste m'aider. » continua Naruto.

« Et tu es resté chez eux tout ce temps ? » demanda le Sandaime avec un sourire.

« C'était les premières personnes à être gentille avec moi, et ils se sont occupés de moi alors je n'ai pas voulu les quitter. »

« Mais alors pourquoi es-tu revenu à Konoha ? »

Naruto prit soin de baisser la tête et prit un air attristé, comme si le simple fait de répondre à la question lui faisait mal. « Ils... ils ont disparus. Un jour je suis parti chercher de l'eau et quand je suis rentré ils n'étaient plus là. J'ai attendu... et attendu encore... mais ils ne sont jamais revenus. Au début j'ai cru qu'ils m'avaient abandonné mais toutes leurs affaires étaient là, rien n'avait changé dans la maison. Alors j'ai cherché partout, j'ai passé des jours dans la forêt à les appeler... mais personne n'a jamais répondu. »

_**« Excellent, Gamin ! Magnifique prestation, même moi je pourrais y croire. »**_

Les ANBU, en revanche, y croyaient vraiment. L'un d'eux avait même les larmes aux yeux bien qu'on ne puisse pas les voir sous son masque.

« J'ai mis longtemps à accepter le fait qu'ils ne reviendraient plus. Donc j'ai décidé de partir. Et le seul autre endroit que je connaissais, c'était Konoha. Je me suis dit que les gens m'auraient peut-être oublié et ne me pourchasseraient plus. Et puis... » Naruto ménagea le suspense. « Je voudrais devenir ninja. »

« Tu veux être shinobi, Naruto ? » s'étonna le Hokage. « Ce n'est pas une vie facile, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? »

« Je pense que comme ça je pourrai peut-être trouver un jour ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Et empêcher que ça n'arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. » répondit en relevant la tête avec un air déterminé.

_**« Qu'on lui donne une récompense ! »**_s'esclaffa Kyuubi. _**« Dans le genre jeune héros au passé tragique, tu es parfait, Gamin, on te donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. »**_

L'ANBU qui pleurait s'était retourné pour pouvoir se moucher sans qu'on ne voie son visage et les autres étaient à deux doigts de l'imiter ou de serrer Naruto contre eux en lui disant à quel point il était brave.

En revanche il était difficile de dire ce que pensait le Hokage. Il avait un air de compassion sur le visage mais ses yeux restaient concentrés. « Où habitaient-ils, Naruto ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'ai jamais voulu aller en ville avec eux et il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour sortir de la forêt et atteindre Konoha. » répondit le jeune garçon. _« Ce vieux a mérité son titre. Si je lui avait donné des indications plus précise il aurait surement envoyé une équipe vérifier si mon histoire était vraie. Soit parce qu'il a encore des doutes, soit pour trouver ce qui est arrivé à ces pauvres bucherons imaginaires. »_

« Et comment as-tu retrouvé ta route ? »

« Je suis tombé sur un marchand ambulant. » répondit Naruto mais cette fois avec honnêteté. Il avait en effet eu du mal à trouver la route de Konoha depuis la porte des Tréfonds et l'avait demandé à un marchand. « Il a été sympa et m'a indiqué la route en plus de me donner à manger et cette tenue. » dit-il en tirant un peu sur ces vêtements.

_**« Tu oublies la partie où tu l'as tué, mangé son déjeuner, volé les fringues et demandé à tes larbins de récupérer toutes ses affaires. »**_

_« Il a voulu m'arnaquer. Et bien maintenant, il ne le fera plus. »_

_**« En même temps pourquoi tenais-tu à acheter ces vêtements ? »**_

_« Je ne sais pas trop, une sorte d'intuition... comme si au fond de moi ils m'étaient destinés. »_

« Bon, et bien je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes, Naruto. » déclara le Sandaime en se levant. « Je vais faire en sorte que ton dossier en tant que citoyen de Konoha soit renouvelé et je vais me débrouiller pour qu'on te trouve un endroit où vivre. »

« Je pourrai avoir une petite maison... avec une cave si possible ? » demanda Naruto.

« Une cave ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Il y en avait une là-bas. C'était là que j'allais me cacher quand j'avais fais une bêtise. » Il reprit sa voix triste. « À chaque fois qu'ils étaient en colère après moi, je pensais qu'ils me détestaient alors j'allais me réfugier là pour pleurer. Et quelque heures après ils venaient me chercher en s'excusant... en me disant que tout aller bien. Et ils me serraient dans leurs bras... »

« D'accord, Naruto, on essaiera de te trouver ça. » craqua le Hokage en sentant ses ANBU prêts à pleurer à nouveau. « Quand à devenir ninja, je ferai en sorte que tu puisses entrer à l'académie. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses rejoindre la classe des élèves de ton âge mais on te fera passer un test pour évaluer ton niveau et savoir dans quelle classe te placer. »

« Je me suis entrainé dans la forêt, je suis capable de couper un arbre en moins de deux ! Et j'ai appris plein de choses également. Je vais devenir un super ninja ! » répondit Naruto avec un enthousiasme naïf qui le dégoutait lui-même.

« Je n'en doute pas. » répondit le Sandaime en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon. « Je suis content que tu ailles bien et que tu sois revenu à Konoha, Naruto. »

_« Je pense que tu regretteras bientôt ces paroles, vieil homme. »_ pensa l'Overlord.

oOo

Une fois Naruto sorti de son bureau, le Sandaime retourna s'asseoir pour se remettre à sa paperasse, tout en repassant son entretien avec le jeune garçon dans sa tête.

« Tu peux entrer, tu sais. » dit-il soudainement à voix haute.

« Désolé, Hokage-sama, j'aurai dû m'annoncer. » répondit une silhouette en passant par la fenêtre.

« Ce n'est rien, Kakashi. Je comprends ta hâte d'avoir des réponses. »

« Alors c'est vrai ? » demanda le jonin aux cheveux gris et à l'œil gauche couvert par son hitai-ate. « Naruto est vivant ? »

« Il vient juste de sortir de mon bureau. Il a l'air en pleine forme. »

« Une idée sur ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

« Il me l'a raconté. Apparemment un couple de bûcherons l'a recueilli avant de disparaître mystérieusement, ce qui l'a poussé à revenir ici. » répondit le Hokage d'un ton neutre.

« Et vous avez des doutes ? » demanda Kakashi après avoir perçu la légère contrariété sur le visage du vieil homme.

« L'histoire en elle-même est cohérente, même si elle peut sembler sortir tout droit d'un mélodrame. Cependant je ne vois pas pourquoi un garçon si jeune inventerait une histoire pareille. » soupira le Hokage. « C'est surtout la disparition de ces bûcherons qui m'inquiète. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être le travail de shinobis, et il y a deux raisons possibles. La première est que ce couple n'était pas ceux qu'ils semblaient être, et la deuxième... »

« C'est qu'ils visaient Naruto. » finit Kakashi.

« Il n'a pas pu m'indiquer avec précision où ils vivaient et je ne peux décemment pas faire ratisser toutes les forêts du Pays du Feu à la recherche d'une maison de bûcherons. Donc aucun moyen de confirmer ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Par contre, Naruto a l'air décidé à découvrir la vérité. »

« Si ces gens ont été pour lui une famille, je le comprends parfaitement. » répondit Kakashi d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Calme-toi, Kakashi. Il va bien et les esprits se sont bien apaisés depuis cinq ans. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous avez refusé de mettre à mort les responsables de sa disparition. Ils avaient brisé la loi... votre loi. »

« C'était un accident, Kakashi. Il est tombé à la rivière en essayant de leur échapper. »

« Ils étaient prêts à le le tuer ! Celui que Minato-sensei avait déclaré Héros de Konoha ! »

« Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ça ne sert à rien de revenir sur le passé. Aujourd'hui, Naruto est de retour et va entrer à l'académie. »

« Il veut devenir ninja ? »

« C'est ce qu'il souhaite. Bien évidemment le conseil va encore me tomber dessus pour avoir pris cette décision seul. J'espère juste qu'ils n'insisteront pas pour le placer sous haute surveillance ou sous la tutelle de Danzo afin d'en faire une arme. Ils avaient très mal pris la disparition du jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. » dit le Sandaime en évitant consciemment de dire Naruto. Il était clair que ce n'était pas le garçon qui avait manqué au conseil mais bien ce qu'il renfermait en lui.

« Naruto ne sait toujours pas, à propos de Kyuubi ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Et je ne compte pas lui révéler alors qu'il vient juste de revenir. Je pense qu'attendre le jour où il deviendra ninja est une bonne idée.

« L'académie lui ira très bien. Après tout, ça avait parfaitement réussi à sa mère. Mais il va avoir du retard. »

« Je demanderai à ce qu'on lui fasse passer des tests, mais je doute qu'il soit au niveau des autres enfants de son âge. Le conseil insistera surement pour que tu entraines le jeune Sasuke Uchiha, il y aura donc peu de chances pour que tu puisses également entrainer Naruto. »

« Rien ne dit qu'ils seront capable de passer mon test de toute façon. » répondit Kakashi d'un air blasé.

« C'est vrai. » confirma le Hokage. Jusque-là Kakashi avait fait échouer toutes les équipes placées sous sa tutelle. « J'ai demandé à une équipe d'ANBU de garder Naruto sous surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à l'académie, si ça peut te rassurer. Mais je doute que quelqu'un tente de s'en prendre à lui. »

« Et dans tous les cas, ils pourront confirmer devant le conseil qu'il ne représente pas une menace, vous avez bien fait. »

« Parlons d'autre chose. J'ai une mission pour toi. » dit le Sandaime d'un ton extrêmement sérieux.

« Classification ? »

« S. »

Kakashi se tendit légèrement. La raison pour laquelle les missions les plus dures étaient classées S au lieu de suivre l'ordre alphabétique était simple. S comme Suicidaire.

« Tu dois récupérer un certain document à un certain endroit et me le ramener sans que personne n'en sache rien. Voici ton ordre de mission. » déclara le Hokage en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin.

Kakashi le déplia et se mit à le lire, avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

« Très sérieux. » répondit le Sandaime d'un air grave.

Une goutte apparu derrière la tête de Kakashi. « Vous voulez que je vous ramène le dernier tome d'Icha Icha sans que votre femme n'en sache rien ? »

oOo

Une fois libéré dans les rues de Konoha, Naruto se mit à déambuler sans but précis. Du moins en apparence.

_« Excellent travail, Maitre. » _fit la voix de Biscornu dans sa tête. _« L'infiltration est une réussite. Nous allons pouvoir mettre notre plan à exécution. »_

_« Je m'en souviens très bien, Biscornu. » _répondit Naruto. _« Grimper dans la hiérarchie afin d'accéder au plus possible de secrets, réussir à faire passer le plus possible de ninjas dans nos rangs et observer le plus possible leur système de défense afin de le contrer. En gros, les affaiblir de l'intérieur. »_

_« C'est parfait, Maitre. Alors c'est ça, Konoha? Un peu trop lumineux à mon goût. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous avez insisté pour avoir une demeure avec une cave ? »_

_« Parce qu'ainsi Crasseux pourra y faire émerger une petite porte des Tréfonds et les portails à larbins sans que personne ne les remarque. »_

_« Excellente idée, Maitre. Nous pourrons ainsi envahir Konoha de l'intérieur le moment venu... ou nous enfuir si vous étiez découvert. On pourrait également... »_

_« On en reparlera plus tard Biscornu. » _le coupa Naruto. _« Pour l'instant il y a un endroit où je veux vraiment aller. »_

Il venait en effet d'atteindre un quartier familier et il se mit à scruter les environs avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Un petit bâtiment à priori banal mais qui pour lui était plus précieux que tout le reste de Konoha.

« Alors il est toujours là. » murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant avant de lever la tête pour lire la bannière accrochée à l'entrée. « Ichiraku Ramen. »

_« Qu'est-ce donc, Maitre ? » _demanda Biscornu.

_« Surement le seul bon souvenir que j'ai de cette ville. » _répondit-il avant d'entrer.

« Bienvenue ! Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir mon garçon ? » demanda le propriétaire avec un sourire.

« La même chose que d'habitude... Teuchi-ossan. »

Surpris de tant de familiarité de la part de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, Teuchi plissa les yeux pour l'observer avant de les écarquiller sous le coup de la surprise. « Naruto ? Bon sang, Naruto c'est bien toi ? »

« C'est bien moi, en chair et en os. Ça sent toujours aussi bon chez vous, Ossan. » répondit Naruto avec un sourire franc. Le premier depuis longtemps.

« J'arrive pas à y croire. Ayame ! Ayame, viens voir ! » cria Teuchi vers l'arrière boutique.

Une jeune fille brune d'environ seize ans en sortit tout en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon. « Que se passe-t-il, Oyaji ? »

« Regarde qui est de retour ! » s'exclama ce dernier en désignant Naruto du doigt.

Ayame mit plusieurs secondes avant de faire le rapprochement, mais quand elle le reconnut, une expression de joie intense apparut sur son visage. « Kyaa ! Naruto-kun ! » cria-t-elle en jetant le chiffon et en contournant le comptoir pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! On nous a dit que tu étais tombé dans la rivière et que tu t'étais noyé ! J'étais tellement triste... mais tu es vivant, c'est merveilleux ! »

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le serrait dans ses bras. Et c'était... tellement bon. Surtout compte tenu du fait qu'il avait le visage au milieu de la poitrine de la jeune fille. _« Ouah. Ayame-nee-chan... a bien grandi. » _se dit-il en repensant à la petite adolescente qu'elle était à l'époque.

_**« Fu, fu, fu. Ça te plait Gamin ? Attends de découvrir le reste. »**_

_« Kyuubi-dono a raison, Seigneur. Un Overlord s'entoure toujours de plusieurs maitresses. N'hésitez pas à expérimenter le plus possible ce domaine si vous voulez les satisfaire. »_

_« Comment se fait-il qu'un démon-renard géant et un vieux larbin arrivent à être plus pervers qu'un jeune homme comme moi ? » _philosopha Naruto avant d'être libéré – à contre-cœur – de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

« Oh, tu as tellement grandi. Quel âge ça te fait maintenant ? » demanda Ayame en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

« Onze ans, Ayame-nee-chan. Toi aussi tu as grandi, tu es super mignonne. »

« Oh, vil flatteur. » répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. « Je t'en aurai donné treize, tu fais plus vieux que ton âge tu sais. »

_« Si seulement tu savais. » _pensa Naruto, amusé. Si officiellement il avait onze ans, son véritable corps en avait dix-sept ou dix-huit. En revanche, il avait basé son henge sur la forme de ses treize ans. Faire plus mature serait un avantage certain pour influencer les autres et être pris au sérieux. Et puis, il ne ressemblait à rien quand il avait onze ans.

« Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'on est bien content que tu sois de retour. » déclara Teuchi. « Le travail n'était plus pareil sans toi. »

« Moi aussi je suis content de vous retrouver. » répondit Naruto. « Si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de vos ramens. »

« Ha, ha ! J'imagine que tu n'as pas pu trouver mieux ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto déglutit. Rien que de penser à la cuisine des larbins le faisait frissonner. « Vous n'avez pas idée. »

« Alors, un spécial Naruto, comme avant ? »

« Un double s'il vous plait. Mon appétit aussi a augmenté. »

« Ha, ha ! C'est bien. Ça prouve que tu es en pleine forme. »

« Et c'est parti! » s'exclama Ayame en levant le poing.

Une fois le bol devant lui, Naruto sépara les baguettes, saisit quelques nouilles, souffla dessus et les déposa dans sa bouche avant de les aspirer.

_« Oh... qu'est-ce que c'est bon. » _pensa-t-il en émettant un gémissement de plaisir. _« Une fois maitre de Konoha, je déclarerai les ramens plat national et leur dédierai un jour férié où les gens seront obligés d'en manger... et je ferai d'Ayame-nee-chan ma cuisinière personnelle. » _se dit-il en jetant de rapides coups d'œil appréciateurs à la jeune fille.

_**« Ça, c'est la bonne mentalité, continue. »**_

Une fois son deuxième bol fini, Naruto envisagea d'en reprendre un mais il sentit qu'un des ANBU qui le surveillait se dirigeait vers lui.

« Uzumaki-san ? » fit ce dernier en apparaissant derrière Naruto. Celui-ci fit attention à afficher un visage surpris en se retournant. « Le Hokage a réussit à vous trouver un logement. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait. »

« D'accord, j'arrive. » répondit Naruto en sortant son porte-monnaie pour régler l'addition.

En voyant son geste, Teuchi se dépêcha d'agiter sa main pour l'en décourager. « Pas la peine, Naruto. Cadeau de la maison pour ton retour. »

« Sérieux ? Oh, t'es le meilleur, Ossan ! Je reviendrai bientôt, il me faudra du temps pour m'installer de toute façon. » répondit Naruto avec un grand sourire avant de suivre l' ANBU.

Cependant, une fois Ichiraku disparu de son champ de vision, son sourire disparut et son visage reprit une expression neutre. Il suivit l'ANBU sans rien dire, essayant d'évaluer ses capacités à ses mouvements, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement estimer sa force sans le voir combattre.

_« Patience, Maitre. Vous ne pourrez pas accomplir votre tâche en un seul jour. »_ le tempéra Biscornu.

Naruto acquiesça silencieusement et continua à marcher en observant les alentours. L'ANBU le conduisit jusqu'à une partie de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ici, les bâtiments n'étaient plus des immeubles mais des maisons plus ou moins grandes, certaines possédant même un jardin.

« Nous sommes dans le quartier chic, on dirait. » lança-t-il en espérant que le ninja lui en apprendrait un peu plus.

« Plusieurs familles renommées ont leur domaine dans les environs. » répondit l'ANBU. « Tu as de la chance que le Hokage ait pu te trouver un logement dans le coin vu ta condition. Nous y sommes. »

Traduction: il avait de la chance d'être pistonné par le Hokage en personne car sinon, un sale enfant-démon comme lui n'aurait pu que rêver pouvoir vivre ici. Si on avait demandé à l'ANBU son avis, un appartement miteux aurait suffi.

Naruto l'aurait bien tué sur le champ, mais cela devrait attendre. En attendant, il contempla sa nouvelle demeure. Elle était loin d'être aussi majestueuse que sa Tour mais elle ferait l'affaire. Une petite maison sans étage entourée d'un jardin et d'un mur d'enceinte.

_« Parfait. Personne ne viendra me déranger ici. »_

« Voilà les clés. » dit l'ANBU à contrecœur. « Le Hokage a demandé à vous voir demain à dix heures. »

« J'y serai. » répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire narquois avant de rentrer dans son nouveau chez-lui, tandis que l'ANBU disparaissait avec un shunshin. _« Bien. Maintenant je vais installer quelques sceaux, visiter la cave et m'assurer que Crasseux pourra y faire émerger les portes, puis faire le tour du proprio. Ensuite je pense que je retournerai diner chez Ichiraku. J'en prendrai un au bœuf cette fois. Aaah... tant de saveurs de ramens à essayer et si peu de temps. »_

Dans la Tour, Biscornu soupira. « J'espère que le Maitre n'oubliera pas pourquoi il est là-bas. »


	5. Ninja Academy

Nouveau chapitre et petites explications.

La liste du harem restera secrète, ne comptez pas sur moi pour la dévoiler. De plus, elle est définitive, ça ne sert donc à rien de me proposer certaines filles. Je signale également que ce n'est pas parce que Naruto couchera avec une fille qu'elle fera partie du harem. De la même façon, s'il n'est pas intéressé par une fille à première vue, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne rejoindra pas le harem par la suite. De toutes façons, c'est moi qui décide, alors le premier qui se plaint prendra un marron.

Au fait, je déteste le yaoi. Premièrement parce que je suis un mec, deuxièmement... je crois que le premièrement suffit mais je vais le dire quand même, parce qu'il n'y a pas une once de yaoi dans Naruto ou même dans la majorité des mangas, et que j'en ai marre d'en voir partout ! Donc, pas de yaoi dans cette histoire. Capiche ?

J'utilise pas mal de vocabulaire Naruto japonais dans cette histoire. Si vous ne les connaissez pas, allez faire un tour sur Naruto wiki. Et si **vraiment** vous ne trouvez pas, vous pouvez me demander.

Le Mahojutsu étant ma création, je vais prendre la peine d'expliquer. Mahou est le mot japonais pour magie et pour le Maton, Ma peut signifier la magie, plus précisément la magie maléfique. Cela correspondait donc très bien pour les techniques d'un Overlord.

Pour ceux qui veulent des chapitres plus longs... Déjà, arrêtez de vous plaindre, ils font quand même tous plus de 5000 mots. Et ensuite, plus longs signifierait moins fréquents. Et si vous n'êtes pas content, je ferai exprès de ralentir le rythme de sortie, mouahahaha !

Le principe des totems de santé et de mana, reprit d'Overlord, me permet de booster instantanément les capacités de Naruto, ce qui explique donc en partie pourquoi il est si fort vu son âge.

Comme je l'ai expliqué, le corps de Naruto a grandit plus vite dans la Tour, il a donc vraiment 17 ans, même si en terme de rotation terrestre il en a 11. Par contre, son henge est celui de ses 13 ans et il le fera grandir également. C'était nécessaire pour pouvoir commencer rapidement le harem et les lemons sans tomber dans le lolicon et également permettre à Naruto d'avoir sa forme Overlord impressionnante.

Je vais également reprendre le principe des Songes de Biscornu. C'est juste des petites phrases dans le jeu qui font patienter pendant les chargements mais qui sont très drôles. Chaque chapitre en aura une, qu'elle vienne d'Overlord ou d'ailleurs. Si vous en connaissez dans le même genre, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer par message privé. Ça me fera plaisir et tout le monde pourra en profiter.

_**Faire le mal c'est bien. Mais être maléfique c'est mieux.  
**_(Biscornu)

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Ninja academy**

Le lendemain, Naruto se rendit au bureau du Hokage après avoir vérifié que les sceaux de protection qu'il avait placés fonctionnaient bien. Il avait dû limiter leur puissance pour éviter qu'un quelconque intrus ne découvre ses véritables capacités. C'était un comble de ne pas pouvoir se protéger efficacement des voleurs parce qu'ils pourraient vous dénoncer aux autorités comme étant un seigneur maléfique visant la destruction de Konoha.

Résultat : il s'était contenté de sceaux de détection qui l'avertiraient immédiatement si quelqu'un pénétrait chez lui, de sceaux de confusion qui donneraient insidieusement envie aux intrus de repartir le plus vite possible, d'un sceau d'illusion qui masquait l'entrée de la cave et pour finir d'un sceau d'auto-destruction au cas où les choses tourneraient vraiment mal. Et puis, il était de notoriété publique que les cachettes et bases de méchants avaient toujours une fonction d'auto-destruction.

Une fois arrivé, il se placarda un beau sourire sur le visage et s'adressa à la secrétaire du Sandaime. « Bonjour Mademoiselle, le Hokage a demandé à me voir. »

Bien trop contente que quelqu'un l'appelle ainsi, la secrétaire le fit rentrer immédiatement sans se montrer un seul instant désagréable envers le porteur de Kyuubi.

« Oh, bonjour Naruto. » lança Sarutobi en le voyant entrer. « Comment trouves-tu ta nouvelle maison? »

« Elle est parfaite Hokage-sama, merci beaucoup. »

« Je t'en prie, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. J'ai contacté les responsables de l'académie, ils sont d'accord pour t'y faire entrer. Un de leurs professeurs devrait bientôt arriver pour t'emmener passer un test. »

« Un test ? » demanda Naruto, légèrement surpris.

« Oui, nous devons évaluer ton niveau afin de savoir dans quelle promotion te placer. Il est possible que tu te retrouves avec des élèves plus jeunes que toi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Hé hé, je peux aussi être déjà suffisamment fort pour devenir ninja. » répliqua Naruto.

« C'est vrai… pourquoi pas ? » répondit le Sandaime en souriant. _« Il a confiance en lui, c'est déjà ça. Mais j'espère vraiment qu'il ne le prendra pas mal s'il se retrouve avec des deuxièmes années. Maintenant que j'y pense, il pourrait se retrouver avec Konohamaru. »_

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant le cours de ses pensées. « Hokage-sama ? Umino Iruka est là. » annonça sa secrétaire.

« Faites-le entrer. » répondit le Hokage avant qu'un jeune chunin avec une cicatrice horizontale sur le nez ne passe la porte. « Bonjour Iruka. Comment se passent les cours ? »

« Très bien, Hokage-sama, merci de le demander. Vous avez demandé à me voir ? »

« Oui. Iruka je te présente Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto voici Umino Iruka, il est professeur à l'académie ninja. »

« Enchanté. » répondit Naruto d'une politesse feinte.

« Moi de même. » répondit Iruka. _« Alors c'est le gamin-Kyuubi dont tout le monde parle. Je pensais qu'il était mort il y a cinq ans. »_

« Iruka, j'ai décidé de permettre à Naruto de rejoindre l'académie et le conseil ne s'y est pas opposé. J'aimerais donc que tu évalues son niveau et que tu fasses le nécessaire pour qu'il rejoigne la promotion qui lui correspondrait le plus. » expliqua le Sandaime.

« À vos ordres, Hokage-sama. Suis-moi, Naruto, je vais te conduire à l'académie. » dit-il d'un ton amical.

Naruto fut surpris de constater que ce sourire était honnête. Apparemment cet homme n'avait aucune animosité à son égard et la familiarité avec laquelle il lui parlait le mettait à l'aise. Pas étonnant qu'il soit professeur, il en avait les compétences.

Sarutobi les regarda partir avant d'allumer sa pipe. Iruka était le meilleur choix pour cette mission. Même si le démon-renard était responsable de la mort de ses parents, il avait bon cœur et n'était pas le genre à en vouloir à Naruto d'être son geôlier. Il serait donc parfaitement impartial dans l'évaluation des compétences de Naruto. Et le Hokage était curieux de voir quel était le potentiel du jeune garçon.

oOo

Une fois arrivés à l'académie, Iruka conduisit Naruto jusqu'à une salle de cours vide.

« Bien. Assis-toi, nous allons pouvoir commencer. » dit Iruka en s'asseyant à un bureau et en sortant des feuilles de papier et un crayon.

_« Souvenez-vous du plan, Maitre. »_ intervint Biscornu tandis que Naruto s'asseyait.

_« Je sais. Prétendre être juste en dessous du niveau de ninja pour faire tout de même une année à l'académie. »_

_« Plus, et vous attirerez les soupçons. Moins, et vous perdrez beaucoup de temps à user les bancs d'école. »_

« Commençons. J'ai ici une note qui m'explique en partie ta situation. Dis-moi, Naruto, est-ce que les personnes qui t'ont recueilli t'ont donné une éducation ? »

« Euh, oui. Ils m'ont appris à lire, à écrire, à compter... les trucs habituels quoi. »

« Très bien, tout à l'heure je te donnerai différents exercices pour voir jusqu'où ils sont allés. T'ont-ils appris quoique ce soit qui soit en rapport avec le monde des shinobis? »

« Je ne sais pas... peut-être. » répondit Naruto en jouant le jeu. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ? »

« Par exemple, sais-tu ce qu'est le chakra ? »

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama Naruto avec enthousiasme. _« Bon sang j'espère ne pas devoir continuer à faire l'idiot longtemps. _C'est quand on mélange l'énergie de son corps et celle de son esprit pour augmenter ses capacités. »

« C'est en partie ça. Le sujet est vaste mais tu en comprends déjà l'essentiel. Voyons voir... sais-tu quoi que ce soit sur l'histoire de Konoha? »

« Absolument rien. » répondit Naruto... et cette fois c'était vrai. « À part deux-trois choses comme qui est le Hokage et ce qui a un rapport avec l'attaque de Kyuubi. »

Le regard d'Iruka se voila et Naruto se demanda s'il allait s'énerver. Mais apparemment le chunin savait contrôler ses émotions puisqu'il continua de parler normalement. Surement une capacité apprise à force d'être au contact de bandes de sales gosses.

« Très bien, je m'en doutais un peu. J'imagine qu'on peut également y inclure la géopolitique et l'organisation du monde des ninjas ainsi que la hiérarchie interne de Konoha ? »

Naruto acquiesça de la tête. « La géopolitique c'est les relations passées et présentes avec les autres pays pas vrai ? Ça a l'air intéressant. » Et il le pensait. Savoir qui serait ses futurs alliés et ennemis potentiels était capital pour ses plans.

Agréablement surpris de voir un jeune garçon montrer un intérêt pour un domaine que ses pairs considéraient habituellement d'un ennui mortel, Iruka continua de lui poser des questions avant de lui faire passer des exercices de difficultés croissantes, allant de jeune recrue à chunin.

« Très bien Naruto. Maintenant que je vois mieux ce que tu as dans la tête... »

_« Çà, tu vois, j'en doute. »_ pensa sombrement Naruto.

« … nous allons passer à l'évaluation de tes capacités physiques. Suis-moi. » finit Iruka.

Naruto lui emboita le pas jusqu'à un des terrains d'entrainement de l'académie. Là, Iruka le fit courir avant de lui faire faire des séries de pompes, de flexions et d'abdominaux. Il dut réaliser ensuite des exercices de chakra, comme faire tenir une feuille sur son front, et d'agilité, en esquivant des kunais tout en effectuant un parcours du combattant.

Quand Iruka testa ses capacités au lancer de shuriken et de kunai, Naruto fit exprès d'en rater quelques-uns mais malheureusement il oublia de ne pas y ajouter de chakra, ce qui fit que les projectiles traversèrent les mannequins de bois de part en part.

« Incroyable ! » s'exclama Iruka. « Comment peux-tu réaliser une tel transfert de chakra à ton âge et sur des armes en métal normal qui plus est? »

_« Oups. Une excuse, j'ai besoin d'une excuse !_ Ah bon ? C'est compliqué normalement ? » fit Naruto de sa voix la plus innocente. « Dans la forêt on s'en servait tous les jours pour couper les arbres, ça allait bien plus vite, ha ha. » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. _« J'espère qu'il va avaler ça... »_

Le dernier test fut un sparring avec Iruka, et Naruto s'efforça de maintenir son niveau en dessous de celui du chunin, tout en faisant en sorte d'être crédible malgré l'envie incessante de retourner le ninja et de lui planter la tête dans le sol à chaque fois qu'il prenait un coup.

Finalement, Iruka arrêta le combat. « Très bien, Naruto, je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. » dit Iruka en essuyant un peu de transpiration sur son front.

Naruto se pencha en posant ses mains sur ses genoux et fit semblant de respirer bruyamment. _« J'ai beau faire ce que je peux, je ne peux pas forcer mon corps à transpirer. J'espère qu'il n'y prêtera pas trop attention. »_

« Je vais faire mon rapport au Hokage. Je pense que tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il décidera pour toi. En tout cas, tu as du potentiel. Si tu travailles dur, je suis sûr que tu deviendras un grand ninja. » le félicita Iruka avec un sourire.

« C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup Iruka-sensei ! » s'exclama Naruto. _« Franchement, plus niais que ça tu meurs. Mais bon, au moins cette mascarade est finie. Je pense que je vais aller voir Ayame-nee-chan, j'ai envie d'un ramen. »_

oOo

« Alors Iruka, quel est ton verdict ? » demanda le Sandaime lorsque le chunin entra dans son bureau.

« C'est un enfant intéressant. Sur le plan théorique il a beaucoup de lacunes mais il a un esprit vif et il semble capable d'accumuler rapidement des connaissances. Dans certains domaines, il est même plus intelligent qu'un enfant de son âge. Je pense qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps pour rattraper son retard s'il reste motivé et concentré. »

« D'accord. Et sur le plan physique? »

« C'est là qu'il m'a le plus surpris. Il est largement au niveau d'un genin. Son endurance et son chakra semblent inépuisables. »

« Hum... je m'y attendais un peu. C'est une caractéristique courante chez ceux qui abritent un bijuu. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Son contrôle est également très bon pour son âge, de même que son agilité et son niveau de taijustu. Pour son exercice de tir, il a atteint un taux de réussite de presque 90%. Et le plus incroyable c'est qu'il a réussi à faire passer son chakra dans les armes. »

« Il est capable de réaliser un transfert de chakra? » demanda Sarutobi extrêmement surpris.

« Oui. Apparemment il l'aurait appris en coupant du bois. À ce propos... durant tout le test, il a montré qu'il avait appris plusieurs techniques et informations que seul un shinobi pourrait connaître... ou du moins quelqu'un ayant fréquenté ce monde. Je pense que les personnes qui l'ont recueilli étaient des ninjas... ou du moins l'ont été. »

« Cela confirme mes soupçons. » déclara le Sandaime. « Mais je me demande si Naruto le sait ? »

« Il avait l'air réellement surpris de voir que ce qu'il avait appris avait un lien avec le monde des shinobis. Si c'étaient des nukenins, il est logique qu'ils n'aient jamais abordé le sujet de peur d'être retrouvés. »

« Oui, rares sont les oinins qui prennent leurs cibles vivantes. J'imagine que c'est ce qui a dû leur arriver. Naruto n'ayant pas de lien avec leur pays, les oinins ont dû le laisser en vie sans chercher plus loin. »

« S'ils avaient découverts son identité, ils n'auraient pas hésité à essayer de s'emparer de Kyuubi. » commenta Iruka.

« Malheureusement nous ne saurons sûrement jamais le fin mot de l'histoire. Naruto a peu de chance de découvrir qui étaient réellement ses parents adoptifs et ce qui leur est arrivé. Mais revenons au sujet actuel. Que doit-on faire de lui, selon toi ? »

« Il n'est pas encore prêt à devenir ninja c'est évident, car il ignore encore ce que cela signifie vraiment. Mais un tel potentiel serait gaspillé s'il restait trop longtemps à l'académie car il sait déjà beaucoup de choses. Je pense qu'il lui faudrait au moins un an pour rattraper son retard. En le mettant en dernière année, il aurait sûrement encore des lacunes au moment de recevoir son diplôme mais il pourrait utiliser au plus vite ses capacités. Personnellement, je serais plutôt d'avis de le placer en quatrième année. Il y perdait un peu en capacités mais il se conformerait bien plus au niveau standard. Et puis, je pense qu'il a besoin de temps pour réapprendre à vivre avec les autres. C'est encore un enfant, il devrait pouvoir en profiter encore un peu. »

Le Sandaime s'accorda un temps de réflexion. Iruka avait souvent des avis justes, malgré sa tendance à surprotéger ses élèves. Dans un cas normal, il l'aurait surement écouté, mais son instinct lui disait que Naruto n'était pas un cas normal. Il avait l'air fait pour les grands espaces, et être bloqué à l'académie aurait surement un impact négatif sur sa croissance. De plus, rien ne garantissait qu'il n'ait pas à y subir la discrimination des professeurs ou des autres élèves influencés par leurs parents.

« Je pense que Naruto est déjà très mature pour son âge. Il a l'air de comprendre mieux que l'on ne pense ce que signifie être un ninja. » dit-il en repensant à leur première conversation. « Je vais faire confiance à ses capacités et son potentiel. Je vais demander à ce qu'il soit placé en dernière année sous ta tutelle. Et si jamais cela ne suffisait pas et bien... il n'aura qu'à redoubler. »

« Très bien Hokage-sama, comme vous voudrez. » répondit Iruka.

oOo

Ainsi, le premier objectif du jeune Overlord fut atteint. Il rentrait en dernière année à l'académie ninja, prêt à mettre la suite de son plan à exécution... la corruption de la nouvelle génération de ninja de Konoha.

Le premier jour, il se rendit en classe et Iruka le présenta aux autres. « Les enfants, voici Uzumaki Naruto. Il a dû quitter Konoha pour des raisons personnelles mais est aujourd'hui de retour. Il va donc rejoindre votre classe et suivre les cours avec vous. Merci de bien l'accueillir et de l'aider à s'intégrer. »

Naruto remarqua qu'Iruka n'avait absolument pas mentionné Kyuubi ou la tentative d'assassinat sur sa personne. Apparemment, la jeunesse ne devait rien savoir de la face sombre de leurs dirigeants. Cela lui servirait certainement plus tard.

« Sensei ? » demanda une jeune fille blonde en levant la main. « Je sais que nous ne sommes qu'au début d'année mais est-ce normal d'accueillir un nouvel élève malgré le fait qu'il ait raté les années précédentes ? »

Sa remarque fut suivie d'un murmure d'approbation de la part des élèves.

_« Je sors de nulle part et on leur fait comprendre que je vaux aussi bien qu'eux. Je comprends que ça puisse en agacer certains. » _se dit Naruto.

« C'est une bonne remarque, Ino. D'habitude nous n'autorisons pas ce genre de procédure, mais le Sandaime Hokage a estimé que Naruto avait le potentiel pour vous rejoindre et c'est pourquoi il est là. »

_« Parfait. Maintenant toute leur attention va être dirigée sur moi. Logique, vu que le Hokage lui-même a décidé que j'étais un cas suffisamment particulier pour ignorer la procédure. Ils vont surement s'imaginer pleins de choses à mon sujet... et quand ils viendront chercher des réponses... je leur ferai découvrir la vraie noirceur de leur petit monde. »_

« Tu peux aller t'asseoir, Naruto. » termina Iruka.

Naruto hocha de la tête et commença à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre une place libre. Mais il s'arrêta net lorsque son regard fut attiré par une jeune fille... aux cheveux roses et aux grands yeux verts. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. « Sa... kura ? »

En entendant son nom, la jeune fille tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Naruto. L'incompréhension se lisait dans ses yeux, elle se demandait comment il connaissait son nom. Mais il y avait quelque chose de familier chez le garçon blond, quelque chose dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

« Et bien, Dekorin, c'est quoi ces regards langoureux avec le nouveau ? Dois-je en déduire que tu abandonnes Sasuke-kun ? » fit la jeune fille blonde d'une voix suraiguë qui sortit Sakura de sa transe.

« La ferme Buta-Ino ! Tu rêves si tu penses que je vais te laisser Sasuke-kun ! » contrattaqua-t-elle d'une voix toute aussi perçante.

Voyant que l'attention était à présent en direction de la dispute, Naruto en profita pour se faire oublier et alla s'asseoir. Iruka dut bientôt élever la voix pour faire revenir le calme et commença son cours, mais Naruto ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Il jetait régulièrement des regards en coin à la jeune fille qu'il avait appelé Sakura.

_« Est-ce que c'est vraiment elle ? La petite fille qui m'a aidée il y a cinq ans ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai me tromper, les filles de son âge avec les cheveux roses et les yeux verts ça ne doit pas courir les rues. »_

_« Une ancienne connaissance Maitre ? » _intervint la voix de Biscornu.

_« On peut difficilement dire ça mais, si elle est bien qui je crois... non, laisse tomber ce n'est pas important. »_

Finalement, Naruto se concentra sur le cours. Il avait un monde à conquérir et beaucoup de gens à tuer, il ne pouvait pas gaspiller son temps avec une fille qui ne se souvenait apparemment pas de lui.

oOo

Les jours à l'académie furent relativement simples pour Naruto. Une fois qu'il eut emprunté les livres couvrant le programme des précédentes années, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rattraper son retard et apprendre tout ce dont il avait besoin pour passer le futur examen genin. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il écuma les rayons de la bibliothèque de Konoha pour accumuler le plus possible de connaissances.

À chaque fois qu'il devait voir le Hokage, le vieux tenant à le voir régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles, il en profitait pour faire connaissance avec les personnes travaillant dans ses bureaux et jouait la carte de la curiosité innocente pour qu'ils dévoilent sans faire exprès certaines informations. Bien évidemment, cela ne marchait pas sur tout le monde étant donné que certains le considéraient toujours comme un paria. Mais il accumulait ainsi petit à petit des informations vitales sur le fonctionnement de Konoha.

Corrompre ses camarades n'était en revanche pas une mission facile. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait eu envie de tuer ces sales gosses. Sérieusement, il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être coincé avec une bande de gamin quand on était plus âgé dans sa tête. Les filles étaient immatures à en mourir et les garçons totalement stupides. Mais il y avait tout de même eu plusieurs situations intéressantes à prendre en compte.

Tout d'abord Sakura Haruno. Malgré ce qu'il s'était promis et les remontrances quotidiennes de Biscornu et de Kyuubi, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intéressé par la jeune fille. Apparemment ses années d'académie avait transformé la petite fille gentille et calme en une fan-girl extrémiste dont le seul intérêt dans la vie était de savoir si le beau et mystérieux Sasuke Uchiha lui confesserait un jour son amour sous un cerisier en fleur avec le coucher de soleil derrière et qu'ils vivraient heureux pour toujours avec pleins de marmots... beurk. Mais en de rares moments, Naruto put apercevoir son autre facette, celle d'une jeune fille tourmentée et pleine de doutes, en manque cruel de reconnaissance.

Ensuite le fameux Sasuke Uchiha. Surement le cas le plus intéressant. Sous ses airs sombres, le jeune garçon l'était encore plus. Pas d'ami, jamais un sourire, un monstrueux complexe de supériorité et, d'après ce que Naruto avait pu soutirer à une de ses fans, un passé horriblement tragique. Soutirer n'était peut-être pas le bon terme à employer, la jeune fille l'ayant littéralement submergé d'informations pour la plupart inutiles, frivoles et même parfois... flippantes, dès qu'il avait abordé le sujet. Effrayante... vraiment effrayante. Mais Naruto avait désormais un excellent candidat. Un génie du combat suffisamment instable mentalement pour le guider sans trop d'efforts sur le chemin du mal.

La dernière élève intéressante était Hinata Hyuga. Compétences moyennes, d'une timidité compulsive et sans aucune confiance en elle. Et surtout, héritière du clan Hyuga, le plus puissant et influent de Konoha, bien que son père semble la désavouer. Rien de plus facile à manipuler qu'une jeune fille effacée avec des problèmes de père. Le problème ? Elle était la gentillesse incarnée.

Les autres étaient relativement inintéressants. Les bons éléments comme Kiba Inuzuka ou Shino Aburame semblaient bien trop droits et loyaux pour en faire quoi que ce soit. Ino Yamanaka était la meilleur aspirante kunoichi mais Naruto ne supportait d'être à moins de cinq mètres d'elle... elle faisait ressortir ses pulsions meurtrières et lui donnait envie de se crever les tympans.

Naruto continua néanmoins de semer les graines du doute dans leurs esprits par de nombreuses remarques à double sens et perturbantes.

oOo

« Iruka-sensei ? Quand est-ce que nous allons apprendre à tuer ? » demanda-t-il un jour en cours.

Légèrement choqué par la remarque et mal à l'aise, Iruka mit un moment avant de répondre. « Euh... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Naruto ? »

« Nous devrons tuer nos ennemis quand nous serons ninjas, et comme c'est notre dernière année j'imagine que nous allons bientôt apprendre comment. »

« Et bien... euh... à Konoha, nous essayons de préserver la vie de nos adversaires, si possible. » répondit Iruka sans vraiment y croire lui-même.

« Oui, mais ça on s'en fout, vous allez quand même nous apprendre à tuer, pas vrai ? »

« Euh... non. »

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous allez nous lâcher dans la nature sans même savoir comment tuer ou gérer le stress post-traumatique lié à l'acte de meurtre ? Tu parles d'une académie ninja, c'est plutôt une académie hippie, oui ! »

oOo

Un jour où ils étudiaient les Grandes Guerres Ninja, Naruto intervint à nouveau. « Sensei ? Est-ce que Konoha était du bon ou du mauvais côté dans ces guerres ? »

Iruka redoutait ce genre de question presque autant que la terrifiante ''Comment fait-on les bébés ?'' « Et bien, ça dépend de ce que tu appelles bon et mauvais côté. Les villages d'Iwa ou de Kumo diront toujours que nous étions du mauvais côté si on leur demandait. »

« Et ils ont raison, non ? Après tout, nous avons tué beaucoup des leurs. »

_**« Continue comme ça Naruto. Fais-le admettre que Konoha ne vaut pas mieux que les autres. Que parfois faire le mal... c'est bien. » **_dit Kyuubi dans un sourire sinistre.

« C'est vrai, mais ils ont également causé la mort de nombreux ninjas de Konoha donc, pour nous, on peut dire qu'ils étaient du mauvais côté. C'est le problème de la guerre, dans ces moments-là, il est difficile de distinguer le Bien du Mal. »

« Donc en fait, on est tous du mauvais côté. » résuma Naruto en souriant intérieurement. « C_es chers élèves comprendront bientôt que tout ça n'a pas d'importance. La seule chose qui compte... c'est de faire ce qu'on veut. »_

oOo

« Mais bon sang, Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu ne profites pas un minimum de tes groupies ? » lança-t-il un jour à l'inadapté social.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Uzumaki ? »

« Mais réfléchis deux secondes ! Elles sont toutes à tes pieds, tu pourrais leur demander ou leur faire faire n'importe quoi et je ne t'ai jamais vu en profiter. » s'exclama Naruto comme si c'était un blasphème.

« Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt. J'ai mieux à faire. »

« Mieux à faire ? Ah d'accord... t'es gay en fait. C'est vrai que c'est la seule explication au fait que tu n'en aies jamais embrassé ou tripoté une. » conclut Naruto avec une pose de détective.

« Je ne suis pas gay, idiot. » répondit Sasuke, mal à l'aise à l'idée de tripoter une fille.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

« Ces filles font de ma vie un enfer, les fréquenter plus que nécessaire me donne envie de me pendre. Le jour où ce genre de chose m'intéressera sera celui où j'aurai rencontré une fille digne de reformer avec moi le clan Uchiha. » finit par avouer Sasuke en espérant que ça le débarrasserait du blond.

« C'est p'tet çà que tu devrais dire à tes groupies. Que tu n'accepteras de sortir qu'avec une kunoichi au moins de niveau jounin et prête à avoir une dizaine de gosses. Crois-moi, ça va calmer leurs ardeurs. Et celles qui continueront à s'accrocher seront motivées pour devenir de vraies kunoichi. »

_« Mince, c'est pas bête ce qu'il dit. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ? Qui aurait cru que Naruto puisse être un sage ? »_

« Mais sérieusement, tu devrais profiter un peu de ta jeunesse avant de penser à avoir des gamins. Dans quelques années ces filles vont devenir des bombes sexuelles gonflées aux hormones, et crois-moi je serai là pour récupérer toutes celles que tu auras repoussées. »

_« Je n'ai rien dit. »_

oOo

« Salut Sakura ! Ino ! Comment ça va ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse – les deux filles étant encore en train d'échanger leurs ''Regard-De-La-Mort-Qui-Tue-Avec-Pleins-D'Éclairs'' – Naruto décida de leur mettre à toutes les deux une main aux fesses.

« Kyaah ! Naruto, sale pervers ! » s'exclamèrent-elles en essayant de le frapper mais celui-ci esquiva leurs coups.

« Allons les filles, ne soyez pas hypocrites. Au fond de vous vous adorez qu'un homme montre qu'il apprécie vos courbes. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « D'ailleurs vous devriez manger un peu plus, vos fesses ne sont pas encore assez rebondies à mon goût. » dit-il en repliant les doigts dans le vide d'un air déçu.

« Tu rêves ! Nous ne sommes pas perverses, nous ! » hurlèrent-elles en se jetant sur lui.

« Vraiment ? » Il eut un petit sourire amusé avant de faire un signe de main. « Henge. »

Une fois le nuage de fumée dissipée, Ino et Sakura se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec un Sasuke au regard séducteur et à la chemise trempée.

« Hum... je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... j'ai très chaud. » susurra langoureusement le pseudo-Sasuke en déboutonnant sensuellement sa chemise avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

La partie féminine de la classe se retrouva au sol dans une mare de sang, déclenchant les rires de la plupart des garçons... le vrai Sasuke étant pour sa part occupé à pourchasser Naruto à coup de shurikens.

Une fois les filles remises sur pied, Naruto leur jeta un regard moqueur. « Pas perverses, hein ? »

« Oh ça va, Naruto. D'accord, on l'est peut-être un petit peu. » avoua Sakura. _**« Kyaaa ! Fais-le encore Naruto-kun ! Cette fois je serai prête pour te sauter dessus ! Et peut-être que le vrai Sasuke-kun nous rejoindra ! »**_ hurla d'extase le for intérieur de Sakura.

« Mais il n'empêche que seul Sasuke-kun a le droit de nous toucher ! » protesta Ino.

« Je ne vous toucherai jamais. » précisa Sasuke mais personne n'y fit attention.

Malgré leur amour exclusif auto-proclamé pour le brun dépressif, de nombreuses filles de la classe – Sakura comprise – entretenaient une attirance secrète pour Naruto et n'auraient pas dit non à une petite démonstration d'affection. Il n'était pas aussi beau, mais était plus grand et mature physiquement que Sasuke, et possédait cette espèce de charme animal. Il était presque aussi intelligent et doué, tout aussi mystérieux et, contrairement au brun, drôle. Mais son côté pervers les empêchaient de rendre leur attirance publique. Une jeune fille digne de ce nom refusait d'admettre qu'elle aimait se faire tripoter.

« Sasuke-kun est le seul que nous aimons alors... garde tes sales pattes à distance ! » continua Ino.

« Mais qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait aimer qu'une seule personne ? » dit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

oOo

Iruka leva la tête et vit Naruto en train de dormir. Pour lui, le garçon était un naturel. Il apprenait très vite et était à présent un des meilleurs aspirants ninja. Il pourrait même être le meilleur s'il se concentrait un peu plus sur certains sujets.

Bien évidemment, ce qu'Iruka ignorait, c'était que Naruto se moquait bien desdits sujets vu qu'ils n'apportaient rien de concret à ses plans de conquêtes. En conséquence, il préférait retourner à sa Tour pour s'entrainer durant la nuit et rattraper ses heures de sommeil pendant les cours. Et s'il n'était pas le meilleur aspirant ninja, c'était parce qu'il faisait exprès de diminuer son niveau.

N'étant pas au fait des motifs cachés de son élève, Iruka s'approcha doucement de son bureau, histoire de lui hurler dans les oreilles d'arrêter de tirer au flanc. Il en profiterait d'ailleurs également pour s'occuper du cas de Shikamaru.

Mais au moment où il atteignit sa cible, celle-ci se réveilla brutalement et se redressa en levant les bras au ciel. « ONE MORE TIME ! » hurla Naruto avec un sourire, faisant bondit de peur Iruka et sursauter toute la classe, avant de se rasseoir et de se rendormir, comme si de rien n'était.

oOo

« Alors, Naruto, il est paraît que demain c'est le grand jour ? » demanda Teuchi en servant un grand bol de ramen au jeune garçon.

« Tu l'as dit Teuchi-ossan ! Demain je deviendrai genin de Konoha ! » s'exclama Naruto en brandissant le poing en l'air. _« Et je franchirai une nouvelle étape dans mon plan visant à détruire ce maudit village. »_

_**« Vivement que ce jour vienne, j'éprouve un sérieux manque de carnage. »**_ ajouta Kyuubi.

« Hé hé, alors mange bien Naruto, tu auras besoin de forces. »

Trois bols plus tard, Naruto posa un peu d'argent sur le comptoir et se leva. « J'y vais, à demain ! Et préparez-vous à me voir revenir avec un hitai-ate. »

« Oh, Naruto-kun attends ! » s'exclama Ayame en contournant le comptoir pour le rejoindre.

« Oui Ayame-nee-chan, qu'il y a-t-il ? »

Sa question resta sans réponse tandis que la jeune fille se penchait pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Pour te porter chance. » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Je t'en donnerai peut-être un autre si tu finis premier à l'examen. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de retourner à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Naruto resta figé sur place. Il venait de recevoir son tout premier baiser de la part d'Ayame. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour pour rejoindre sa maison.

_« Tu ferais mieux de te souvenir de ta promesse, Ayame-nee-chan... parce que demain je vais tellement cartonner à l'examen qu'ils le renommeront ''L'examen Uzumaki'' ! »_


	6. Une nuit agitée

Premier lemon dans ce chapitre, alors heureux ? Vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas.

En même temps, si vous n'aimez pas les lemons, qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

**Qui aime bien... châtie très fort.  
**(Biscornu)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une nuit agitée**

_« Mais c'est quoi ce test ? »_ hurla mentalement Naruto en relisant la feuille correspondant à la partie écrite de l'examen Chunin. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ça. _« Il doit s'agir d'une farce, ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai révisé toute une nuit pour rien ! » _

_« Maitre, si je ne m'abuse, ces questions sont beaucoup trop faciles. »_ intervint Biscornu.

_« Je sais ! » _répondit violemment Naruto._ « Mais à quoi ils pensent ? S'ils veulent que tout le monde réussisse, ils n'ont qu'à le dire ! »_

_« C'est peut-être un piège, Maitre. Ils diminuent l'attention des élèves avec des questions faciles pour mieux les désarçonner lors de l'examen pratique. » _proposa le vieux larbin.

_« Oui, tu as sans doute raison, Bis-Bis ! Après tout, pas besoin de nombreuses connaissances pour devenir ninja. Ils doivent mener une sélection drastique pendant la partie pratique. » _raisonna Naruto tout en écrivant rapidement les réponses aux questions. _« C'est sûrement ça. Konoha ne pourrait pas être le plus puissant village ninja avec des critères de sélection aussi faibles. »_

oOo

« Bien, l'épreuve finale consiste à réussir une technique de bushin. Veuillez vous rendre un par un dans la salle voisine une fois votre nom appelé. » annonça Iruka une fois les feuilles rendues.

Naruto s'effondra en arrière. _« J'y crois pas ! Leurs critères sont encore plus bas que ce que je pensais ! »_

_« Je... J'avoue que même moi j'ai du mal à comprendre, Maitre. »_

_« Un bushin no jutsu ? Mais quel genre de crétin serait incapable de réaliser une technique aussi faible ? »_

_**« Ne soit pas si arrogant, Gamin. Au tout début, tu avais beaucoup de mal avec cette technique. Si tu n'avais pas réussi à améliorer le contrôle de ton chakra, tu aurais échoué. »**_

_« Oui, mais c'est uniquement à cause de TON chakra que j'avais un mauvais contrôle. Et je doute qu'un autre étudiant ici ait une boule de poil gigantesque et grincheuse enfermée dans son corps. »_

_**« Quand vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler ainsi ? Je suis le grand Kyuubi-sama ! Je mérite le respect ! » **_se plaignit le renard.

_« Je le ferai quand tu arrêteras de m'appeler Gamin. » _répondit Naruto. _« Et ce n'est pas en faisant un caprice que tu gagneras mon respect. » _

Kyuubi ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir dans un coin de sa cage. _**« Je ne fais pas un caprice d'abord... » **_marmonna-t-il en faisant des cercles sur le sol avec sa griffe.

« Uzumaki Naruto ! » appela Iruka.

Naruto rejoignit la salle voisine et fit face à la table où étaient assis les professeurs Iruka et Mizuki.

« Bien, tu peux y aller, Naruto. Montre-nous ton bushin no jutsu. » lança ce dernier.

« Sérieux ? Vous ne voulez-pas quelque chose d'un peu plus... je ne sais pas moi... mieux ? Enfin un truc digne d'un ninja, quoi ! »

« Nous avons décidé que le bushin suffisait pour réussir la partie pratique, Naruto. » expliqua Iruka. « Où est le problème ? Tu es pourtant parfaitement capable de réussir cette technique, si je me souviens bien. »

« Ouais, je sais. » répondit Naruto en se grattant la nuque. « Je voulais juste... bon, c'est pas grave. Combien j'en fait ? »

« Et bien... les autres élèves en ont tous fait au moins trois, cela suffira pour que tu passes ce test. »

« Ok, je reformule ma question. Combien pour que je sois le meilleur ? »

Un peu surpris par sa demande, Iruka et Mizuki échangèrent un regard. « Pour l'instant, le meilleur résultat a été celui d'Uchiha Sasuke, qui en a créé cinq en parfait état. » lança Mizuki en regardant sa feuille. « Je vois mal les élèves restant faire mieux donc il va falloir que tu en créés au moins six pour avoir la meilleure note. »

« Ça me va. Bushin no jutsu ! » s'exclama Naruto en composant le mudra de la chèvre.

Les bouches des deux chunin percutèrent la table lorsqu'ils virent une dizaine de clones apparaitre.

« Ça ira comme ça ? » demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

…

« Uzumaki Naruto, reçu. »

oOo

Naruto sortit de l'académie en jonglant avec son bandeau frontal, l'air blasé. Dehors, les familles des autres élèves étaient là pour les féliciter d'avoir réussi l'examen.

_« Quelle bande de ploucs, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être fier d'avoir passé un examen aussi facile. »_

_« Je suis d'accord, Maitre. Mais je vous félicite tout de même de l'avoir réussi. » _dit Biscornu. _« Maintenant que vous êtes ninja, nous allons pouvoir lancer la prochaine phase du plan. »_

_**« Quand est-ce qu'on passe à la phase ''On massacre tout ce qui se met en travers de notre route'' ? »**_

_« Pas pour l'instant, Kyuubi. Mais maintenant que je vais avoir des missions, on devrait bien tomber sur quelque chose__à tuer. »_

« Tu as vu ? » murmura une femme. « C'est ce fameux gamin. Apparemment il a réussi l'examen. »

« Franchement, à quoi pense le Hokage en le laissant devenir ninja ? » répondit une autre, à voix basse. « Tout le monde sait qu'en réalité il est... »

« Chut ! Ce sujet est tabou. »

Malheureusement pour elles, l'ouïe de Naruto s'était grandement améliorée après sa fusion avec la Tour et le chakra de Kyuubi, de même que ses autres sens.

_« Biscornu... rajoute ces deux pouffiasses à ma liste. »_

_« Laquelle, Maitre ? Celle des gens, ''à tuer dès qu'on en aura l'occasion'', ''à tuer lentement'' ou ''à tuer, mais vu qu'elle est canon on en profitera un peu avant'' ? »_

_« La première, Biscornu. »_

_« Le rouleau va atteindre ses limites, Maitre, il faudra songer à diviser la liste en plusieurs parties. Cela va demander beaucoup d'organisation pour tuer tous ces gens. Je pense qu'on aura du mal à en retrouver certains, ''l'enfoiré qui ne s'est pas excusé après m'avoir bousculé dans la rue'' par exemple. »_

_« Oh, tu m'arrangeras ça, Biscornu, je te fais confiance. »_

_« Vous pouvez, Seigneur. J'adore planifier les exécutions. » _répondit Biscornu d'un ton enjoué.

_« J'ai accumulé un peu trop de pression récemment, il faut que je me défoule. » _soupira Naruto.

_**« Tu veux qu'on aille trucider quelqu'un ? Ça te ferait du bien une bonne giclée de sang avec quelques gémissements. »**_

_« Je pensais plus à un autre genre de gémissements. » _répondit Naruto en se rappelant la promesse d'une certaine vendeuse de ramen.

oOo

« Mes félicitations, Naruto ! » s'exclama Teuchi, le soir venu, en lui servant un grand bol de ramen. « Je savais que tu y arriverais. Ça rabattra le clapet à tous ceux qui disent du mal de toi. »

« Papa ! » intervint Ayame. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il gâche le moment de gloire de Naruto en lui rappelant que beaucoup de gens ne l'appréciaient pas.

« C'est bon, Ayame-nee-chan. » la rassura Naruto en séparant ses baguettes. « Je sais ce que la plupart des gens pensent de moi, et honnêtement je m'en fiche. La seule approbation dont j'ai besoin c'est de celle des gens qui comptent pour moi. » ajouta-t-il en la fixant intensément.

La jeune fille rougit et détourna le regard.

« Bien parlé, Naruto ! » l'encouragea Teuchi, qui avait raté l'échange entre les deux. « Si les gens n'arrivent pas à voir qui tu es vraiment, alors tant pis pour eux, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Moi, j'ai toujours su que tu ferais de grandes choses. Et quand le moment viendra, ils regretteront tous de t'avoir rejeté. »

« Merci, Teuchi-ossan ! _Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu as raison._ »

Naruto continua de manger ses ramens et discuta longtemps avec Teuchi et Ayame, saluant parfois un camarade diplômé qui passait par là.

« Ouf, je suis exténué. » lança Teuchi alors que Konoha était plongée au cœur de la nuit. La rue était déserte et il ne restait plus que Naruto dans l'échoppe. « On va fermer Naruto, tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de la fermeture, papa ? » demanda Ayame. « Tu as l'air fatigué. »

« Ça ira, Ayame. Et puis, je ne veux pas te laisser faire ça toute seule. »

« Je peux rester l'aider, si vous voulez. » proposa Naruto.

« Merci Naruto, mais c'est bon. Tu es le client après tout. » refusa poliment Teuchi.

« Je vous assure que ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'ai pas sommeil et c'est ma façon de vous remercier pour m'avoir invité ce soir. » lança Naruto avec un sourire roublard.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas invi... » commença Teuchi avant de comprendre le manège du garçon. « Ha ha ha ! T'es un vrai rusé, petit ! Ça marche. Aide ma fille à fermer l'échoppe et ta note est pour moi. Oh, et si tu pouvais la raccompagner après. Il est tard pour qu'une jeune fille se promène seule... et vu que tu es un ninja maintenant » ajouta-t-il en souriant, mi-amusé mi-sérieux.

« Pas de problème, Ossan ! Je prendrai soin d'elle. _Un soin tout particulier. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, le store du restaurant était fermé et Naruto aidait Ayame à ranger l'arrière-boutique. Il la surprit plusieurs fois à lui jeter des coups d'œil et à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, elle rougissait et tournait la tête.

_« Est-ce qu'elle pense à sa promesse ? Elle ne devrait pas se mettre dans un tel état pour un simple baiser... à moins qu'elle ne s'imagine autre chose. »_

_**« Tu es aveugle, Gamin ? Cette femelle transpire les phéromones. Elle n'attend qu'une chose, que tu lui sautes dessus et que tu la prennes violemment contre... »**_

Naruto coupa sa connexion mentale avec le renard. Cela ne l'empêcherait peut-être pas de voir mais au moins il n'aurait pas à subir ces commentaires incessants. Et il était bien déterminé à gérer cette situation comme il le voulait.

« Tu veux essayer... Ayame-nee-chan ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec un air légèrement inquiet. « Euh... de quoi parles-tu, Naruto-kun ? »

_« Elle réagit au quart de tour, c'est clair qu'elle devait y penser._ Tu sais de quoi je veux parler... pas vrai ? » continua Naruto en augmentant la tension.

Ayame rougissait de plus en plus. « Euh... non, je... »

« Pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. » l'interrompit-il pour ne pas la laisser reprendre contenance.

« Naruto-kun, je ne veux pas... »

« Bien sûr que si. Et c'est parfaitement normal. » la coupa Naruto en s'approchant d'elle. Il avait beau être encore un peu plus petit qu'elle, elle recula, intimidée par sa présence, avant d'être bloquée par un plan de travail. « Tu es la seule à toujours avoir été gentille avec moi... il est normal que... » Il était pratiquement collé à elle maintenant, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration haletante contre son visage. « … je te laisse essayer mon bandeau frontal. »

« Quoi ? »

_« Quoi ? »_

_**« Quoi ? »**_

Naruto n'entendit pas les exclamations des deux voyeurs mais celle d'Ayame, oui. Vue sa surprise, il était évident qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et la seule autre chose à laquelle elle aurait pu s'attendre, c'était...

_« Jeu, set et match, Ayame. _J'ai vu les regards que tu me jettes depuis tout à l'heure. Tu es civile, je comprends que tu aies envie d'en porter un au moins une fois dans ta vie. » dit-il en dénouant son bandeau et en lui tendant. « Et tu sais, je suis prêt à exaucer le moindre de tes désirs. »

Ayame regarda le morceau de métal portant le symbole de Konoha. Elle avait déjà eu envie d'en essayer un, certes, mais pendant un instant elle s'était imaginé autre chose et elle se sentait à présent... déçue. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. De penser que Naruto aurait pu... ça l'avait mise dans tous ses états.

« Naruto-kun, c'est ton bandeau. Et je... je ne suis pas supposée le porter. » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Personne n'en saura rien. » murmura Naruto en dénouant le foulard qui retenait la chevelure brune de la jeune fille pour le poser sur le meuble. « Ce sera notre petit secret. » ajouta-t-il avant de lui nouer le bandeau autour du front. Il recula la tête pour admirer la jeune fille. « Parfait... e. »

Ayame rougit à nouveau et sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud. La proximité de Naruto et la façon dont il avait dit le dernier mot avaient fait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Comment un garçon, de cinq ans son cadet, pouvait-il lui faire cet effet-là ?

« Dis-moi... Ayame-nee-chan. Je me souviens... que tu m'avais promis quelque chose... si je finissais premier à l'examen. » constata Naruto d'une voix pleine de désir, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Et j'ai réussi. Et si... tu me donnais ma récompense, maintenant ? »

Ayame ne répondit pas. Lentement... elle approcha son visage de celui de Naruto... jusqu'à ce qu'ils se frôlent. Puis... tout doucement... elle le contourna... pencha légèrement la tête... ferma les yeux... et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Le moment sembla durer une éternité... puis elle commença à reculer très lentement... leurs visages se touchant par moments... mais lorsqu'elle atteignit ses lèvres... elle s'arrêta. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa bouche se rapprocha imperceptiblement de celle de Naruto... jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent.

Elle venait de sceller son destin.

Naruto fit le dernier pas, comblant l'espace qui les séparait et embrassa Ayame. D'abord tendre et hésitant, le baiser devant rapidement plus passionné, leur ferveur prenant le pas sur leurs inhibitions. Ils en voulaient plus, toujours plus.

Ayame croisa les bras derrière la nuque de Naruto tandis que celui-ci glissait ses mains sur les fines hanches de la serveuse. Elle ouvrit la bouche et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant d'y glisser la langue pour venir taquiner la sienne, la faisant frissonner de plaisir.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser ardemment, se déplaçant dans la pièce et renversant plusieurs objets sur leur passage. Naruto la plaqua contre la porte et commença à lui embrasser le cou et la nuque, la mordillant un peu au passage. Ayame gémit et passa les mains dans sa chevelure blonde pour l'attirer plus à elle.

Mais lorsque Naruto passa sa main dans son kimono de service pour venir caresser sa poitrine, elle eut un mouvement de recul. « Naruto-kun... non, on ne peut pas... » balbutia-t-elle.

Il retira sa main mais continua de la stimuler en l'embrassant. « Et pourquoi pas ? Tu en as envie et moi aussi. »

« Mais tu es... encore un enfant... » souffla-t-elle entre deux gémissements.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Naruto, sachant que son faux corps de 14 ans parlait pour lui.

« C'est vrai que... tu fais plus âgé et que tu es... très mature mais... »

« Arrête de penser à ça. L'important, c'est ce que toi tu veux. »

« Mais je... »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant... plus maintenant. » la coupa Naruto en lui prenant la main pour venir la poser sur la bosse de son pantalon. « Regarde l'effet que tu me fais, Ayame-nee-chan. Tu penses qu'un enfant pourrait ressentir ça ? »

Ayame ne savait plus quoi penser, son corps lui hurlant de céder à ses envies, et elle se sentait mouiller rien qu'à l'idée de plonger le sexe dur de Naruto en elle. Inconsciemment, elle avait commencé à caresser l'érection du garçon à travers le tissu, ses appréhensions disparaissant au profit du désir brûlant qui parcourait son être.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Ces derniers mots achevèrent de faire céder le barrage. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, son corps à présent uniquement guidé par le torrent de sa passion et raffermit sa prise sur son érection, ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir.

Il fit tomber le kimono des épaules d'Ayame, libérant sa poitrine qu'il se mit aussitôt à caresser. Ses seins n'étaient pas gros mais ils remplissaient tout de même ses mains et Naruto mit un point d'honneur à leur appliquer toutes les techniques qu'il avait lu dans le Kâma-Sûtra des Overlords, transmission directe de ses prédécesseurs.

« Oh oui ! C'est bon Naruto-kun ! » cria-t-elle au moment où il se mit à lécher ses tétons tout en continuant de malaxer ses seins. Elle s'arcbouta contre la porte en sentant une vague de plaisir la parcourir et faillit défaillir lorsqu'il passa ses doigts sous son tablier pour venir caresser son entre-jambe.

« Oui ! Oh oui, continue ! Han ! » La double stimulation, de sa poitrine et de son intimité, réussit presque à la faire jouir avant qu'il ne s'arrête pour défaire son tablier et son pantalon.

« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? » la taquina Naruto en passant ses doigts sur sa culotte trempée qui épousait les formes de son vagin.

« Oui. » gémit-elle en le sentant caresser son clitoris.

« À mon tour maintenant. » dit-il en ouvrant sa braguette pour en sortir son pénis.

Il lui prit la main et la guida vers son membre tendu. Ayame referma les doigts autour et se mit à le caresser en de longs va-et-vient tandis qu'il accompagnait sa main. « Oui, continue comme ça. Un peu plus vite... oui, c'est bon. »

Son autre main cessa de stimuler son clitoris et passa dans la culotte d'Ayame avant d'enfoncer deux doigts dans l'ouverture humide, puis de les faire coulisser à l'intérieur.

« Aaah ! Naruto-kun ! Aaah ! Aaaaaah ! » cria-t-elle alors que ses doigts pénétraient en elle de plus en plus loin.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau alors qu'une nouvelle vague de plaisir la parcourait et qu'ils se masturbaient l'un l'autre de plus en plus vite, les gémissements de l'autre augmentant leur propre excitation.

« Aaah ! Naruto-kun... je n'en peux plus ! Aaaaah ! J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi ! » cria Ayame alors qu'elle se contractait fortement autour de ses doigts.

Naruto sentit aussi la pression augmenter chez lui et il ne voulait pas jouir avant d'être entré en elle.

La culotte d'Ayame rejoignit son pantalon à ses pieds et il se positionna à l'entrée de son vagin avant de s'enfoncer lentement en elle.

« Aaaaaaah ! Oui ! » gémit la jeune fille en sentant son pénis frotter ses parois intimes.

« Tu n'es plus vierge ? » demanda Naruto, légèrement surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance.

Les yeux d'Ayame se voilèrent de tristesse. « Une erreur avec mon ancien petit-ami… Je ne veux pas en parler Naruto-kun... pas maintenant. »

_« Un type de plus à mettre sur ma liste. » _songea Naruto alors que la colère montait en lui. Pour ne plus y penser, il se mit à coulisser à l'intérieur d'Ayame, savourant le moindre de ses gémissements.

« Aaah ! Oui ! Oui ! Oh, Kami-sama ! Plus vite Naruto-kun ! »

Il n'hésita pas et se mit à la pénétrer vigoureusement, la porte tremblant à chacun de ses coups de butoir, le bruit de leurs corps s'entre-choquant faisant écho à leurs cris et gémissements de plaisir.

Naruto sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir et décida d'essayer quelque chose. Il se retira, tourna Ayame et la fit se pencher sur le plan de travail. D'abord déçue de ne plus sentir son membre pulser en elle, elle se mit à sourire en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il glissa le bout de son pénis entre les cuisses humides d'Ayame avant de s'enfoncer brutalement en elle, prêt à donner tout ce qu'il avait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il en rêvait et c'était enfin arrivé. Il baisait Ayame dans l'arrière-boutique d'Ichiraku, la prenant en levrette alors qu'elle criait son nom.

« NARUTO-KUN ! PLUS FORT, PRENDS-MOI PLUS FORT ! » cria Ayame, une expression d'extase sur le visage. Ses hanches bougeaient toutes seules, allant à la rencontre de celles de Naruto dans une tentative désespérée d'augmenter le plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait.

« OUIII ! AAAAH ! J'Y SUIS PRESQUE ! AAAAH ! JE JOUIIIIIS ! » cria-t-elle en s'arc-boutant si fort que l'hitai-ate de Naruto se défit et tomba à côté d'elle.

« MOI AUSSI ! AAAAH ! » cria Naruto en la sentant se contracter violemment autour de son membre. Dans une dernière poussée, il relâcha sa semence profondément en elle avant de s'affaisser en avant, son torse reposant contre le dos couvert de sueur d'Ayame.

Naruto toujours en elle, ils essayèrent de reprendre leur respiration, leurs corps toujours enivrés de la jouissance qu'ils venaient d'éprouver.

oOo

Une fois rhabillés, Naruto et Ayame finirent de ranger l'échoppe et le désordre qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes causé.

« Naruto-kun, je... » commença Ayame, gênée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Ayame-nee-chan. Ça ne me dérange pas si on ne dit rien à personne. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis parce que tu fréquentes un garçon de mon âge. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que ton père décide de me tuer. » finit-il en riant.

D'abord surprise qu'il sache ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle se mit à rire doucement. « C'est vrai qu'il est assez protecteur. Il pourrait décider de te priver de ramen. »

« Ne parles pas de malheur, s'il te plait ! »

« Hi hi, désolée. Je ne lui en parlerai pas, c'est promis. »

« C'est notre petit secret alors ? On fait comme si de rien n'était en public ? »

« D'accord... à condition qu'on remette ça de temps en temps. » répondit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

oOo

Naruto raccompagna Ayame chez elle. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, Ayame vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls avant de prendre le visage de Naruto dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.

« Bonne nuit, Naruto-kun. »

« Bonne nuit, Ayame-nee-chan, à demain. » dit Naruto avec un sourire avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le bâtiment.

Une fois disparue de son champ de vision, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa propre maison.

« Ouah, c'était génial. » lança-t-il dans le vide.

_**« Je te l'avais dit. »**_

_« Bien joué, Seigneur, je suis fier de vous. »_

_**« Ce n'était pas encore assez brutal à mon goût, tu es toujours trop tendre. »**_

_« Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rétabli la connexion télépathique que vous devez vous sentir obligé de me parler de ce qui vient de se passer. » _protesta Naruto. _« D'ailleurs la prochaine fois, je vous ordonne de ne pas regarder. C'est clair, bande de voyeurs ? »_

_« Oui, Maitre. »_

_**« Rabat-joie. Je m'ennuie dans ton corps, moi. Tu pourrais au moins me laisser la chaine porno. »**_

_« Je te préviens, Kyuubi. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, je modifierai le sceau pour que tu ne puisses plus voir que des vieux qui s'envoient en l'air. »_

_**« Tu es le mal incarné. »**_

_« Et fier de l'être. Tiens... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? » _se demanda Naruto en apercevant un groupe de ninja au loin, et qui semblaient agités.

Il s'approcha furtivement, se dissimulant derrière un bâtiment proche, et tendit l'oreille.

« Mais bon sang, où peut-il être ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de voler le rouleau des kinjutsu ? »

« Tu penses qu'il veut trahir Konoha ? »

« L'important, c'est de retrouver Mizuki ! Le reste, on verra plus tard ! Dispersion ! »

Sur ce, les ninjas disparurent et Naruto se retrouva seul pour assimiler les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre.

_« Mizuki ? Mizuki-sensei aurait volé un rouleau de kinjutsu ? »_

_**« Des techniques interdites ? Ça a l'air intéressant, Naruto, qu'en penses-tu ? »**_ demanda Kyuubi avec un sourire mauvais.

_« J'en dis qu'il serait bon d'y jeter un œil. Et puis on ne peut laisser le méchant Mizuki faire du tort __à Konoha, pas vrai ? » _répondit Naruto d'un ton sarcastique.

_« Absolument, Maitre. Ça, c'est votre travail. »_

Naruto ferma les yeux et se concentra... personne aux alentours. Il annula alors son Henge. La silhouette massive de l'Overlord se redressa, ses yeux rouges flamboyant dans la nuit.

**« Et maintenant, allons rendre visite à ce cher professeur. » **ricana-t-il doucement avant d'utiliser le shushin pour disparaître.

oOo

« Ha ha ha ha ! » s'exclama Mizuki en sautant d'arbre en arbre. « Ces idiots n'y ont vu que du feu. Il m'a suffis de dire que je venais déposer les dossiers de l'examen genin pour qu'ils me laissent entrer aux archives. Voler le rouleau a été un vrai jeu d'enfant. » dit-il en tapotant le gros rouleau attaché dans son dos. « À présent qu'il est en ma possession, je vais devenir le plus puissant ninja qui ait jamais existé. Et je n'aurai plus à m'occuper de ces sales gamins. Plus besoin de me lever tôt pour essayer d'instruire ces ingrats décérébrés. Plus besoin de m'abaisser devant le Hokage ou les parents d'élèves. Plus besoin de taper dix minutes sur cette saloperie de machine à café pour finalement obtenir un jus de chaussette. J'aurai des serviteurs qui m'apporteront du vrai café fraichement moulu. Moua ha ha ha ! »

**« Désolé mais tu n'es pas assez maléfique pour pouvoir utiliser ce rire, tes ambitions sont trop médiocres. » **fit une voix sombre avant que la branche sur laquelle Mizuki prenait appui s'effondre.

La surprise l'empêcha de concentrer suffisamment son chakra pour se rattraper et il chuta à travers les branchages jusqu'à percuter le sol dans un bruit sourd.

« C'était quoi ça ? » grogna-t-il en se massant le dos tout en se relevant.

Le bruissement d'un buisson sur sa droite l'alerta.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! » s'exclama-t-il en sortant un kunai.

Des bruits de pas rapides derrière lui lui firent se retourner mais il ne vit rien. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'observait mais il ne voulait pas rester là pour le découvrir.

Les buissons bougèrent à nouveau. Il commençait à avoir peur. Les shinobis de Konoha ne se seraient pas cachés ainsi, ils l'auraient confronté. Les bruits de pas se firent plus nombreux. Une goutte de transpiration coula le long de sa nuque.

« Nyaah. »

Il se retourna immédiatement en entendant la voix mais il ne distinguait toujours pas son, ou ses, adversaire(s).

« Coucou. » refit la voix nasillarde.

Mizuki baissa la tête pour voir une étrange créature aux longues oreilles qui le fixait. « Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce que…? »

Avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase, d'autres créatures sortirent des buissons, portant toutes des armes, et convergèrent vers lui, visiblement décidées à les utiliser.

« Non. C'est impossible ! Vous n'existez pas ! » fit-il en reculant, un air terrifié sur le visage. « C'est une illusion... un cauchemar. »

Il buta contre quelque chose de dur et s'arrêta net. Pendant un instant, il se dit qu'il ne devait surtout pas se retourner pour voir ce qu'il avait percuté mais une curiosité malsaine le poussa à bout.

Son regard tomba sur deux orbites rouges qui semblaient prêtes à le consumer sur place.

**« Tu as raison. Je suis un cauchemar... le tien. »**

Mizuki voulu hurler mais sa gorge se retrouva à l'air libre lorsque l'épée de l'Overlord sépara sa tête de son corps et cette dernière toucha finalement le sol dans un silence de mort.

_**« Si tu l'avais gardé en vie une minute de plus, je suis sûr qu'il aurait fait dans son froc. » **_commenta Kyuubi.

**« Je ne voulais pas qu'il ameute d'autres ninjas en hurlant comme un porc… Comment j'étais ? »**

_« Terrifiant à souhait, Maitre. Je vois que vous avez retenu mes leçons, il ne vous manque pas grand-chose avant de devenir une vraie légende de l'horreur. »_

_**« Mouais, j'ai déjà vu mieux. » **_railla Kyuubi d'un ton désabusé.

**« Tu vas encore la ramener avec la poupée tueuse ? »**

_**« Je te jure que c'est le truc le plus flippant qui existe. Elle est là... à te fixer avec ses grands yeux vides... et l'instant d'après, elle est penchée au-dessus de toi avec un couteau dans les mains. Brrr. »**_ frissonna le démon-renard.

**« D'accord, je m'avoue vaincu. »** soupira Naruto. « **Maintenant... viens voir Papa, joli rouleau. »**

Il arracha le rouleau au cadavre de Mizuki et le lança à Rugueux. **« Ramène-le à la Tour et fais-y attention. Suivez-le, les autres, je n'ai plus besoin de vous pour l'instant. »**

« Roger, roger ! »

_« Vous ne voulez pas y jeter un œil, Seigneur ? »_ s'étonna Biscornu.

**« Pas la peine. Si, quelques jours seulement après que le rouleau ait disparu, un genin se mettait à montrer certains de ces kinjustu, ce serait trop suspect. Il vaut mieux les laisser penser que Mizuki s'est enfui avec et attendre le bon moment pour commencer à s'y intéresser. »**

_« Un bon plan, Sire, mais n'oubliez pas de faire disparaître son corps. »_

**« Pas de problème. » **Naruto tendit la main et des flammes apparurent dans sa paume avant d'en jaillir violemment en direction de la dépouille inerte de l'ancien chunin, qui disparut rapidement dans un crépitement de flammes.

L'Overlord éparpilla les cendres d'un petit coup de pied avant de partir en direction de sa demeure. La nuit avait été fructueuse mais longue, et il avait besoin de repos.

Le lendemain allait également réserver son lot de surprises.


	7. Équipe 7

Plusieurs personnes ont remarqué que je n'avais pas précisé que Mizuki avait lâché de la vitalité quand il est mort. En effet, je ne compte pas préciser à chaque fois que Naruto récupère la vitalité de ses ennemis morts... sauf cas particulier.

**Le mal provoqué par l'Homme n'est rien à côté de celui que nous produisons.**

(Biscornu)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Équipe 7**

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se retrouva devant le photographe afin de prendre la photo nécessaire à son dossier de shinobi.

« Bon, allons-y. La lumière est bonne, profitons-en. Tiens-toi bien droit et regarde l'objectif. »

Le vieil homme plaça la tête sous le drap noir et prit le déclencheur dans la main droite. Mais lorsqu'il regarda à travers l'objectif, ce qu'il vit lui fit si peur qu'il bascula en arrière.

« Gwaah ! Qu'est-ce que... ? »

« Ça va, Ossan ? » demanda Naruto. « Il y a un problème ? »

Le photographe fixa Naruto avant de se frotter les yeux pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas la berlue. Mais le garçon blond qui lui faisait face était tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

« Euh... non. Ça devait être... un reflet... ou quelque chose comme ça. » répondit-il en plaçant sa main sur son front. « On recommence. » Il passa à nouveau sous le drap noir et marqua une pause avant de regarder dans l'objectif avec appréhension.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas aussi peur mais il sursauta tout de même en voyant la grande silhouette à l'air maléfique derrière le jeune homme. Il sortit à nouveau la tête du drap pour vérifier mais comme auparavant, la silhouette avait disparue.

« Et alors quoi ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit ? » protesta Naruto, qui avait du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant l'air désemparé du photographe.

_« J'avoue que c'était une excellente farce, Seigneur, mais il va falloir arrêter avec le genjutsu, à présent. Nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. »_

_**« Attends, attends ! Fais-en encore une dernière, mais cette fois, avec moi derrière qui fait une double griffe d'honneur. » **_ricana Kyuubi.

_« Ah ouais, pas mal. » _acquiesça Naruto. _« Ou bien deux nanas sexy en bikinis qui se collent à moi. Je me demande si on verra le sang du vieux sortir de sous ce drap. »_

oOo

Plus tard, dans un des bureaux de l'administration, le Hokage jeta un œil sur le formulaire de Naruto.

« C'est étrange, la photo est un peu floue. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit innocemment Naruto. « Mais le vieux a mis trois plombes avant de prendre ma photo et il avait vraiment l'air fatigué à la fin. »

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave. » Le Sandaime se tourna vers son acolyte. « Vous pouvez nous laisser, s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr, Hokage-sama. » répondit ce dernier en se levant.

Une fois seuls dans la pièce, le Hokage se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « Naruto, ce que je m'apprête à te révéler est considéré comme l'un des plus grands secrets de Konoha. Seuls les adultes sont censés être au courant et personne ne doit jamais en parler sous peine de mort. Cependant, étant donné que tu es directement concerné par ce secret et qu'il a eu une grande influence sur ta vie, je considère que tu as le droit de savoir. »

Naruto concentra immédiatement toute son attention sur le vieil homme. _« De quoi va-t-il me __parler ? De Kyuubi ? Ou bien d'autre chose ? Je peux peut-être apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant. _De quoi s'agit-il, Hokage-sama ? »

« De ta naissance. Et des événements tragiques qui ont eu lieu ce jour-là. Tu es né le jour de l'attaque de Kyuubi sur Konoha. Tu as dû entendre les gens parler du Yondaime qui a sacrifié sa vie pour vaincre le démon-renard, mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. » Il soupira, ce genre de discussion n'était jamais facile et il ignorait les conséquences qu'elle aurait sur la vie du garçon. « Le Yondaime n'a pas pu vaincre Kyuubi. Le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour l'empêcher de nuire a été de le sceller à l'intérieur d'un nouveau-né... toi. » déclara-t-il gravement en se retournant. « Tu es le réceptacle du démon Kyuubi, Naruto, sa prison en quelque sorte. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

« Et... » commença Naruto avec un air un peu déçu. « Rien d'autre ? »

Le Hokage était bouche bée. « Non mais... mais enfin, Naruto, tu ne réalises pas la portée de ce que je viens de te révéler ? »

« Ben, j'avoue que je m'attendais plus à un truc sur mes parents, une destinée quelconque ou un secret... vraiment secret. Parce que le coup de Kyuubi, ça fait un bail que je le sais. »

Cette fois-ci, le Hokage avait l'air d'avoir complètement bugué. Il s'était morfondu pour rien en s'imaginant le probable traumatisme du garçon quand il apprendrait la vérité.

« Tu... tu le savais ? »

« Oui, je l'ai déjà croisé deux-trois fois dans ma tête, pendant que je dormais ou que je méditais. – Il n'est pas commode d'ailleurs. – Ça, plus toutes les fois où les villageois m'ont traité de démon et le sceau bizarre qui apparaît sur mon ventre quand je m'entraine, je n'ai pas eu de mal à faire le lien. Et il a confirmé quand je lui ai demandé. »

« Tu lui as parlé ? » demanda le Sandaime, médusé.

« Parlé... c'est vite dit. Il menace de me déchiqueter à chaque fois. Je crois qu'il l'a mauvaise. »

_**« Tu réagirais comment, à ma place ? »**_

« Et, ça... ne t'a pas gêné plus que ça ? »

« Au contraire. Au moins, j'ai su que ce n'était pas moi que les gens détestaient, c'était lui. Et puis, je guéris vachement vite grâce à lui et je ne me fatigue pratiquement jamais. C'était surtout de ne pas savoir qui était dur. Maintenant, j'accepte parfaitement mon sort. »

Le Hokage se mit à sourire, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Après le fiasco de la nuit précédente et la disparition du rouleau des kinjutsu, cela faisait du bien à entendre. « Et bien Naruto, je suis agréablement surpris de te voir accepter la situation avec une telle maturité. Tu dois cependant savoir que tu devras toujours être prudent. Certaines personnes sans scrupules essaieront sans doute d'utiliser ton pouvoir à de mauvaises fins. »

_« Je plaide coupable. C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. » _

« Ce secret étant le tien, tu es libre de le révéler si tu en as envie mais fais bien attention à ce que ce soit des personnes de confiance. Il se pourrait qu'ils ne l'acceptent pas aussi bien que toi. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller le crier sur tous les toits. »

« Dans ce cas, je... »

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un gamin portant une longue écharpe bondit à l'intérieur.

« En garde, vieux croulant ! » hurla-t-il en brandissant un shuriken avant de trébucher et de s'étaler de tout son long. « Aouch ! Aïe ! C'était un piège, hein ? » grogna-t-il en se relevant.

« Tout va bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, Bocchama ? » demanda un homme, habillé en noir et portant des lunettes de la même couleur, qui venait d'arriver.

_« Mais il est débile ce gamin ou quoi ? » _s'interrogea Naruto.

« C'est toi, hein ? C'est toi qui m'a tendu un piège, avoue ! » cria le garçon dans sa direction.

« T'es tombé tout seul, abruti. Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptais faire, mais tu ne risques pas d'aller loin si tu n'es pas fichu de mettre un pied devant l'autre. » rétorqua Naruto.

« Tu vas payer ! Yaah ! » hurla le garçon en se jetant vers Naruto, le poing levé.

Bien évidemment, il ne fallut pas plus d'une nano-seconde à Naruto pour le maitriser. « Tu commences à me courir sur le haricot, minus. Alors rentre vite chez toi téter ta mère avant que je me fâche. » dit-il d'un ton menaçant en le soulevant du sol par le col.

« Relâche immédiatement le jeune maître ! C'est le petit-fils d'Hokage-sama ! » cria l'homme en noir.

« Alors ? T'oses plus me frapper maintenant, hein ? » fanfaronna le gamin.

« Oh... Le petit-fils du Hokage, hein ? » dit Naruto d'un ton aimable en le reposant au sol avant d'épousseter ses vêtements.

_« Peuh ! Lui aussi c'est une poule mouillée, comme les autres ! Dès qu'ils savent que je suis le petit-fils du Hokage, ils changent tous d'attitude. » _pensa le garçon.

« Tu es donc le petit-fils du Hokage, je vois, je vois, et bien... » continua Naruto de son ton affable en posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon afin de le tourner en direction de la porte ouverte avant de le lâcher et de reculer d'un pas. « J'EN AI RIEN À CARRER ! » hurla-t-il en bottant si fort les fesses du garçon qu'il s'envola en criant à travers la pièce avant de passer la porte.

Un bruit sourd dans le couloir informa les personnes présentes qu'il avait finalement atterri.

« Argh ! Bocchama ! » hurla l'homme en noir en se ruant dans le couloir.

_« En un sens, il ne l'a pas volé. » _pensa Sarutobi.

oOo

« D'habitude, les personnes qui essayent de me suivre finissent dans un lac avec des chaussures en béton. Mais je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Sors de là et expliques-moi tout de suite ce que tu me veux ! » dit Naruto d'un ton agressif en se tournant vers une palissade dont une portion était rebondie et dont les interstices des planches étaient dans le mauvais sens.

« Hé, hé, hé... ça n'a pas dû être facile de me repérer. Tu es à la hauteur de ta réputation. » déclara le garçon à l'écharpe en émergeant d'un tissu de camouflage. « Je m'appelle Konohamaru, et je te fais la faveur de devenir ton disciple. »

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, ce con ? »_

« Mais en échange, je veux que tu m'apprennes ton oiroke no jutsu ! » s'exclama Konohamaru d'un ton extatique.

_« Mon... ah, ça. »_ réalisa Naruto.

Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait utilisé sur Sakura et Ino, il avait amélioré son henge pour en faire des versions de plus en plus sexy, qu'elles soient masculines ou féminines. Pratiquement personne à l'académie n'avait réussi à échapper à l'oiroke no jutsu, comme l'avait surnommé ses camarades. Surtout que Naruto avait un vrai talent pour l'adapter à la personne et à la situation... nul n'était à l'abri d'un saignement de nez foudroyant.

Cependant, il ne pensait pas que sa technique était si célèbre.

« Mon grand-père est un vieux pervers, je suis sûr de réussir à le battre avec cette technique ! S'il te plait, Oyabun ! »

_« Il me tape un peu sur les nerfs mais c'est tout de même le petit-fils du Hokage et un membre du puissant clan Sarutobi. L'avoir de mon côté serait une bonne idée... et puis je me dois d'aider un garçon avec de si nobles aspirations._ Très bien, si tu veux t'engager sur la voie du Ecchi, j'accepte de devenir ton Maître. Je t'enseignerai les secrets de l'Ero-force. »

oOo

« Ok, commençons par les bases. » dit Naruto après avoir mené Konohamaru à un terrain d'entrainement. « Si tu veux réussir l'oiroke no jutsu, tu ne dois pas juste savoir te transformer. Tu dois aussi maitriser l'Ero-force. »

« C'est quoi cette Ero-force, Oyabun ? » demanda le garçon avec un air perplexe.

« C'est un pouvoir présent en chacun de nous mais que peu de personnes savent utiliser. Si tu contrôles l'Ero-force... peu importe que tu sois moche ou vieux, aucune femme ne te résistera. Ta seule présence leur fera oublier toute convenance ou retenue, et elles te désireront si fort que leurs culottes seront trempées avant qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. »

« J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre le coup des culottes. »

« Ça viendra en son temps. »

« Mais quel est le rapport avec l'oiroke no jutsu ? »

« Tout. Si cette technique a un tel effet sur les gens, c'est parce que ce n'est pas qu'un simple henge. Lors de la transformation, il faut utiliser l'Ero-force ou tu ne seras qu'un/une simple garçon/fille nu/nue. Et alors, seuls les gros pervers seront affectés. Mais grâce à l'Ero-force, tu peux faire saigner du nez même le plus droit des curés ou la plus coincée des filles. »

« Je veux juste battre mon grand-père avec, le reste je m'en fiche. » protesta Konohamaru.

Naruto soupira. « Comment faire pour atteindre cet enfant ? »

_**« Tu n'étais pas mieux, tu sais ? Et ne t'y crois pas alors que tu n'as perdu ta virginité qu'hier. » **_railla Kyuubi.

« Allez ! Apprends-moi la technique ! »

_« Ok, on va faire ça à la dure. _Très bien, voyons ce que tu sais déjà faire. »

« Henge ! » cria Konohamaru.

La fumée dissipée, Naruto se retrouva face à une grosse limace qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas appelée une femme sans insulter le genre féminin.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et ferma les yeux. « Il y a du travail à faire, c'est sûr. Tu as besoin d'inspiration et d'exemples concrets. Suis-moi, on va aux sources chaudes. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« À ton avis ? Te montrer ce qu'est une vraie femme. »

oOo

Une heure plus tard, Konohamaru gisait sur le sol du terrain d'entrainement, couvert de bleus et de bosses. « Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui ai pris, Oyabun ? »

« Un, parce qu'on a pas idée de lancer à voix haute ''Ouah, les vraies femmes sont vraiment incroyables'' quand on est infiltrés incognito dans leur bain. Deux, parce que tu as paniqué et relâché ton henge. Et trois, parce que je suis génial. »

« Hein ? »

« Je suis un ninja, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser frapper par des civiles. Et même si elles m'avaient attrapé, je ne risquais rien. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que je maitrise l'Ero-force. »

« Encore ça ? Mais je n'y comprends rien. » se plaignit le garçon.

« Pour l'instant, contente-toi de parfaire ton henge. Allez hop ! Poitrine développée – Taille de guêpe – Fesses rebondies ! »

« Oui, Oyabun ! Henge ! »

oOo

« Enfin, je vous trouve. »

« Argh, Ebisu-sensei. » grogna Konohamaru.

« Assez perdu de temps, Bocchama. Il faut rentrer maintenant. »

« Pas question ! Je vais battre mon grand-père et devenir Hokage ! Attention les yeux, Oiroke no jutsu ! » s'exclama Konohamaru en devenant une brune pulpeuse.

Ebisu se figea de stupeur. « Mais quelle vulgarité ! Je suis un gentleman, ce genre de technique obscène ne fonctionne pas sur moi ! »

« Mince ! Ça n'a pas marché ! » pesta le garçon.

« Ça suffit comme ça, Bocchama ! Ce maudit Naruto a clairement une mauvaise influence sur vous ! Si vous voulez devenir Hokage, il faut suivre mon enseignement à la lettre ! »

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria Konohamaru, qui se faisait tirer par son écharpe.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et vit Naruto qui fixait Ebisu avec un sourire féroce.

« Observe et apprends mon jeune apprenti. Contemple le pouvoir de l'Ero-force. Oiroke no jutsu ! »

« Encore cette technique vulgaire ? » fanfaronna Ebisu « Quand comprendras-tu que j'y suis insensi... »

Devant lui se tenait une magnifique blonde avec deux petites couettes en uniforme d'écolière sexy. « Oh, Ebisu-sensei... » gémit-elle avant de se coller à lui pour lui souffler dans l'oreille. « J'ai envie que vous m'appreniez tout... absolument tout. Mon corps a soif de connaissances... s'il vous plait... Sensei. »

Ebisu décolla dans une gerbe de sang et atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« Pauvre arrogant. » lança Naruto en redevant un adolescent. « Personne ne peut résister à l'Ero-force. Tu comprends maintenant, Konohamaru ?»

« Oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment mais ton oiroke était bien meilleur que le mien, Oyabun. »

« Si tu arrives à maitriser l'Ero-force, tu en seras capable toi aussi. »

« Très bien, je vais essayer. »

« Non ! Fais-le... ou ne le fais pas. Mais il n'y a pas d'essai. Tu ne peux embrasser ce pouvoir sans une conviction à toute épreuve. Une fois que tu t'engages sur le chemin du Ecchi... à jamais, il dominera ton destin. » déclara Naruto d'une voix grave.

« Je comprends... Maitre. » répondit Konohamaru en s'inclinant.

« Tu possèdes un grand potentiel. Développe-le... et deviens un maitre du Ecchi. Je te fais confiance... mon jeune apprenti. » dit Naruto avant de disparaître avec un shunshin.

oOo

L'après-midi, Naruto se rendit à la réunion des élèves nouvellement promus genin. Il allait enfin être placé dans une équipe et pouvoir faire un véritable travail de ninja. En rentrant dans la salle, il remarqua Sasuke assis à sa place habituelle, son air impassible toujours scotché au visage.

« Yo, Sasuke ! Toujours un balai dans le cul à ce que je vois ! » s'exclama Naruto en sautant par-dessus le bureau pour atterrir à côté de Uchiha.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, Naruto. » répondit celui-ci alors que le blond posait ses pieds sur la table et passait les mains derrière sa tête, en une pose décontractée. « Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis impatient de rejoindre mon équipe pour être enfin débarrassé de toi. »

En temps normal, Sasuke supportait plutôt bien les extravagances et le franc parler de Naruto mais il l'avait toujours mauvaise de s'être fait coiffé au poteau à l'examen final, perdant ainsi son titre de ''rookie de l'année''.

« Est-ce une façon de parler à celui qui t'a permis de t'extirper de ton petit problème de fan-girls ? » railla Naruto.

Sasuke avait en effet suivi son conseil et avait, intentionnellement, laisser entendre qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à une femme qui n'était pas une excellente kunoichi. Le réseau de ragots féminin était entré en action et, dix minutes plus tard, toutes ses prétendantes étaient au courant. Plusieurs avaient laissées tomber mais la plupart s'étaient jetées à corps perdu dans leur entrainement, surprenant même leurs proches. Au final, sa fréquence de harcèlement avait drastiquement diminué.

« Hnn. » répondit Sasuke en détournant la tête... sa manière d'avouer sa défaite.

« Et puis, ne sors pas le champagne trop tôt. On pourrait très bien se retrouver dans la même équipe. » ajouté Naruto avec un sourire narquois.

_« Dieu m'en préserve. »_ pria Uchiha.

« Hé, Naruto ! Je veux cette place ! Bouge de là, tu veux ? » lança une voix féminine derrière eux.

Naruto tourna la tête et vit Sakura le fixer avec un air autoritaire. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que cet air sûr d'elle n'était qu'une façade pour masquer son insécurité et qu'elle se forçait à avoir l'air forte. Mais il aimait ça, quelqu'un qui lui tenait tête... ça rajoutait du piment à leur relation.

_« Elle veut la place à côté de Sasuke ? Il va falloir la mériter, Princesse. _Si tu tiens vraiment à avoir cette place, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, Sakura. Tu peux t'asseoir sur mes genoux à chaque fois que tu le voudras. » lança-t-il à voix haute avec un sourire roublard.

Sakura se mit à rougir furieusement devant le sous-entendu. D'abord, parce que tout le monde la regardait à présent, et ensuite parce que son for intérieur était déchainé. _**« Kyaa ! Je veux m'asseoir sur les genoux de Naruto-kun ! Je veux sentir ses muscles fermes contre mes fesses ! Et j'en profiterai pour le caresser discrètement sous son... »**_

Elle repoussa fermement ces mauvaises pensées et reprit contenance. « Je veux cette place et je l'aurai ! »

« Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps. Et crois-moi, je n'attends que ça. » répondit Naruto avec un sourire pervers.

S'en fut trop pour Sakura. Elle capitula et alla s'asseoir ailleurs, essayant de garder sa dignité, mais son visage en disait long sur sa gêne. Elle était cramoisie et on aurait pu jurer voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. _**« Demi-tour ! Naruto-kun est trop sexy, je veux lui arracher ses vêtements et le violer sur place ! »**_

Iruka arriva juste après et commença à répartir les équipes.

« Ensuite, l'équipe n°7. Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke et Haruno Sakura. »

« Yatta ! » exulta Sakura en levant les bras au ciel. _**« Les deux mecs les plus sexys dans mon équipe, hourra ! Dans vos faces, les pétasses ! »**_

_« Avec Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, Dieu, pour mériter ça ? Bah, au moins ça fait un coéquipier qui ne sera pas un boulet... j'espère. » _rumina Sasuke.

_« Sakura et Sasuke ? Excellent, les deux personnes qui m'intéressaient le plus. » _jubila Naruto_ « En les ayant à proximité, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne rejoignent mon camp. »_

« Iruka-sensei ? Comment se fait-il que les deux meilleurs élèves soient dans la même équipe ? Vous aviez dit que les équipes seraient équilibrées ! » protesta Ino.

À vrai dire, elle se moquait bien de l'équilibre des équipes, mais que ce soit sa rivale qui se retrouve avec les deux plus beaux garçons la révoltait.

« Je suis désolé, Ino, mais les équipes ont été décidées ainsi et approuvées par le Hokage. Si tu as une réclamation, c'est à lui qu'il faudra t'adresser. » répondit le chunin.

Bien évidemment, Ino savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ses arguments soient pris en compte par le Hokage. Elle se rassit donc en maugréant avant de s'effondrer en découvrant qu'elle était avec Chouji et Shikamaru.

_« Personnellement, je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi le Hokage a pris cette décision. » _songea Iruka en regardant Naruto et Sasuke. _« Ces deux fortes têtes dans la même équipe ? J'ose à peine imaginer ce que ça va donner. »_

oOo

Naruto se réveilla deux heures plus tard et constata que la salle était vide, seuls Sakura et Sasuke étaient encore là.

« C'est pas vrai, il n'est toujours pas là ? » grogna-t-il en s'étirant avant de bailler. « Mais sur quel genre de professeur on est tombés ? »

« Le genre ''pas pressé'' apparemment. » répondit Sakura, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

Sasuke avait ignoré toutes ses tentatives pour entamer une conversation et le fait que Naruto dorme comme un bienheureux n'avait pas amélioré son humeur.

« Mouais... je pense qu'il mérite une bonne leçon. Ça lui apprendra à nous faire poiroter. » dit Naruto en se levant avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Naruto ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... » commença Sakura d'un ton désapprobateur avant que son visage ne prenne un air inquiet. « Euh... je sais que ce n'est pas bien de sa part de nous faire autant attendre, mais... tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? »

« Non. De toute façon, s'il ne peut pas éviter ça, il ne sera pas capable de nous entrainer. » répondit Naruto avec un sourire féroce.

_« Les ennuis commencent. » _songea Sasuke, fataliste.

oOo

Quand Kakashi ouvrit la porte de la salle et pénétra à l'intérieur, il eut l'impression que les Enfers se déchainaient sur lui.

Il trébucha tout d'abord sur un câble tendu au niveau de ses chevilles et faillit s'affaler sur le sol, où étaient répandus de nombreux makibishis. Il réussit in-extremis à stopper sa chute en tendant les bras, ses index trouvant un espace entre les pointes de métal et lui évitant ainsi de s'empaler dessus.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à un moyen de s'extirper de cette délicate posture, un bruit au-dessus de lui le fit lever la tête pour s'apercevoir qu'un énorme bloc de métal portant la mention ''5 T'' allait s'écraser sur lui.

Il plia les index et concentra toute ses forces afin de se jeter sur le côté où il fut accueilli successivement par des volées de shurikens, un parchemin explosif, des bombes lumineuses, des fumigènes et autres joyeusetés.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, le jounin pendait au mur, ses vêtements maintenus par des kunais, dont certains aurait dû atteindre des points sensibles s'il ne s'était pas contorsionné pour les éviter.

« Tu vois, Sakura ? Il est encore en vie. » lança Naruto.

« Tu es complètement fou, tu le sais j'espère ? » protesta-t-elle.

« Yep, mais ça fait partie de mon charme. Envoie le cash, Sasuke. » répondit le blond en tendant la main vers son compagnon.

Kakashi vit le garçon aux cheveux noirs sortir un billet de sa poche en maugréant. _« Ils ont essayé de me tuer... et ils ont pariés sur la probabilité que je survive ? » _s'épouvanta Kakashi. _« Oh... dans quelle galère me suis-je fourré ? »_

Un essuie-craie lui tomba finalement sur la tête, libérant un petit nuage de poussière blanche avant de rebondir mollement au sol.

oOo

« Bon, je pense que nous sommes partis du mauvais pied, les enfants. » lança Kakashi après les avoir menés sur le toit. « Et si on commençait par les présentations, histoire de mieux se connaitre ? »

« Quel genre de truc vous voulez savoir ? »

« Ce que vous aimez, ce que vous détestez, vos loisirs, vos rêves pour l'avenir... les trucs classiques quoi. » répondit Kakashi.

« Vous pourriez p'tet commencer par vous, non ? » rétorqua Naruto.

« C'est vrai, vous avez l'air louche en plus. » ajouta Sakura.

Il faut dire qu'avec ses cheveux gris-argentés en brosse et son visage à 90% masqué, il avait un petit côté coupable... on ne savait pas vraiment de quoi, mais surement coupable de quelque chose.

_« Louche ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai les cheveux roses ! Ok, calme-toi Kakashi. Ce ne sont que des enfants. _Moi ? Et bien je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi. Ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, ça ne vous regarde pas. Mes loisirs... ils sont divers et variés. Quand à mes rêves pour l'avenir... bof, je n'en ai plus vraiment. »

« Super, on est bien avancés. Tout ce qu'on a appris, c'est son nom. » se plaignit Sakura.

« Allez, à votre tour. On commence par la droite. »

« Moi, c'est Uzumaki Naruto. Ce que j'aime, ce sont les ramens et le Ecchi. Ce que je déteste, c'est les trois minutes d'attente après avoir versé l'eau sur les nouilles et la censure. _Et Konoha, mais ça, tu n'es pas obligé de le savoir._ Mes hobbies, c'est le Ecchi et élaborer des plans. »

« Des plans pour quoi ? » demanda Sakura.

« À ton avis ? Pour mon grand rêve... conquérir le monde ! » s'exclama Naruto.

_« Fou de ramens, pervers et mégalo. » _résuma Kakashi d'un air blasé. _« En même temps, difficile de dire s'il est sérieux. _Au suivant. »

« Uchiha Sasuke. Il y a très peu de choses que j'aime et beaucoup que je déteste. Je n'ai pas vraiment de loisirs. Mon rêve... on va dire que c'est plus un objectif. Restaurer l'honneur de ma famille... et tuer un certain homme. » souffla Sasuke d'un ton glacial.

_« Ouah. Ça va être encore plus facile que prévu de le faire basculer du côté obscur. » _constata Naruto.

« Bien. Et pour finir, la demoiselle. » dit Kakashi.

« Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura. Ce que j'aime... enfin, **ceux** que j'aime... » bafouilla-t-elle en lançant des regards en coin à Sasuke et quelques-uns à Naruto. « C'est l'anmitsu et les prunes salées. Ce que je déteste, c'est la nourriture épicée... et les gens stupides qui s'en prennent à quelqu'un sans aucune raison. »

La fermeté avec laquelle elle avait prononcé la fin sa phrase les surprit. Naruto eut même l'impression de détecter une pointe de haine dans sa voix. Mais ce côté sérieux disparut aussitôt pour redevenir l'attitude superficielle qu'elle montrait d'habitude.

« Mon passe-temps, c'est les quizz. _**Et fantasmer sur Sasuke-kun et Naruto-kun, shannaro ! **_Mes rêves pour l'avenir... je ne sais pas trop si je peux en parler, c'est peut-être un peu tôt... Kyaaa ! »

_« Les filles de son âge sont plus intéressées par le grand amour que par le ninjutsu. » _soupira Kakashi.

« Mais... » continua Sakura d'un ton résolu. « J'aimerai aussi devenir une grande kunoichi et prouver ce que je vaux. »

_« Finalement son cas n'a pas l'air si désespéré. _Ça suffit pour les présentations. Dès demain, nous commencerons à travailler ensemble, un petit exercice juste tous les quatre. » annonça Kakashi.

« Quel genre ? »

« Une épreuve de survie. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Naruto.

« On ne devrait pas plutôt faire des missions ? On a déjà eu ce genre d'épreuve à l'académie. » ajouta Sakura.

« Ce n'est pas une épreuve ordinaire... c'est moi que vous allez affronter. » expliqua Kakashi avant de se mettre à rire doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça, Kakashi-sensei ? »

« Oh, rien. J'imaginais juste les têtes que vous alliez tirer quand je vous aurai expliqué les enjeux de cette épreuve. »

« Mais vous allez cracher le morceau, oui ? » s'exaspéra Naruto.

« Sur les 27 élèves diplômés, seulement 9 d'entre eux pourront véritablement devenir genin, les autres devront retourner à l'académie. Autrement dit, il s'agit d'une épreuve hyper-sélective dont le taux d'échec est supérieur à 66%. »

Le temps se figea pour les trois genins.

Un ange passa.

PULL !

L'ange fut abattu en plein vol.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vous devriez voir vos têtes ! Elles sont extra ! » s'exclama Kakashi, mort de rire. _« Ça vous apprendra à tendre des pièges à votre sensei. »_

« Mais alors, à quoi sert ce foutu diplôme ? » pesta Naruto.

« Oh, c'est juste une sorte de pré-sélection pour déterminer quels élèves ont une chance de réussir à devenir genin. » répondit Kakashi.

« Aaaah. Ça explique pourquoi c'était si facile. » dit Naruto en tapant dans la paume de sa main. « Je me disais bien que c'était n'importe quoi cet examen genin. Laisser des gamins devenir ninja alors qu'ils se feraient tuer au premier ennemi venu. J'ai eu des doutes sur la santé mentale de nos dirigeants en voyant que tout le monde était passé. Je suis rassuré maintenant, Konoha n'est pas aussi stupide que ce que je pensais. _Le détruire ne serait pas aussi drôle sinon. _»

_« Apparemment, Naruto réfléchit un minimum et à l'air de mieux comprendre ce que signifie vraiment être ninja que les deux autres. Mais il n'a pas l'air de porter nos supérieurs en haute estime. En un sens, je le comprends. _Trêve de bavardage. C'est moi qui déciderai demain si, oui ou non, vous êtes sélectionnés. » annonça Kakashi. « Considérez que c'est une vraie mission et surtout, venez à jeun... sinon vous allez vomir votre petit-déjeuner. Voici les formulaires avec le reste des informations. Et soyez à l'heure. »

_« Venant de sa part, c'est un peu hypocrite. » _songea Naruto en prenant une feuille. _« Bah, ce n'est qu'un test de plus, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le rater, vu mon niveau. »_

_**« Ne vends pas la peau du renard avant de l'avoir tué. »**_

_« Kyuubi-dono a raison, Seigneur. Soyez sur vos gardes. Cet homme semble retors. »_

_« Relax, les deux mères-poules, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait mal se passer. »_


	8. Maudites clochettes

**Quand tu violes une règle... violes-la un bon coup.**

(Mémé Ciredutemps)

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Maudites clochettes**

Naruto arriva au lieu de rendez-vous une heure en retard, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à ses coéquipiers.

« Tu es en retard ! » hurla Sakura.

« Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si le prof était déjà là. » rétorqua Naruto.

« Et s'il l'avait été ? On aurait pu être disqualifiés par ta faute. »

Sasuke acquiesça silencieusement.

« J'en doute. » répondit Naruto. « Il peut y avoir des tas de raisons qui expliqueraient mon retard et il n'est pas stupide au point de ne pas en tenir compte. _Même si sur le coup, ''Je ne me suis pas réveillé.'' ferait une mauvaise impression. _Et puis, il n'y aurait aucun intérêt à nous disqualifier avant de nous avoir testés. »

« Konoha ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre leurs deux meilleurs rookies sur quelque chose d'aussi futile. » lança Sasuke en comprenant le raisonnement de Naruto.

« Exact. Alors calme-toi, Sakura. Tiens... prend un cookie. » dit Naruto en lui tendant une boite en métal contenant plusieurs biscuits.

« Kakashi-sensei nous a dit de ne pas manger avant de venir. » répliqua Sakura d'un air horrifié.

« Non. Il a dit qu'il **valait** mieux ne pas manger pour éviter de vomir. Personnellement, je me fiche pas mal de ce qu'il a dit. Le jour où quelqu'un me fera vomir n'est pas arrivé. »

_**« C'est vrai qu'après la cuisine des larbins, ton estomac est en béton armé. »**_

_« Ne me rappelles pas ces mauvais souvenirs. _Et même s'il nous en avait donné l'ordre, je n'aurais pas obéi. On ne part pas en guerre le ventre vide, c'est un coup à se faire tuer. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux avoir fait le plein d'énergie avant un exercice intense. » expliqua Naruto en sortant une pomme avant de croquer dedans. « Quand les ordres sont stupides ou insensés, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est d'y désobéir. À toi de voir comment tu veux vivre ta vie. »

Sakura regarda Naruto, puis la boite de cookie et dut finalement admettre qu'il avait raison. Enfin, c'était surtout son estomac qui admit qu'il avait raison. Elle tendit la main avec hésitation avant de saisir un gâteau et de se mettre à le manger.

Naruto sourit. Ça avait été encore plus facile que prévu de la faire désobéir. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un cookie mais bientôt, ce serait une rébellion pure et dure contre Konoha.

_**« Rejoignez-nous dans le côté obscur... on a des cookies. »**_

Il remarqua que Sasuke lorgnait également sur les gâteaux avec envie. Il savait qu'il avait également convaincu l'Uchiha mais que sa fierté l'empêchait de l'admettre. Tant pis pour lui, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ratait.

Kakashi se pointa deux heures plus tard. « Salut les jeunes ! En forme ? »

« Vous être en retard ! » hurlèrent Naruto et Sakura.

oOo

« Bien, il sonnera à midi pile. » dit Kakashi en réglant le réveil. « J'ai ici deux clochettes, vous devez vous en emparer avant cette limite. Ceux qui n'auront pas réussi à m'en prendre une d'ici-là seront privés de déjeuner. Ils seront ligotés autour de ces poteaux et je mangerai juste sous leur nez, compris ? »

_« Voilà pourquoi il nous a dit de venir à jeun. » _réalisèrent les trois genins alors que les estomacs de Sasuke et Sakura se mirent à grogner.

_« Heureusement que j'ai écouté Naruto et que j'ai désobéi. Si je n'avais pas mangé ses cookies, je serai probablement en train de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. » _pensa Sakura.

« Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai que deux clochettes. » continua Kakashi après avoir remarqué que Naruto n'avait pas l'air aussi affamé que ses camarades. « Par conséquent, il y en aura forcément un de vous trois qui sautera le repas. Et surtout... ceux qui n'auront pas de clochettes seront recalés. Il y en aura donc au moins un parmi vous qui retournera astiquer les bancs d'école. »

_« C'est quoi cette embrouille ? » _se demanda Naruto. _« Ils nous mettent en équipe, se cassent la tête pour les équilibrer et leur donner des noms, nous disent de bien travailler ensemble et tout le tintouin... pour finalement nous mettre en compétition ? C'est totalement stupide, autant prendre les meilleurs genins tout de suite. Et puis les chiffres ne correspondent pas. Il a dit que les deux tiers des promus seraient éliminés, hors, ce test permet à deux élèves sur trois de passer. À condition d'attraper une clochette bien sûr, mais au final, il y a beaucoup trop de détails qui clochent avec ces clochettes. RHAAA ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est bien trop compliqué ! Je vais me dépêcher d'arracher les clochettes à ses doigts morts et refroidis. »_

_**« C'est une proposition acceptable. » **_commenta Kyuubi.

« Il va falloir vous battre sérieusement pour réussir. Je vous conseille d'attaquer comme si vous vouliez me tuer. »

« Mais... on pourrait vous blesser ! » protesta Sakura.

« Comme si on voulait vous tuer ? Vraiment ? » demanda Naruto avec un sourire féroce en relâchant une bonne dose d'intention meurtrière.

Sasuke et Sakura reculèrent instinctivement tandis que Kakashi écarquilla les yeux de surprise. _« Comment un genin peut-il émettre une telle aura ? Même des chunins en seraient incapables. Il faut croire qu'il a appris plus de choses qu'on ne pensait durant ces cinq années où il a disparu. _Parfait, je vois que vous avez compris. Allez, on commence. Prêts ? Partez ! »

oOo

« Un ninja doit savoir se dissimuler de façon à ne pas être repérer. _Sur ce point-là, c'est bon, ils se sont bien cachés. » _pensa Kakashi en détectant les présences de Sakura et Sasuke dans les buissons. _« Enfin... deux d'entre eux en tout cas. »_

En face de lui, Naruto s'échauffait tranquillement en faisant des étirements, l'idée de se cacher ne lui ayant apparemment pas traversé l'esprit.

« Ok ! Allons-y ! En garde ! » cria-t-il en prenant une pose de combat.

Une goutte apparut derrière la tête de Kakashi. « Hum... j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas vraiment dans le coup. Tu devrais peut-être te cacher avant d'essayer de m'attaquer. »

« Pourquoi faire ? Nous ne sommes que des genins alors que vous êtes un jounin, Sensei. » répliqua Naruto avec un sourire. « Aucun de nous n'a le niveau de furtivité nécessaire pour vous surprendre. On perd donc le principal avantage de se cacher, en plus d'être vulnérable à votre contre-attaque. Quand on pense être en position de force, on a tendance à baisser sa garde et l'adversaire peut en profiter. Au final, c'est vous qui aurez l'effet de surprise. Il est donc bien moins risqué pour moi de vous attaquer directement. »

Dans leurs buissons, les deux autre genins baissèrent la tête d'embarras. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de ça ? Naruto avait parfaitement raison, il ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit que Kakashi pouvait tout de même les détecter.

« Et puis, en allant à l'encontre du manuel des shinobis, je provoque la confusion chez mon adversaire. » continua Naruto. « Pourquoi fait-il ça ? A-t-il un plan caché ? Finalement, l'ennemi sera désorienté ou me sous-estimera totalement. Tout bénef. »

_« Intéressant. » _songea Kakashi. _« Il sait faire fonctionner ses méninges. Un bon ninja respecte les règles, mais un excellent ninja sait faire preuve de discernement et s'adapte à la situation, même s'il doit aller à l'encontre des consignes. C'est sans doute aussi pour ça qu'il a tout de même mangé ce matin. »_

« Enfin bon, je vous explique tout ça parce que c'est un exercice. Sinon, vous vous doutez bien que je vous aurez laissé mariner à essayer de comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ah, et au fait... c'est votre coupe de cheveux qui n'est vraiment pas dans le coup. » lança Naruto avant de se ruer sur Kakashi.

_« Un petit malin, hein ? » _ricana Kakashi en plongeant la main dans sa poche à kunai. « Première leçon, le taijutsu. »

Naruto ralentit son attaque. _« Taijutsu ? Alors pourquoi prend-il une arme ? Bah, je m'en fiche. Ça ne lui empêchera pas de se faire botter le cul. »_

Mais quand il vit Kakashi sortir un livre orange, là, il s'arrêta net.

« Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'attaquer ? »

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire avec ce livre ? »

« Le lire, pardi. J'ai hâte de savoir la suite. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux très bien continuer à bouquiner en affrontant des gamins comme vous. »

_« JE VAIS LE TUER ! »_

_« Maitre, calmez-vous. Si vous le tuez, votre magnifique plan sera fortement compromis. » _le tempéra Biscornu.

_« Rien à foutre ! Je vais lui fourrer le cul avec sa propre tête ! Je vais... hé, c'est pas une fille à moitié nue sur la couverture ? »_ remarqua Naruto en se calmant immédiatement.

Malgré ses fanfaronnades, Kakashi gardait tout de même un œil sur Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sous-estimer le rookie de l'année après tout. Mais l'histoire devenait vraiment palpitante. S'il la suivait à moitié, il risquait de rater un détail crucial.

« Icha Icha Paradise ? » fit une voix au-dessus de lui. « Mais... c'est un livre porno ? »

« Pas du tout, c'est de l'érotisme romancé... » répondit machinalement Kakashi avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

Naruto était tranquillement assis sur sa tête, les pieds sur ses épaules et lisait le livre en même temps que lui.

« Renbo saisit son sexe turgescent entre ses mains et se mit à le caresser ''Je t'en supplie, plonge-le en moi'' gémit-elle ''Fais-moi sentir que je suis une femme par ton étreinte passionnée.'' » lut à haute voix Naruto. « Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, ça reste du porno. »

Kakashi bougea prestement, délogeant Naruto de son perchoir. _« Comment ? Comment as-t-il pu me grimper dessus sans même que je m'en rende compte ? »_

« Allons, il n'y a pas de honte à admettre qu'on aime le Ecchi. Je suis sûre que même Sakura a dû apprécier si j'en juge par la vapeur qui s'échappe de ce buisson. »

Si celle-ci n'était pas en train d'essayer de calmer son cœur battant, elle aurait bien crié à Naruto d'aller se faire voir. Mais pour l'heure, elle tentait de chasser les images obscènes qui étaient apparues dans son esprit.

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Renbo après ? Il la prend sauvagement sur le buffet ? »

« Non, il préfère... Pourquoi je te raconte ça, moi ? Tu es trop jeune. » protesta Kakashi.

« Soyez pas vieux jeu, Sensei. Dites-le moi. »

« Non. »

« Très bien. Je le découvrirai par moi-même alors. Haa ! »

Naruto lança sa main en direction du livre mais Kakashi réussit à le mettre hors de portée. Il fut cependant fauché par un balayage aux jambes et dut réussir une prouesse de souplesse pour ne pas tomber tout en gardant son précieux livre éloigné des mains avides de Naruto.

_« Il est coriace. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel niveau de la part d'un genin. » _réalisa Kakashi en esquivant le flot continu d'attaques comme il pouvait. _« J'aurai bien besoin de mes deux mains, mais si j'essaye de ranger mon livre, il pourrait bien attraper une clochette... et cet exercice n'aurait plus aucun sens. _Tu as l'intention de continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin du temps imparti ?_ »_

« Pourquoi ? Déjà fatigué, Sensei ? Parce que je suis en pleine forme et que je ne m'arrêterai pas avant d'avoir ce livre. » répondit Naruto avec un sourire narquois.

« _Il a complètement oublié les clochettes ou quoi ? _Heu... tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose, par hasard ? »

« Les deux autres ? Bah, je ne peux pas leur forcer la main. C'est à eux de voir s'ils préfèrent rester dans leur coin ou bien venir s'amuser un peu. »

_« Il aurait compris le but de l'exercice ? Et il essaye de leur faire comprendre par ses actes ? Décidément, il est prometteur. »_

Sasuke et Sakura commençaient vraiment à perdre patience. Naruto monopolisait l'attention de Kakashi et si cela continuait, ils n'auraient aucune opportunité d'attraper une clochette avant la fin du temps impartit. Les dernières paroles de Naruto les avaient surpris. Est-ce qu'il essayait de les faire sortir de leur cachette ? De les pousser à attaquer le jounin ensemble ? Une sorte de mêlée générale où la chance déciderait de qui aurait les clochettes ?

_« En tout cas, ça lui ressemble bien. »_ pensèrent-ils avant de s'élancer au même moment pour attaquer Kakashi.

Celui-ci était à la peine. Il avait déjà du mal à éviter le barrage d'attaque de Naruto mais maintenant que les deux autres s'en mêlaient, il avait peu de chances de s'en sortir. Bien sûr, leurs attaques n'étaient pas vraiment coordonnées et il pourrait très bien se battre sérieusement, mais ce serait vraiment petit de sa part lors d'un simple exercice contre des genins nouvellement promus.

Un caillou glissa sous son pied.

Il trébucha.

« Maintenant ! » hurla Naruto en se jetant sur lui.

« Yaaah ! » crièrent les deux autres, en faisant de même.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Kakashi regarda, impuissant, les trois genins finirent leurs mouvements par une pose avec un genou à terre.

« J'ai réussi ! » cria Sakura en contemplant la clochette dans sa main.

« Hnn. » fit Sasuke en souriant et en jonglant avec la deuxième clochette.

« Yata ! Je l'ai eu ! » s'exclama Naruto en brandissant l'exemplaire d'Icha Icha Paradise.

Un silence pesant accueilli sa déclaration et il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre toute l'horreur de la situation.

Il regarda la main de Sakura. _« Une clochette. » _Puis celle de Sasuke. _« Deux clochettes. » _Et enfin la ceinture de Kakashi. _« Plus de clochettes..._ AAAAAHHH ! Je me suis planté ! J'ai complètement oublié cette histoire de clochettes ! » hurla-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Kakashi et Sasuke le regardèrent comme s'il était débile et Sakura avec un air de culpabilité.

_« C'est uniquement grâce à Naruto que j'ai pu avoir cette clochette. Et maintenant, il va devoir retourner à l'académie. Ce n'est pas vraiment juste. » _songea-t-elle.

_« NON ! Tout est foutu ! Je vais devoir passer un an de plus dans cette académie stupide ! » _se lamenta Naruto.

_**« Je t'avais dit de rester concentré, Gamin ! De ne pas croire ta réussite acquise ! On peut dire que t'as l'air fin maintenant. »**_

_« Courage, Maitre. Ce n'est qu'une année de plus. Vous pouvez y arriver. » _tenta de le consoler Biscornu.

_« Jamais ! Je refuse de retourner là-bas. Si j'y passe ne serait-ce qu'un mois de plus, ils auront un génocide sur les bras._ _Tant pis, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre. On va jouer le tout pour le tout._ Kakashi-sensei ? »

« Oui. »

« Faites-moi passer le test encore une fois. »

« Un seul essai, Naruto. Et malheureusement, tu n'as pas réussi à attraper une clochette. » répondit sadiquement Kakashi. _« Je vais jouer un peu avec ses nerfs avant de lui dire qu'il passe. Ça lui apprendra à me voler mon précieux Icha Icha. »_

« Ce n'était pas une demande, Sensei. Faites-moi repasser le test, ou alors... » Il ouvrit le livre à la dernière page. « Je vous raconte comment se termine l'histoire. » finit-il avec un sourire cruel.

Kakashi se figea. C'était lui qui était piégé maintenant. « Att... attends une seconde, Naruto. Tu ne vas... tu ne vas quand même pas me spoiler ? » paniqua-t-il.

« Et alors que Renbo s'éloignait, Inkei repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Cette nuit magique sur la plage, leurs étreintes passionnées à l'arrière... »

« STOP ! C'est bon Naruto ! Tu passes ! » cria Kakashi. « Vous passez tous les trois. »

« Sérieux ? Mince, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile. » sourit Naruto en refermant le livre.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. » répondit Kakashi en posant la main sur son cœur battant. « Si vous passez, c'est parce que vous avez réussi le véritable test. »

« Quel véritable test ? » demanda Sakura. « Ce n'est pas les clochettes ? »

« Les clochettes n'en sont qu'une partie. Le véritable but de ce test, c'est de déterminer si vous avez la bonne mentalité pour devenir ninja. » répondit Kakashi en reprenant contenance.

« Et c'est quoi cette mentalité ? » demanda Naruto.

« À votre avis ? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'on vous a répartis en équipe pour faire ce test, hein ? »

« Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de jounins disponibles pour s'occuper individuellement de chaque genin ? » proposa Sasuke.

« Non. Enfin si. Mais ce n'est pas le but, ça n'a rien à voir. » balbutia Kakashi.

« Parce que les parents refusent que leurs enfants se retrouvent tout seul avec un type louche qui lit du porno en plein jour ? » lança Sakura.

« Non ! »

« Je commence à en avoir marre de vos devinettes. Vous allez cracher le morceau, oui ? » protesta Naruto.

« La qualité indispensable que tout ninja doit posséder... c'est l'esprit d'équipe. »

« Are ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte comme connerie encore ? »_

« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce n'est que quand vous m'avez attaqué tous les trois en même temps que vous avez pu avoir les clochettes. » expliqua Kakashi.

_« C'est quoi cette arnaque ? »_ songea Sakura en regardant sa clochette. « Vous vouliez qu'on collabore alors qu'il n'y avait que deux clochettes ? L'un d'entre nous en serait forcément sorti perdant ! »

« Exact, cette épreuve est justement conçue pour semer la zizanie au sein des équipes. Le but est de savoir si, dans une situation comme celle-ci, vous êtes capables, ou non, de faire passer votre travail d'équipe avant votre intérêt personnel. Les missions doivent s'effectuer en équipe. Bien sûr, il est essentiel pour un ninja d'avoir des qualités individuelles, mais c'est avant tout l'esprit d'équipe qui prime. »

_« Ça veut dire que même si j'avais eu la clochette en solo, je ne serais pas passé ? » _réalisa avec horreur Naruto. _« Pfiuu, j'ai eu chaud. »_

_« Alors, à ce moment-là... » _se rappela Sakura._ ''Les deux autres ? Bah, je ne peux pas leur forcer la main. C'est à eux de voir s'ils préfèrent rester dans leur coin ou bien venir s'amuser un peu.'' « Naruto avait compris que nous devions unir nos forces ? »_

Sasuke l'avait réalisé également et regardait son camarade blond avec surprise et une nuance de respect.

« Naruto. Quand tu as réalisé que tu aurais du mal à avoir les clochettes seul, tu as poussé Sakura et Sasuke à venir t'aider. Et ils l'ont fait » commenta Kakashi. « Bien évidemment, ton acte était peut-être dû au fait que tu te souciais plus de mon livre que des clochettes sur le moment. »

_« En réalité, je m'en foutais pas mal. J'ai dit ça comme ça... dire que c'est grâce à ça que je passe. »_

_**« Ta bonne étoile est décidément très puissante, Gamin. »**_

« Dans tous les cas, vous avez réussi à me prendre les clochettes en travaillant ensemble et de ce fait, vous êtes tous admis. Bravo ! L'équipe 7 commencera dès demain à accomplir des missions. »

« Yeah ! »

_**« L'amour a triomphé, shannaro ! »**_

« J'ai la dalle. Et si on allait se faire un bon ramen ? »

« Hnn. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu peux me rendre mon livre maintenant, Naruto ? »

oOo

Un buisson s'agita sur sa gauche et il stoppa net, se plaquant au sol, prêt à bondir à la moindre menace. Les secondes défilèrent lentement, les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans sa tête alors que son corps se tendait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de se transformer en pierre.

Finalement, une souris sortit du buisson en faisant frémir ses moustaches. Elle s'enfuit rapidement quand elle prit conscience de sa présence et il s'autorisa à souffler. Mais sa vigilance ne baissa pas d'un cran.

Les gens pensaient qu'il était fou, voire paranoïaque, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait traversé. L'ignorance était une vertu. Mais pour lui... il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Après ce qu'il avait enduré... sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas sans combattre. Il était un guerrier... fier et brave... et jamais il ne serait un esclave !

La traque continuait, il sentit les chasseurs se rapprocher de lui. La fausse piste qu'il leur avait laissée ne lui avait fait gagner qu'un peu de temps. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas des amateurs comme les précédents. Il aurait de la chance s'il réussissait à atteindre la rivière avant le coucher du soleil.

L'heure n'était plus à la réflexion. Il fallait courir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine, esquivant les branches, sautant par-dessus les rochers, tout pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ses poursuivants. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il courrait, un malaise s'insinuait en lui. Il finit par s'arrêter et tendit l'oreille.

Rien.

Mais pas le bon ''rien''.

Ce rien-là aurait eu sa place dans la catégorie des riens les plus inquiétants.

Comme celui qui accompagnait la vérification du chargeur de son arme au moment où les zombies allaient forcer la barricade.

Ou comme celui qu'on pouvait entendre quand on rentrait chez soi et qu'on trouvait sa femme nue au lit, gênée et couverte de transpiration, et qu'on lui demandait qu'est-ce qu'il se passait.

Les gens pensent avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'est le silence. Ils ont tort. Le véritable silence n'existe pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé jusqu'à cet instant.

Les chants d'oiseaux s'étaient tus... le vent avait cessé de faire bruisser les feuilles... il n'entendait même plus sa respiration ou son propre cœur battre. Quel fléau pouvait bien s'être abattu pour que les lois originelles elles-mêmes soient ainsi bafouées ?

**« Je t'ai trouvé. »**

L'ombre se dressa devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur maléfique, et il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas la sentir venir. À ce moment-là, la notion de fuite aurait dû lui traverser l'esprit. Mais même si ça avait été le cas, son corps n'aurait pas obéi. Tout comme le faon reste parfois paralysé devant le lion, il est des forces devant lesquelles même l'instant de survie se prosterne.

Il croyait s'être fait une bonne idée de ce qu'était le Mal. Il avait eu tort. Il ne l'avait même pas ne serait-ce qu'effleurer.

Il leva la tête et plongea pour la première fois son regard dans le véritable visage du Mal.

Impitoyable.

Implacable.

Inéluctable.

oOo

« Ici Kakashi. Est-ce que vous avez la cible en visuel ? »

« Ici Sasuke. Négatif. »

« Ici Sakura. Négatif. »

« Ici Naruto. Cible capturée. Je répète... cible capturée. »

« Vraiment ? Tu es sûr que c'est Tora ? Il a un ruban sur l'oreille droite ? »

« Oui, pas d'erreur. » confirma Naruto.

« Bien joué, Naruto, mais tu aurais dû nous prévenir avant d'essayer de le capturer tout seul. Nous sommes censés travailler en équipe. » le réprimanda Kakashi.

« Il m'a pratiquement sauté dans les bras, je n'allais pas me faire prier. »

« Il a quoi ? » s'étonna Sakura.

« Il nous a fui depuis le début, pourquoi aurait-il accepté que tu l'attrapes maintenant ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. » répondit Naruto en caressant la forme immobile de Tora dans ses bras, avant de sourire sadiquement. « Mais la pauvre bête avait l'air terrorisé. »

oOo

« Aah ! Mon petit Tora-chan. Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé comme ça ? Maman se faisait un sang d'encre. » babilla Mme Shijimi en cajolant le pauvre Tora, toujours dans un état proche du coma. « C'est la première fois que je le vois si calme. Il doit avoir sommeil, le pauvre chou. Viens Tora-chan, on rentre à la maison. »

_« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'est échappé... pauvre chat. »_ réalisa Sakura.

« Bien, équipe 7 sous la direction de Kakashi. Voyons quelles sont vos prochaines missions. » annonça le Sandaime. « Hmm... d'abord, baby-sitting du petit-fils du doyen du village, ensuite une course au village voisin, puis donner un coup de main à la récolte des pommes de terre... »

« ARGH ! Pas question ! J'en ai marre de ce genre de mission ! Je ne suis pas devenu ninja pour finir fermier ou assistante sociale ! Filez-nous une vraie mission ! » l'interrompit Naruto.

_« Il n'a pas tort. »_ pensa Sasuke.

_« Je me doutais bien qu'il allait craquer à un moment. » _songea Kakashi.

« Surveille ton langage, Naruto ! » intervint Iruka. « Tout le monde commence par des missions simples. La progression se fait par étape, et il n'est pas question de sauter les échelons. »

« Parce que vous appelez ça des missions ? » répliqua Naruto. « Sans déconner, même les première années de l'académie pourrait faire ça. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous ne leur donnez pas ces missions comme exercices ? Ça les ferait bosser un peu et vous pourriez réaffecter les vrais ninjas à du travail plus utile. Je veux pas dire, mais Kakashi-sensei est un jounin et il passe ses journées à lire son porno pendant qu'on repeint des murs et qu'on arrache des herbes. »

« Merci, Naruto. » lança sarcastiquement Kakashi.

« Tu marques un point, Naruto. » répondit le Hokage. « Cependant, nos clients n'accepteraient pas de confier un travail à des enfants encore à l'école. »

« Vous seriez surpris de voir ce que les gens acceptent de faire pour économiser quelques ryos, Jiji. Et puis franchement, qui a besoin de ninjas pour garder des enfants ou récolter des légumes ? Si je me retrouve encore à faire ce genre de mission, je vais finir par craquer. Et croyez-moi, vous ne voulez pas que ça arrive. »

_« Ah, là, là... je vais me faire tirer les oreilles à cause de lui. » _sentit Kakashi.

Iruka soupira en se rasseyant. Il était clair que Naruto ne céderait pas. Le Hokage, lui, sourit sous son chapeau. Il était rare que quelqu'un, qui plus est un genin, ose défier son autorité. Mais cela l'amusait. Le garçon pensait être prêt pour le niveau supérieur ? Soit, il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Quant à lui, il verrait peut-être enfin de quoi le jeune blond était réellement capable.

« D'accord. Puisque tu insistes tellement, je vais vous confier une mission de classe C. C'est une mission d'escorte. »

« À la bonne heure ! Alors, qui doit-on protéger ? » demanda Naruto avec un sourire.

« Je vais tout de suite vous présenter la personne en question. Si vous voulez bien entrer. »

Le porte du bureau coulissa et un vieil homme entra dans la pièce en descendant une bouteille de saké.

« C'est quoi ça ? Un ramassis de méga-avortons ? Ne me dites pas que c'est ces minus qui sont censés me protéger, c'est vraiment des ninjas ? »

« Si t'as pas les moyens de te payer mieux, c'est pas mon problème, le poivrot. » rétorqua Naruto. « Si tu voulais des gars plus balèzes, fallait allonger la monnaie. Et crois-moi, t'as pas à te plaindre, parce que tu n'aurais pas pu avoir meilleurs que nous à ce prix-là. »

« Naruto, sois-plus poli avec notre client. » le réprimanda Kakashi.

« Le respect, ça se mérite. S'il veut que je sois poli, il devrait commencer par l'être aussi. »

« Ha ha ha ! Il est marrant ce gamin, il me plait bien. Moi, c'est Tazuna, le méga-charpentier. Ma spécialité, c'est les ponts. J'en ai justement un à terminer dans mon pays. Votre boulot, c'est de m'accompagner et de me méga-protéger jusqu'à la fin des travaux. »

oOo

Le lendemain matin, les commerçants virent passer une jeune fille aux cheveux roses en trombe devant leurs magasins et se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le quartier résidentiel, visiblement énervée.

La veille, à la fin du briefing, Kakashi avait annoncé qu'ils partiraient de bonne heure, afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible au Pays des Vagues. Sakura était donc rentré chez elle annoncer à ses parents qu'elle partait plusieurs jours pour une mission. Bien évidemment, ils s'étaient lancés dans des délires paranoïaques où elle devrait faire face à Dieu sait quelles monstruosités. Ses parents avaient toujours beaucoup de mal avec le fait qu'elle soit ninja et elle avait dû passer une bonne heure à les rassurer avant de pouvoir enfin se préparer. Son sac fait, elle s'était couchée, bien décidée à faire de son mieux pour être à la hauteur lors de la mission.

Bien évidemment, toute cette préparation minutieuse avait engendré pas mal de stress qui ressortit sous la forme d'un hurlement de rage quand, arrivée au point de rendez-vous à l'heure convenue, elle constata que seul Sasuke était présent et que c'était toujours le cas après avoir attendu pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Elle envoya Sasuke chercher leur sensei et leur client et le jeune Uchiha obéit de bonne grâce. Il ne tenait pas à subir les foudres de sa coéquipière à la place des autres. Sakura, de son côté, se mit en quête de Naruto et se retrouva donc à arpenter le quartier résidentiel de Konoha à la recherche de la maison de son camarade blond.

Elle ne fut pas bien dure à trouver.

Naruto avait en effet installé une grosse pancarte à l'entrée : ''Attention, propriétaire méchant.''

Sachant qu'il n'y avait que lui pour faire une chose pareille, Sakura poussa la porte du mur d'enceinte et pénétra dans le jardin, bien décidée à le tirer du lit et à lui passer un savon.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva près du bâtiment, elle entendit des bruits étouffés venant de l'intérieur. Apparemment, Naruto était réveillé.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire cet idiot ? »_ se demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et en entrant à l'intérieur.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et, au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait, se mit à distinguer plus nettement son origine. Cela ressemblait à un mélange de gémissements, de grognements et de bruits de respiration et Sakura fut tentée de penser qu'il devait pratiquer une sorte d'exercice matinal avant de se rendre compte que la plupart des gémissements étaient féminins.

_« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »_

Elle eut sa réponse en passant devant une porte entrouverte dont les gémissements semblaient provenir. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia à un tel point qu'elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

Allongé dans son lit, Naruto se faisait chevaucher par une jeune femme brune, leurs corps coulissant l'un contre l'autre si violemment que le lit tremblait. Les draps cachaient la partie inférieure de leurs corps mais il ne faisait nul doute à l'esprit de Sakura qu'ils étaient nus et visiblement engagés dans une activité qui nécessitait cette condition.

« Aah... aah... Naruto-kun ! C'est trop bon ! »

« Tu aimes ça, hein Ayame-nee-chan ? » répondit Naruto en passant les mains sur ses fesses avant de la pénétrer plus violemment.

« OOOOOOHHHH OUIII ! PRENDS-MOI PLUS FORT ! PLUS FORT ! »

_« Oh mon dieu ! C'est... Naruto... et la fille du restaurant de ramen ! Ils... ils ont des relations sexuelles ? » _songea Sakura, héberluée. _« C'est vraiment... »_

_**« Excitant ? »**_

_« Oui. Euh... non ! C'est mal ! Ce n'est pas bien. Naruto est trop jeune pour ça. »_

_**« Ce n'est pas ce que cette fille doit penser en ce moment. » **_répliqua son for intérieur alors qu'Ayame gémissait de plus en plus fort, sa poitrine rebondissant librement à chaque coup de hanche.

_« C'est vrai que Naruto n'arrête pas de parler de sexe, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse... »_

_**« Être aussi doué ? »**_

_« … déjà avoir des relations sexuelles. Mais ce n'est pas bien, non ? Maman m'a dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas en avoir avant d'être adulte... que c'était une erreur... »_

_**« Et bien Maman n'est jamais tombé sur un Naruto-kun alors. Regarde cette fille, tu penses vraiment qu'elle fait une erreur ? »**_

Sakura contempla le visage d'Ayame et l'intense expression d'extase qui le parcourait. _« Elle a vraiment l'air d'aimer ça. Je me demande... ce que ça fait... »_

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, la main gauche de Sakura avait commencé à masser sa poitrine naissante tandis que sa main droite s'était glissée sous sa robe pour caresser lentement son intimité au travers de son short. Elle se mit à gémir doucement alors que la sensation de plaisir commençait à envahir son corps.

_« Oooh... je ne devrais pas faire ça... je ne devrais pas... »_

_**« Tais-toi et continue... c'est trop bon ! »**_

Dans la chambre, Ayame était à présent allongée sur Naruto, sa poitrine frottant contre son torse, leurs langues bataillant ferme, tandis qu'il agrippait ses fesses à pleine main.

« Han... han... Naruto-kun... han... je dois y aller... aaaah ! » haleta-t-elle en rompant le baiser. « Mon père... han... doit se demander... aaah... ce qui me prend aussi longtemps. »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui dire... hnn... que tu t'es assuré que j'avais apprécié la livraison à domicile. » répondit Naruto en l'embrassant dans le cou.

« Et c'est le cas... aaaahh ? »

« Meilleurs ramens que j'ai jamais eu... han ! »

Sakura était sur ses genoux et continuait de regarder avec fascination les deux amants. Sa main était passée dans son short mouillé et avait plongé deux doigts en elle qui coulissaient à présent rapidement alors que sa respiration s'accélérait et qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort. C'était la première fois qu'elle se masturbait, elle le faisait en regardant Naruto s'envoyer en l'air avec une autre fille, et elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puise autant aimer ça.

_**« Ooohh oui ! Oui ! OUI ! »**_

« Naruto-kun... je vais jouir ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

_**« Moi aussi ! »**_

« AAAHHH ! » cria Naruto en se vidant en elle.

Ayame sentit son sperme chaud gicler dans son vagin et elle jouit violemment en hurlant de plaisir.

_**« AAAAHHH ! »**_

Sakura se sentit défaillir en expérimentant son tout premier orgasme, la cyprine inondant sa main et son short tandis qu'une vague de plaisir parcourait son corps, la laissant pantelante sur le parquet. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre sa respiration et encore plusieurs autres pour reprendre ses esprits.

_« Waouh... c'était... »_

_**« Oui... comme tu dis... »**_

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille Naruto-kun, j'ai du travail. » fit Ayame.

_« Mince ! Ils viennent par ici ! » _paniqua Sakura en se relevant. _« Si jamais ils me découvrent, je vais mourir de honte ! Il faut que je fiche le camp ! »_

« Dans combien de temps tu penses revenir ? » demanda Ayame en passant son foulard dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas. Le Pays des Vagues n'est pas très loin et c'est une simple mission d'escorte. Ça va dépendre du temps qu'ils mettront à terminer leur pont. Je dirai trois semaines. » répondit Naruto en s'habillant.

« Huum... Je ne sais pas si je pourrai attendre jusque-là. » souffla Ayame en passant les bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser.

« Je resterai bien pour un autre round, histoire de te faire tenir jusqu'à mon retour, mais je suis déjà en retard. »

« Je m'assurerai que tu aies de quoi te rassasier en rentrant. » dit-elle avec un sourire séducteur. « Sois prudent, d'accord ? À bientôt. »

Naruto la vit passer la porte, finit de s'habiller, attrapa son sac et sortit de la chambre. Au moment de refermer la porte, il remarqua une petite flaque sur le sol. Il se pencha, y trempa un doigt et le renifla. Il reconnut l'odeur instantanément.

« Oh... Notre petite Sakura a apprécié le show apparemment. »

Il savait qu'elle était entrée chez lui grâce à ses sceaux de sécurité mais il était trop occupé à sauter Ayame pour aller voir ce qu'elle voulait. L'idée qu'elle puisse les surprendre ne l'avait pas dérangé outre-mesure, au contraire, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse se masturber devant sa porte en les regardant faire... la petite perverse.

« Vivement qu'elle grandisse. Je pense que je vais beaucoup m'amuser avec elle. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avec un sourire avant de sortir de chez lui et de se diriger vers le lieu de rendez-vous.


	9. Nami no Kuni

L'été approche, le soleil, la mer, la farniente... les petites robes d'été... les tops... les bikinis...

Et moi qui me retrouve à devoir travailler, c'est pas juste. Bref, j'aurai moins de temps pour écrire donc ne vous étonnez pas si les updates arrivent plus tard.

**L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.**

(Saint Bernard)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Nami no Kuni**

Naruto arriva devant les portes de Konoha et y trouva son équipe et Tazuna. Sakura ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il était en retard mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. La jeune fille était bien trop occupée à éviter son regard. Elle était rentrée en toute hâte chez elle pour se changer et elle était bien décidée à effacer de sa mémoire sa malencontreuse, mais instructive, visite chez Naruto.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons partir. » annonça Kakashi.

oOo

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Naruto commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Si c'était ça une mission de rang C, vivement qu'il passe au niveau supérieur. La présence de Tazuna les empêchaient de courir et le voyage s'annonçait donc très long... surtout que Kyuubi et Biscornu étaient nuls au shiritori.

Finalement, Naruto se décida à sortir sa copie flambant neuve d'Icha Icha Paradise qu'il s'était procuré la veille. En réalité, il l'avait volé, ainsi qu'une centaine d'autres exemplaires qu'il avait ramené à la Tour Noire pour ses larbins. Naruto était certain que ça leur ferait plaisir étant donné qu'ils étaient tous pervers... sauf que son idée tomba à l'eau quand Biscornu lui rappela que les larbins ne savaient pas lire. Mais comme le libraire était un de ses détracteurs, l'opération restait un demi-succès.

_« Pfff... je pensais pouvoir me garder ce plaisir pour plus tard, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » _soupira-t-il en jetant un œil à Sakura et Kakashi, engagés dans une conversation sur les cinq grands pays ninja. _« Ce serait bien qu'on se fasse attaquer, genre là maintenant, histoire que je me défoule un peu. »_

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la flaque d'eau sur la route.

_« Cette flaque est suspicieuse, Maitre. » _intervint Biscornu. _« Il fait grand soleil, elle aurait dû s'évaporer. »_

_« Oui, surtout qu'il n'a pas plu depuis plusieurs jours. Si elle est là, c'est probablement dû à une technique Suiton et qui dit Suiton dit... »_

_**« Ninjas. Bizarre, ce n'était pas prévu dans la mission. » **_remarqua Kyuubi.

_« Pas grave, ils auront le mérite de me faire passer le temps. Tiens, je vais essayer quelque chose, hé hé. »_

Naruto passa la main dans sa poche à kunai et au moment où il passa à côté de la flaque, en sortit son livre ainsi qu'une petite boule semblable à une bombe fumigène qu'il laissa négligemment tomber au sol.

« Naruto, ne me dis pas que tu as vraiment acheté ce livre. » lança Sasuke d'un ton désapprobateur, avant de remarquer la boule qui roulait vers la flaque. « Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose. »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir la boule rouler encore un peu avant de tomber dans l'eau.

« Oh non. » fit Naruto d'une voix faussement contrariée. « Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour les faire, elle est surement foutue maintenant. _Katsu ! »_ fit-il en l'activant.

Une énorme explosion fit jaillir l'eau du sol à la manière d'un geyser, accompagnée de terre et de nombreux débris, certains ne ressemblant pas à des cailloux.

« Ah bah non, ça a marché. En revanche, les morceaux de corps humain, ce n'était pas prévu. » commenta Naruto. « J'ai peut-être fait une erreur quelque part. _STRIKE ! »_

Tout autour de l'emplacement où se tenait précédemment la flaque, des morceaux de chair allant du bras au petit orteil étaient éparpillés dans des gerbes de sang.

Sakura hurla et Tazuna dû se retenir pour ne pas aller vomir derrière un buisson. Sasuke garda son air impassible mais une légère expression de dégoût apparu néanmoins sur son visage.

_« Zut ! » _pensa Kakashi. _« Maintenant on ne saura pas qui était leur cible. » _Il se pencha et ramassa les restes d'un bandeau frontal marqué de trois traits en diagonal. _« Des ninjas de Kiri ? Probablement des chunins vu leur niveau. Il y a de grandes chances qu'ils ciblaient Tazuna mais je ne peux pas le confirmer._ _Ils pourraient très bien être après moi ou Naruto après tout. Et je ne peux pas annuler la mission sur une présomption. »_

« Kakashi-sensei ? C'était des ninjas, pas vrai ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Oui. Quant à savoir pourquoi ils étaient là, je n'en suis pas sûr. » répondit le jounin en jetant un œil à Tazuna qui semblait perturbé. _« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Que faire maintenant ? Continuer... ou le cuisiner un peu ? Ah, on peut dire que ta maladresse a engendré pas mal de problèmes, Naruto. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça... _Naruto. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'ai fait tomber une de mes fukubukuro. »

« Une boule surprise ? Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? » demanda Sakura.

« Un truc que j'ai inventé. Je scelle plein de trucs dans une petite boule et quand je l'active... boum ! Celle-là, c'était la version explosive, mais j'en ai aussi une avec des kunais. J'ai prévu d'en faire d'autres, avec différents gaz, de la glu, plein de joyeusetés quoi. » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Mais pour réussir une explosion pareille... qu'est-ce que tu y as scellé ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Environ vingt parchemins explosifs. »

« Tu as scellé... le force de vingt parchemins dans cette petite boule ? » fit le jounin sans en croire ses oreilles. « Où est-ce que tu as appris un telle technique de sceaux ? »

« Dans la forêt, c'est pratique pour transporter le bois. _Cette histoire de forêt est bien pratique également. Et en réalité, je pourrais surement en sceller une centaine mais je n'en ai pas vraiment l'utilité pour l'instant. »_

« Mais contrairement aux parchemins, tu ne peux pas les fixer pour tendre un piège. » commenta Sasuke, légèrement jaloux que Naruto soit aussi doué en fuinjutsu.

« C'est vrai mais apparemment elles marchent sous l'eau, et elles prennent moins de place. Quoique celle-ci s'est déclenchée toute seule, elles ne sont pas totalement au point. Je dois aussi rajouter une technique de contrôle à distance de façon à les faire rouler là où je le veux. »

« Si tu y arrives, ce sera une arme très puissante, Naruto. En attendant, fais attention avec et évites d'en faire tomber d'autres. »

« Surtout si on est à côté. » ajouta Sakura.

oOo

Une barque fendit la brume en direction du Pays des Vagues. À son bord, l'équipe 7 et Tazuna. Durant le trajet, ils passèrent devant le pont en construction et Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

_« Waouh ! Tazuna vient de remonter d'un point dans mon estime, ce pont est gigantesque. »_

_« Et à combien de points est-il maintenant, Maitre ? »_

_« Un. »_

Finalement, ils accostèrent et sortirent de la barque pour se diriger vers la demeure du charpentier.

En passant devant un buisson, Naruto sentit quelque chose. Il dégaina un shuriken et le lança dans le buisson en un éclair.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Naruto? » hurla Sakura.

« Il y a quelque chose là-dedans. » répondit-il.

« Effectivement. » confirma Kakashi, qui était allé fouiller le buisson. « Un lapin. »

« Exact. » lança Naruto d'un ton très sérieux.

« Et alors ? » protesta Sakura. « Ça méritait vraiment tout ce remue-ménage ? Depuis quand tu tues les lapins qui te passent sous le nez ? »

« Je ne sais pas... un réflexe. » répondit Naruto en se rendant compte qu'il aurait surement dû laisser ce lapin tranquille.

_**« Attends, Gamin ! Ce lapin... »**_

_« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kyuubi ? »_

_**« Il a l'air bon. »**_

_« Et c'est pour ça que tu t'excites ? J'ai cru qu'il était piégé et qu'on nous... » _Il s'arrêta net.

« Tous à terre ! Vite ! » cria Kakashi.

Naruto avait déjà plongé sur Tazuna et Sakura pour les plaquer au sol alors qu'une gigantesque épée passait au-dessus de leurs têtes avant de se figer dans un arbre.

Naruto se releva et vit un homme se tenir sur le manche de l'arme. _« Lui, il a l'air coriace. »_

« Zabuza Momochi, nukenin de Kiri. » annonça Kakashi. « Mettez-vous en retrait. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Contre lui... il va falloir employer les grands moyens. »

« Sharingan no Kakashi. Livre-moi le vieillard, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. » lança Zabuza.

« C'était donc bien Tazuna votre cible. Équipe 7, regroupez-vous autour de Tazuna et protégez-le à tout prix. Mais n'intervenez-pas dans le combat. C'est comme ça que marche le travail d'équipe dans le cas présent. Zabuza, si tu le veux tant... il va d'abord falloir me vaincre. » répondit Kakashi en révélant son sharingan.

Après la petite explication sur les capacités du dojutsu, Zabuza bondit en récupérant son arme et se posa sur la surface du lac.

« Ninpo, Kirigakure no Jutsu. »

Le corps du ninja commença à se fondre dans le brouillard avant de complètement disparaître.

« Il s'est volatilisé ! »

« Zabuza Momochi... à Kiri, il était réputé pour ses techniques d'assassinat silencieuses. Il a l'art de s'approcher de sa victime sans faire de bruit, impossible de le repérer. »

« Huit possibilités... » fit une voix dans la brume, sans que l'on puisse dire d'où elle provenait. « Le pharynx, la colonne vertébrale, l'artère pulmonaire, le foie, la jugulaire, la clavicule, les reins et le cœur. Alors... par quoi je commence ? »

Une vague d'intention meurtrière s'abattit sur eux, paralysant Tazuna, Sakura et Sasuke. Naruto lui-même eut quelques frissons.

_« Impressionnant. Que ce soit son niveau de chakra ou ça, il est vraiment au-dessus du lot. Et son petit speech sur les points vitaux est effrayant à souhait. C'est le genre d'homme dont j'aurais bien besoin. »_

_« Vous avez raison, Maitre. Son regard était celui d'un meurtrier sans foi ni loi. »_

_**« Il exsude le Mal. »**_

Zabuza apparut au milieu de leur groupe et faillit les découper avant de se faire poignarder par Kakashi et d'exploser en une gerbe d'eau. Un autre Zabuza trancha Kakashi qui se révéla être un clone aqueux. Le jounin de Konoha fut ensuite piégé par un nouveau clone avant d'être projeté dans l'eau par un coup de pied.

Zabuza se plaça derrière lui en enchainant les mudras. « Hé hé, pauvre imbécile. Suiton ! Suiro no jutsu ! »

Kakashi se retrouva enfermé dans une bulle d'eau et le nukenin ricana.

« Je te tiens. Il est impossible de s'échapper de cette prison. Je te réglerai ton compte plus tard, je vais d'abord me débarrasser de tes compagnons. Mizu Bushin no jutsu. »

Le clone émergea de l'eau et contempla les trois genins. « Hé hé hé, alors les enfants... on se prend pour des grands ninjas, avec bandeau frontal et tout ? Mais vous savez, un vrai ninja, c'est quelqu'un qui a côtoyé la mort de près. Tant que vous n'êtes pas dans mon Bingo Book, vous n'êtes pas dignes du nom de ''ninja''. Pour moi, vous n'êtes que des moucherons. » dit-il avant de se fondre dans le brouillard.

_« Ses clones aussi peuvent disparaître ? Ça augmente considérablement leur utilité s'il peut leur faire utiliser ses techniques silencieuses. » _songea Naruto d'un air connaisseur.

« Écoutez-moi ! » cria Kakashi. « Fuyez ! Emmenez Tazuna loin d'ici ! Vous n'avez aucune chance contre lui ! Mais il ne peut pas bouger tant qu'il me garde dans cette prison ! Son clone ne peut se déplacer que dans un certain périmètre, alors fuyez vite ! »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser s'échapper. » affirma Zabuza.

Naruto sentit le clone s'approcher de lui et leva le bras à temps pour bloquer le coup de pied qui se dirigeait vers son visage. Le clone, qui venait de réapparaitre, afficha un air d'incrédulité qui se changea en expression de douleur lorsque le poing de Naruto s'enfonça dans son estomac et le projeta en arrière.

« Oh. Tes petits protégés sont plus forts que je ne croyais. Mais ils devront faire mieux que ça pour se débarrasser de mon clone. »

_« Tssk, on a un problème. » _réalisa Naruto. _« Comment diable vais-je nous sortir de cette situation sans dévoiler ma véritable force ? Hum... le mieux à faire serait de libérer Kakashi et qu'il se charge de Zabuza lui-même. Ouais, on va faire ça. Mais franchement, qui pourrait croire que ce soit si compliqué de faire semblant d'être faible ? _Sasuke, Sakura ! Amenez-vous, faut que je vous parle. »

« De quoi ? »

« De mon plan. »

« Hum... tu as une idée pour qu'on s'en sorte ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Ouais, c'est l'heure de la contre-attaque. »

« Peuh... tu es bien arrogant. Tu veux vraiment te battre contre moi ? » cracha le clone de Zabuza.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Fuyez bon sang ! » hurla Kakashi. « Notre mission est de protéger Tazuna, vous n'avez pas oublié quand même ? »

« Une objection, le vieux ? » demanda Naruto en se tournant vers Tazuna.

« Bah, tout ça c'est de ma faute. » répondit celui-ci. « Si je ne vous avais pas menti, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation. Au point où en sont les choses, je ne vais pas vous obliger à fuir pour sauver ma peau. Vraiment désolé. Allez-y les petits, battez-vous comme des hommes. »

« Je suis une fille, ça compte quand même ? » demanda Sakura.

« C'est pas le moment pour un débat sur l'égalité des sexes. Sakura, je te confie Tazuna, assure-toi qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Sasuke, avec moi. Allons botter le cul de Mr Sans-Sourcils. »

Le clone se mit à rire. « Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? Quand arrêterez-vous de jouer aux ninjas ? Moi... à votre âge, j'avais déjà les mains couvertes de sang. »

« Et alors ? » répondit Naruto au tac-o-tac. « Moi aussi, y'a pas de quoi se vanter. »

_« Mince. » _pensa Zabuza. _« J'ai pourtant pris ma super-pose de tueur et ce gamin n'a même pas cligner de l'œil. Je dois me faire vieux. »_

« Zabuza, le démon de Kiri. »

« Ma réputation est parvenue à tes oreilles, apparemment. »

« Autrefois, le village de Kiri était surnommé ''Le village du brouillard sanglant'' et il y était très difficile de devenir ninja. » expliqua Kakashi.

« Tu as aussi entendu parler de notre examen ? » s'étonna Zabuza.

« Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial cet examen ? » demanda Naruto.

« Hé hé hé... C'est une lutte à mort entre les participants. »

« Les élèves qui, jusqu'à ce jour, étaient camarades, étaient répartis en groupe de deux et devaient s'affronter jusqu'à ce que l'un périsse. Une lutte à mort entre des jeunes gens qui partageaient leurs repas et leurs rêves. » précisa Kakashi.

« Oh, c'est intéressant comme concept. » lança Naruto. « Au moins ils sont sûrs de récupérer uniquement des gars motivés et avec un sacré instinct de survie. »

_« Rien ne peut le choquer ce gamin ou quoi ? Les autres ont au moins la décence d'avoir l'air horrifié. » _pesta Zabuza.

Le reste de l'équipe 7 ne s'offusqua pas du commentaire de leur camarade... ils avaient l'habitude.

« Mais il y a dix ans, les modalités de l'examen ont dû être largement modifiées suite à l'apparition d'un véritable démon l'année précédente. Un jeune garçon qui, sans la moindre hésitation et sans le moindre remords, a exterminé la centaine de candidats qui passaient l'examen cette année-là. »

« Ah... quel bon souvenir cet examen. » rêvassa Zabuza avec un air de folie meurtrière sur le visage.

_**« J'adore ce type ! »**_

_« C'est clair, il est pratiquement aussi malsain que moi. » _approuva Naruto.

Presque immédiatement, le clone frappa Sasuke d'un coup de coude suivit d'un coup de poing retourné qui le plaqua au sol, lui faisant cracher du sang.

« Sasuke-kun ! »

« Adieu. » fit le clone en dégainant son épée.

Mais avant d'avoir pu faire un geste en direction de Sasuke, il fut décapité par derrière. Il se transforma en une multitude de gouttes d'eau, laissant apparaître Naruto, un kunai à la main.

« On a fini avec le hors d'œuvre... passons au plat principal. » dit-il avec un sourire féroce en fixant Zabuza. « T'es toujours d'attaque, Sasuke ? »

« Kof... Bien sûr. » fit Uchiha en se relevant avant d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. « Pourquoi c'est moi qui ai pris au fait ? »

« Va savoir. Il est peut-être jaloux de ton style. À mon avis, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de succès avec les femmes. Et puis regarde la taille de son épée. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait quelque chose à compenser. »

« J'avais prévu de vous tuer rapidement, mais là s'en est trop. Je vais vous faire souffrir. » gronda Zabuza avant de voir que les deux genins discutaient entre eux. « Hey ! Écoutez-moi quand je vous menace ! »

« Ouais, ouais, cause toujours. Prêt, Sasuke ? »

« Ton plan est complètement fou, tu le sais au moins ? Parce qu'il y a de grandes chances que tu y passes. »

« Je sais, le prof me devra un sacré nombre de bols de ramen pour ça. C'est parti ! »

Ils se ruèrent vers le bord du lac, Sasuke en tête, suivi par Naruto, et, juste avant d'atteindre le rivage, Sasuke se retourna et plaça ses mains devant lui pour donner un appui à Naruto. Le blond y posa un pied et sauta, propulsé par son coéquipier.

Zabuza leva les yeux en voyant le boulet humain s'envoler dans sa direction. « Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre avec une attaque frontale ? Tu me sous-estimes, Minus. »

Un sifflement d'arme métallique le força à se re-concentrer sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Sasuke avait profité que son attention était attirée par Naruto pour lui projeter une volée de kunais et shhurikens.

« Une diversion ? C'est vrai que je ne peux pas voir une attaque venant à la fois des airs et du sol, mais... » Il dégaina son épée de sa main gauche et bloqua tous les projectiles. « … il en faut plus pour m'avoir. »

« On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas quitter ton adversaire des yeux ? » s'exclama Naruto.

Zabuza leva la tête juste à temps pour voir un éclair orange et noir lui tomber dessus. _« Il m'a intentionnellement visé en sautant ? À quel point ce gamin est-il dérangé ? »_

Naruto lui asséna un coup de pied qu'il para en levant le bras, avant d'abattre son épée pour tenter de le trancher mais Naruto posa une main sur la lame et fit un saut périlleux par-dessus. Il retomba derrière lui, ses mains composant le mudra du tigre et, au moment où ses pieds commençaient à d'enfoncer dans l'eau...

« Taijutsu Ogi ! Sennen Goroshi ! »

Les doigts de Naruto s'enfoncèrent avec une extrême violence dans le rectum de Zabuza.

_**« Ouh ! Ça doit faire mal. »**_

Le visage de Zabuza se figea en une expression d'intense douleur muette, ses yeux tellement écarquillés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Son corps se mit soudainement à trembler et finalement il explosa.

« WWWAAAAAAAAAARRRGGH ! » hurla-t-il en exprimant toute la douleurqui parcourait son être jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il fit un bond en avant de près de cinq mètres, ses mains se déplaçant instantanément sur son postérieur dans une tentative, louable mais futile, de calmer la peine. « Sale petit morveux ! Je vais te tuer ! » cria-t-il en brandissant son arme, attendant que Naruto refasse surface.

Il fut cependant stoppé par un puissant coup de poing au visage. Il reprit contenance en voyant Kakashi émerger de l'eau.

« Kakashi-sensei ! » s'exclama de joie Sakura.

« Bravo Naruto, ton stratagème était excellent. Vous avez fait de gros progrès tous les trois. » lança Kakashi à Naruto qui venait d'émerger. « Bien que la fin ait été quelque peu... inorthodoxe. »

« Ça vous tuerait de dire merci ? Bon, je vous laisse la suite, Sensei. » râla Naruto en nageant vers le rivage. _« Sans rire. Je lui sauve les miches et il est pas foutu de me remercier. Est-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte de la chance qu'il a que je doive le garder en vie encore un peu ? »_

« Suiton ! Suiryudan no jutsu ! »

Une grosse vague s'abattit sur Naruto, le coulant à moitié.

_« Je suis toujours là bande de crétins ! Vous pourriez attendre que je sois parti avant de vous déchainer ! Et puis... ''technique pas orthodoxe'', va chier. J'ai plein de techniques super-cool mais ceux qui les ont vues ne sont plus là pour le dire. Alors de quoi tu te plains ? »_

_« Je suis content de voir que la technique que vous avez créé avez Jaseux vous sert encore, Maitre. » _commenta Biscornu. _« Cela rappelle des souvenirs. »_

_**« C'était combien déjà, le record de longueur à laquelle tu l'as projeté avec ? »**_

_« Dix-sept mètres et quatre-vingt-trois centimètres. »_

_« Il n'a plus marché droit pendant une semaine après ça. »_ ajouta le vieux larbin.

« Suiton ! Daibakufu no jutsu ! »

Une fois la gigantesque vague disparue, Naruto sortit de l'eau pour voir Zabuza, avachi contre un arbre, plusieurs kunais plantés dans le corps.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Ton œil te permet aussi de voir l'avenir ? »

« Tout juste. Et maintenant, je vois arriver ta mort. » répondit Kakashi.

Au moment où il finit sa phrase, deux senbons se plantèrent dans la gorge de Zabuza qui s'écroula au sol.

« Hi hi, et voilà. Il est mort pour de bon. » fit une frêle silhouette sur une branche.

Naruto leva la tête et vit une personne aux longs cheveux noirs et portant un étrange masque les surplomber.

_**« Mince, il est mort. Je l'aimais bien moi. »**_

_« Oui, c'est dommage. Un homme pareil aurait eu sa place dans ma future armée. »_

« Merci, vous m'avez bien aidé. » fit la silhouette d'une jeune voix masculine. « Cela fait bien longtemps que je guettais l'occasion de tuer Zabuza. »

« Ce masque... Tu es un oinin de Kiri, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Kakashi après avoir vérifié que Zabuza était bel et bien mort.

« C'est exact, vous êtes bien informé. Je fais effectivement partie de la brigade de chasseurs de Kiri. Mon travail consiste à éliminer les ninjas déserteurs. » Il utilisa un shushin pour rejoindre le corps de Zabuza et le souleva sur ses épaules. « Je me charge de faire disparaître ce corps. Encore merci. »

Un autre shushin plus tard et le jeune homme avait disparu.

« C'est impressionnant qu'un garçon si jeune ait pu tuer Zabuza. » commenta Sakura.

« Ne soyez pas étonnés. Sachez qu'il y a dans le monde des enfants aussi jeune que vous et qui sont plus forts que moi. » ajouta Kakashi.

_« Exact. Moi, par exemple. » _songea Naruto.

« Bon, nous devons toujours escorter Tazuna chez lui. » lança Kakashi en remettant son hitai-ate devant son œil. « Et j'espère bien que là, vous nous expliquerez enfin de quoi il retourne. »

« Oui, encore désolé de vous avoir menti. Vous pourrez vous reposer chez moi, nous sommes presque arrivés. »

C'est à ce moment-là que Kakashi s'effondra au sol, totalement vidé par l'usage intensif de son sharingan.

oOo

Le groupe continua sa route, Tazuna et Sasuke portant un Kakashi inconscient, et arrivèrent peu après à la maison sur pilotis du vieux charpentier.

« Tsunami ! Je suis rentré ! » cria Tazuna.

« Papa ? Tu vas bien, vous n'avez pas eu... aah ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Naruto contempla la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs qui venait d'apparaitre. _« Hum... pas mal __du tout. »_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » répondit Tazuna. « On s'est fait attaquer sur la route mais on s'en est sortis sans trop de bobos. Leur sensei est dans les vapes par contre. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait l'allonger quelque part ? » demanda Sakura.

« Oui, bien sûr. Attendez-moi, je vais aller chercher un futon. »

Tsunami revint quelques minutes plus tard et ils purent installer Kakashi dans le salon.

« Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle. » lança Naruto d'un ton charmeur.

« Je t'en prie, c'est la moindre des choses si vous avez sauvé mon père. » répondit Tsunami avec un sourire, visiblement très contente d'avoir été appelée mademoiselle.

« Oh, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas fait les présentations. » réalisa Tazuna. « Les enfants, voici Tsunami, ma fille. Tsunami, ce sont les ninjas de Konoha qui m'ont escorté ici, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke et leur sensei Kakashi. »

« Ravie de vous rencontrer. »

« Ta fille ? Ne nous racontes pas de salades, Jiji ! C'est pas possible que tu puisses avoir une fille aussi belle ! » contesta Naruto. « Ou alors elle a tout pris de sa mère. »

« Hé ! J'étais plutôt populaire quand j'étais jeune, Gamin ! » protesta Tazuna.

« Allons, Papa, calme-toi. » tenta de le raisonner Tsunami, qui avait tout de même rougit du compliment.

Un grognement venant du futon les informa que Kakashi avait repris connaissance.

« Oh, vous revenez à vous. Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? » demanda Tsunami.

« Oui, il me faudra juste une petite semaine pour récupérer. » répondit Kakashi.

« Le sharingan est très efficace, mais il a l'air de nécessiter pas mal d'énergie. » commenta Sakura. « Il ne faut pas l'utiliser à la légère. »

« En tout cas je suis soulagé. Maintenant que l'un de leurs meilleurs ninjas est mort, ils me laisseront probablement tranquille pendant quelques temps. » soupira de soulagement Tazuna.

« En parlant de ça... et si vous nous disiez enfin ce qu'il se passe ? » lança Naruto.

« Oui. Pour vous dire la vérité, un type méga-dangereux veut m'éliminer. Il s'appelle Gato, c'est le célèbre magnat du transport maritime. »

« Le propriétaire de la Gato company ? Celui qu'on dit être l'un des hommes les plus riches du monde ? » demanda Kakashi.

« C'est bien de lui qu'il s'agit, mais sa compagnie n'est qu'une façade. En réalité, c'est un truand de la pire espèce qui se livre aux activés les plus infâmes.

_« Cet homme m'a l'air charmant. » _commenta Bicornu.

« Il y a environ un an, il a commencé à s'intéresser au Pays des Vagues. À force de pots-de-vin et de menaces, il a vite fait de prendre le contrôle de toute l'industrie navale du pays. Nous sommes un archipel, avoir le monopole du transport maritime signifie posséder toutes les richesses. Maintenant que Gato est le maitre du pays, la seule chose qu'il redoute, c'est l'achèvement de la construction du pont.

« Et puisque c'est vous qui construisez le pont, il veut vous éliminer. » déduit Sakura.

« Zabuza était donc à sa solde. » ajouta Sasuke.

« Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? » demanda Naruto. « Si tu savais que Gato engageait des ninjas, on aurait passé la mission au rang B et tu aurais eu des ninjas plus aguerris pour te protéger. »

« Le Pays des Vagues est dans la méga-misère, même notre daimyo est dans la dèche. Alors vous pensez bien que je ne roule pas sur l'or non plus. Je n'avais pas les moyens de payer une mission de classe B. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû mentir. »

Un long silence accueillit sa déclaration. Tsunami était gênée que son père leur ait menti, Sakura et Sasuke ne savaient pas quoi dire et attendaient la réaction de leur sensei, qui se demandait comment réagir compte tenu des circonstances.

« Bah ! T'inquiètes pas Jiji ! » s'exclama Naruto. « On s'est débarrassé de Zabuza, on peut bien s'occuper de Gato en plus. Et puis, on n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber une mission en plein milieu. _Surtout si ce que tu dis sur Nami no Kuni est vrai._ »

_**« Tu as une idée derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ? » **_demanda Kyuubi qui savait pertinemment que Naruto n'était jamais altruiste sans bonnes raisons.

_« Exact... et si tout se passe bien, je pourrai poser la première pierre de mon édifice. »_

L'atmosphère se détendit et des sourires apparurent sur leurs visages après la déclaration de Naruto.

« Naruto a raison, ce n'est pas notre genre. » confirma Sasuke tandis que Sakura approuvait de la tête.

« Hum... De toute façon, je ne peux pas bouger pour l'instant. On peut bien vous protéger pendant ce temps-là. » expliqua Kakashi en restant professionnel, bien qu'il soit extrêmement fier de la décision de ses élèves.

« Par contre, quand ce pont sera fini, prépare-toi à cracher le pognon. » lança Naruto à Tazuna d'un ton menaçant.

oOo

Un peu plus tard, alors que Kakashi s'était rendormi, Naruto s'approcha de lui et sortit un marqueur.

« Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Sakura.

« À ton avis ? Je vais lui gribouiller sur la figure, c'est la convention sociale dans ce genre de cas. » répondit Naruto avec un sourire malicieux.

« Franchement, ce que tu peux être puéril parfois._**J'adore ce genre de farce, fonce Naruto-kun ! **_»

« Par contre, le masque me gêne, je vais devoir lui enlever... »

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, les trois genins tiquèrent.

« Est-ce que vous pensez à ce que je pense ? » demanda Naruto.

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous le masque de Kakashi-sensei ? » lança Sasuke.

« Exactement. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien cacher ? On ne l'a jamais vu sans son masque, même pour manger. » précisa Naruto. Un sourire sournois apparut sur son visage. « Et si on allait vérifier ça ? »

« Pfft... faites-ce que vous voulez. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Vraiment Sasuke ? Et s'il avait d'énormes lèvres rouges ? » proposa Naruto d'un ton goguenard. Sasuke se figea. « Ou alors des grandes dents de castors ? Est-ce que tu pourrais dormir ce soir en sachant que Sakura et moi saurons ce qu'il y a sous son masque et pas toi ? »

Finalement, Sasuke craqua et les trois genins se regroupèrent autour de leur professeur avant de se pencher avec appréhension sur son visage.

« Ok, plus un bruit maintenant. » murmura Naruto.

Il tendit lentement les mains vers le masque, posa délicatement les doigts sur le rebord comme s'il tentait de désamorcer une bombe, ils retinrent leurs respiration et …

Kakashi ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Gyaaaah ! »

Les trois genins basculèrent en arrière avec une expression de terreur sur le visage. Kakashi se releva sans y faire attention, l'air soucieux.

« Un problème, Sensei ? » demanda Naruto. _« Je l'aurai un jour... je l'aurai. »_

« Et bien... en temps normal, les oinins font disparaître immédiatement le corps de leurs victime. Or, ce garçon a emmené le corps de Zabuza avec lui, malgré son poids. »

« Et alors ? »

« Rappelez-vous de l'arme qu'il a utilisé pour tuer Zabuza. »

Sasuke tiqua « Vous voulez dire que... »

« Oui. Il y a de fortes chances que Zabuza soit toujours en vie. » annonça le jounin.

« QUOI ? » hurlèrent Tazuna et Sakura.

« Sans déconner ? » s'exclama Naruto.

« Mais vous avez pris son pouls pour vérifier qu'il était mort, n'est-ce pas ? » protesta Sakura.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus de pouls mais c'était probablement une léthargie. Les senbons que ce soi-disant chasseur a utilisées ne sont mortelles que si elles touchent un point vital, à l'origine ce sont des instruments utilisés en acupuncture. Les oinins sont des experts en anatomie, ce n'est pas difficile pour eux de faire tomber quelqu'un en léthargie. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que ce garçon n'est pas intervenu pour tuer Zabuza mais pour le sauver. »

« Moi je dis que vous faites du souci pour rien. » contesta Tazuna. « Le boulot des oinins, c'est d'éliminer les nukenins, c'est tout. »

« Cette histoire est tout de même louche. ''Toujours être sur ses gardes et prendre les devants'', c'est une règle d'or pour les ninjas. Que Zabuza soit vivant ou pas, Gato peut avoir engagé d'autres ninjas encore plus puissants. » Il remarqua que Naruto tremblait d'excitation. _« Hum, il a l'air de se réjouir d'apprendre que Zabuza est peut-être encore en vie. Il a du cran. »_

En réalité, c'était un peu différent.

_« Zabuza est toujours en vie ? Yahou ! Ça veut dire que j'ai encore une chance d'en faire mon allié. Cette mission se déroule de mieux en mieux. »_

_« C'est effectivement une bonne opportunité d'augmenter la force de votre armée, Maitre. Ne la gaspillez pas. » _acquiesça Biscornu.

« Sensei, que va-t-on faire ? Vous n'avez pas encore retrouvé vos forces. » rappela Sakura.

« Je vais vous donner un programme d'entrainement. »

« Un programme de … Mais enfin, Sensei ! Même si nous nous entrainons, on ne fera pas le poids contre Zabuza ! Regardez dans quel état vous êtes après l'avoir affronté ! » protesta Sakura. _**« Ce type veut notre mort ou quoi ? »**_

« Réfléchis, Sakura. C'est vous qui m'avais aidé quand j'étais en difficulté. Vous avez fait de gros progrès ces derniers temps. Et comme je dois me reposer, il n'est pas question que vous tiriez au flanc, donc entrainement. De cette façon, vous serez bien plus à même de faire face à ce qui nous attends. »

« Ça devient intéressant. » commenta Naruto. _« Je me demande ce qu'il va nous apprendre. »_

« Moi je ne trouve pas ça intéressant du tout. » fit une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir un enfant d'environ huit ans les fixer.

_« C'est qui cette demi-portion ? » _se demanda Naruto.

« Oh, Inari ! Où étais-tu passé ? » s'exclama Tazuna.

« Salut, Ji-chan. »

« Inari, dis bonjour à nos invités. Ce sont les ninjas qui ont escorté ton grand-père jusqu'ici. » le sermonna Tsunami.

« M'man, vaudrait mieux qu'ils partent avant de se faire tuer. » lança Inari d'un ton désagréable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ce morveux ? » protesta Naruto.

« Vous n'avez aucune chance contre Gato. »

« Je m'en tape de ça ! Tu dis que cette beauté est ta mère ? » s'exclama Naruto en pointant Tsunami du doigt. « J'ai déjà du mal à croire qu'elle puisse être la fille du vieil alcoolo mais qu'une femme aussi belle puisse engendrer un sale gamin comme toi ça me dépasse ! »

Tout le monde se retrouva sans voix.

Inari finit par se lever et sortir de la pièce.

« Heu... et si on revenait à l'entrainement ? »


	10. L'arbre qui cache la forêt

I'm back, babies ! (Huées et jetés de tomates) Oui, désolé pour tout ce retard mais je n'avais vraiment, mais vraiment pas le temps d'écrire... et mon rare temps libre est passé dans The Witcher 1 et 2 et Xenoblade Chronicles (supers jeux, je vous les conseille). Bref, voici enfin la suite du Kyudaime Overlord que vous attendez tous avec impatience.

**Un bon chef règne par l'exemple... sinon la violence aveugle peut s'avérer utile.**

(Biscornu)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : L'arbre qui cache la forêt**

Dans la forêt adjacente à la maison de Tazuna, l'équipe 7 regardait leur professeur avec un air... disons d'incrédulité, pour rester poli.

« Vous pouvez répéter, Sensei ? » demanda Naruto. _« C'est peut-être moi qui ai mal entendu, mais je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il a dit... »_

« J'ai dit que vous alliez grimper aux arbres. » répéta calmement Kakashi.

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais... complètement givré. _C'était surement trop tôt pour vous lever Sensei. Je serais vous, j'irai me recoucher. » conseilla Naruto avec le sourire qu'on adresse d'habitude aux personnes très malades.

« Loin de moi l'idée d'être d'accord avec Naruto, mais en quoi grimper aux arbres va bien pouvoir nous aider à améliorer le contrôle de notre chakra ? » intervint Sasuke.

« Si seulement vous me laissiez finir... » soupira Kakashi devant l'impertinence de ses élèves. « Vous allez grimper sans vous servir de vos bras. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent les trois genins.

« Comme ceci. » Sur ce, Kakashi s'approcha d'un arbre, posa un pied sur l'écorce et commença à grimper tranquillement, comme s'il marchait à la surface de l'arbre.

_« D'accord, c'est comme mon entrainement pour grimper aux murs. »_ réalisa Naruto en se rappelant l'un des premiers exercices qu'il avait lu dans les rouleaux de Kacho. _« Je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'on pouvait aussi le faire sur les arbres. Avec toutes ces branches, ce n'est pas indispensable, mais ça reste pratique si on veut garder les mains libres. »_

_**« Tes premières séances d'entrainement avaient été extrêmement drôles, je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où tu**__** t'étais**__** ramassé sur le sol de la Tour. »**_

_« La ferme Boule-de-poil ! Peu importe le mal que j'ai eu à maitriser la technique, ce qui compte c'est que je sache le fair__e, maintenant. Je vais finir ça vite fait, et v__oir si Kakashi ne peut pas m'apprendre quelque chose que je ne connaisse pas déjà. » _décida Naruto pendant que Kakashi finissait son explication sur l'exercice.

« Utilisez ces kunais pour marquer votre progression et essayez d'aller un peu plus haut à chaque essai. Vous pouvez prendre de l'élan pour les premières fois. Prêt ? Partez ! »

Naruto se mit à courir vers un arbre aux côtés de Sakura et de Sasuke. _« Pff... Un jeu d'enfant. Il suffit de concentrer la bonne quantité de chakra dans la plante du pied et de l'y maintenir. » _Il posa le pied droit sur l'arbre et se prépara à courir à sa surface. _« Et c'est part... » _

**CRACKK !**

Le corps de Naruto retomba lourdement au sol.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. _« Pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke et Sakura sont devant moi ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas l'impression d'escalader cet arbre ? Et surtout... pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal à la tête ? »_

Il essaya de bouger mais rien à faire, sa jambe droite était coincée, comme prise dans un étau. Il releva la tête pour voir quel était le problème et écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui s'était passé.

Sasuke atterrit non loin et contempla son arbre. _« Je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile de doser le chakra correctement. S'il est trop concentré, cela produite une trop forte pression sur le tronc. » _constata-t-il en fixant l'empreinte de son pied dans l'arbre. Il tourna la tête en direction de Naruto. _« Comment s'en sortent les autr... _Qu'est-ce que... ? » s'exclama-t-il en voyant ce qui était arrivé à son coéquipier.

Même Kakashi était décontenancé. _« C'est la première fois que je vois ça. Il a concentré tellement de chakra dans ses pieds qu'il a traversé le tronc. »_

En effet, la jambe droite de Naruto était à présent enfoncée jusqu'au genou dans le tronc de l'arbre et le jeune Overlord essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager en poussant avec ses mains et sa jambe libre.

_« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Comment ça se fait que je me suis autant enfoncé dans cette saleté d'arbre ? J'ai pourtant mis la même quantité de chakra que quand j'escaladais les murs de la Tour. »_

_**« Ha ha ha ha ! »**_

_« Si je peux me permettre, Sire, il est évident que les murs de votre Tour Noire sont bien plus résistants que ces vulgaires organismes pluricellulaires photosynthétiques que vous appelez ''arbres''_ . » intervint Biscornu. _« Je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de diminuer la quantité de chakra dans vos pieds. »_

_**« Tu es un génie ! Fais-le encore une fois ! » **_s'esclaffa Kyuubi.

« La ferme ! La ferme ! » hurla Naruto à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

« Ok, ok. Je te proposais juste un coup de main pour te dégager, mais si tu préfères te débrouiller tout seul... » grommela Sasuke en retournant à son arbre.

« Un peu que je vais me débrouiller tout seul. Prends-ça, enfoiré d'arbre ! » Naruto concentra une énorme quantité de chakra dans sa jambe droite puis poussa avec sa jambe gauche tout en tournant sur lui-même. L'écorce ne résista pas à une telle pression et explosa, libérant ainsi son membre prisonnier.

« Ah, c'est mieux comme ça. » lança Naruto en se massant le tibia, tandis que l'arbre s'écroulait en arrière. « Timber ! »

« À quoi tu joues, Naruto ? » fit Sakura. « Ce n'est pas bien de détruire la forêt, tu sais. »

« C'est lui qui a commencé, il n'avait qu'à me relâcher et... » Naruto regarda partout autour de lui. « Euh... où est-ce que tu es Sakura ? »

« Ici, lève la tête. C'est drôlement facile ce truc en fait. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le sommet de l'arbre où Sakura était tranquillement assise sur une branche.

« Oh, il semble que la gente masculine doive s'incliner. C'est Sakura qui contrôle le mieux son chakra. » constata Kakashi.

« Dingue ! Tu y es arrivé du premier coup Sakura. J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas qu'une simple grosse tête. » la complimenta Naruto. _« Maintenant c'est sûr, je dois en faire ma subordonnée. Un tel contrôle de chakra est trop rare pour le laisser passer... et c'est aussi une sacrée perverse, hu hu. »_

« Euh, merci Naruto... je crois. »

_« Intéressant. » _songea Kakashi. _« Sakura n'a pas que des connaissances théoriques mais aussi un contrôle total de son chakra. Ceci dit, Sasuke et Naruto possèdent en eux bien plus de chakra qu'elle. S'ils arrivent à le maitriser, ils deviendront incroyablement forts. Surtout Naruto, je n'ai jamais vu une telle capacité destructrice chez un rookie, on dirait que c'est inné chez lui. Ajoutez à ça son caractère totalement imprévisible, et vous vous retrouvez avec une bombe à retardement. »_

oOo

Plus loin dans les terres, au repaire secret de Zabuza... enfin, pas si secret que ça, ça reste une cabane géante dans les arbres.

« Alors toi aussi tu t'es fait battre ? Les ninjas de Kiri no Kuni sont-ils donc tous des mauviettes ? » lança Gato en pénétrant dans la pièce où se reposait Zabuza. « Tu es incapable de venger tes hommes et tu prétends être un démon ? Laisse-moi rire. »

Le ninja ne répondit pas mais la tension de l'air augmenta au point que les gardes du corps de Gato se préparèrent à dégainer.

« Attendez un peu. » les retint Gato. « Dis donc, tu es devenu muet ou quoi ? Dis quelque chose. »

Mais avant que sa main ne puisse toucher Zabuza, elle se retrouva prise dans un véritable étau.

« Ne touchez pas Zabuza-san avec vos sales pattes ! » le mis en garde Haku en lui broyant le poignet.

Gato hurla de douleur et ses gardes de corps tentèrent de dégainer leurs sabres avant de se rendre compte qu'ils l'étaient déjà... et qu'ils menaçaient dangereusement leurs gorges.

« Je vous préviens, vous feriez mieux de déguerpir car je suis très en colère. » menaça Haku.

« Ça va pour cette fois ! Mais au prochain échec, je vous mets à la porte ! » cria Gato d'une voix faussement assuré.

« Haku, tu n'aurais pas dû t'en mêler. » le sermonna Zabuza, une fois Gato et ses sbires sortis.

« Je sais bien. Mais il est trop tôt pour se débarrasser de Gato. » répondit Haku en jetant un œil vers le kunai caché que tenait Zabuza. « Si nous semons la pagaille maintenant, nous allons encore être pris en chasse. Ne nous précipitons pas. »

« Oui, tu as raison. La première chose à faire c'est de finir ce contrat. Tu as trouvé une faille au sharingan ? »

« Je pense que oui. J'ai observé votre combat avec Hatake Kakashi et je suis presque sûr de la méthode à employer pour contrer son dojutsu. »

« Excellent. C'est dans ces moments-là que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir ramassé dans la rue. » dit Zabuza avant d'apercevoir l'air tracassé d'Haku. « Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Euh... rien. C'est juste une impression. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me méfie du garçon blond. » répondit-il d'une demi-vérité.

La mention de Naruto suffit à réveiller la cuisante douleur que ressentait Zabuza dans le bas de son corps et il grogna.

« Désolé de vous rappeler ce mauvais souvenir. » s'excusa Haku. « J'ai juste l'impression qu'il cache sa véritable force. À aucun moment du combat il n'a montré la moindre peur, ce qui est anormal pour un genin aussi jeune et inexpérimenté. À moins d'avoir une confiance absolue en ses capacités. Mais le plus étrange, c'est que s'il était si fort, ses compagnons auraient été rassurés par sa présence, ce qui n'était pas le cas. »

« Tu veux dire que ce gamin est suffisamment fort pour ne pas avoir eu peur de moi mais que ses propres coéquipiers ne le savent pas ? » demanda Zabuza d'un air perplexe.

« Ce n'est qu'une impression. »

« Avec le temps, j'ai appris que tes impressions étaient souvent justifiées. Et puis le simple fait qu'il ait pu m'atteindre tend à prouver ton point de vue. » affirma-t-il « De toutes façons, j'ai bien l'intention de faire payer cette humiliation à ce foutu gamin. À lui et à Kakashi. » fit-il d'un ton menaçant.

« Très bien, Zabuza-san. Oh, c'est l'heure de votre pommade, tournez-vous s'il vous plait et enlevez votre pantalon. »

« Oh non, pas la pommade ! »

« Il le faut, sinon l'inflammation ne disparaitra pas. »

Les animaux vivant aux alentours se mirent à fuir alors que les premiers cris de douleur retentissaient dans la forêt.

oOo

De son côté, Naruto avait repris l'entrainement. Tandis que Sakura faisait des allers-retours le long de son arbre et que Sasuke montait petit à petit de plus en plus haut, il se dirigea vers un nouvel arbre et posa le pied dessus. Il augmenta alors progressivement la quantité de chakra dans son pied jusqu'à avoir une bonne prise.

_« Effectivement, je mettais beaucoup trop de chakra quand j'escaladais les murs de la Tour. Je devrais pouvoir monter sans détruire l'arbre maintenant. »_

Il recula alors avant de courir et d'escalader l'arbre sans effort. Mais arrivé à la moitié, il sentit ses pieds perdre un peu d'adhérence.

_« Hum, je devrais réajuster la quantité de chakra. Mais si j'y arrive si facilement, Kakashi aura des soupçons. Je vais faire semblant d'avoir quelques difficultés. »_

Il fit encore quelques pas avant de faire une entaille dans l'arbre et de retomber au sol. « Argh ! J'y étais presque, saleté d'arbre ! » ajouta-t-il pour la forme.

_« Il a __réussi__ à monter si haut après son premier échec ? Décidément, Naruto est plein de surprise. »_ constata Kakashi.

_« Il est monté plus __haut que moi ! Pas question de perdre contre Sakura __**et**__ Naruto ! Du nerf ! » _grogna Sasuke en se relançant à l'ascension de son arbre.

_« Wouah, Naruto est vraiment bon. » _songea Sakura, admirative. _**« Doué et sexy, c'est l'homme idéal ! »**_

oOo

Le soir venu, ils rentrèrent chez Tazuna où les attendaient un bon repas. Naruto et Sasuke se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sasuke, parce qu'il était exténué, et Naruto... et bien, parce que c'était Naruto.

« Waah ! C'est la méga-fête ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été si nombreux à table ! » s'exclama Tazuna.

« C'est délicieux, Tsunami-san ! Encore ! » cria Naruto en tendant son bol.

« Moi aussi ! » fit Sasuke avant de devenir vert et de vomir.

« Si c'est pour tout vomir, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de manger ! » s'énerva Sakura.

« Non, je dois manger encore. » répondit Sasuke en s'essuyant la bouche. _« Sakura a atteint le sommet de l'arbre du premier coup et Naruto y est presque. Je refuse __de rester derrière eux. Je dois prendre des forces et réussir rapidement cet exercice. »_

« L'intention est bonne, mais si c'est pour gâcher la nourriture, tu arrêtes tout de suite ! » cria Naruto en le pointant de sa fourchette. Il était devenu très sensible sur le sujet depuis ses années à la Tour, le traumatisme de la cuisine larbine étant fortement ancré en lui.

« On pourrait dire la même chose pour toi, Naruto. Vu tout ce que tu as ingurgité, je doute que tu tiennes encore longtemps avant de vomir à ton tour. » répliqua Sakura.

« Pas de souci, j'ai un estomac à toute épreuve. _Et deux fois plus grand que ce que vous pensez._ Mange Sakura, tu as besoin de forces toi aussi... »

« Hum... » maugréa Sakura en pensant à son régime.

« … et de formes. » finit Naruto avec un sourire.

« Arrête de me reluquer, pervers ! »

Le repas fini, Sakura se dirigea vers un des murs de la pièce et examina le cadre qui y était attaché.

« Tiens, pourquoi gardez-vous cette vielle photo déchirée ? »

Naruto suivit attentivement le départ d'Inari et l'explication de Tazuna. Apparemment le père du gamin avait été exécuté par Gato et c'est depuis ce jour que le pays avait perdu tout espoir.

_« Intéressant. Si un nouvel héros apparaissait et qu'il les débarrassait de Gato, Nami no Kuni le suivrait probablement sans hésiter. Vraiment très intéressant. »_

oOo

« Bien, aujourd'hui, Naruto et Sasuke continueront l'entrainement. Sakura, vu que tu contrôles déjà parfaitement ton chakra, tu seras chargé de la surveillance de Tazuna. » expliqua Kakashi.

« Bien, Sensei. » répondit Sakura d'un air abattu. _« J'aurai préféré continuer à m'entrainer. Je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'être devenue plus forte. »_

Naruto le remarqua et se mit à réfléchir. _« Si Sakura passe son temps à veiller sur Tazuna, elle ne progressera pas. Après tout, son contrôle de chakra était déjà excellent avant même que Kakashi nous donne l'exercice. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle fasse un autre exercice, quelque chose qui la __rendrait plus forte et éviterait qu'elle se fasse bêtement tuer. »_ Un sourire malicieux apparut sur son visage avant qu'il n'explose. « Quoi ? On se retrouve chargé de la surveillance du vieux dès qu'on a fini l'exercice ? C'est quoi cette arnaque Kakashi-sensei ? Ce serait pas à vous de le faire normalement ? Un vrai prof nous filerait un autre exercice dès qu'on a fini le premier sinon comment voulez-vous qu'on progresse ? Ah, je sais ! C'est parce que vous voulez rester vous faire cajoler par Tsunami-san, hein ? »

Kakashi se sentit soudain très las. _« Kami-sama, qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? Mon karma est-il donc si mauvais…? Dire que je me fais sermonner par mon propre élève. Le pire, c'est qu'il a en partie raison, j'avais l'intention de rester allongé toute la journée à lire Icha Icha. Je n'aurai pas cru devoir leur trouver un autre exercice. C'est normalement presque impossible de finir celui-ci en seulement sept jours mais Sasuke n'en aura surement besoin que de cinq et ne parlons pas de Naruto qui l'aura fini d'ici une heure et de Sakura qui a réussi du premier coup. Je ne sais pas si je dois être reconnaissant ou pas d'avoir des élèves aussi doués. »_ soupira-t-il avec un air blasé.

« Votre silence parle pour vous, Sensei ! » l'accusa Naruto en le pointant du doigt. « Vous pensiez vous faire plaindre, hein ? Lui faire croire que supportiez une intense douleur avec courage, peut-être même jouer sur sa corde sensible en lui rappelant que vous vous êtes blessé en protégeant son père ? Et alors qu'elle vous prodiguerait un léger massage, vous lui passeriez la main sur la hanche avant de la caresser. Puis vous auriez profité du fait qu'elle n'a pas connu d'homme depuis deux ans pour la faire fondre entre vos mains, la faire gémir, la faire vous supplier de la prendre comme une bête et... »

_**« Ôte-moi d'un doute, c'est toujours de lui que tu parles ou de toi ? » **_l'interrompit Kyuubi.

« C'est bon, Naruto, tu as gagné. » admit Kakashi. « Je vais m'occuper de Tazuna et vous donner un autre exercice, alors, par pitié, arrête de parler. »

_« Yes ! Je l'ai fait craquer. »_ se félicita Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Kakashi-sensei ? » demanda Sakura d'un air sérieux en essayant de cacher le plus possible sa jubilation. **« Kyaa ! Naruto-kun est le meilleur ! »**

« La suite logique. » répondit Kakashi avec un petit sourire. « Marcher sur l'eau. »

oOo

Une semaine plus tard, tout le monde était réuni devant le repas qu'avait préparé Tsunami quand les trois genins entrèrent, visiblement fatigués. En premier Sasuke, couvert d'écorchures et de poussière, puis Sakura, les vêtements et les cheveux humides et visiblement de mauvaise humeur malgré ses joues roses, et enfin Naruto, à moitié trempé et torse nu, sa veste encore ruisselante d'eau sur son épaule.

« En voilà une heure pour rentrer ! » s'exclama Tazuna. « Ben dis donc... Vous avez l'air exténués tous les trois. »

« Je suis grimpé jusqu'au faîte de l'arbre. » répondit calmement Sasuke.

« Moi, je me débrouillais très bien sur l'eau... jusqu'à ce que Naruto me déconcentre. » dit Sakura en tirant un peu sur sa robe pour la décoller de sa peau.

« J'étais trempé, si j'avais gardé mes vêtements sur moi, j'aurai attrapé un rhume. Je n'y peux rien si tu ne peux pas supporter la vision de mon corps d'athlète, Sa-ku-ra-chan. » rétorqua Naruto avec un sourire moqueur en passant la main dans ses cheveux mouillés.

« Là n'est pas la question ! Et ne sois pas si familier avec moi ! » cria Sakura en rougissant de plus belle.

« Tu m'attristes, Sakura. Moi qui pensais que nous avions dépassé ce stade... depuis un moment. »

Le regard qu'il lui adressa la fit frissonner. Les images de ce fameux moment précédant leur départ de Konoha lui revinrent en tête sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. _« Est-ce qu'il sait que j'étais là ? Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte que je les regardais ? »_

La voix de Kakashi mit fin, temporairement, à son affolement. « Très bien, à partir de demain, vous vous chargerez tous les trois de la protection de Tazuna. Je pense que nos ennemis ne devraient plus tarder à attaquer. »

« Vous êtes sûrs, Kakashi-sensei ? J'ai encore un peu de mal à courir sur l'eau et Naruto tombe une fois sur trois. »

« Bien évidemment, Sakura. Après tout, cet exercice était un bonus que vous n'auriez pas dû commencer avant plusieurs mois. Je suis sûr que vous êtes prêts à vous battre. »

En réalité, Naruto faisait exprès de tomber à l'eau. Même s'il avait eu plus de mal à comprendre le principe de la marche aquatique, il avait tout de même réussit cet exercice deux ans auparavant. Ce qu'il faisait, en revanche, en s'exerçant avec Sakura, c'était améliorer ses déplacements sous l'eau grâce au chakra. Il était sûr, à présent, de pouvoir se déplacer et remonter à la surface, même ligoté, en se servant de ses pieds comme des propulseurs à chakra.  
Il y avait peu de chances que cela arrive un jour, mais il avait maintenant la satisfaction de savoir qu'il pouvait faire la course avec un dauphin et lui mettre la pâtée, même sur une épreuve de sauts acrobatiques.

Quelqu'un, cependant, n'appréciait pas les récents progrès des trois genins et encore moins le sourire satisfait qu'arborait Naruto.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda celui-ci en remarquant le regard haineux que lui adressait Inari et les larmes sur son visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous fatiguez tant ? Vous aurez beau vous entrainer, vous n'arriverez jamais à la cheville des hommes de Gato ! C'est pas la peine de perdre son temps en beaux discours ! De toute façon, les faibles n'ont aucune chance de vaincre les forts ! » hurla Inari en surprenant tout le monde.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, demi-portion. » répondit tranquillement Naruto. « Mais évite de me mettre dans le même panier que toi. Je suis bien plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

« Tu m'énerves, toi ! Tu ne sais rien de ce pays et tu arrives avec tes gros sabots ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi, hein ? Je suis pas comme toi, moi ! Toujours à rigoler comme un imbécile ! Moi, j'ai vécu des moments très difficiles ! »

Kakashi vit Naruto tiquer et sut qu'Inari venait de franchir la limite. Il avait beau ne plus le montrer, Naruto avait vécu l'enfer étant petit et ce genre de déclaration avait toutes les chances de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

À la grande surprise de son professeur, Naruto resta calme et se contenta de fixer Inari du regard en se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise.

« Et alors quoi ? » finit-il par dire. « Tu penses que quelques petites contrariétés te donnent une excuse pour te comporter comme un héros de mélodrame et pleurnicher sans cesse ? Quand je t'ai dit de ne pas me mettre dans le même panier que toi, je pense que tu ne m'as pas compris. Les faibles ne peuvent pas battre les forts ? C'est une évidence, mais tu te trompes grandement si tu crois que c'est une simple affaire de force physique. »

Les autres écoutèrent en silence, surpris par le comportement mature si inhabituel de Naruto.

« Dans la Nature, il y a un droit unique que possèdent tous les mâles, quels qu'ils soient... c'est celui de défier le chef de meute. C'est à toi de décider si tu veux mener ta vie en usant de ce droit ou pas. Mais ceux qui, malgré leurs limites ou leurs faibles capacités, sont prêts à affronter les plus insurmontables des obstacles... ceux-là sont forts. » dit Naruto en se levant de sa chaise et en s'éloignant. « Même s'il n'a pas fait le poids contre Gato, ton père était un de ces hommes. Mais toi... tu es désespérément faible. » Il tourna la tête et fixa le garçon, les traits déformés par une colère froide. « Retourne donc chialer dans ton coin si ça t'amuse ! Sale petit morveux ! »

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte, laissant un Inari pétrifié baisser la tête et se mettre à pleurer.

Une fois dehors, Naruto soupira pour évacuer la tension. C'était difficile de devoir se contrôler quand on était dans une telle colère. Ce petit crétin l'avait énervé à jouer sa drama-queen alors qu'il ne savait rien de la vie. Il avait dû prendre sérieusement sur lui pour ne pas lui arracher les bras avant de l'envoyer faire l'esclave un an avec ses larbins. Là, il aurait vraiment su ce que ''souffrance'' voulait dire.

_« Vous étiez parfait, Maitre. Votre __sang froid__ glacial et votre volonté aussi ardente qu'un brasier __étaient__ digne__s__ d'un Overlord. »_

_« Merci Biscornu. »_

_**« Mouais, tu te l'es joué un peu trop gentil à mon goût. C'était quoi ce speech sur la ''vraie force'' super cliché ? Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces conneries ? »**_

_« Cela va te surprendre Kyuubi, mais oui, j'y crois. Je ne déteste pas les gens comme le père d'Inari. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aurai pas tué s'il s'était mis en travers de ma route ou avait simplement refusé que je lui prenne sa femme, mais je l'aurai fait rapidement et sans douleur... avec respect quoi. »_

_**« Tss... les humains... Votre race est corrompue au point que vous en ayez oublié la seule règle... Manger ou être mangé. »**_

_« Oh, crois-moi, Kyuubi, je ne l'ai pas oublié. C'est juste que s'il n'y avait que ça... ce ne serait pas aussi drôle. »_ fit Naruto avec un sourire roublard.


	11. La première pierre

Nouveau chapitre, profitez-en bien. Parce qu'entre ma nouvelle passion pour Fate Stay Night, le nouveau Zelda, la sortie imminente de Old Republic, Noël et mon futur départ pour le Canada, qui sait quand le prochain sortira.

Ne me haïssez pas... c'est la faute de Justin Bieber (je n'ai rien contre lui, mais tout le monde le déteste déjà, alors ça ne changera pas grand chose).

**De deux maux, il faut savoir choisir le moindre.**

(Aristote)

**Sauf si l'autre est très susceptible.**

(Clowsama)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La première pierre**

Le lendemain, l'équipe sept se prépara à escorter Tazuna jusqu'au pont. Malheureusement, quelqu'un manquait à l'appel.

« Naruto ! » hurla Sakura avec les mains en porte-voix. « Où es-tu ? Nous partons maintenant ! »

« Où diable est passé le morveux ? » se demanda Tazuna en se grattant la tête.

« J'imagine qu'il est allé faire un tour hier soir et qu'il s'est endormi quelque part. » répondit nonchalamment Kakashi. Il savait que les événements de la soirée avaient dû le perturber un peu, il était compréhensible qu'il soit allé se vider l'esprit ailleurs. « Il reviendra dès que son estomac sera suffisamment affamé pour le réveiller. Lorsque vous le verrez, dites-lui de nous rejoindre, s'il vous plait. » dit-il en direction de Tsunami.

« Très bien. Soyez prudents surtout. »

Et sur ce, ils partirent en direction du chantier.

oOo

Quelqu'un d'autre était déjà sur les lieux. Quelqu'un qui les attendait avec impatience.

« J'espère que vous êtes parés pour l'attaque, cette fois ? » fit une voix nasillarde venant du sol. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle s'énerva. « Hé, Zabuza ! Tu me réponds ou quoi ? »

Un pied s'abattit sur l'appareil de communication qui éclata en morceaux, faisant taire la voix.

« Il est temps d'y aller, Haku. »

« D'accord. »

Les deux ninjas sautèrent de leur barque en direction du haut du pont, couvrant la vingtaine de mètres qui les en séparait comme si de rien n'était.

Les ouvriers s'arrêtèrent de travailler en les voyant apparaître.

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'un d'eux, inquiet.

« Un démon. » répondit Zabuza en tirant son épée. « Maintenant, mourrez. »

oOo

En arrivant sur place, Kakashi et les autres découvrirent les ouvriers gisant au sol dans leur sang.

« Que... que s'est-il passé ? » hurla Tazuna en panique en se dirigeant vers l'un des corps qui bougeait encore. « Hé, réponds-moi ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« Le... le dé…mon. » répondit faiblement l'ouvrier avant de perdre connaissance.

Kakashi eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Il tourna la tête et vit un épais brouillard se rapprocher de leur position. « Attention ! Il arrive ! »

Ils formèrent rapidement un cercle, dos à dos, et tirèrent leurs armes.

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, Sensei. C'est bien le Kirigakure no jutsu, non ? » demanda Sakura.

Elle eut sa réponse lorsque la voix de Zabuza retentit autour d'eux.

« Salut, Kakashi. Toujours accompagné de ces gamins ? Regarde-les, les pauvres... ils tremblent de tous leurs membres. »

Une dizaine de Zabuza apparurent alors soudainement autour d'eux, prêts à les découper.

« C'est un tremblement d'excitation. »

« Vas-y... Sasuke ! » ordonna calmement Kakashi avec un sourire confiant.

Dans un tourbillon de sang, les clones furent anéantis avant de se transformer en eau. Sasuke réapparut alors à sa place, deux kunais en main, comme s'il n'en avait jamais bougé.

« Oh ! Tu es venu à bout de mes clones aqueux. Ce gamin a fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois. Nous voilà face à des ennemis redoutables, pas vrai, Haku ? » fit Zabuza en surgissant du brouillard.

« On dirait bien, en effet. » répondit le jeune garçon masqué.

« On dirait que mes suppositions étaient exactes. Le garçon au masque était bien le complice de Zabuza. » fit remarquer Kakashi.

« Mais on dirait qu'il en manque un. » dit le nukenin d'un air déçu. « Où est le blondinet, Kakashi ? J'ai un compte à régler avec lui. »

« Qui sait ? » répondit le ninja d'un air provocateur. _« Ce serait bien s'il pouvait penser que Naruto est caché quelque part, prêt à fondre sur lui s'il présentait une ouverture. J'espère que tu arriveras vite, Naruto, parce qu'on aurait bien besoin de toi, maintenant. »_

« Je me charge de lui. » lança Sasuke avec un regard noir en direction d'Haku. _« Naruto, Naruto. Ils n'ont que lui en tête. Je viens de détruire ses clones et c'est toujours avec lui qu'il veut se battre ? On verra ce qu'il dira quand j'aurai battu son disciple. »_

« Ce garçon se débrouille bien. » commenta Haku. « Même si les clones aqueux n'ont qu'un dixième de votre puissance, ce n'est pas rien de les battre. Je me méfiais du garçon blond mais je n'aurais pas cru que lui aussi était si fort. »

« Qu'importe, nous avons le dessus. À toi de jouer ! »

Kakashi vit le garçon disparaître. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Sasuke bloquer son attaque avec un kunai. « _Hmm... Sasuke a l'air de se débrouiller. _Sakura ! Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? »

« Aye, sensei ! » affirma la jeune kunoichi en reculant pas à pas, écartant Tazuna de la zone de combat.

Son air concentré et sa posture assurée, kunai brandit, surprirent Kakashi. _« Elle maitrise la situation bien mieux que je ne l'espérais et applique parfaitement la stratégie. Que s'est-il donc passé durant son entrainement avec Naruto pour la rendre aussi courageuse ? » _Une pluie d'aiguilles s'abattant sur Sasuke interrompit ses contemplations. _« Je rêve ou il a composé ses mudras d'une seule main ? Je n'ai jamais vu une technique pareille. »_

Fort heureusement, Sasuke avait bondit en l'air pour éviter d'être transformé en hérisson. Depuis sa position élevée, il riposta avec ses shurikens et profita de l'esquive d'Haku pour se glisser dans son angle mort. Surpris, celui-ci eut du mal à contrer l'enchainement qui suivit et fut cueillit par un coup de pied au visage.

« On dirait que je suis plus rapide que toi. » dit fièrement Sasuke. _« Alors, on s'inquiète moins de Naruto, maintenant ? »_

« Il vaudrait mieux éviter de sous-estimer mon équipe, même si elle n'est constituée que de 'gamins'. Naruto et Sasuke sont les meilleurs genins de Konoha et Sakura, la plus intelligente. »

Cependant, sa petite tentative d'intimidation n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

« Ha ha ha ha ha ! » s'esclaffa Zabuza d'un rire cruel. « Tu entends ça, Haku ? Ils sont très forts. »

« Oui... Il faut se méfier. » répondit celui-ci en se relevant avant d'effectuer un signe de main. L'air devint glacial autour de lui et soudainement, des plaques de glace se formèrent dans l'air autour de Sasuke. « Hijutsu, Makyo Hyo Sho ! »

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette technique ? » _s'étonna Kakashi avant de voir Haku littéralement entrer dans un des miroirs. _« Ce n'est pas bon ! Je dois aider Sasuke ! »_

Alors qu'il s'élançait en avant, Zabuza lui coupa la route. « Pas si vite ! C'est moi ton adversaire. Ton élève est pris au piège maintenant. Cette technique est infaillible. »

Presque immédiatement, Kakashi aperçut Sasuke être pris dans une tempête de senbons, de nombreuses entailles apparaissant sur son corps. Il se tendit, cherchant un moyen d'éviter Zabuza.

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Kakashi... ou je pourrais bien m'en prendre aux deux autres derrière toi. Je comprends que tu t'inquiètes pour lui mais je veux absolument finir notre combat. Tiens, j'ai une idée. Comme je suis dans un bon jour, je vais t'éviter la vue de son corps mourant. Tu seras moins distrait ainsi. » fit Zabuza avec un sourire cruel. « Ninpo, Kirigakure no jutsu. »

Le brouillard se densifia autour d'eux, leur dissimulant Sasuke et Haku mais sans pour autant stopper les cris de douleurs.

« Parfait, maintenant c'est toi et moi, Kakashi ! »

« Tu as l'air de vraiment tenir à m'affronter. Désolé Zabuza, mais en ce qui me concerne tu n'es qu'un obstacle sur ma route. » dit froidement Kakashi en portant la main à son bandeau frontal. « Je vais devoir en finir rapidement avec toi. »

oOo

Chez Tazuna, les choses ne se déroulaient pas très bien non plus. Deux hommes de Gato avaient fait irruption dans la maison pour prendre Tsunami en otage.

Inari regarda en pleurant sa mère s'éloigner avec eux. Elle s'était sacrifié pour le protéger et lui il restait là, à ne rien faire.

_« Pardon, Maman. Je suis si faible... Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider... Je ne veux pas mourir... »_

_**« Retourne donc chialer dans ton coin, sale petit morveux ! »**_

Les paroles de Naruto résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_**« Tu possèdes un droit unique... celui de défier le chef de meute. À toi de décider si tu veux mener ta vie en usant de ce droit ou pas. »**_

_**« En un sens, Naruto sais ce qu'être véritablement fort signifie... tout comme ton père. »**_

_**« Même s'il n'a pas fait le poids contre Gato, ton père était un homme fort. Mais toi... tu es désespérément faible. »**_

_**« Ce qui vraiment cher à tes yeux... protèges-le toi-même ! À la force de tes bras ! »**_

Inari sécha ses larmes. _« Ils sont tous si braves... et si forts. Moi aussi je vais devenir fort. Regarde-moi, Papa ! »_

Dire que les hommes de Gato furent surpris en voyant le gamin courir vers eux en leur hurlant de lâcher sa mère serait un euphémisme.

Mais ils furent encore plus surpris par ce qui leur arriva au moment où ils essayèrent de le trancher en deux.

oOo

Sur le pont, Kakashi n'en menait pas large. Zabuza avait réussi à neutraliser son sharingan en disparaissant complètement dans la brume et en l'attaquant grâce aux sons qu'il produisait. Une profonde entaille au torse était la preuve concrète que le nukenin avait élevé le niveau.

_« Si c'est le cas, il serait malpoli de ma part de ne pas lui répondre. » _songea Kakashi. « Tu m'écoutes, Zabuza ? Tu as l'air de croire que le sharingan est mon seul atout, mais sache que je suis devenu jounin avant même de l'avoir. Je vais te montrer quel genre de ninja j'étais à l'époque et cette fois, sans imitation. Tu vas voir de quoi je suis réellement capable. »

À ce moment-là, quelque chose attira son attention. Quelque chose qui le fit frissonner. Une décharge de chakra balaya le pont... un chakra rempli d'intention meurtrière.

_« Zabuza ? Non, un chakra aussi maléfique... Oh ! Malheur ! » _frémit Kakashi. _« Ce serait Naruto ? Il se serait mêlé au combat et le sceau aurait cédé ? Non... ce chakra est différent de celui de Kyuubi. Il est plus calme, plus... maitrisé. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas bon. Je me dois dépêcher. »_

Il sortit un parchemin de sa veste, le déroula, passa son pouce sur sa blessure et étala son sang le long du rouleau.

« La plaisanterie est terminée, Zabuza ! Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! » Le rouleau se referma et les mains de Kakashi formèrent le mudra du tigre.

« Vraiment ? Tu penses être en mesure de me battre ? Soit, montre-moi comment tu comptes t'y prendre. » répondit narquoisement son adversaire.

Après avoir composé les signes, Kakashi plaqua ses mains au sol. « Kuchiyose no jutsu ! Doton, Tsuiga no jutsu ! »

Quelques secondes plus tard, une horde de chiens jaillirent du sol et se jetèrent sur Zabuza, l'immobilisant.

« Même si je ne peux pas te voir avec mes yeux ou mes oreilles, il reste mon nez. Ce que tu viens de voir est une technique de filature. Tu pensais avoir l'avantage après m'avoir blessé, mais le sang qui imprègne tes armes a mené mes chiens ninjas directement à toi. » expliqua Kakashi en se rapprochant du nukenin. « Tu es tombé dans mon piège sans même t'en rendre compte. Le brouillard s'est levé et ton avenir m'apparait clairement, Zabuza… La mort. »

« Mon avenir serait la mort ? Arrête tes prédictions à la noix. » rétorqua fièrement celui-ci.

« Tout doux, tu ne peux plus rien faire à présent. Tu es allé trop loin, Zabuza. Après ta désertion de Kiri no Kuni, tu as passé ton temps à fuir les oinins. Si tu t'es associé à cette crapule de Gato, c'est parce que tu as besoin d'argent pour leur échapper. »

Les mains de Kakashi formèrent une nouvelle série de signes. « Raikiri ! » Une quantité impressionnante de chakra apparut autour de ses mains en crépitant.

_« Qu'est-ce que... Le chak__r__a est si concentré qu'il devient visible à l'œil nu ? »_

« Tu es trop dangereux. Le pont de Tazuna est l'espoir de ce pays. Et tu serais prêt à sacrifier tous ces gens pour réaliser tes plans ? Tu as perdu ton honneur de shinobi. »

« Tss... Je me suis toujours battu uniquement pour mes propres intérêts. Et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. »

« Dans ce cas il n'y a plus rien à dire. »

Kakashi s'élança, tendit le bras pour lui transpercer la poitrine... Puis plus rien.

oOo

Une heure plus tôt, à la Tour Noire.

**« Ghaaa ! J'ai trop dormi ! Je suis en retard ! » **hurla l'Overlord en se prenant la tête entre les mains. **« Biscornu ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ? »**

« Compte tenu de ce qui est arrivé aux larbins à qui j'avais confié cette tâche, j'ai préféré m'en abstenir, Maitre. » répondit le vieux larbin.

Naruto tourna la tête et vit deux moitiés de larbins enfoncées dans l'un des murs de sa chambre.

**« Oups... Il faut croire que je ne suis pas du matin. »**

_**« Vraiment ? »**_

**« Fais-moi réparer ces murs, Biscornu. Et demande à Crasseux de préparer la porte des Tréfonds. Je retourne à Nami no Kuni.**** Henge ! » **ordonna Naruto en reprenant sa forme d'enfant.

« À vos ordres, Maitre. »

Une fois passé la porte, Naruto émergea dans la forêt située non loin de la maison de Tazuna.

« Hum... logiquement, ils devraient être partis au pont. Je vais tout de même faire un saut chez le vieux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger et Tsunami fais plutôt bien la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, son crétin de morveux ne sera pas là et je pourrai en profiter pour... hu hu »

Perdu dans ses délires lubriques, il ne remarqua pas le cadavre de sanglier quelques mètres plus loin ni les entailles caractéristiques de sabre sur le corps de la bête.

En arrivant chez Tazuna, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose clochait en voyant Tsunami sortir de la maison entourée par deux brutes. Il se dissimula derrière un arbre et observa la scène.

_« Apparemment, Gato est passé à l'action. Dans ce cas, le pont doit également être attaqué. Hé hé, on dirait que la chance est de mon côté. Je vais pouvoir agir tranquillement cette fois. Biscornu, on lance le plan ! Préviens Crasseux et Rugeux. »_

_« Oui, Maitre. »_

_**« Enfin ! Il va y avoir du sang ! Déchaine-toi, Gamin ! »**_

_« J'en ai bien l'intention. Kai ! »_

« Whooo ! » hurla Inari en courant au secours de sa mère.

Les hommes de Gato ricanèrent et dégainèrent leurs sabres de façon à couper le garçon en morceaux. Mais à leur grande surprise, il ressortit totalement indemne de leur attaque et passa entre eux pour rejoindre sa mère. Ils avaient bien posé la main sur la poignée, serré et tiré d'un geste ferme. Étrangement, les sabres étaient toujours dans leurs fourreaux... leurs mains toujours sur la poignée.

C'est là qu'ils comprirent que ce n'était pas normal que leurs mains soient aussi éloignées de leur bras.

« Aaarrghh ! » hurlèrent-ils de douleur en saisissant leurs bras à présent amputés avant de tomber à genoux. Quelque chose leur avait tranché la main avant qu'ils ne dégainent leurs sabres.

**« Deux hommes armés qui tirent leurs armes contre un mioche ? Pitoyable... un simple coup de pied aurait s****uffi. » **gronda une voix sombre derrière eux.

Ils tournèrent la tête et découvrirent une paire d'yeux rouges qui les fixaient. Les yeux étaient déjà terrifiants en soi, mais... l'homme à qui ils appartenaient l'était suffisamment pour les faire trembler d'effroi. Enchâsse dans une armure, son épée encore couverte de leur sang, ils les contemplaient comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires insectes.

_« Plus aucune volonté de se battre, hein ? » _comprit Naruto. _« Tout ça pour une main en moins... bande de minables. »_

Il se tourna vers Tsunami et vit qu'elle était en état de choc. Compréhensible, vu ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il fit quelques pas en sa direction et fut étonné de voir Inari se dresser entre eux, ses petits poings dressés en sa direction. Même s'il était évident qu'il avait peur, son regard était déterminé.

Naruto se retint de sourire. _« Finalement le morveux a décidé d'utiliser son droit. » _

Il tendit le bras et Inari ferma les yeux en prévision du coup qu'il pensait recevoir. Quand il sentit la main gantée se poser sur sa tête en un geste presque affectueux, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda avec surprise l'homme qui se dressait face à lui.

Naruto ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher lentement la tête. Le garçon sembla le prendre comme un signe d'approbation car il se mit à sourire. Naruto releva la tête et contempla Tsunami, qui semblait être revenue à elle.

**« Est-ce qu'ils vous ont touché ? »**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, submergée par ses émotions. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que cet homme était mauvais... mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par sa présence. « Non. » répondit-elle finalement dans un murmure.

**« Bien. Je vais devoir y aller. Petit, choisis-en un. » **dit Naruto en s'adressant à Inari et en lui désignant les mercenaires qui gémissaient.

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait et ne voulant pas contrarier leur sauveur, Inari finit par pointer son doigt en direction du borgne.

**« Celui-là ? Très bien. » **Naruto se rapprocha de lui. **« Tu as de la chance, raclure. Ce garçon vient de te choisir. Ce qui fait que tu as droit à une mort rapide. »**

Puis il lui planta son épée à travers le corps. Tsunami poussa un cri et attira son fils à elle pour lui cacher la scène.

Naruto retira son épée dans une gerbe de sang et le corps du mercenaire tomba au sol sous le regard horrifié de son camarade.

**« Rugueux ! Que les larbins ligotent celui qui reste et lui fassent un garrot pour éviter qu'il ne clamse avant que je puisse l'interroger. Puis ramen****ez-le à la Tour. »**

« Roger, roger ! » répondirent les larbins qui venaient d'apparaitre après avoir reçu l'ordre mental de rejoindre leur maitre, ce qui fit sursauter Inari et sa mère.

Naruto les regarda s'affairer autour du mercenaire survivant qui poussa des cris horrifiés. Puis il fit demi-tour et partit en direction du pont.

« Attendez ! »

Il se retourna vers Tsunami.

« Qui... qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

**« Je suis l'Overlord. Souvenez-vous bien de ce nom. »** répondit Naruto avant de disparaître.

oOo

Une fois arrivé au pont, Naruto fut rejoint par ses larbins qui avaient déposé leur prisonnier à la porte des Tréfonds.

L'Overlord sourit en sentant le combat qui faisait rage sur l'édifice. **« Parfait. Il est temps d'entrer en scène. »** Sur ce, il dégaina son épée et pénétra dans l'épaisse brume qui recouvrait le champ de bataille.

**« Saleté de brouillard ! On y voit comme à travers une pelle ! Heureusement que j'ai une vision améliorée. » **grogna Naruto en voyant ses larbins complètements perdus passer leur temps à se rentrer dedans.

Une odeur de sang vint lui chatouiller les narines. **« Oh, mais on brûle. » **dit-il en souriant avant de se diriger dans la direction d'où provenait l'odeur. Celle-ci devint de plus en plus forte et il finit enfin par distinguer quelque chose. **« Qu'est-ce que... ? »**

Au centre de ce qui semblait être des plaques de glace, Naruto distingua Sasuke dans un très mauvais état. Couvert d'entailles et de sang, il esquivait difficilement un véritable barrage de senbons qui semblaient être projeté par les plaques de glace. Naruto se concentra et finit par découvrir le pot-au-rose.

_« C'est le garçon oinin que Kakashi soupçonnait de travailler pour Zabuza. Apparemment il utilise ces miroirs pour se refléter et augmenter prodigieusement sa vitesse. Vu la rapidité avec laquelle il lance ses aiguilles, je suis surpris que Sasuke soit encore en vie. »_

_**« C'est la première fois que je vois une technique pareille. » **_commenta Kyuubi.

**« Toi aussi tu trouves ce garçon intéressant ? Des capacités pareilles à son âge, c'est impressionnant, sûrement un kekkei genkai. Je suis aussi agréablement surpris par les progrès de Sasuke. » **fit Naruto avec un sourire. **« Je continuerai bien à regarder mais ce serait dommage que l'un des deux ****meure. »**

Il tendit la main en avant et concentra sa magie dans sa paume. **« Voyons ce que vaut sa technique. »** Trois boules de feu jaillirent de sa main et allèrent chacune percuter un miroir, les détruisant sous l'impact. Cependant, la glace recommença lentement à les reformer. **« Pas mal, ça arrive à résister à ma magie. »**

_« Mes félicitations, Maitre. Votre sort de boule de feu est enfin digne d'un Overlord. »_ le complimenta Biscornu d'un ton ravi.

Haku avait stoppé son attaque en sentant ses miroirs se briser. Il se tourna dans la direction d'où venaient les boules de feu et aperçut la silhouette de l'Overlord. _« Qui est-ce ? Comment se fait-il que sa technique Katon ait réussit à détr__uire mes miroirs de glace ? »_

Sasuke, en revanche, était trop concentré à esquiver avec ses nouveaux sharingans pour avoir suivi l'action. _« Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai du mal à rester conscient, je crois que le sharingan est trop fatigant pour l'utiliser aussi longtemps. »_

**« Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je vais tester ma nouvelle technique. » **Naruto rengaina son épée et réalisa rapidement une séquence de signes. Du feu bleu apparut entre ses doigts et une énorme boule se forma alors qu'il écartait les mains.

Haku se figea en voyant la silhouette se préparer à lancer la boule de feu dans sa direction. _« Quelle incroyable émanation maléfique ! Et cette couleur... ces flammes ne sont pas ordinaires. Si je reste là, je vais me faire tuer ! »_

**« Maton ! Maôen no justu ! (Flammes du roi des ténèbres) »**

Dans un rugissement, les flammes bleues envahirent le pont, vaporisant les miroirs de glace en un instant. La chaleur dégagée par l'attaque réchauffa l'air et fit disparaître le brouillard. La surface du pont était noircie là où les flammes étaient passées. Haku et Sasuke avaient disparus. Le sourire de Naruto retomba.

**« Oups. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. »**

_**« Toi qui les voulais vivant, tu les as probablement rôtis sur place ! » **_s'esclaffa Kyuubi.

« Le Maitre a fait grand barbecue ! » s'exclama un larbin.

**« La ferme ! Ils doivent être quelque part... »**

_**« Tu vois un petit tas de cendre ? » **_lança le renard avant d'exploser de rire.

« Maitre ! Là-bas ! » fit remarquer Rugueux.

Naruto tourna la tête et vit Sasuke atterrir non loin. Voyant les flammes arriver sur lui, il avait rassemblé se dernière forces dans ses jambes et sauté suffisamment haut pour éviter d'être transformé en charbon de bois. Cependant, il avait dépassé ses limites et s'effondra quelques secondes après, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

**« Ça en fait un. Où est le deuxième ? »**

« Raikiri ! » fit une voix.

Naruto refit face au pont et aperçut Kakashi se ruer vers Zabuza, une sorte de boule de foudre dans la main... et le garçon au masque qui se dirigeait vers eux en courant.

**« Merde ! Il compte s'interposer ! » **paniqua Naruto en exécutant un shushin.

La main de Kakashi était à deux doigts de transpercer Haku quand Naruto apparut derrière son professeur et abattit le tranchant de sa main sur sa nuque. Il perdit immédiatement conscience, le chakra foudroyant s'évanouissant dans l'air, et il s'étala sur le pont, sous les yeux ébahis de Zabuza et de Haku, ainsi que de Sakura et de Zabuza, situés à une vingtaine de mètres de l'action.

**« Rien n'est plus efficace qu'un coup que l'adversaire ne voit pas venir, hein, Sensei ? »** lança Naruto. _« Pfiou... juste à temps. »_

« T'es qui, toi ? » demanda Zabuza. _« Mince, j'étais prêt à narguer Kakashi en lui disant que ses prédictions étaient bidons, mais là... même moi je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. »_

**« Hé hé... Moi ? Je suis... »**

« Kakashi-sensei ! » hurla Sakura en voyant son professeur évanoui.

_« Elle vient de ruiner mon entrée... » _soupira Naruto. **« Je vais m'occuper de ça en premier. »**

Il utilisa à nouveau le shushin et réapparut devant Sakura. Deux courtes pressions sur ses carotides et la jeune kunoichi s'envola au pays des rêves.

« Qu'est-ce... ? » s'exclama Tazuna en la rattrapant avant qu'elle ne percute le sol.

**« Je te conseille de ne pas bouger si tu ne veux pas que ces gars-là te découpent les jambes. » **le menaça Naruto en désignant les larbins autour de lui.

Tazuna jeta un œil aux créatures étranges qui l'entouraient et déglutit. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute qu'elles seraient ravies de mettre la menace à exécution.

**« À nous maintenant. » **fit Naruto en direction des deux ninjas.** « Comme j'allais le dire avant d'être interrompu, je suis l'Overlord... votre nouveau Boss. »**

« Aah... » Dire que Zabuza était surpris serait un euphémisme.

**« Vous gâchez vos capacités en travaillant pour Gato et moi, j'ai besoin de serviteurs puissants pour mes plans de conquête. Donc j'ai décidé de faire de vous les premières recrues humaines de mon armée. »**

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfoiré ? » fit le nukenin, qui commençait à s'énerver.

**« C'est une bonne situation, je vous fourni****s**** le gîte, le couvert et l'insigne honneur d'être à mes côtés lorsque je prendrai le contrôle de... »**

« J'en ai marre de t'entendre débiner des âneries ! » l'interrompit Zabuza. « Je ne me bats que pour mes propres intérêts ! » rugit-il en abattant son énorme épée sur la silhouette noire.

Le métal heurta le métal dans un bruit sourd. Le ninja écarquilla les yeux en voyant que son coup avait été aisément bloqué par l'arme de son adversaire.

**« Vraiment ? Cela veut-il dire que tu ne considères pas le fait de rester en vie comme l'un de tes intérêts ? » **fit Naruto d'une voix moqueuse, son bras tendu continuant de maintenir la lame adverse loin de sa tête. **« Je ne pense pas avoir eu le temps de préciser les termes du contrat en cas de refus. Ils sont plutôt simples, soit vous bossez pour moi... soit je vous tues. »**

Naruto relâcha alors une énorme quantité d'intention meurtrière pour asseoir ses mots. Suffisamment pour que la pression que Zabuza mettait dans son bras disparaisse et que Haku se mette à trembler.

**« Tu es bien trop fatigué par ton combat pour être une quelconque menace pour moi. Même si ****tu étais en condition optimale, tu n'aurais aucune chance. » **dit Naruto d'une voix froide en repoussant aisément la lourde épée.

« Il... il ne bluffe pas, Zabuza-san. » intervint Haku, qui avait encore un peu de mal à respirer. « L'énorme chakra maléfique de tout à l'heure... c'était lui. Et il a réussi à détruire tous mes miroirs en une seule attaque. »

Le nukenin se tendit. Haku était parfaitement capable d'évaluer les capacités de son adversaire, il le savait. _« Pfft... ce n'était pas nécessaire, même moi je peux le sentir. Tout mon corps me le crie... je ne peux pas battre ce monstre. Mais à choisir entre la mort ou l'esclavage à nouveau... »_

**« Ne me regarde pas ainsi voyons. Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis un patron plutôt cool. Tu peux demander à mes larbins si tu veux. » **fit Naruto.

Surpris qu'il puisse si facilement deviner à quoi il pensait, Zabuza se tourna vers les étranges créatures qui entouraient Tazuna. Il avait pas mal bourlingué mais il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de choses.

**« Quoiqu'ils sont peut-être un peu partiaux, je crois qu'ils sont génétiquement programmé pour me servir et m'adorer. » **dit Naruto en riant. **« Contrairement à Gato, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour tes capacités et je peux t'offrir bien plus**** que lui. Et je ne parle pas que d'argent, mais aussi d'une totale protection. Là où je vous emmène, aucun oinin ne vous retrouvera jamais et il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que ton nom soit rayé du bingo book. »**

Zabuza n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Une telle chose était impossible, à moins de littéralement prendre le contrôle de Kiri. « Tu... tu possèdes vraiment ce genre de pouvoir ? »

**« Bien sûr. En vérité, je pourrais le faire tout de suite. Quoique cela impliquerait que j'aille détruire la moitié de Mizu no Kuni pour les faire plier à ma volonté. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps et je finirai sûrement par y passer si toutes leurs forces me tombaient dessus. » **avoua Naruto en se prenant le menton dans la main.

Zabuza hésitait. Tout cela était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Mais cet homme parlait avec une confiance absolue et qui semblait méritée. Être enfin libéré de ses poursuivants, ne plus avoir à fuir... en échange de son bras. Cela n'était-il pas la même chose que lorsqu'il était encore au service du Mizukage ?

**« C'est tout bénef pour toi. Tu restes en vie, tu es débarrassé des oinins qui sont à tes trousses, tu auras une belle vie et la fierté de faire partie de mon armée. Tu as juste besoin de m'aider à atteindre mon objectif. Une fois ton travail terminé, si tu veux partir, libre à toi. À ce moment-là, j'aurai plein d'autres personnes sous mes ordres. »**

« Tu nous rendras la liberté une fois le boulot fini ? » demanda Zabuza pour obtenir la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait être une duperie.

Naruto remarqua qu'il avait impliqué Haku dans le lot et eu un petit sourire. _« Finalement, il y tient à son petit disciple. _**Oui, j'en fa****is l****e serment. À condition bien sûr que vous vouliez vraiment partir le moment venu. Croyez-moi, d'ici là vous ne voudrez plus me quitter. »**

Étrangement, le sourire confiant de l'Overlord donna envie à Zabuza de sourire à son tour. C'était probablement une décision folle, mais son instinct lui disait que c'était la bonne.

« C'est d'accord, j'accepte de travailler pour toi, Overlord. »

**« Parfait ! Il n'y a plus qu'à s'occuper des invités surpr****ise et on pourra passer au contrat en bonne et due forme. » **dit Naruto d'un ton féroce en se tournant vers la partie inachevée du pont.

« Oh. Tu as remarqué notre présence ? » fit une voix suffisante.

**« Bien sûr. Je ferai un bien piètre ninja si je ne remarquai****s**** pas autant de minables qui approchent. »** répondit Naruto.

Face à lui se tenaient au moins une soixantaine de mercenaires menés par un petit homme aux cheveux blancs. Il portait un costume noir, une paire de lunette de soleil et ses mains reposaient sur une canne, la gauche couverte par un épais bandage.

« Gato. » souffla Zabuza, surpris par l'apparition de son employeur. Enfin, ex-employeur.

**« Sérieux ? C'est lui Gato, l'infâme multimillionnaire que tout le monde craint ? Mais c'est un nain ! Oh, pardon... personne à verticalité contrariée. En même temps, ça explique bien des choses. Il ne serait pas aussi tordu sans un énorme complexe d'infériorité. »**

Les insultes semblèrent atteindre Gato si l'on en croyait les veines apparues sur son front. Mais il garda contenance, un homme de son statut ne pouvait pas s'emporter pour ce genre de choses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Que font tous ces hommes avec toi ? » demanda Zabuza, intrigué.

« Disons que mes plans ont changé. Ou plutôt que c'est ce que j'avais prévu dès le départ. Tu vas mourir ici, Zabuza. Si je t'ai engagé, c'est parce que tu me coutais moins cher qu'un ninja en règle et surtout parce que t'éliminer ne dérangerait personne. »

Naruto vit les yeux d'Haku se rétrécir et son visage se crisper. Apparemment, quelqu'un n'était pas du même avis que Gato.

« Mais je pensais tout de même que tu aurais accompli ta tâche avant d'en arriver là. Quelle pitoyable défaite, vaincu par un simple shinobi de Konoha et une bande d'enfants. Tu ne vaux pas ton surnom de ''démon de Kiri''. Si tu veux mon avis, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un petit diablotin. » ricana Gato, suivi par ses hommes.

Presque immédiatement, un kunai se figea dans le front de celui situé le plus proche de lui, faisant mourir le rire du brigand sur ses lèvres. Gato émit un petit cri étouffé en voyant le cadavre s'affaler au sol.

**« Un conseil, n'insulte pas les diablotins et encore moins les gens qui travaillent pour moi, minus. Si tu étais la moitié de l'homme qu'il est... quoiqu'en fait, c'est exactement ce que tu es. » **dit Naruto en ricanant à son tour, la main ayant lancé le kunai retrouvant sa place sur sa hanche.

« Finalement, j'ai eu raison de le trahir avant qu'il ne le fasse. » fit Zabuza.« Merci... Boss. »

**« Je t'en prie. »**

« A... allons bon. Je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es, mais tu devrais mesurer tes propos. Tu as beau ne pas ressembler à ceux que j'ai rencontrés, tu es un ninja, pas vrai ? » demanda Gato en essayant de réaffirmer sa dominance.

Il faut dire que l'armure, même légère, l'épée large et les yeux rouges ne correspondaient pas à l'archétype shinobi.

« Et tu n'as pas d'employeur, si j'en juge par l'absence de bandeau frontal. » continua Gato. « Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es retrouvé mêlé à cette histoire, mais il serait plus sage pour toi d'arrêter là. Et si tu disais à tes... créatures de me remettre ce vieil imbécile ? Je suis prêt à t'offrir une belle récompense pour sa tête. »

**« Garde ton argent, raclure. » **répondit Naruto sans même réfléchir. **« Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour obtenir ce que je veux. Et en ce qui concerne mes larbins, ils ont autant d'intérêt pour l'argent q****u'en ****a un poisson pour un parapluie. J'ai besoin de Tazuna vivant... et j'ai besoin de toi mort. »**

« Kuh... Tant pis pour toi ! Allez-y ! Tuez-les tous ! » ordonna Gato en constatant que sa négociation avait échouée.

Mais avant que les mercenaires n'aient pu faire un pas, une flèche se figea dans le sol devant eux.

« Si vous tenez à la vie, ne faites pas un pas de plus ! Si vous vous en prenez à notre village, nous vous tuerons jusqu'au dernier ! »

Naruto se retourna et aperçut les villageois armés les rejoindre, menés par un Inari coiffé d'une casserole. _« Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas. Enfin... ils sont piles à l'heure. Je suis même surpris qu'ils soient venus. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à trainer la carcasse de Gato jusqu'au village. »_

« Inari ? » fit Tazuna, qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

**« Parfait. » **sourit Naruto** « Haku, Zabuza ! Récupérez les ninjas de Konoha et confiez-les aux villageois avant de garder Tazuna. Ça m'ennuierait qu'il prenne une flèche perdue. »**

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? » demanda le nukenin en chargeant Kakashi sur ses épaules.

**« Vous montrer qui est vraiment le patron. »** L'Overlord leva le bras et un son de cor retentit sur le pont. **« Larbins ! À moi ! »**

Rugueux et sa troupe cessèrent la protection rapprochée du vieux charpentier et rejoignirent leur maitre en piaffant d'impatience. Celui-ci pointa du doigt le groupe de maraudeurs, qui hésitaient quelque peu depuis l'arrivée des villageois, et déclara simplement : **« Massacrez-les. »**

« Pour le Maitre ! » cria Rugueux en s'élançant aux côtés des larbins bruns.

« À mort ! »

Des sourires apparurent sur le visage des brigands en voyant la vingtaine de petites créatures courir vers eux, mais ils disparurent presque aussi vite lorsqu'elles les percutèrent et plantèrent leurs armes dans leurs corps avec une force et une férocité insoupçonnées.

_« C'est bien ce que je pensais, les humains normaux ne peuvent rien contre mes larbins. Seuls des shinobis pourraient leur tenir tête. » _songea Naruto, satisfait.

_« Et ce n'est que le début, Maitre. Ils deviennent plus fort avec chaque combat et en améliorant la caserne, leur lien avec la Tour Noire augmentera et démultipliera leur force et leur résistance. » _expliqua Biscornu.

_« C'est très bien, mais ça ne concerne que leurs capacités physiques. Mentalement, je doute qu'ils soient capables d'autre chose que d'attaquer tête baissée. »_

_« C'est pour cela que recruter des combattants rusés et aguerris comme ces deux-là est capital pour vos plans de conquête, Seigneur. »_

_« Je sais, Biscornu. Maintenant, joignons-nous à la fête... comme un véritable Overlord. »_

Naruto fléchit les jambes, bandant son corps comme un arc, et dans un hurlement bestial, se rua en avant, atteignant la mêlée en un éclair. Sa lame se levait et s'abaissait avec force, tranchant les membres et broyant les corps, dans un hymne dédié à une violence pure et absolue.

Aucun n'en réchappa.

Cela n'avait pris que quelques instants mais à présent, tous les mercenaires avaient été réduits à l'état de charognes, certains corps ne pouvant même plus être désignés par ce terme. Et au milieu de ce charnier se dressait la large silhouette de l'Overlord, qui, malgré les éclaboussures de sang qui entachaient son armure, avait conservée toute sa majesté.

Gato gisait à quelques mètres de là, tremblant de peur, paralysé par la simple vue du seigneur maléfique. Lorsqu'il tourna ses yeux rouges vers lui, il tenta de reculer en couinant, mais il n'avait plus de force dans ses membres.

« Pitié ! Épargne-moi ! Je te donnerai tout ce que tu voudras ! » supplia-t-il l'Overlord lorsqu'il commença à marcher dans sa direction.

**« En temps normal, j'aurais peut-être accepté ta proposition, vermine. Mais tu as commis une grave erreur... » **répondit Naruto d'un ton glacial en se penchant vers lui. **« Au lieu de te contenter d'être un simple chef d'entreprise, tu as prétendu à une place qui n'était pas la tienne. Il ne peut y avoir... qu'un seul... seigneur maléfique... en ce monde. »**

Asphyxié par l'aura meurtrière qui l'entourait, Gato ne sentit même pas l'acier froid qui lui transperça le corps.

**« Et c'est moi. » **souffla Naruto en retirant son épée du corps sans vie de l'ancien magnat des affaires.

Un peu plus loin sur le pont, Zabuza, Haku, Tazuna et la foule arboraient des expressions pour le moins différentes. Le nukenin avait un petit sourire d'appréciation devant la férocité de son nouveau maitre, tandis que le visage du jeune garçon restait neutre. Tazuna était figé dans un masque de résignation et la plupart des villageois étaient choqués par le massacre qui s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux.  
Quand à Inari, il était en train de vomir par-dessus la rambarde du pont.

Naruto regardas ses larbins courir gaiement au milieu des corps, ramassant de la vitalité, de nouvelles armes ou des morceaux d'armures pour s'en équiper. De vrais petits charognards.

« À moi ! »

« Épée qui brille ! »

« Pour le Maitre. »

Une fois les soldes terminées, Naruto rejoignit le groupe de spectateurs et ses larbins jetèrent le corps de Gato devant eux.

**« Il est mort. Il ne vous gênera plus, à présent. »** annonça l'Overlord d'une voix forte.

Les villageois reculèrent un peu à la vue du cadavre de leur oppresseur, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les premiers cris de joies retentissent.

« Gato est mort ! »

« Nous sommes libres ! »

« Hourra ! »

« Notre pays va renaitre de ses cendres ! »

« Hourra pour notre sauveur ! »

**« SIIIIILEEENNCE ! » **hurla Naruto, sa voix puissante faisant instantanément taire les réjouissances. **« Arrêtons ça tout de suite avant que vous ne commenciez à me traiter comme un héros. »**

_« Le Shodaime nous en préserve, Maitre ! Ce serait insultant. »_

**« Que les choses soient bien claires, je ne suis pas un bon samaritain venu vous délivrer de l'ignoble despote. Je suis l'Overlord... et si je suis ici, c'est pour devenir le nouveau seigneur de Nami no Kuni. »** Sa déclaration provoqua la stupeur des villageois.** « À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous faites partie de mon empire. Considérez-ça comme un coup d'État. » **finit-il avec un sourire.

« Quoi ? C'est pour ça que nous avez sauvé ? » s'exclama Tazuna. « Pour prendre la place de Gato ? »

À ses côtés, Inari n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. L'homme qui les avaient sauvés, lui, sa mère et tous les autres n'était donc qu'un nouveau tyran ?

**« Pas du tout ! »** s'offusqua Naruto. **« Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette raclure. Lui, voulait vous ruiner pour s'enrichir, moi, au contraire, je veux que vous prospériez. »**

Encore une fois, ses mots surprirent les villageois. De sauveur, il était passé dictateur et maintenant philanthrope. Il devenait difficile pour eux de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

**« Je vous l'ai dit, vous faites à présent partie de mon empire. Et mon empire doit être fort. C'e****st pourquoi en tant que Seigneur de ce pays, j'en financerai moi-même la reconstruction jusqu'à ce que les traces du passage de Gato disparaissent. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'en profiter. Avec sa mort, l'industrie navale de la région va subir une grande crise et vous avez une longueur d'a****vance sur les autres. »**

« Vous... vous allez vraiment investir pour relancer notre économie ? » demanda un villageois qui avait du mal à y croire.

**« Bien sûr, j'ai énormément d'argent. » **répondit Naruto d'un ton confiant. _« Enfin, pour être exact, c'est Gato qui financera tout ça. Quand j'aurai finit de torturer son sous-fifre, il m'indiquera les planques où Gato conservait son argent. Bien sûr, ce ne sera qu'une petite partie de sa fortune, mais ce sera bien assez. »_

« Et en échange de quoi ? » demanda Tazuna d'un ton agressif. « Je sais très bien que vous ne faites pas ça par pure bonté d'âme. Ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous vendre nos âmes. »

Plusieurs d'entre eux protestèrent en entendant le charpentier. Quand quelqu'un offrait autant d'argent, ce n'était pas le moment de faire la fine bouche.

**« Tu as raison, vieil homme, je ne suis pas altruiste, loin de là. En échange de mon soutien financier et de ma protection, Nami no Kuni devra participer à l'effort de guerre lorsque je démarrerai mes plans de conquête. Rassurez-vous, cela devrait prendre encore quelques années, suffisamment de temps pour que votre contrée devienne prospère à nouveau. Et d'ici là, j'aurai rassemblé de nombreux alliés, vous serez loin d'être les seuls. »**

Tazuna baissa la tête. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre on regrettait toujours d'avoir conclu un pacte avec le diable. Mais en regardant les visages de ses compatriotes, il comprit que c'était peine perdue.  
La plupart semblait toujours considérer l'Overlord comme leur héros. Il faut dire que l'exécution de Gato avait marqué les esprits. Et tous étaient d'accord sur le fait que tant qu'à être sous le joug de quelqu'un, il valait mieux que ce soit un homme qui ait besoin d'eux vivants, bien nourris et riches. Dans leurs têtes, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'Overlord ferait un Daimyo dangereux certes, mais efficace.

Face à la promesse d'une vie meilleure, les Hommes réfléchissaient rarement sur le long terme.

De toute façon, les Hommes réfléchissaient rarement tout court.

« C'est d'accord. » dit finalement Tazuna. « Nous vous acceptons en tant que nouveau Seigneur de Nami no Kuni, Overlord-sama. »

Les villageois poussèrent à nouveau des cris de joie. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient aucun doute sur le sort qui les attendait s'ils avaient dit non.

**« Hé, hé... Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez eu le choix, mais je suis content de ta décision, Oji-san ! »** fit Naruto avec un sourire avant de lui mettre une bonne claque dans le dos, ce qui manqua de faire tomber le vieil homme. **« On va régler les détails qui restent avec le Daimyo, c'est censé être lui qui prend**** les décisions pas vrai ? Que certains d'entre vous déposent les shinobis de Konoha chez Tazuna. Guide-les, Petit ! »** dit-il en direction d'Inari. **« Zabuza, Haku ! Vous partez avec Rugueux pour le quartier général, je vous rejoindrai là-bas. »**

La troupe traversa le pont jusqu'à atteindre la forêt et la porte des Tréfonds.

« Quelle est cette chose ? » s'exclama un villageois.

**« Je vous expliquerai plus tard. C'est là qu'on se quitte. » **dit Naruto aux deux ninjas. **« Une fois arrivés, allez voir Biscornu, il répondra à vos questions. »**

_« Oui, Maitre. Je prendrai soin de vos nouvelles recrues. »_ fit le vieux larbin.

« Je ne comprends pas trop, mais bon... » maugréa Zabuza en suivant les larbins qui disparaissaient un à un dans la lumière bleue.

**« Ah et au fait, Zabuza ! » **Celui-ci se retourna vers son nouveau maitre. **« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander... ça va mieux tes fesses ? »**

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » Puis la lumière fut. « C'est pas vrai ? Tu es... »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir, il disparut dans le vortex de la porte.

_« Bonne chance, Biscornu. Il risque d'être en pétard en arrivant. »_

_**« Tu es vicieux, tu le sais, j'espère. »**_


	12. Quatre règles et demi

Dingue ! J'ai réussit à écrire un chapitre entier sur une période qui prend à peine cinq pages dans le manga. Je m'inquiète pour la suite de l'histoire...

Contenu adulte dans ce chapitre, vous êtes prévenus. Sortez les mouchoirs.

**Un mensonge est une belle histoire uniquement gâchée par la vérité.**

(Terry Pratchett)

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Quatre règles et demi **

Quand Kakashi rouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. D'abord, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir tout court, les morts n'étaient pas censés avoir ce luxe. Une fois accepté le fait qu'il était encore, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, vivant, il s'attarda sur les visages, extrêmement déçus, de ses deux élèves.

« Naruto ? Sakura ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? Tazuna est encore en vie ? »

« On se calme, Sensei. » répondit Naruto en plaquant une main sur l'épaule du jounin afin de l'empêcher de se relever. « La nuit vient de tomber. On est tous vivants et actuellement chez le vieux. Sasuke dort encore, sévère pénurie de chakra, mais il devrait s'en remettre. Quand à ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'en sais vraiment rien. D'après ce que m'a dit Sakura, vous vous êtes fait botté le cul en beauté. »

« C'est faux ! » protesta la jeune fille. « J'ai juste dit qu'un homme bizarre était apparu et avait assommé Kakashi-sensei avant de me rendre inconsciente ! »

« En un seul coup, c'est ce que j'appelle prendre une branlée, surtout pour un jounin. » rétorqua Naruto.

« Tu n'étais même pas là, tu ignores à quel point ce type était effrayant ! »

_« En réalité, si. _Désolé, mais j'étais un peu trop occupé à me débarrasser des brigands qui se dirigeaient vers la ville. Le temps que je vous rejoigne, vous étiez déjà tous dans les vapes. »

« Tu as été attaqué par des hommes de Gato, Naruto ? » demanda Kakashi en assimilant ces nouvelles informations.

« Oui, environ une vingtaine, rien de bien méchant. Je me suis réveillé un peu en retard et en essayant de vous rejoindre ici, je leur suis tombé dessus. Apparemment, ils voulaient profiter de votre combat contre Zabuza pour piller la ville. Je les ai facilement éliminés et sur le chemin du pont, j'ai croisé quelques villageois qui m'ont dit que vous étiez ici. »

« Tout le monde est en vie, alors. C'est une bonne nouvelle. » soupira Kakashi de soulagement. « Pourquoi aviez-vous l'air si déçus quand je me suis réveillé ? »

Naruto et Sakura devinrent nerveux et se mirent à bredouiller.

« Pour rien, pour rien ! C'est juste que j'aurai voulu être là pour le combat final, je m'en veux d'avoir raté une occasion pareille. »

« Oui, et moi j'aurai voulu être plus utile. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir servi à rien. »

En réalité, ils avaient à nouveau essayé de regarder sous son masque, mais Kakashi s'était réveillé juste avant qu'il ne puisse réussir.

« Ne dit pas ça, Sakura. Si Tazuna est encore en vie, c'est en partie grâce à toi. » la rassura le jounin. « J'aimerai tout de même savoir comment c'est possible. Avec nous hors service, Zabuza aurait dû finir le travail que lui avait confié Gato. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? »

« Parce que Gato est mort. » fit une voix grave. « Zabuza n'avait plus aucun intérêt à me tuer avec son employeur incapable de le payer. »

« Tazuna-san ! » s'exclama Sakura en voyant le vieil homme entrer dans la pièce.

« Gato est mort ? » fit Kakashi avec un air d'incrédulité. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tazuna eu l'air de réfléchir un moment avant de répondre. « L'homme qui a débarqué pendant le combat s'est occupé de lui. Apparemment, il voulait recruter Zabuza et son disciple. Quand Gato s'est mis en travers de sa route, il l'a tué avec tous ses hommes. Ensuite ils sont partis. »

« J'ai du mal à croire que Zabuza ait accepté de se soumettre à nouveau aux ordres de quelqu'un. » répondit Kakashi, sceptique.

« D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. L'autre l'aurait tué s'il avait répondu non. »

« Sakura, tu peux me dire ce que tu sais sur cet homme ? » demanda Kakashi.

« J'ai juste eu le temps de le voir. Assez grand, bien bâti, il n'avait pas de bandeau protecteur et ne ressemblait pas à un ninja. Il portait un genre d'armure et une large épée. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas normaux. » répondit-elle en frissonnant. « Ils étaient complètement rouges... comme ceux d'un démon. »

« Une idée sur son identité ? » La question s'adressant cette fois à Tazuna.

« Juste son nom... ou son titre, je ne sais pas trop. Il a dit qu'il était l'Overlord. »

Naruto sourit sombrement dans son coin. Tazuna avait parfaitement obéit à ses ordres.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Le Daimyo n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de devoir remettre sa position à un étranger mais pour sa défense, l'Overlord avait des arguments plutôt frappants.

**« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, je vais vous donner les règles à suivre. » **commença le nouveau seigneur. Le Daimyo, les membres de son conseil et les représentants des différentes factions de Nami no Kuni, Tazuna compris, l'écoutaient en silence. _« Je pense qu'avoir planté mon épée au travers de la table a eu son petit effet. _**Tout d'abord, je vous présente mes larbins. » **dit Naruto en désignant Rugueux et les trois autres qui l'avaient suivis. **« Un contingent d'entre eux sera déployé à travers les villes, après tout, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'assure que mes volontés soient respectées. »**

Même si la majorité des auditeurs semblaient douter que les petites créatures puissent faire respecter quoi que ce soit, ils eurent la présence d'esprit de ne pas le mentionner.

**« Ils auront deux rôles. Le premier est d'assurer votre protection, si jamais des étrangers tentaient quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous ****nuire, ils seront là pour les repousser. Si la menace s'avère trop grande pour eux, ils me préviendront et je serais là dans les minutes qui suivent. »**

« Hum... Overlord-sama ? Je m'excuse, mais comment pourriez-vous nous rejoindre en si peu de temps ? » demanda l'un des notables.

**« Si vous ne l'avez pas encore remarqué, plusieurs structures sont apparues ici et là. Ce sont des portes des Tréfonds. Seuls moi et mes serviteurs peuvent les utiliser, elles nous permettent de nous téléporter instantanément d'un lieu à un autre. Ce qui veut dire qu'en cas de force majeure, je serai là immédiatement et avec toute mon armée. » **ajouta Naruto avec un sourire féroce.

Presque toute l'assistance déglutit. Il n'y avait aucun doute que force majeure signifiait tout aussi bien pour lui invasion que rébellion.

**« L'avantage de ces portes, c'est que si vous avez une requête urgente à m'adresser, il vous suffira d'en parler à un de mes larbins et il vous conduira à ma salle d'audience. C'est là une partie de leur deuxième tâche, faire le lien entre vous et moi. Ils vous transmettront mes ordres et vous devrez y obéir. Que cela soit bien clair, je ne tolérerai aucun écart. Toute personne allant à l'encontre de ma volonté sera sévèrement punie. » **menaça l'Overlord d'une voix sombre.

**« Je l'ai déjà dit, cette relation sera donnant-donnant. Je n'ai pas la moindre raison de vous vouloir du tort, alors fai****tes**** en sorte de ne pas m'en donner. Si vous ne faites pas les idiots, votre pays en bénéficiera grandement.  
Règle numéro deux, je me moque totalement de la façon dont vous allez gérer les choses. Tout ce que je veux, ce sont des résultats. C'est votre pays et vous le connaissez mieux que moi, alors faites-en sorte de rentabiliser au mieux mes investissements. Si je ne suis pas satisfait par ****votre travail, vous en subirez les conséquences et d'autres prendront votre place.  
Règle**** numéro trois, pas un mot de ce qui s'est passé à toute personne étrangère à Nami no Kuni. Que tous les habitants le sachent. Je ne veux pas que les grandes nations viennent mettre leur nez dans mes aff****aires pour le moment. En ce qui concerne le reste du monde, le Daimyo est toujours le dirigeant de ce pays. » **dit Naruto en désignant le politicien du doigt.

« Et pour les shinobis de Konoha, que fait-on ? » demanda Tazuna en espérant sincèrement que l'Overlord ne demande pas leur mise à mort.

**« Effectivement, ils savent que j'étais là. Vous leur direz qu'après avoir tué Gato, je suis parti avec Zabuza et Haku. Ils ne douteront pas de vous et avec le peu qu'ils sauront sur moi, je ne serai qu'un énigmatique combattant de plus dans leurs dossiers poussiéreux. Rien qui puisse les pousser à enquêter plus en profondeur. Je n'enverrai mes larbins que lorsqu'ils seront partis, ils en profiteront pour vous amener l'argent. »**

« Très bien. » acquiesça Tazuna. Cela ne l'enchantait pas de devoir mentir à ceux qui l'avaient aidé, mais tant que l'Overlord ne lui demandait de leur causer du tort, il obéirait.

**« Et enfin, règle numéro quatre, n'essayez jamais de m'entuber ! »**

La force avec laquelle il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase les fit tous sursauter.

**« Croyez-moi, je le saurai. Et s'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on essaye de m'arnaquer ! Je vous laisse deviner ce qui arrivera à ceux qui tenteront néanmoins de le faire. »**

Voyant que sa déclaration avait eu l'effet escompté, Naruto se remit à sourire.

**« Parfait, ce sera tout, messieurs. J'espère que cela marque le début d'un partenariat profitable pour nous tous... En tout cas je l'espère pour vous. »** dit-il en délogeant son épée du bois de la table avant de quitter la salle.

Les personnes présentes n'en revenaient pas. Quatre règles... L'homme qui venait de prendre le contrôle de leur pays ne leur avait imposé que quatre règles. Certes, elles étaient essentielles et couvraient de larges champs d'action mais tout de même... quel genre de dictateur donnaient aussi peu de contraintes à ses sujets ?

Ils le découvriraient bientôt, mais le Kyudaime Overlord n'était pas un tyran comme les autres.

oOo

Kakashi n'était pas vraiment content. Avec la mort de Gato, la mission était accomplie, certes, mais ce mystérieux Overlord était gênant. Pour qu'il puisse le surprendre par derrière et l'assommer aussi facilement, ce devait être un combattant de tout premier ordre. Naruto ayant confirmé qu'il ne s'était pas approché du pont pendant le combat, il ne faisait aucun doute que le chakra démoniaque qu'il avait ressenti lui appartenait. En y ajoutant la description de Sakura, Kakashi était pratiquement sûr que l'Overlord était un jinchuuriki.

Un jinchuuriki extrêmement fort, avec un excellent contrôle sur son bijuu, sans la moindre attache avec un des cinq grands villages ninja pour le contenir, qui recrutait des nukenins, et aucune autre information. Il n'y avait définitivement pas de quoi se réjouir.

« Kakashi-sensei ! Arrêtez de ruminer dans votre coin, c'est pas grave si vous avez perdu contre ce type. » lança Naruto. _« C'est même complètement normal. »_

« Je ne ruminais pas, ça n'a absolument rien à avoir avec ma... défaite. » protesta Kakashi en détournant son regard.

« Mais bien sûr. Vous l'avez mauvaise de vous être fait avoir comme un rookie, admettez-le. » continua de le taquiner Naruto.

« C'est bon, Naruto, arrêtes ! Kakashi-sensei a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais dû affronter cet homme. » intervint Sakura.

_**« Moi aussi j'aimerais bien te voir t'affronter toi-même. Ce serait divertissant. »**_

_« Je te crois, Kyuubi. Rien que la destruction que je causerai serait épique. Dommage... ça n'arrivera jamais. »_

« Espérons qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. » dit Kakashi. « Cet homme est bien au-delà de vos capacités. »

« Ça veut dire qu'on doit s'entrainer encore plus ! » s'exclama Naruto. _« Je dois les occuper autant que possible et les garder à l'écart des villageois, on ne sait jamais quand une langue peut fourcher. »_

« C'est vrai que tous les deux, vous êtes en pleine forme. » constata Kakashi. « Sasuke est allé au-delà de ses limites et mon combat a été plutôt rude. J'ai encore besoin de repos. Pour les jours qui suivent, vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls. »

« Pas de problème ! Maintenant qu'on a maitrisé la marche sur l'eau, je pense qu'on devrait s'entrainer au taijutsu. » proposa Naruto. « En faisant des sparings avec moi, Sakura devrait améliorer sa technique en déplaçant son chakra plus efficacement. »

« Merci, Naruto. Mais tu n'as pas peur que cela ralentisse ton propre entrainement ? » demanda la kunoichi avec appréhension.

_« De tou__te façon, je __ne peux pas véritablement m'entrainer si vous êtes dans les parages. _T'inquiètes pas, Sakura. La perspective d'un corps-à-corps fiévreux avec toi vaut mieux que tous les entrainements. » répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Sakura devint rouge vif. « Ne t'approche pas de moi, sale pervers ! _**Kyaaa ! Vivement demain !**_ »

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je vais patrouiller. Des hommes de Gato ont pu nous échapper, ce serait dommage qu'ils profitent de la confusion pour commettre des méfaits. »

« C'est une bonne initiative, Naruto. »

« Reposez-vous, Sensei. J'ai hâte d'être demain, Sa-ku-ra-chan. » Sur ce, il quitta la maison en esquivant une volée de shurikens.

oOo

Bien évidemment, Naruto savait qu'aucun bandit ne s'en était sorti vivant. Et même si ça avait été le cas, ils auraient bien trop peur de revenir après le massacre qu'il avait perpétré. Il se rendit donc à la Tour Noire pour discuter avec ses deux nouvelles recrues.

« Ha ! Je le savais ! Tu es l'élève blond de Kakashi ! » s'exclama Zabuza en le voyant émerger du portail des Tréfonds. « Crois-moi, il n'est pas question que je bosse pour un gamin ! »

« Relax, Zabuza. » répondit calmement Naruto en annulant son henge. **« Ceci est ma véritable forme. »**

« Vous voulez dire que d'habitude, vous utilisez un henge pour vous dissimuler ? » intervint Haku. « C'est impossible, aucune technique d'illusion ne peut tenir aussi longtemps sans être détectée. »

**« Si c'était un simple genjutsu, oui. Mais mes techniques combinent mon chakra et ma magie, elles sont très différentes des jutsus ordinaires. »**

« La magie ? »

**« Exact. En tant qu'Overlord, je contrôle une magie bien plus ancienne et plus puissante que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Aucun shinobi ne peut y faire face car ils ne savent même pas qu'elle existe. Dans leur arrogance, ils pensent contrôler la seule forme de puissance existante. Si seulement ils savaient à quel point ils ont tort. »**

« Est-ce pour cela que vous avez pu vaincre si facilement ma technique ? » demanda Haku.

**« Exact. La magie est fondamentalement différente du chakra, elle ne peut pas être stoppé****e**** par des techniques conventionnelles. Tu comprends vite, Haku, j'ai bien fait de t'engager aussi. Bien que je sois surpris que tu sois une fille. Quand même, Zabuza, tu les prends au berceau. »**

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, idiot ? » hurla le nukenin.

« Hum... je suis un garçon. » clarifia le jeune ninja sans être pour le moins du monde perturbé par le sous-entendu.

**« Oh. Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarr****es, ****tu sais ? » **dit l'Overlord en se tournant vers Zabuza. **« Mais je ne juge personne, l'important c'est que vous soyez heureux. »**

« Je ne suis pas gay ! Et on n'a pas ce genre de relation ! »

**« Je t'en prie. Un homme adulte aux mœurs vicieuses qui passe tout son temps avec un jeune garçon à la mentalité extrêmement soumise... Pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir ce qui se trame. »**

_**« Quel pervers. »**_

« Hurk... » Zabuza en perdit la parole.

« Vous vous trompez. Pour Zabuza-san, je ne suis qu'un objet qu'il peut utiliser à sa guise, rien de plus. » rétorqua calmement Haku sans se rendre compte qu'il rajoutait de l'huile sur le feu.

**« Si jamais tu t'approches à moins de dix mètres de ma chambre, je t'émascule. » **menaça Naruto en jetant un regard dégouté au nukenin.

« C'est un énorme malentendu ! »

oOo

Une fois qu'Haku ait juré que Zabuza ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon, la discussion put reprendre. Naruto se jura cependant de ne jamais se pencher devant l'ex-ninja de Kiri.

« Bref... le vieux larbin nous a en partie expliqué la situation. » fit Zabuza. « Les Overlords, la Tour Noire, les larbins, le fait qu'on soit sur les anciennes terres d'Uzu no Kuni, les portes... Ça fait beaucoup à assimiler, mais quand on l'a sous les yeux, on peut difficilement ne pas y croire. Par contre, il s'est gardé de dire quoi que ce soit sur toi. »

« C'est au Maitre de décider s'il vous fait suffisamment confiance pour vous divulguer les raisons de son existence. » intervint Biscornu.

**« Exact. C'est pourquoi je vous demande maintenant de me prêter allégeance. » **dit gravement Naruto en s'asseyant sur son trône. **« Zabuza. Haku. En échange de ma protection, de mon soutien et de ma promesse de vous rendre votre liberté une fois votre tâche accomplie, jurez-vous de me servir loyalement et de me suivre jusque dans l'enfer du combat ? »**

Les deux shinobis se regardèrent un moment avant de mettre un genou au sol et de parler de concert. « Oui. Overlord-sama. »

**« Parfait. Asseyez-vous, maintenant. Ma légende commence il y a un peu plus de douze ans... »**

oOo

Une fois son récit fini, Naruto vit que ses deux nouvelles recrues le regardaient avec une certaine incrédulité.

« Alors tu es le fils de l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha, l'héritier du clan Uzumaki, le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi et maintenant le nouvel Overlord, Seigneur du Mal. Sacré curriculum. »

« Même moi, je connais les exploits du Yondaime Hokage. » précisa Haku. « J'ai en revanche un peu de mal à comprendre cette histoire de bijuu. »

« C'est normal. Toutes les informations concernant les bijuus sont précieusement gardées par les villages en possédant un. » expliqua Zabuza. « Le Yondaime Mizukage était le jinchuuriki de Sanbi et c'est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle moi et les autres épéistes de Kiri avons raté notre coup d'État. C'était un vrai monstre. »

**« Intéressant. L'ancien Mizukage avait également un démon scellé en lui et tu as fait partie des sept épéistes légendaires. »**

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » s'étonna Zabuza. « Pourquoi avoir été si prompt à me recruter, alors ? »

**« Parce que tu es très fort et très méchant. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. » **répondit Naruto comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.** « Est-ce que Sanbi a un nouveau jinchuuriki à présent ? »**

« Je l'ignore. Je n'étais plus vraiment le bienvenu à Kiri après ça. Mais les rumeurs disent que le Yondaime a mystérieusement disparu lors d'un nouveau coup d'État mené par l'actuelle Mizukage. Il est possible qu'il soit mort ou qu'il se soit enfui. »

**« Ce genre d'information pourra me servir plus tard. Le moment venu, tes connaissances sur Kiri me seront très utiles, Zabuza. »**

« Pour en revenir à Konoha, je pense que tu es fou de t'attaquer tout seul à l'un des cinq grands villages ninja. Mais je dois bien admettre qu'avec ta puissance, tu pourrais bien y arriver. »

**« Qui a dit que j'étais seul ? »** ricana Naruto. **« J'ai toujours eu mes larbins avec moi. Et aujourd'hui vous et Nami no Kuni. Imagine ce que sera mon armée dans quelques années. Les cinq grandes nations sont e****ngagées dans un schéma bien trop répétitif. Elles se font la guerre, puis vient la paix et à nouveau la guerre, mais ri****en ne change vraiment. Il est temps d'y amener un peu de chaos. »**

« Prendre votre revanche sur Konoha n'est donc plus votre objectif ? » demanda Haku.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite. **« Disons que c'est devenu la première phase d'un plan bien plus vaste. Je suis une relique de la guerre. Une existence sacrifiée sur le cycle de la haine, comme tous les jinchuurikis. Toutes ces années où ils m'ont haï et proscrit sans raison... je vais finalement leur donner un sens. Ils auront une raison de me craindre... Ils auront une raison de maudire mon nom... et leur propre existence pour avoir fait de moi ce que je suis. Konoha et les autres nations ninja... devront faire face à leurs péchés lorsqu'elles comprendront qu'elles ont créé leur prop****re Némésis. »**

Zabuza et Haku déglutirent devant l'aura haineuse qui émanait de l'Overlord.

**« Enfin bon, ça c'est juste ma petite vengeance personnelle ! » **s'exclama Naruto d'un ton joyeux. **« Une fois les nations élémentaires à ma botte, je me lancerai à la conquête du reste du monde, comme tout bon Overlord ! »**

« Bien dit, Seigneur. » acquiesça Biscornu.

_**« Oui... snif... Très beau discours, Gamin. »**_

_« Kyuubi ? Est-ce que tu pleures ? »_

_**« Pas du tout ! C'est... c'est la pluie ! »**_

_« À l'intérieur de mon âme ? »_

_**« La ferme ! Va crever, sale môme ! »**_

« Vive le Maitre ! » crièrent les larbins.

**« Allez, je vous laisse ! Faites comme chez vous, je reviendrai plus tard pour discuter de vos fonctions. »** fit l'Overlord en passant le portail des Tréfonds, laissant les deux ninjas extrêmement confus.

oOo

Pendant presque deux semaines, s'entrainer fut le seul credo de l'équipe sept. Sakura espérait devenir quelqu'un sur qui son équipe pouvait compter, Sasuke, après avoir repris connaissance, s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussi à battre Haku, et Naruto tenait à ce que ses deux futures additions à son armée deviennent plus fortes.

Mais ce ne fut pas la seule tâche à laquelle s'employa le jeune Seigneur de Ténèbres. Le soir venu, il rejoignit la ville, prétextant qu'il allait profiter de sa nouvelle notoriété pour aller boire un verre avec des filles. Bien évidemment, personne ne l'accompagna et c'était le but.

Une fois entré dans le bar, il alla s'asseoir au comptoir. « À boire, Patron ! La journée a été longue. »

« Tiens, un de nos jeunes héros de Konoha. Il paraît que vous repartez demain. »

« Exact, le pont est fini et donc notre mission aussi. Apparemment, je suis le seul à trouver que ça se fête. »

« Ha ha, pas d'inquiétude ! On fêtera ça dignement une fois que vous serez partis. » répondit le barman en essuyant un verre.

« Hum... Pourquoi quand nous serons partis ? Vous ne pouviez pas le faire quand on était encore là ? » demanda Naruto d'un ton suspicieux. _« Voyons s'il tient sa langue... »_

Comprenant qu'il avait fait une boulette, le barman s'affola un peu. « Heu, non ! Je veux dire... on est toujours très pauvres. Réussir à organiser une fête, ça nous prend du temps. »

_« Bien esquivé..._ Ok. Dites, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur les barmans ? Qu'ils en savent toujours beaucoup plus sur les gens qu'on ne le pense ? »

Ravi de pouvoir changer de sujet, il répondit avec un sourire soulagé. « Eh bien, disons que l'alcool a tendance à délier les langues et que dans mon métier, je croise beaucoup de personnes ivres. »

« En parlant de ça, je n'ai toujours pas eu mon verre. »

« T'es pas un peu jeune pour boire de l'alcool ? »

« Je suis un ninja. Suffisamment âgé pour tuer, boire et coucher avec des filles. » répondit Naruto.

« C'est une vie bien spéciale que vous menez. » fit le barman d'un ton compatissant. « C'est d'accord, mais évite d'en abuser. Je ne voudrais pas que ton supérieur vienne se plaindre après coup. »

« Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il lève le nez de son porno. »

Chez Tazuna. « Atchoo ! »

Retour au bar. « Hum, mon fût est vide. Je vais devoir aller en chercher un autre. »

« Un coup de main ? » proposa Naruto.

« Hé, c'est pas de refus. Ces trucs-là pèsent assez lourd. Merci. »

« Je vous en prie. » répondit-il en suivant le tenancier dans l'arrière-boutique. « J'aime rendre service. » fit l'Overlord d'un ton narquois en posant la main sur le crâne de l'homme après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls.

Des éclairs crépitèrent et le corps du barman se mit à trembler avant de tomber à genoux.

« Oups, ne pas trop en faire. » dit Naruto en retirant sa main. « J'ai besoin de toi vivant. À partir de maintenant, tu es mon serviteur. Tu feras attention à tout ce que tu entendras à mon sujet et tu reporteras à mes larbins tout ce qui pourrait ressembler à de la rébellion. »

« Oui... Maitre. » répondit l'homme d'une voix dénuée de sentiment.

Le sort de présence maléfique de l'Overlord avait deux utilités. À pleine puissance, il pouvait facilement griller la cervelle de sa victime, mais en en diminuant l'intensité, il faisait office de lavage de cerveau, faisant de la personne visée un loyal serviteur.

« Reprends ta personnalité habituelle, maintenant. » ordonna l'Overlord.

Le barman se releva. « Hum... Je crois que j'ai eu une absence. Je dois être fatigué. Ah ! Voilà le fût, tu es sûr que ça ne te déranges pas de le porter ? »

« Bien sûr que non, vu que je vais le boire ! » fit Naruto en souriant. _« Et un espion de plus, j'en suis à combien maintenant, Biscornu ? »_

_« Cent sept éparpillés dans tout le pays, Seigneur. Des notables, des marchands, des personnes âgées, des femmes et des enfants. Tous prêts à reporter le moindre acte de trahison envers vous. »_

_**« Pourquoi ne p**__**as tous les asservir ? Au moins tu serais sûr de ne pas avoir de problème. Et tu pourrais en tuer quelques-uns de temps en temps sans que personne ne se plaigne. » **_proposa Kyuubi d'un air sadique.

_« D'abord parce que ce serait vraiment galère et fatiguant__,__ et puis parce que je préfère qu'ils m'obéissent pour ce que je suis et pas parce qu'ils sont zombifiés. Et crois-le ou pas, Boule-de-poil, mais tuer des personnes qui ne m'ont rien fait ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. »_

_**« Chochotte. »**_

_« Réfléchis, Kyuubi. Ils n'ont plus de volonté propre, ils n'auraient pas peur, ne crieraient pas, ne pleureraient pas. Tu veux vraiment tuer ce genre de personne ? »_

_**« … Non. C'est plus drôle quand ils couinent. »**_

_« C'est ce que je pensais. Ne t'en fais pas, on aura bientôt tellement d'ennemis à tuer qu'on ne saura plus o__ù__ donner de la tête. »_

_**« Chouette ! »**_

oOo

Lorsque Naruto rentra chez Tazuna, presque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Surpris que quelqu'un soit encore debout à cette heure-ci, il referma la porte sans faire de bruit et se dirigea vers le seul endroit éclairé.

« Ah, Naruto-kun. » fit gentiment Tsunami en le voyant émerger de l'ombre. « Ton escapade nocturne est déjà terminée ? Moi qui pensais que tu passerais la nuit dans les bras d'une jeune demoiselle... »

« Disons que je n'ai pas eu de chance ce soir. Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore debout, Tsunami-san ? »

« J'ai préparé quelques petites choses pour demain matin. Ce sera le dernier repas que vous partagerez avec nous, je tenais à ce qu'il soit spécial. Résultat, j'ai eu droit à une deuxième fournée de vaisselle. » répondit-elle en essuyant un plat.

« Un peu d'aide pour finir ? » proposa Naruto.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, mais tu devrais aller te coucher. Tu as une longue route demain. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tu as fait tout ça pour nous, c'est normal que je rende la pareille. » répliqua Naruto en prenant un torchon avant de se mettre au travail.

« Tu l'as déjà fait, Naruto-kun. Toi et tes amis avaient sauvé mon père et notre pays. Et grâce à toi, Inari est finalement redevenu le garçon qu'il était autrefois. » dit-elle avec un sourire reconnaissant.

_« C'est vrai que le morveux a radicalement changé. _Même si ça me coûte de l'admettre, on n'a pas fait grand-chose... C'est ce type, là, l'Overlord, qui vous a vraiment sortis du pétrin. »

Naruto remarqua que Tsunami s'était figée en entendant le nom de l'Overlord. Son regard s'était brouillé et elle semblait pensive.

« Oui. C'est vrai qu'il m'a secourue. Mais Père n'est pas vraiment content de ce qu'il s'est passé. » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il n'est pas reconnaissant envers lui ? Il t'a quand même sauvé la vie ? » fit Naruto d'un ton faussement surpris.

« Euh... Non, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'est pas important. » répondit hâtivement Tsunami en se détournant.

Naruto la regarda quelques instants et son visage s'assombrit. Il soupira. « Je suis désolé... Tsunami. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il posa la main sur sa tête et des éclairs se mirent à la parcourir.

« J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à faire ça, je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un espion proche de Tazuna. Ce vieil alcoolo est probablement mon détracteur numéro un. » dit tristement Naruto avant de stopper son sort de présence maléfique.

Tsunami vacilla un peu avant de se tourner vers lui, le regard vide. « Overlord... sama. » murmura-t-elle avant de tomber à genoux devant lui.

_« Tss... c'est pour ça que je n'aime pas ce sort. »_

_**« Hum ? Pourquoi tu dis ça, Gamin ? »**_

_« Parce que maintenant, je ne sais pas si elle fait ça à cause du sort ou parce qu'elle le veut vraiment. »_

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu racon... Whoow ! »**_

Les mains de Tsunami s'étaient frayé un passage dans son pantalon et s'affairaient à présent à libérer son sexe de sa prison. Son regard vide s'était changé en un regard de luxure et sa respiration s'était accélérée.

_**« En voilà une qui sait ce qu'elle veut ! »**_

_« Bonne nuit Kyuubi. »_

_**« Quoi ? Oh non, Gamin ! Fais pas ton crevard ! Laisse-moi regarder cette... »**_

Naruto coupa la communication alors que son pénis se retrouvait enfin à l'air libre. Presque immédiatement, les mains de Tsunami se refermèrent autour et se mirent à le caresser. Le souffle chaud de la jeune femme et ses mains habiles ne mirent pas longtemps à le faire grossir.

« Si dur... si chaud... » haleta-t-elle en contemplant le membre dressé devant elle. « Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous depuis ce jour, Seigneur. Vous hantiez mes songes. »

« Vraiment ? T'es-tu touchée en pensant à moi, Tsunami ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle en faisant coulisser sa main le long de son sexe. « J'ai honte de l'admettre, mais je me suis masturbée plusieurs fois alors que j'étais seule. Je m'imaginais que vous reveniez pour moi... que vous me preniez violemment... comme un animal... »

« Tu es une femme perverse. Montre-moi la façon dont tu te touchais. »

« Oui, Seigneur. » répondit Tsunami en passant sa main gauche sur sa poitrine, caressant ses seins. « Je commençais ainsi, en m'imaginant que c'était vos mains rugueuses qui pétrissait mes seins avec force. Mais vous ne pouviez attendre plus longtemps. » souffla-t-elle en descendant la main le long de son corps. « Alors vous m'arrachiez mes vêtements et me jetiez au sol. J'essayais de me débattre, mais vous me dominiez complètement. Vos mains... parcouraient les zones les plus intimes de mon corps. »

Naruto regarda avec délice les doigts de Tsunami disparaître entre ses jambes. L'odeur sucrée qui commença à en émaner alors qu'elle insérait ses doigts en elle porta son excitation au niveau supérieur.

« Et ensuite ? Est-ce que tu continuais de te débattre ? Ou bien est-ce que tu attendais avec impatience... que je plonge mon sexe en toi ? »

« Je vous suppliais... je vous implorais de me le donner. » gémit-elle en faisant passer le membre tendu sur son visage, ses doigts continuant de se mouvoir en elle. « Onegai... Overlord-sama... »

« Tu es vraiment perverse. Mais j'aime ça. Si tu le veux, il est à toi. »

« Merci, Seigneur. » fit Tsunami avec gratitude avant d'enfourner le pénis érigé dans sa bouche, avec une telle ardeur que Naruto dut se retenir pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

_« Ouah. Elle est douée. C'est ça la marque d'une femme d'expérience ? C'est très différent d'Ayame. » _pensa-t-il alors la bouche de la jeune femme amorçait un long mouvement de succion le long de son membre. Mouvement qui s'accéléra progressivement pour le plonger dans un abysse de plaisir. La sensation de la bouche chaude et humide de Tsunami sur son sexe était tout simplement divine.  
Alors qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas finir par craquer à ce rythme, elle s'arrêta de bouger et sortit son pénis de sa bouche. Surpris, il allait lui ordonner de continuer quand il sentit sa langue se mettre à le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Il grogna de plaisir tandis qu'elle continuait de passer sa langue sur son membre, suivant le parcours que traçaient les veines palpitantes.

« Est-ce que vous aimez, Seigneur ? Dois-je continuer à vous prouver ma gratitude ? » susurra-t-elle.

« Oh... oui, Tsunami. Continue comme ça. »

Elle s'attarda sur son gland, sa langue l'entourant tendrement avant de le prendre à nouveau en bouche, le faisant frissonner. Sa main se chargea de caresser le reste de son sexe avec vigueur, la salive l'ayant suffisamment lubrifié pour permettre de rapides va-et-vient.

Son autre main dégoulinait à présent, plongée au cœur de sa chatte trempée, tandis qu'elle lui suçait le gland tout en le caressant.

« Vous la plongiez en moi... avec violence... Vous me faisiez crier... encore et encore... Je savais que c'était mal... mais j'en voulais toujours plus. » dit-elle en alternance, chaque fois qu'elle relâchait sa queue. « Donnez-la moi... s'il vous plait, donnez-moi votre semence. »

Elle lâcha son sexe et l'engouffra à nouveau dans sa bouche jusqu'à sa limite, avant de le sucer avec force, comme si elle tentait de l'aspirer.

« OOOH ! Oui, c'est bon ! » fit Naruto en passant la main dans sa chevelure noire pour l'aider à bouger. « Tu veux ma semence, Tsunami ? Tu vas l'avoir, je vais bientôt jouir. »

Elle redoubla d'ardeur en entendant sa promesse, faisant coulisser sa bouche le long de sa queue, le suçant frénétiquement en attente de sa récompense.

Il sentit la pression monter et son membre frémir. « OH, ça y est ! Je jouis ! » Il explosa dans sa bouche, des jets de sperme l'inondant tandis qu'elle jouissait à son tour, sa chatte se contractant avec force sur ses doigts.

La violence de leur orgasme lui fit perdre l'emprise sur son pénis et il jaillit de sa bouche, déposant la dernière giclée sur le visage de la jeune femme. « Hum... Si bon... Si chaud... » gémit-elle, une expression d'extase sur le visage, en avalant avec délectation la semence tant désirée. « Merci, Seigneur. » murmura Tsunami en passant ses doigts là où le sperme avait giclé avant de les lécher proprement.

« Je t'en prie. La prochaine fois, je te la donnerai ici. » dit-il en se baissant pour caresser sa chatte humide, la faisant gémir à nouveau.

« Vous êtes trop bon, Overlord-sama. » répondit-elle, le corps encore tremblant, avant de s'employer avec dévouement à nettoyer le membre couvert de fluides de son maitre.

oOo

Le lendemain, devant le pont finalement achevé et qui reliait à présent le Pays de Vagues à celui du Feu, l'équipe sept faisait ses adieux.

« Grâce à vous, j'ai pu achever notre pont. Et même si beaucoup de choses se sont passées, nous vous en seront toujours reconnaissants. » les remercia Tazuna. « On va méga s'ennuyer sans vous. »

« Bah, vous en faites pas, Tazunza-jiji. On repassera bien vous voir un jour. » dit Naruto avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à Tsunami. « Peut-être plus tôt que vous ne pensez. » La seule personne connaissant sa véritable identité répondit d'un petit signe de tête en se léchant lentement les lèvres.

« Ha ha, ne sois pas si pressé, Naruto ! Occupes-toi d'abord de devenir un grand ninja et laisse-nous rendre à notre pays sa gloire passée. Tu seras surement surpris. » répondit Tazuna avec regret. Il valait mieux que les shinobis de Konoha évitent leur pays à présent. Et il espérait que l'inévitable surprise ne soit pas trop amère pour eux.

Inari se contenta d'un signe de tête ferme en direction de Naruto. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait décidé d'être un homme fort à partir de ce jour.

« Au revoir ! Portez-vous bien ! »

L'équipe sept commença à s'éloigner et Tazuna s'autorisa à soupirer.

« Ça ne me fait vraiment pas plaisir d'avoir dû leur mentir. Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas amenés à devenir nos ennemis. Même si c'est l'Overlord qui a réglé nos problèmes, c'est ce garçon qui a changé Inari. Et grâce à Inari, tous les habitants de notre ville ont changé. » dit-il en posant la main sur la tête de son petit-fils. « Naruto nous a permis de retrouver notre courage et la force de construire notre pont. »

« À ce propos, il va falloir lui donner un nom, pas vrai ? » intervint Tsunami.

« Vu que l'Overlord nous a dit de nous débrouiller seuls, on va prendre cette décision sans lui. » ricana Tazuna.

« Je crois que j'ai une bonne idée. » lança sa fille, en cachant l'animosité qu'elle ressentait devant le manque de respect de son père pour leur nouveau Seigneur.

« Oh. On peut savoir ? »

« Naruto Ohashi (Grand Pont de Naruto), vous en pensez quoi ? » proposa Tsunami.

« Hé, hé... Pas mal du tout. Avec un nom pareil, notre pont ne risque pas de s'effondrer. » acquiesça Tazuna sans savoir qu'il honorerait ainsi celui qu'il craignait le plus.

« Oui. Car un jour, ce nom sera connu dans le monde entier. »


	13. Début de l'examen Chunin

Ho ho ho ! Joyeux Noël à tous !

**Je ne suis pas croyant car je refuse de vénérer un être suffisamment malsain pour avoir inventé le Lundi.**

(Clow)

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Début de l'examen Chunin **

Le retour vers Konoha fut bien plus rapide et plus calme que le trajet initial. Sans Tazuna et l'exercice des arbres achevé, ils purent emprunter la voie express en utilisant la canopée.

« Simple curiosité, Sensei. En quoi se déplacer dans les arbres est-il mieux que de courir sur la route ? » demanda Naruto en sautant de branche en branche.

« S'il agissait simplement de rejoindre Konoha, emprunter la route serait plus simple et plus rapide. » répondit Kakashi. « Cependant, vous n'aurez parfois pas de routes à disposition pour vous déplacer. Comme Hi no Kuni est majoritairement couvert de forêts, se déplacer dans les arbres est essentiel pour les shinobis de Konoha. Surtout dans le cas d'une mission où vous devez agir vite et discrètement. »

« Si c'est si essentiel que ça, pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas appris directement à l'académie ? » intervint Sakura.

« Tu vas probablement avoir du mal à me croire vu que vous l'avez maitrisé si facilement, mais cet exercice est habituellement long, dangereux et extrêmement fatiguant. On ne peut pas demander à des élèves de le faire. »

« Parce que les parents pourraient vous coller un procès au cul si leur gamin se blessait ? » demanda Naruto d'un ton narquois.

« C'est la triste vérité. » acquiesça Kakashi. « Ce n'est qu'à partir du moment où vous êtes Genin que vous pouvez mourir sans qu'on doive en assumer la responsabilité. Légalement en tout cas. »

« C'est pitoyable. À se demander si les parents réfléchissent avant d'inscrire leurs enfants à l'académie. » commenta Sasuke. Élevé par un prestigieux clan ninja, il avait toujours été confronté à la dure réalité des shinobis et jamais ses parents n'auraient agi de façon aussi déshonorante. Quoiqu'à cause de son frère, il ne pouvait plus voir comment ses parents réagissaient.

« Bien sûr qu'ils réfléchissent, Sasuke. Mais pas de la bonne façon. » répondit Naruto. « Au lieu de se demander si leur enfant est prêt pour ça et s'ils peuvent accepter l'éventualité de sa mort au service de leur village, ils se demandent juste si cela leur permettra de se vanter devant leurs connaissances et si cela peut leur apporter un profit quelconque. »

« Nous vivons en paix depuis un certain temps, les gens normaux s'y sont habitués. Le spectre de la guerre est loin, à présent. Mais on ne sait jamais quand il ressurgira. Nous devons toujours être prêts, c'est une vérité inéluctable » dit Kakashi, fataliste.

« Les gens normaux ne veulent pas de la vérité. Ils ont beau le clamer haut et fort, en réalité ils sont incapables d'y faire face. Ils ne veulent voir que ce qui leur plait, ce qui les conforte dans leur petit monde. » objecta Naruto. « La vérité amène le changement. Et si les gens ont peur de quelque chose, c'est bien du changement. »

Sakura se tut. Née dans une famille civile, elle savait que tout ce qu'ils disaient s'appliquait à elle et à ses parents. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment compris ce que devenir un ninja signifiait pour leur fille. Pour eux, c'était plus comme la mettre dans une école pour élite que pour en faire une arme humaine. Durant ses années à l'académie, ils avaient fait preuve d'un protectionnisme illogique compte tenu de ce qu'elle aurait probablement à faire face dans le futur.

Il faut dire qu'elle ne leur avait jamais fait remarquer, vu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réalisé elle-même. Sakura avait toujours eut une vision romanesque des ninjas, ayant grandi avec les légendes des premiers Hokage, des Sannin et de l'Éclair Jaune. Elle s'était toujours imaginé devenir un genre d'héroïne, prouver à tous ceux qui se moquaient d'elle qu'elle valait mieux qu'eux, faire tomber Sasuke follement amoureux d'elle, avoir des enfants et vivre heureuse.

Mais pour quelques légendes, combien de ninjas ne récoltaient qu'une mort anonyme et douloureuse ? La vie d'un shinobi était la plupart du temps courte et brutale... et elle ne l'avait réalisé que durant cette mission.

oOo

Trois semaines plus tôt.

« Aaaahh ! Je n'en peux plus ! » craqua Sakura en remontant sur la berge. « Je fais une pause. »

« Déjà, Sakura ? » demanda Naruto en se concentrant pour faire croire qu'il se concentrait pour tenir à la surface de l'eau. « Ça ne fait que deux heures qu'on a commencé. Tu dois continuer jusqu'à atteindre tes limites, sinon tu ne progresseras pas. »

« Je ne suis pas un monstre d'endurance comme toi, moi ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Je suis une fragile jeune fille. Et je ne vois pas en quoi m'exténuer à la tâche me fera devenir plus forte. »

Naruto lui jeta un regard désappointé. _« C'est vraiment ce qu'elle pense ? » _Puis il soupira. « Ok, je vais te montrer. »

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un kunai lui frôla la tête. Elle se retourna lentement et vit l'arme figée dans un arbre. « Qu'est-ce que... »

Presque immédiatement, Naruto apparut devant elle et amorça un coup de poing. Instinctivement, elle croisa les bras pour protéger sa tête mais le poing s'enfonça dans son estomac, lui coupant le souffle. Un balayage lui faucha les jambes et une fois au sol, elle n'esquiva que de justesse un coup de pied marteau qui visait sa tête.

« Tu es fou, Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle paniquée en se relevant.

« Ce que n'importe quel ennemi ferait à ma place. Attaquer au moment où la cible est à son pic de fatigue. » répondit calmement Naruto avec un visage inexpressif.

« Mais je ne suis pas ton ennemie ! »

« Heureusement pour toi, Sakura. Sinon tu serais déjà morte. » dit-il en prenant un kunai dans chaque main.

La quantité d'intention meurtrière qu'il émettait la faisait trembler. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle la ressentait mais il ne l'avait jamais encore dirigée contre elle. Et ça faisait toute la différence. Elle savait que Naruto était fort, mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il pouvait être dangereux.

La pointe d'un kunai se dirigea vers son visage et elle recula immédiatement. Les attaques s'enchainèrent et elle se retrouva à esquiver avec affolement, comprenant très bien qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la blesser.

« Tes ennemis n'auront aucune pitié, ils n'hésiteront pas à t'attaquer au moment où tu es le plus vulnérable. Tu dois connaître tes limites si tu veux pouvoir réagir au mieux dans ce genre de situations. »

Naruto continuait de parler alors qu'il l'attaquait. Un coup de pied circulaire la cueillit aux côtes et l'envoya au sol. Avant même de pouvoir crier de douleur, elle dut faire une roulade arrière en toute hâte pour esquiver un kunai.

« Ce n'est qu'en connaissant tes limites que tu peux les surpasser. Sans cela, tu resteras faible et tu mourras. » dit-il avec mépris.

« Quoi ? » Sans le vouloir, Sakura se figea. C'était la première fois que Naruto lui parlait ainsi et c'était plus douloureux que les coups qu'elle avait reçu.

« Ouvre les yeux, Sakura. Sors de ton petit monde et affronte la réalité. Nous vivons dans un monde cruel. Les shinobis marchent avec la Mort, elle nous attend au tournant. Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas tué ces deux ninjas ? Ou si nous n'avions pas réussi à repousser Zabuza ? »

« Je... »

« Tu serais probablement morte. Tu serais resté figée comme aujourd'hui et ils t'auraient tuée sans se poser de questions. » dit-il en l'attaquant à nouveau. « C'est pourquoi tu dois t'entrainer... c'est pourquoi tu dois te battre... c'est pourquoi tu dois toujours être aux aguets. Parce que c'est notre raison d'être. »

Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un arbre, les deux kunais plantés dans l'écorce de chaque côté de son visage et le visage sévère de Naruto à quelques centimètres du sien. Cette fois-ci, son for intérieur ne réagit pas à la proximité du séduisant blond.

« Tu n'es pas une fragile jeune fille, tu es une kunoichi. Tu peux mourir à tout moment, Sakura. Accepte-le. Car c'est la seule chose qui te gardera en vie. »

oOo

Même si par la suite il avait rapidement retrouvé son côté espiègle et narquois, les mots de Naruto avait marqué Sakura. Ça et le fait qu'elle avait cru mourir quand l'Overlord s'en était pris à sa personne, avaient amorcé un profond changement en elle. Elle avait pris conscience de sa propre vulnérabilité et cela l'avait terrifié. Était-ce donc si simple de mourir ?

D'après Naruto, oui. Sakura savait qu'il avait déjà tué quelqu'un. Par accident, certes, elle l'avait vu elle-même, mais elle était sûre qu'il l'avait également déjà fait de sang-froid. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie d'en parler avec lui, considérant alors le sujet comme sordide et inintéressant. Mais elle devait l'accepter à présent. La Mort faisait partie de sa vie, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Prenant appui sur une branche, elle concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et ses jambes pour se propulser en avant. Elle tourna son regard vers son coéquipier blond. Il était turbulent, espiègle, cynique et pervers, mais Sakura devait admettre qu'il était bien plus mature qu'elle.

_« Qu'a__-__t-il donc bien pu vivre pour devenir adulte aussi vite ? »_

Devant elle, ledit blond dérapa sur une plaque de lichen humide, perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière.

Sakura s'arrêta net. Cette scène lui était familière... trop familière. _« Où... où est-ce que j'ai déjà vu ça ? »_ Des flashs de mémoire lui revinrent.  
Le froid.  
La neige.  
La foule en colère.  
Un petit garçon blond qui tombait du pont.  
Les regards satisfaits des villageois. _« Ce monstre n'a que ce qu'il mérite. »_  
Et ses propres cris d'impuissance en le voyant disparaître dans l'eau glacée. « _Pourquoi... pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Pourquoi ont-ils l'air si heureux ? Pourquoi ne puis-je rien faire ?_ _Il va mourir, je dois l'aider ! »_

Mais cette fois, Naruto ne tomba pas. Il n'eut aucun mal à adhérer à la face inférieur de la branche et s'y retrouva suspendu comme une chauve-souris.

« Ha ha ha ! Sympa comme expérience. » fit Naruto en riant avant d'inverser à nouveau la gravité pour se remettre en route.

« Je vois que tu maitrises parfaitement ton chakra en situation critique, Naruto. » le félicita Kakashi. « Gardez toujours votre calme et vous pourrez faire face à toutes les situations. On repart. »

Réalisant que personne ne bougeait derrière lui, Naruto se retourna et vit Sakura, figée sur une branche, le regard dans le vague. « Hum... Sakura ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Semblant reprendre ses esprits, elle le regarda et sourit. « Non, ce n'est rien. Juste un peu de fatigue, mais ça ira. Toujours défier ses limites, pas vrai ? »

Se doutant bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, Naruto se contenta d'un signe de tête et reprit le mouvement. Après tout... tout le monde avait droit à ses secrets.

oOo

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans incident notable, du moins jusqu'à ce que Kakashi rende son rapport au Hokage.

« Rang A ? Si je me souviens bien, Kakashi, je vous avais confié une mission de rang C. »

« Hum... les événements m'ont poussé à la promouvoir au rang A. » tenta d'expliquer le jounin.

« Et malgré ça, tu as tout de même continué la mission, sachant pertinemment que tes élèves n'étaient pas prêts. C'est une décision trop téméraire à mon goût. » réprimanda Sarutobi.

« Et bien... disons qu'on avait plus vraiment le choix à ce moment-là. »

« Tu écris ici que deux ninjas de Kiri ont essayé de vous tendre une embuscade mais que Naruto les a accidentellement fait exploser. Accidentellement…? »

« Hum... oui. Vous voyez... »

« Plus tard. Vous êtes ensuite tombés sur Momochi Zabuza, le démon de Kiri. Je comprends mieux le rang A, maintenant. Il a réussi à te faire prisonnier dans une technique suiton et tu n'as pu t'en sortir que parce que Naruto... lui a enfoncé les doigts dans les fesses ? » Le Hokage était vraiment choqué à présent.

« En fait... pour être vraiment précis... dans le rectum. » répondit Kakashi, qui avait rarement été aussi gêné de sa vie.

« Merci, Hatake-san, j'avais bien compris. » répliqua Sarutobi d'un ton aigre.

_« Mon nom de famille ? Ouh, il doit être vraiment énervé. »_

« Cible conduite chez elle avec succès... entrainement des élèves pendant la convalescence de leur professeur... ennemi supposé toujours vivant et travaillant pour Gato... Quoi ? LE Gato ? »

« Oui... le milliardaire. »

« On peut dire que vous avez fait fort pour votre première vraie mission. » soupira le Hokage. Il n'était même plus surpris à ce niveau-là. « Affrontement sur le pont entre l'équipe et Zabuza et son disciple jusqu'à... l'arrivée d'un combattant non-identifié avec une armure et des yeux rouges qui a mis l'équipe hors-combat et tué Gato et ses hommes avant de s'enfuir avec Zabuza... »

Kakashi déglutit en voyant le regard noir du Hokage se poser sur lui.

« Hatake-san. As-tu abusé d'une quelconque substance avant d'écrire ce rapport ? »

« … Non. »

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tout ce qui est écrit là est vrai ? »

« … Oui. »

oOo

« Kakashi-sensei ! Pourquoi on a le droit qu'à des requêtes nazes en ce moment ? » se plaignit Naruto. « On a réussi une mission de rang A pourtant, on devrait avoir des missions plus exigeantes maintenant. »

« Ordre du Hokage, Naruto. » répondit sombrement Kakashi. « Interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que des missions de rang D pour les deux prochaines semaines. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi son problème au vieux ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. » mentit Kakashi en détournant la tête.

oOo

« Et voilà ! Encore une fois, c'était une mission débile ! »

« Tu voulais une mission de rang C, Naruto, tu en as eu une. » répliqua Kakashi.

« Non, je voulais faire quelque chose d'excitant ! Et ce ramassis de mauviettes ne méritait pas le terme de ''dangereux bandits'' ! Je demande pas un nouveau Zabuza, mais quand même... c'était à peine un échauffement. »

_**« Même leur sang était pathétique. » **_grogna Kyuubi.

Kakashi soupira. _« Combien de temps vais-je pouvoir les retenir ? Naruto et Sasuke sont tellement au-dessus du lot que c'en est effrayant. Et Sakura se débrouille de mieux en mieux toute seule. C'est sûrement à elle qu'à le mieux profité notre voyage à Nami no Kuni. » _Il regarda ses élèves discuter entre eux. _« Leur travail d'équipe est un peu à la traine, mais je ne peux pas vraiment le leur reprocher. Ce genre de mission est trop facile, pourquoi s'embêteraient-ils à travailler ensemble alors que leurs capacités individuelles sont plus que suffisantes ? Ils ont besoin d'un plus gros __challenge. »_

Un oiseau passant dans le ciel le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus qu'à aller remettre mes rapports de mission. » Sur ce, il disparut.

« Moi, je rentre. » dit Sasuke.

« Attends, Sasuke-kun ! Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille s'entrainer ensemble ? » proposa Sakura.

« Non, pas envie. » répondit-il sèchement, laissant Sakura prostrée pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

« Ne le prends pas pour toi, Sakura. Il est frustré en ce moment. » dit Naruto. « Sur ce pont, il a eu droit à son premier combat à mort contre un adversaire plus fort que lui. Un combat où il a enfin réussi à débloquer son sharingan. C'était un grand pas en avant pour Sasuke. Maintenant, il a l'impression de stagner. »

« Il est pourtant devenu plus fort depuis. »

« Il ne s'en rend pas compte. Sasuke est le genre à avoir besoin d'un défi pour apprécier ses progrès. Ce n'est qu'en battant un adversaire dont il reconnaît la force qu'il prendra conscience de la sienne. » Naruto se rapprocha d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule. « Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui et concentre-toi sur ton propre entrainement. Tu es devenue plus forte mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Tu peux faire bien mieux, Sakura. »

Son sourire encourageant et sa proximité la firent rougir. « Merci... Naruto. _**C'est le moment rêvé pour l'emballer, shannaro !**_ » Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, quelque chose d'étrange attira son attention. « Hum... Naruto ? Il y a une pierre carrée avec des yeux qui se dirige vers toi. »

« Oui... je sais. C'est Konohamaru et les deux autres morveux. »

« Toujours aussi fort. Ça ne m'étonne pas de mon Maitre. » dit Konohamaru en retirant son camouflage... Si tant est qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi.

« Et donc... qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Naruto en regardant son disciple émerger de la pierre avec ses deux amis.

« Mais enfin ! Tu avais promis de continuer mon entrainement ! »

« Je t'ai aussi dit que je ne t'entrainerais pas tant que tu auras ces deux nabots avec toi. Toujours par deux, ni plus ni moins. Le Maitre et son apprenti. » répliqua gravement Naruto. « Telle est la voie de l'Ero-Force. »

Le garçon inclina la tête. « Oui... Maitre. »

« Naruto, qu'est-ce c'est que cette histoire d'Ero-quelque chose ? » demanda Sakura, complètement larguée.

« C'est un secret. »

« Oh, allez. Tu peux me le dire, non ? » fit Sakura avec un sourire aguicheur en passant la main sur son bras.

« Non. Si je te le disais, je serai obligé de te tuer. » répondit très sérieusement Naruto.

« Maitre. Est-ce que cette fille est l'une de tes conquêtes ? » demanda Konohamaru en levant son petit doigt.

« QUOI ? Mais pas du tout ! » protesta Sakura en devenant rouge pivoine. _**« Si seulement c'était le cas... »**_

« T'étais pourtant bien en train de flirter avec lui, là ? » l'accusa le garçon.

« C'est... c'est complètement faux ! Je l'ai fait uniquement pour le pousser à m'avouer son secret. » La tête légèrement tournée pour cacher ses joues encore rouges, elle tendit le bras vers Naruto, l'index vers le haut. « Ne... ne te fais pas de fausses idées. »

Le lourd silence qui suivit inquiéta la jeune fille. Puis les deux autres enfants ouvrirent pour la première fois la bouche.

« Tsundere. »

« Carrément tsundere. » approuva Konohamaru.

« Tellement tsundere que c'en est effrayant. » ajouta Naruto.

« Je ne suis pas une tsundere ! » s'insurgea Sakura.

« Oups, il ne faut pas les énerver quand elles sont en phase tsun-tsun. » dit Naruto en se retenant de rire.

« Quelles sont les autres règles, Maitre ? »

« Ne pas les exposer à la lumière, ne pas les mouiller et ne jamais leur donner à manger après minuit. » répondit Naruto qui s'amusait énormément à faire sortir sa coéquipière de ses gonds.

_**« C'est pas plutôt pour les petits démons ça ? Hum... comment ils s'appellent, déjà ? »**_

« Je vais vous en donner, moi, du tsun-tsun ! » hurla Sakura en se jetant sur eux.

« Fuyons ! Elle a été exposée à lumière du soleil ! » cria Naruto en riant avant de s'enfuir, suivi par les trois enfants terrorisés.

Malheureusement, la course-poursuite ne dura pas bien longtemps. Dès le premier virage, Konohamaru percuta quelqu'un et tomba en arrière.

« Hey. Tu m'as fait mal. » fit le garçon tout habillé de noir en soulevant Konohamaru par son écharpe. « Tu pourrais faire attention, sale mioche. »

« Laisse-le. On va encore se faire engueuler. » le sermonna la fille blonde à ses côtés.

_« Tiens, tiens... Des shinobis de Suna. »_ constata Naruto en apercevant leur hitai-ate. _« Que peuvent-ils bien faire ici ? Mais plus important... est-ce que la fille est célibataire ? »_

« Laissez-le tranquille, c'était un accident. » fit Sakura d'une voix qu'elle espérait autoritaire.

« Pas envie. On va s'amuser un peu avant que notre râleur arrive. » répondit le ninja de Suna. « Déjà, au départ, je ne supporte pas les morveux. Alors quand en plus ils sont impertinents, je suis pris de pulsions meurtrières. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne supportes pas de te regarder dans un miroir ? » répliqua Naruto d'un ton narquois en s'avançant tranquillement vers lui. « En ce qui me concerne, tu **es** un morveux et tu **es **impertinent. Comme on dit, on ne remarque chez les autres que ce que l'on ne supporte pas chez soi. »

La remarque causa un petit rire chez Sakura et la fille blonde, ce qui énerva royalement le garçon en noir.

« Je vois que les genins de Konoha ont la langue bien pendue. Mais est-ce que tu as les moyens d'assumer tes paroles ? » dit-il en remuant les doigts.

Naruto resta silencieux et garda son air de défi en se rapprochant de lui. Croyant l'avoir pris au piège, le shinobi de Suna sourit et referma la main... pour voir Naruto continuer imperturbablement sa marche en avant.

_« Impossible ! Comment a-t-il pu éviter mes fils de chakras invisibles ? Zut, il est trop près de moi, maintenant ! »_

Sa panique se changea en stupéfaction lorsque Naruto se contenta de passer à côté de lui sans lui accorder un regard.

« Bonjour, Beauté, je m'appelle Naruto. Puis-je connaître ton nom, jolie kunoichi de Suna ? » fit Naruto d'un ton charmeur en souriant à la fille blonde.

« Je... mon nom est Temari. » répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. _« Wouah, plutôt beau gosse d__ans son genre. Il a l'air un peu plus jeune que moi, mais il fait si... viril. »_

« Eh bien, Temari... que vient faire une ravissante fleur du désert comme toi par ici ? » continua de flirter Naruto sans se soucier des deux auras noires derrière lui.

Sakura fulminait. _**« C'est qui cette pétasse, shannaro ? »**_

Le ninja qui retenait Konohamaru était hors de lui. « _Comment ose-t-il m'ignorer ainsi ?_ Tu commences à me chauffer, toi. Quand j'en aurai terminé avec lui, ce sera ton tour. » grogna-t-il en se préparant à frapper le garçon.

« Si tu le dis. » répondit calmement Naruto. « Mais tu ferais mieux de ne pas sous-estimer mon disciple. »

« Oiroke no jutsu ! »

Un nuage de fumée enveloppa Konohamaru et le ninja en noir dut fermer les yeux et agiter la main devant lui pour essayer de la disperser. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus était que son autre main n'était plus refermée sur une écharpe, mais sur quelque chose de rond et doux.

« Oh... Oni-chan. Ne sois pas si brusque. »

La fumée dissipée, tout le monde, excepté Naruto, écarquilla les yeux en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs coiffés en deux couettes et portant un uniforme de marin qui avait pris la place de Konohamaru et dont la poitrine se faisait peloter par la main du shinobi de Suna.

« Nous sommes liés par le sang, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux. « Mais si c'est avec Oni-chan, alors... » Elle leva la tête et lui offrit l'expression la plus adorable au monde. « C'est bon. Parce que je t'aime... Oni-chan. »

S'en fut trop pour le ninja qui décolla en arrière, propulsé par un violent saignement de nez.

Un petit pouf de fumée et Konohamaru réapparut, un genou au sol et la tête baissée. « Comment étais-je... Maitre ? »

« Très convaincant, mon jeune apprenti. Tu as parfaitement su déterminer que c'était un siscon mais tu as commis une erreur. » répondit Naruto d'une voix grave en croisant les bras.

« Laquelle ? »

« Ce type réagirait bien plus à une Onee-chan qu'à une Imouto. Tu n'as pas su percevoir ce dernier élément. Tu as encore une longue route à parcourir avant de maitriser l'Ero-Force. »

« Oui. Merci, Maitre. »

L'atmosphère étrange qui les entourait disparut soudainement.

« Et si on continuait ce qu'on a commencé, chère Temari ? Pourquoi ne pas m'expliquer les raisons de ta venue à Konoha... disons ce soir, chez moi, autour d'un diner ? » proposa Naruto en reprenant son ton charmeur. « Je te ferai découvrir... »

« Arrête ton char, Casanova ! » hurla Sakura en le frappant à la tête avec un éventail en papier sorti de nulle part. « Est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser à autre chose ? Dès qu'une jolie fille se pointe, tu lui sautes dessus comme un animal en rut ! »

« Oh, ne sois pas jalouse, Sakura. » répondit Naruto en souriant. « Tu sais très bien que je suis trop pour une seule femme, il y aura toujours de la place pour toi. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, sale macho ! Ça t'arrive de réfléchir un peu ? Les ninjas de Suna n'ont pas l'autorisation de pénétrer dans Konoha. Ils sont peut-être entrés illégalement ! »

« Qui ne réfléchit pas cette fois ? S'introduire dans le village est bien plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, Sakura. » dit Naruto d'un ton désapprobateur. « Il est pratiquement impossible pour des genins comme eux de le faire sans se faire repérer par l'ANBU. Je suppose donc qu'ils sont là pour une bonne raison et en toute légalité, pas vrai ? »

« C'est exact. » confirma Temari en montrant son laissez-passer. « Nous sommes effectivement des genins de Sunagakure. Nous sommes venus passer l'examen chunin. »

« L'examen chunin est pour bientôt ? » Naruto était honnêtement surpris. Aucun de ses pseudo-contacts n'avait mentionné quoi que ce soit. _« Ce vieux filou de Sarutobi. À croire qu'il aime nous compliquer la tâche._ Kakashi-sensei a intérêt à nous y faire participer où je jure que je ferai de sa vie un enfer. »

Dans la salle de réunion du Hokage, le ninja-copieur sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps.

« Pas besoin d'attendre l'examen, je vais te faire la peau ici et maintenant. » grogna une voix.

Temari s'apprêtait à retenir son frère, qui semblait déterminé à utiliser Karasu, mais le coup du siscon et le sang qui s'étalait sous son nez la retinrent. _« S'il s'attire des problèmes, tant pis pour ce pervers. Et j'aimerai bien voir de quoi ce beau blond est capable. »_

« Arrête-ça, Kankuro. Tu ternis la réputation de notre village. » coupa une voix glacée.

Naruto leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. _« Impressionnante capacité de__ déplacement, ce garçon est bien au-dessus du niveau de genin. Même s'il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi il a décidé d'apparaitre la tête en bas. »_

_**« Hum... ce gamin... »**_

_« Qui y a-t-il, Kyuubi ? Il te dit quelque chose ? »_

_**« Il n'a pas de sourcils, ha ha ha ! Recrute-le ! Avec Zabuza, ça t'en fera deux ! » **_s'esclaffa le démon-renard.

_« Tes remarques sont toujours aussi pertinentes, à ce que je vois. »_ soupira Naruto d'un air blasé.

« Ga... Gaara. » balbutia ledit Kankuro d'un air effrayé.

« J'en ai assez que tu déclenches des bagarres partout où nous allons. Nous ne sommes pas venus à Konoha pour ça. »

« Mais Gaara, ce sont eux qui m'ont provoqué, je t'assure. »

« Tais-toi... Si tu ne veux pas que je te tue. » répliqua le garçon roux d'un ton glacial en émettant une puissante intention meurtrière.

_**« Je crois qu'on a une raison de plus de le recruter, Gamin. »**_

_« Tu veux dire à part les sourcils ? » _se moqua Naruto.

_**« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. »**_

_« Oui. Ce garçon a le regard d'un tueur. Et vu comme ses camarades ont l'air terrorisés, il d__oit être le genre qui n'hésite pas à tuer ses alliés. »_

_**« Alors... tu le prends ? »**_

_« On verra. Le fait qu'il vienne de Suna est un problème. Et j'aimerai éviter de récolter un malade mental. Pas envie de toujours devoir surveiller mes arrières. »_

Le dénommé Gaara utilisa le shushin pour rejoindre les deux autres.

« Vous ne m'attendiez pas si tôt, pas vrai ? Je vous rappelle que nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser. »

« D'a... d'accord. Je suis désolé. » bégaya Kankuro.

« Pardon, Gaara. » s'excusa Temari, même si techniquement elle n'avait rien fait.

« Allons-y. »

« Un instant ! » intervint Naruto.

Gaara se tourna vers lui. « Que veux-tu ? »

« C'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, Gourde-boy, mais à la ravissante lady à côté de toi. Mon offre tient toujours, Temari. J'habite dans le quartier chic, rue du Nidaime, résidence Uzumaki. Passe me voir ce soir... si jamais tu t'ennuies. » lança Naruto avec un petit clin d'œil.

Temari rougit mais ne répondit pas, toujours choquée que quelqu'un puisse ignorer ainsi Gaara en sa faveur et légèrement inquiète que son psychopathe de frère décide finalement de tuer toutes les personnes présentes.

En réalité, Gaara était surpris, certes, mais plus intrigué qu'irrité par le comportement de Naruto. _« Ce type est fort. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui p__eut __mettre Kankuro KO. »_

Il avait raté le début de l'action et en voyant son frère étendu au sol, le nez en sang, il en avait tout de suite déduit que le ninja blond, clairement la personne présente la plus forte, en était responsable. Si jamais Gaara découvrait la vérité, Kankuro vaudrait à peine mieux qu'un glaçon dans un volcan. Son petit frère le tuerait pour avoir perdu aussi lamentablement.

« Tu m'intéresses. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda Gaara.

« Uzumaki Naruto, mais je dois te prévenir que je n'ai pas ce genre de préférence, Gourde-boy. Seules les femmes m'attirent. »

Gaara ne sembla pas réagir à l'atteinte portée à sa virilité. Peut-être ne s'en était-il tout simplement pas rendu compte. « On s'en va. »

Les trois genin de Suna disparurent, Sakura soupira et Naruto eut un petit sourire. « Tu comptes rester caché encore longtemps ? » lança-t-il en l'air.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu sais que je suis là ? » demanda Sasuke en apparaissant à leur côté.

« Depuis le début. Je sentais bien que quelqu'un me matait les fesses avec un air lubrique. »

« La ferme. »

« Il t'intéresse aussi, hein ? Ce Gaara. » demanda plus sérieusement Naruto.

« Oui. » répondit Sasuke avec un air impatient.

« Prem's. »

« Quoi ? Tu ne peux faire ça ! » s'indigna le jeune Uchiha.

« Si. Je l'ai vu le premier et j'ai dit prem's. »

« T'as déjà la blonde, laisse-moi celui-là ! »

« Ah, je savais qu'un jour tu sortirais du placard. » fit Naruto avec un sourire satisfait.

« Combien de fois dois-je me répéter ? Je ne suis pas gay ! »

oOo

Une semaine plus tard, l'équipe sept se retrouva devant l'académie, formulaires d'inscription en main. Kakashi n'avait pas tardé à les leur donner car Naruto avait tenu sa promesse et s'était employé à véritablement faire de sa vie un enfer tant que ça n'avait pas été le cas.

« Yosh ! On leur met tous la pâtée, on devient chunin et adieu les missions minables ! » s'exclama Naruto. _« Et surtout, je pourrais passer à la prochaine phase de mon plan ! »_

Sasuke ne disait rien mais avançait avec une démarche pleine d'assurance. En revanche, Sakura semblait un peu inquiète. Pas nécessairement à cause du danger que représentait l'examen, elle avait confiance en la force de ses deux équipiers. C'était plutôt leur entrain à se fourrer dans les situations les plus démentes qui la préoccupait.

« Salle 301, c'est ça ? On n'a qu'à passer par l'escalier ouest. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sakura ? La salle est juste au-dessus de nous. » répondit Naruto comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

« Raison pour laquelle on prend les escaliers, sinon comment veux-tu qu'on... » Elle s'arrêta net, une expression effarée sur le visage. « Non ? Naruto, tu n'es pas en train de penser à ce que je pense que tu penses ? »

Le sourire jubilatoire qu'il afficha confirma que les pires soupçons de Sakura était fondés.

oOo

Dans la fameuse salle 301, de nombreuses équipes de genins étaient déjà présentes et l'ambiance était lourde. Tout le monde essayait de s'intimider et de jauger leurs futurs rivaux.

Trois genins de Konoha ayant déjà participé à l'examen étaient assis près de la fenêtre et discutaient entre eux de la future tactique à employer. L'un d'eux fut soudain surpris en entendant trois petits coups répétés derrière lui.

« Écartez-vous derrière, on entre ! »

« Vous n'avez pas entendu quelque... »

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, la vitre vola en éclat, l'explosion les projetant à terre. Tout le monde sursauta et se tourna vers la fenêtre brisée. Les genins étaient au sol, couverts d'éclats de verre, leurs mains protégeant leur tête et se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Trois silhouettes apparurent alors et entrèrent dans la salle par la nouvelle ouverture.

« Ils sont fous ces gars. Je leur demande de s'écarter et eux ils restent derrière. » dit le garçon blond.

« Tu aurais peut-être dû leur laisser un peu de temps. » lança le garçon brun d'un ton indifférent.

« Tu es complètement taré ! » cria la fille aux cheveux roses. « Désolée, il est un peu excité. » s'excusa-t-elle auprès des trois genins qui reprenaient leurs esprits.

« Bon, ben j'imagine qu'on est au bon endroit. » dit joyeusement Naruto malgré tous les regards noirs braqués sur lui. « Salutations, futurs loosers ! Je m'appelle Uzumaki Naruto... et je vais tous vous massacrer ! » lança-t-il à la ronde avec un sourire carnassier et en dégageant une forte intention meurtrière.

Rares furent les personnes qui purent le supporter. La plupart détournèrent la tête et certains se mirent même à trembler. Seules quelques équipes ne bronchèrent pas, dont celle de Suna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, idiot ? » le sermonna Sasuke. « La règle d'or du ninja, c'est de cacher ses capacités. Tu veux nous mettre un panneau ''adversaires dangereux'' autour du cou ? »

« Parfaitement. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des minables, je veux affronter les meilleurs et seuls ceux-là auront les couilles de venir nous chercher maintenant. »

_**« Enfin, ils ne les auront plus après... littéralement. » **_ricana sombrement Kyuubi.

« Je savais que j'aurai dû rester chez moi. » marmonna Sakura, désabusée.

« Kyaa ! Sasuke-kun, enfin te voilà ! » Un ouragan blond avec une voix de crécerelle s'abattit sur l'héritier des Uchiha, qui encaissa stoïquement.

« Lâche-moi, Ino. »

Sakura aurait dû intervenir, elle le savait, mais parce qu'elle était trop blasée sur le moment ou pour une autre raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne le fit pas. « Bonjour, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji. Je vois que vous êtes là aussi. »

« Hum... Un problème, Dekorin ? » fit Ino en voyant sa rivale ne pas réagir alors qu'elle enlaçait Sasuke.

« Tiens! Je me demandais qui pouvait être assez dérangé pour faire ce genre d'entrée, mais regardez qui est là ! » aboya une voix. « Les neuf rookies se retrouvent à passer l'examen, je me demande qui en sortira vainqueur. »

« Tiens, Kiba. » fit Sasuke en voyant le jeune Inuzuka apparaître, accompagné d'Hinata et de Shino. « Tu m'as l'air plutôt confiant. »

« C'est qu'on s'est entrainé dur, tu vois. J'ai bien l'intention de vous battre, toi et Na... Où est Naruto, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Kiba en remarquant l'absence du blond apocalyptique.

« Comme d'habitude... en train de flirter. » répondit Sasuke en désignant l'équipe de Suna, que Naruto avait rejoint.

« Je suis triste que tu n'aies pas pu venir me voir, Temari. Moi qui me faisais une joie à l'idée de te faire découvrir les merveilles de Konoha. Je me suis sentit si seul. »

_**« Seul, mon œil. Tu t'es vite consolé avec la vendeuse de ramen. »**_

« Et bien... les circonstances... » balbutia Temari en rougissant du fait qu'il ait pris sa main dans la sienne. Elle aurait bien aimé lui rendre visite, prendre un thé et plus si affinités, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée de ''sympathiser'' avec quelqu'un dont on allait bientôt envahir le village.

« Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends très bien. Tu es ici pour une mission importante, tu ne peux pas te permettre une distraction. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas reporter après l'examen ? Nous serons tous deux libérés de nos obligations, je ne serai plus qu'un simple citoyen de Konoha extrêmement séduisant et toi une exotique étrangère de Suna à la beauté enivrante. » fit Naruto avec un sourire séducteur en se rapprochant d'elle.

Temari rougit encore plus, si c'était possible. « Euh... oui, pourquoi pas ? » Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela arrive, mais elle n'était plus vraiment en état de réfléchir.

« Excellent. Peut-être que cette fois, nous devrions... sceller notre promesse ? » lui souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

_« Il ne va tout de même pas m'embrasser devant tout le monde ? »_ paniqua-t-elle sans pour autant lui résister.

Mais alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient, un pic d'intention meurtrière les interrompit.

Naruto se tourna vers Gaara, son premier suspect, mais réalisa que le jeune garçon se moquait complètement de ce qu'il pouvait faire à Temari. Aiguisant ses sens, il comprit que cela venait de trois ninjas qui se dirigeaient vers ses coéquipiers et un jeune homme à lunettes et cheveux gris qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Comprenant que l'heure n'était plus aux baisers, Naruto grogna. _« Je suis énervé, maintenant. »_

Une fois que sa cible eut esquivé les kunais lancés par son coéquipier, le ninja enrubanné amorça un coup mais à ce moment-là, Naruto apparut derrière lui, le saisit par le crâne et lui enfonça la tête dans le sol avec violence.

Tous ceux qui avaient suivi l'action le regardèrent avec stupeur s'accroupir à côté de sa victime et lui retirer le visage du dallage.

« Vous m'avez coupé alors que j'étais sur le point de conclure. » dit-il d'une voix froide mais avec un air de fureur sur le visage. « La prochaine fois... vous apprendrez à lire l'ambiance. »

_« Il l'a fait uniquement pour ça ? » _

Les deux autres ninjas auraient bien voulu venger cet affront mais leur instinct les mettait en garde. Ce genin de Konoha avait employé une force et une vitesse bien supérieure aux leurs. C'était d'ailleurs les conclusions de tous les autres. Naruto venait d'entrer dans leur catégorie ''adversaire redoutable''.

« Tenez-vous donc tranquille ! Bande de misérables avortons ! » hurla une voix.

Dans une explosion de fumée, une vingtaine de shinobi de Konoha apparurent, menés par un homme balafré portant un long manteau noir.

« Bonjour, à tous. Je suis Ibiki Morino et c'est moi votre examinateur pour la première épreuve de cet examen chunin. » Il tendit le doigt en direction de Naruto. « Vous ! Ceux d'Oto no Kuni et le petit blond de Konoha ! Que je ne vous reprenne pas à semer la pagaille ! Vous tenez absolument à être éliminés avant même le début de l'épreuve ou quoi ? »

Naruto se releva en soulevant le ninja enrubanné à moitié groggy d'une seule main avant de le déposer devant ses partenaires. « Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était une momie qui voulait absorber les organes de mes camarades pour retrouver son apparence humaine, mea culpa. »

_« Quelle excuse bidon ! »_

_**« C'est vrai qu'il ressemble à une momie... il en a l'odeur en tout cas. »**_

« Et que diable s'est-il passé avec cette fenêtre ? » tonna Ibiki en désignant la vitre brisée. Nombreux furent ceux tentés de désigner le coupable, mais après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, ils s'abstinrent.

« Qu'importe. Nous allons commencer sans plus tarder la première épreuve. » annonça Ibiki. « En échange de votre formulaire, vous recevrez un jeton numéroté. Vous irez vous asseoir à la place correspondant au numéro indiqué. Ensuite nous distribuerons les questionnaires. »

La sentence plongea Naruto dans un profond désespoir. _« Un test écriiit ? »_

oOo

Dans le couloir devant la salle, Kakashi se tenait debout, seul, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur son visage. _« Dire que je les ai attendus ici pour pouvoir les encourager... et eux ils passent par la fenêtre. »_


	14. La Forêt de la Mort

Profitez bien de ce chapitre car vu à quel point je suis accro à Swtor, qui sait quand le prochain sortira. Ça et le fait que je viens d'arriver au Canada pour un an. Bien le bonjour de Montréal.

**Apprendre à mourir ? Pourquoi donc, on réussit toujours très bien la première fois. **(Chamfort)

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La Forêt de la Mort **

Assis à sa place, Naruto écoutait calmement les explications d'Ibiki sur l'examen. Mais en réalité il bouillonnait sur place.

_« Un t__est écrit, les fumiers ! Je suis là pour me battre, pas pour faire de la paperasse ! »_

_**« Ouais ! Faisons couler le sang et trinquons dans le crâne de nos ennemis ! » **_approuva Kyuubi.

_« Si je peux me permettre, Maitre, je pense qu'ils ont raison d'imposer un tel test. » _intervint Biscornu.

_« Et pourquoi ça ? »_

_« Je doute que la majeure partie des candidats possèd__e__ votre intellect, il est donc nécessaire de procéder à une sélection. » _expliqua le vieux larbin.

_« Virer les débiles alors ? Effectivement ça tient debout. Les chunins ont bien plus de responsabilités que les genins. __O__n ne peut pas permettre à des crétins de mener des équipes. »_

« La durée de l'examen est d'une heure. Vous pouvez commencer. » annonça Ibiki.

_« Sakura ne devrait avoir aucun problèm__e__ et Sasuke se défend plutôt bien. __O__n devrait passer facilement. »_ se dit Naruto avant de jeter un œil aux questions sur sa feuille. _« Oh putain, con ! C'est quoi ces questions, elles sont carrément dures ! »_

_« J'avoue que je __ne__ m'attendais pas à un tel niveau moi-même, Maitre. Ils sont très élitistes__,__ cette fois-ci. »_

_« Non mais sérieusement ! Regarde la question deux. Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape des probabilités de toucher ? En combat, tu atteins l'ennemi ou tu le manques mais tu ne fais pas de dissertation__ dessus ! »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maitre, je vais vous aider. » _dit Biscornu.

_« Je ne m'inquiétais pas Bis-Bis, mais... » _Un sourire roublard apparut sur son visage. _« Est-ce qu'Haku et Zabuza sont là, Biscornu ? »_

_« Oui, Maitre. Pourquoi cette question ? »_

_« Fais-les venir et connecte-les. Pourquoi s'embêter à répondre seul quand on peut le faire à quatre ? »_

Une minute, plus tard, la voix de Zabuza retentit dans l'esprit de Naruto. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vieux pruneau ? Qu'est-ce que tu... waouh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_« Je vous ai connecté au psyché de notre Seigneur, vous pouvez à présent voir ce qu'il voit et entendre ce qu'il entend. » _expliqua Biscornu.

_« Overlord-sama ? Est-ce vos mains que je vois sur ce bureau ? » _demanda Haku, légèrement perturbé.

_« Bonjour vous deux, on se passe des explications, j'ai un travail pour vous. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis en ce moment en train de passer un test écrit pour l'examen chunin. Les questions sont cependant très difficiles, je veux donc que vous m'aidiez. »_

_« Mais n'est-ce pas de la triche, Overlord-sama ? »_ demanda innocemment Haku.

Quatre regards, dont deux mentaux se posèrent sur le garçon. _« Comment un être si pur a-t-il bien pu finir ici ? »_

_« Ce n'est de la triche que si tu te fais attraper, Haku. Sinon, c'est un moyen ingénieux d'arriver à ses fins. »_

Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient répondu à toutes les questions et Naruto s'accorda une petite pause. Il croisa les bras sur la table, y posa la tête et s'endormit.

Quarante minutes après le début de l'examen, presque toute la salle était à deux doigts de craquer mentalement. L'examen était déjà très stressant, plusieurs équipes ayant déjà été éliminées, mais le pire était le gamin blond endormi au troisième rang. Alors qu'ils en bavaient, lui dormait tranquillement. Et non seulement il ronflait plutôt bruyamment, mais en plus il marmonnait dans son sommeil. Quant à ce qu'il disait... eh bien, disons que pour des candidats majoritairement mineurs, cela rendait la concentration extrêmement difficile.

« Huum, oui là... continue, c'est bon... qu'est-ce que tu... oh, coquine... » laissa échapper Naruto, une expression béate sur le visage.

À ses côtés, Hinata était cramoisie et de la fumée s'échappait de ses oreilles. C'était un miracle qu'elle ne se soit pas encore évanouie.

Ibiki, lui, était plutôt amusé. _« Alors c'est lui, Naruto Uzumaki. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un puisse être aussi insensible au stress. Oser s'endormir en plein examen alors qu'il reste une question, il faut avoir du cran. »_

Bien sûr, le maitre des interrogatoires ignorait que Naruto avait demandé à Biscornu de le réveiller pour la dixième question.

_« Répondre aux questions en une dizaine de minute sans donner la moindre indication qu'il ait triché, c'est impressionnant. Avec le gosse de Suna, ça fait un deuxième candidat très prometteur._ Bien, nous allons passer à la dernière question. »

Tous les candidats restant posèrent leurs crayons et levèrent la tête. Naruto ouvrit un œil et bailla.

« Faites attention car c'est une règle plutôt déroutante. Tout d'abord, je dois vous demander de vous décider. Quels sont ceux qui souhaitent continuer et tenter de répondre à cette question et quels sont ceux qui souhaitent s'abstenir ? »

_« Haa ? C'est quoi cette question ? Pourquoi on __voudrait__ s'abstenir ? » _se demanda Naruto.

« Avant de choisir, il faudrait que vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il se passe si on décide de s'abstenir ! » lança Temari.

« C'est très simple, votre total de point passe directement à zéro. Autrement dit, vous êtes éliminés. Et le reste de votre équipe avec vous, ça va de soi. Mais il y a encore une règle... Ceux qui choisiront de continuer mais qui ne répondront pas correctement à la question seront éliminés à tout jamais. Ils ne pourront plus jamais se présenter à l'examen chunin ! » annonça Ibiki d'une voix forte.

_« C'est quoi ce plan foireux ? Est-ce qu'il a seulement le droit de faire ça ? »_ se demanda Naruto.

_« Absolument pas. » _répondit Zabuza. _« Un simple jounin de Konoha n'a pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour empêcher la promotion de genins d'autres villages, il bluffe. Il essaie de vous faire craquer. »_

_« On peut dire qu'il y met du sien. Si j'étais quelqu'un d'ordinaire, je serais surement en train de flipper. D'ailleurs, je crois que certains sont en train. »_

Effectivement, plusieurs équipes furent tout à tour éliminées parce que l'un des leurs avait craqué. Finalement, plus personne ne parla. Ibiki jeta à un œil à la salle puis à ses collègues examinateurs.

« Vous êtes courageux. J'annonce donc aux soixante-six candidats restant... qu'ils sont tous reçus à la première épreuve de l'examen ! »

Naruto faillit en tomber de son siège. « Mais qu'est-ce que ces conneries ? Et la dixième question alors ? »

« Il n'y en a pas. En fait c'est l'alternative que je viens de vous proposer qui faisait office de question. »

« Et les neuf questions précédentes, alors ? Elles ne servaient à rien ? » s'exclama Temari.

« Pas du tout. Elles servaient un but précis, celui d'évaluer vos capacités individuelles à récolter des informations. Vous avez surement remarqué que ce questionnaire était d'un niveau bien trop élevé pour des genins comme vous. En fait, le principe de cette épreuve était... que vous trichiez. »

« Sérieux ? C'était fait exprès pour qu'on triche ? » s'étonna Naruto. _« Moi qui pensait avoir eu une bonne idée, ils sont vicieux en fait à Konoha. »_

_« Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ? À quel poi__nt vit-il dans son monde ? » _se demandèrent plusieurs personnes

« Bref, toujours est-il que certains n'ont pas été assez discrets et se sont fait éliminer. » Ibiki ôta son bandana, exposant ses profondes cicatrices. « La collecte d'information s'avère parfois d'une importance cruciale et lors d'une mission ou d'une bataille, il faut parfois risquer sa vie pour les arracher à l'adversaire. »

_« Ouh, ça doit faire mal. Je crois que je l'appellerai Scarface à partir de maintenant. » _songea Naruto pendant qu'Ibiki continuait son speech.

« Vous venez de passer la première porte. La première épreuve de l'examen chunin est terminée. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite. »

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, une forme noire fit irruption dans la salle en brisant une des fenêtres. La forme en question se révéla être un drap qui finit suspendu par deux kunais figés au plafond. Dessus était écrit : 'Seconde épreuve, sous la direction d'Anko Mitarashi !'

Et devant le drap se tenait une femme aux cheveux noirs portant une tenue... aguichante : la fameuse Anko Mitarashi. En tout cas, on était en droit de le supposer. Ça aurait été vraiment bizarre que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour vous réjouir, mes petits ! Je m'appelle Anko Mitarashi, l'examinatrice chargée de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen. Pas de temps à perdre, allons-y ! Suivez-moi tous ! »

« Saaaaluuuuuut Nounou ! »

_« Saaaaluuuuuut Nounou ! »_

_**« Saaaaluuuuuut Nounou ! »**_

Surprise par une telle réponse, Anko baissa les yeux et vit un jeune homme blond qui la regardait avec des yeux en cœur, sa mâchoire tombée sur la table et la langue pendante. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il... »_

« Calme-toi et jette un œil sur la salle. » lui murmura Ibiki, attirant son attention ailleurs.

« Soixante-six candidats ? Ibiki, tu as laissé passer vingt-deux équipes ? Cette première épreuve était beaucoup trop facile, tu te ramollis ! » protesta Anko.

« Disons plutôt qu'il y avait beaucoup de bons participants. »

« Peu importe. Avec ce que je leur ai préparé, il n'en restera même pas la moitié à la fin de la deuxième épreuve. J'en ai des frissons d'excitations. Venez avec moi, je vous expliquerai une fois sur place. » dit-elle avec un regard dément.

_« Sexy, tarée et perverse... je crois que je suis amoureux. »_

_**« Si seulement c'était une renarde... »**_

_« Si seulement j'avais une libido... »_

_« Épargne-moi ce genre de commentaire, Biscornu. »_

_« Je m'excuse, Maitre. Mais je dois avouer que cette femme me semble avoir toutes les qualifications requises pour être la maitresse d'un Overlord. »_

_« J'y compte bien, Biscornu, j'y compte bien. »_

_« T'as vraiment des goûts étranges, Overlord. »_ intervint Zabuza.

_« Hn, tu peux parler. »_

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas gay ! »_

oOo

Une fois arrivés devant la clôture entourant une gigantesque et sombre forêt, la plupart des candidats affichèrent une mine peu rassurée.

« C'est plutôt lugubre comme endroit. » dit Sakura.

« Hé hé hé... Vous ne tarderez pas à comprendre pourquoi on surnomme ce lieu ''la Forêt de la Mort''. » ricana Anko qui prenait un réel plaisir à voir tous ces jeunes visages terrifiés.

Cependant l'un d'entre d'eux lui gâchait son plaisir. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle d'examen, elle sentait un regard fixé sur elle et plus particulièrement sur ses formes. Elle savait à qui il appartenait, c'était celui du jeune ninja de Konoha blond qui la reluquait sous toutes les coutures depuis le début.

_« Même maintenant, alors qu'il devrait faire dans son froc, il me mate avec son regard pervers. »_ réalisa-t-elle en jetant un œil à Naruto. _« Il a des couilles, je dois l'admettre, et il est plutôt pas mal, mais un peu trop jeune pour moi. »_

Voyant qu'elle le regardait, Naruto lui fit un petit clin d'œil séducteur.

_« Tu veux jouer, hein ? Et bien sache qu'on est deux dans ce cas. »_ Elle lui sourit et en un éclair, sortit un kunai de sa manche et le lança dans sa direction.

Trop absorbé par la contemplation de la magnifique poitrine de la kunoichi, visible sous son justaucorps en résille, Naruto ne sentit le kunai qu'au dernier moment et il lui coupa légèrement la joue, le ramenant à ses esprits, alors qu'Anko apparaissait derrière lui.

« Concentre-toi un peu ou tu seras le premier à mourir. » susurra-t-elle avant de lécher le sang qui coulait de sa blessure. « Et ton sang giclera à flot, comme j'aime. »

_**« Cette femelle me plait de plus en plus. » **_

_« À moi aussi, Kyuubi. »_ répondit Naruto en penchant un peu la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès.

Anko lui nettoya méticuleusement la joue. _« Hum, délicieux. Et il a l'air d'aimer ça en plus. Ce gamin commence à me plaire. Mais c'est bizarre, je commence... à avoir chaud. »_ Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais son corps se mit à frissonner malgré la chaleur qu'elle ressentait. Plus elle léchait son sang et plus elle se sentait fiévreuse. Un besoin insatiable commençait à grandir en elle et elle se colla encore plus à Naruto.

« Est-ce qu'il est à ton goût ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop... épicé pour toi ? » lui murmura Naruto en passant sa main sur sa cuisse.

En temps normal, elle lui aurait planté un kunai dans la main pour son impudence mais elle appréciait trop le contact pour protester. Alors que le désir de plus en plus pressant de le plaquer au sol et de le violer sur place la consumait, un pic d'intention meurtrière derrière elle la força à sortir un nouveau kunai pour affronter... une énorme langue visqueuse qui tenait celui qu'elle avait précédemment lancé.

« Votre kunai... je vous le rends. » fit le propriétaire de la langue difforme, un shinobi de Kusa no Kuni aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Merci, c'est très aimable. Mais je te conseille de ne plus t'approcher derrière moi avec une telle aura meurtrière... à moins que tu ne veuilles écourter ta vie. » répondit Anko en récupérant son kunai.

« Désolé. J'ai tendance à perdre le contrôle quand je vois du sang frais couler. Et puis je me suis laissé emporter parce que vous avez coupé l'un de mes précieux cheveux. »

« Il y en a qui ont le sang chaud cette année. Hé hé, ça promet du spectacle. »

_« Mais elle est complètement barge cette examinatrice. »_ se dit Sakura. _**« Et bien trop collante ! Enlève tes sales pattes de Naruto-kun, trainée ! »**_

Se rendant finalement compte qu'elle était toujours plaquée contre Naruto, Anko recula un peu, au grand désarroi du blond, et sortit un paquet de feuille de sa veste.

« Bien, avant que nous ne commencions la deuxième épreuve, il y a de la paperasse à régler. Merci de bien vouloir signer ce certificat de consentement. Ainsi, vous signifiez que vous participez à l'épreuve en pleine connaissance de cause et que vous êtes prêts à mourir. Parce que je ne veux pas être tenue responsable s'il vous arrive quelque chose. » expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de se lancer dans les explications.

En résumé, la deuxième partie de l'examen était une épreuve de survie extrême durant laquelle il fallait dérober un rouleau aux autre équipes afin de posséder la paire ciel-terre, puis de se rendre à la tour située au centre de la forêt.

« J'ai une question. » dit Naruto en levant la main. « Vu qu'on va devoir se battre contre les autres équipes, est-ce qu'on sera pénalisés si on tue les autres candidats ? »

« _En voilà un qui a vite compris pourquoi je leur ai demandé de signer ce formulaire. _Ce n'est pas interdit, mais ça nous arrangerait fortement si vous vous reteniez un peu. Ça nous fait encore plus de paperasse derrière. Alors un petit conseil, tâchez de rester en vie. » expliqua Anko

« Bien compris. » répondit Naruto avec un sourire carnassier qui la fit frissonner de plaisir.

_« Celui-là n'est vraiment pas un gosse ordinaire, de penser qu'il puisse m'exciter à ce point. »_ se dit-elle en se remémorant le goût de son sang. _« Vivement qu'il grandisse un peu pour que je puisse m'amuser avec lui. »_

Une fois leurs certificats remis, l'équipe sept reçu un rouleau du ciel et fut conduite à la porte douze de l'enceinte grillagée.

« Que la seconde épreuve commence ! »

Naruto pénétra à l'intérieur de la Forêt de la Mort, un air confiant sur le visage, suivi de Sasuke et Sakura. « Ok, c'est enfin l'heure de botter des fesses. »

oOo

Un peu plus tard, une fois qu'ils eurent avancé plus en avant dans la forêt, des cris de terreur les stoppèrent.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Sakura, peu rassurée.

« Une équipe qui vient de perdre à mon avis. » répondit Naruto sans s'en soucier le moins du monde. « Oups, je dois aller soulager un besoin naturel. »

Ce faisant, il s'éloigna d'eux pour aller dans les buissons. Une fois le bon arbre trouvé, il s'installa devant et commença à siffloter.

Une silhouette émergea lentement derrière lui, prête à bondir sur sa proie sans défense... du moins c'est ce que pensait le ninja d'Ame no kuni. À peine avait-il cligné des yeux que le shinobi de Konoha qu'il pensait prendre par surprise avait disparu. Le contact froid d'une lame sur son cou lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas allé bien loin... et que c'était lui qui s'était fait piégé.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je ne t'avais pas senti nous observer ? » murmura Naruto en libérant une telle intention meurtrière que le ninja d'Ame se mit à trembler et n'essaya même pas de se débattre, son instinct lui disant qu'il allait mourir s'il le faisait.

« Je ne détecte pas le reste de ton équipe, est-ce qu'elle est à proximité ? »

Un hochement de tête de droite à gauche.

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui a le rouleau ? »

Même réponse.

« Hum... je m'en doutais un peu. Tu ne serais pas venu seul sans renfort si c'est toi qui avais le précieux rouleau. Dans ce cas tu ne me sers plus à rien. » dit Naruto en lui tranchant la gorge. _« Je pensais avoir été clair pendant le premier test. Comment un tel minable a-t-il pu croire pouvoir se débarrasser de moi ? »_ se demanda-t-il en essuyant son kunai sur le corps du ninja d'Ame, tandis que sa vitalité était absorbée par son gantelet.

_**« Il n'y a que deux choses infinies en ce monde, Gamin. Ma puissance et la stupidité humaine. »**_

_« Tu te la pètes beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait battre à plusieurs reprises par des humains. »_ railla Naruto.

_**« Je ne... c'était pas... jamais un... La ferme ! »**_

Naruto rejoignit ses coéquipiers un sourire aux lèvres. C'était toujours drôle de taquiner Kyuubi.

« Tu as pris ton temps, Naruto. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Relax, Sasuke. On a cinq jours pour trouver un rouleau et rejoindre la tour. C'est largement suffisant. »

« À condition de trouver une équipe avec le rouleau de la terre. Imagine qu'on ne tombe que sur des équipes avec celui du ciel. »

« Même si c'est le cas... » Un brusque pic de chakra l'interrompit. « Tous à terre ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, une violente bourrasque de vent s'abattit sur eux et Naruto fut projeté dans les airs.

oOo

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était affalé au sol et il était seul.

« Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? Qui diable a pu lancer une telle technique Futon ? Il ne devrait y avoir que des genins dans cet examen ! »

_« Il faut croire que vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous être infiltré, Maitre. » _intervint Biscornu.

« Qui que ce soit, il va le regretter amèrement. Où sont Sakura et Sasuke ? »

Une ombre passa au-dessus de sa tête. Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le plus grand serpent qu'il ait jamais vu.

« Sans rire, ça existe des reptiles aussi gros, il est énorme ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Le serpent le fixa et se tendit, prêt à attaquer. Mais au moment de bondir il se figea.

« Je suis de très mauvaise humeur, alors tu ferais mieux de me lâcher ou tu vas prendre mon pied au cul. » dit froidement Naruto, une aura sombre apparaissant autour de lui. « D'ailleurs je m'en fiche, je vais me passer les nerfs sur toi. »

Quelques secondes – et des litres de sang reptilien versé – plus tard, Naruto se concentra pour détecter le chakra de ses coéquipiers.

« Ah ! Trouvés... » Son visage se figea en une expression de malaise. Il y avait une autre présence avec eux... une présence qui lui donnait envie de vomir. « Bon sang. Mais qui peut bien produire une aura aussi malsaine ? »

_**« J'ai quelques exemples en tête, mais dans tous les cas **__**fais très attention, Naruto. Qui que ce soit, il est bien plus fort que tout ce que tu as pu affronter jusque-là. »**_

« Je l'ai bien senti, Kyuubi. Mais pas question de le laisser avec Sakura et Sasuke. Ce sont mes futures recrues et personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient ! »

_« Soyez prudent, Maitre. Il se peut que vous deviez faire face à votre premier combat à mort. »_

oOo

« Combien de temps pour faire sortir une porte des Tréfonds, Biscornu ? » demanda Naruto alors qu'il volait au secours de son équipe.

_« Crasseux f__ait ce qu'il peut, Maitre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y arrivera à temps. »_

« Je vais devoir me débrouiller seul alors. »

Il bondit de branche en branche, faisant très attention à complètement masquer sa présence. L'effet de surprise serait capital en cas de combat.

Une fois arrivé, il se cacha derrière un tronc et jeta un coup d'œil. Un énorme serpent comme celui qui l'avait attaqué était en train de se jeter sur Sasuke.

« N'approche pas ! » hurla le jeune Uchiha en le crucifiant de kunais et de shurikens.

Le serpent tomba, raide mort, mais sa peau commença à craquer et une silhouette en émergea, couverte de fluide. Naruto reconnut le ninja de Kusa à la grande langue.

« Vous ne devriez pas avoir le moindre moment de relâchement. Les proies doivent toujours faire preuve de la plus grande vigilance lorsqu'elles tentent d'échapper à leur prédateur. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? » s'exclama Sasuke.

« Mais votre rouleau, bien sûr. C'est bien le but de cet examen n'est-ce pas ? » répondit le shinobi en ricanant, comme s'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

« Tu perds ton temps dans ce cas-là, car ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons. »

« Vraiment ? Vous l'auriez confié à votre camarade blond ? Dans ce cas c'est dommage car il doit être en train de se dissoudre dans l'estomac d'un serpent à l'heure où nous parlons. »

« Tu rêves si tu crois que Naruto peut perdre contre un gros reptile ! » s'insurgea Sakura. « Et s'il était là, tu ferais moins le malin, sale monstre ! »

_« Ils vont bien tous les deux... pour l'instant. Mais Sakura marque un point, je devrais probablement aller les aider. Le problème c'est que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir battre ce type sans libérer tous mes pouvoirs. Au final, ça causerait bien plus de problèmes que ça n'en résoudrait. » _se dit Naruto. _« Pas le choix, je ne bouge pas pour le moment. Je n'interviendrai que s'il s'apprête à les tuer. »_

« Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir une grande confiance en ce Naruto. Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'il va surgir au dernier moment pour vous sauver la vie ? » ricana le ninja de Kusa.

_« Ça m'embête de l'admettre, mais c'est vrai. Naruto est plus fort que moi et je me sentirais mieux s'il était là. » _réalisa Sasuke. _« C'était pareil contre Zabuza. Alors que je tremblais de peur, il a gardé son calme et a trouvé un moyen de le vaincre. Ses plans sont toujours stupides mais ils marchent. Est-ce que c'est ça qu'il me manque ? La stupidité nécessaire pour faire face à la mort ? »_

Les paroles d'Itachi résonnèrent dans son esprit. _« Stupide petit frère. Si tu veux vraiment me tuer, hais-moi. Survis à tout prix, même de vile façon. Fuis encore et toujours pour te cramponner à la vie. »_

_« NON ! » _Le sharingan flamboya dans ses yeux.

_« Oh. La peur a disparue de son visage, il est déterminé à se battre. Pas mal, Sasuke. » _sourit intérieurement Naruto en le voyant sortir plusieurs kunais et un fuuma shuriken.

Sasuke bondit et lança ses kunais mais son adversaire esquiva avec une vitesse démentielle, en se tortillant comme un serpent. Sasuke continua néanmoins son mouvement, projetant son shuriken avant de continuer avec son dernier kunai.

_« Impressionnant. Même si l'autre bouge plus vite, le sharingan de Sasuke lui permet d'anticiper ses mouvements. Et vu la précision avec laquelle il vise les points vitaux, un adversaire normal serait déjà mort. »_

Malheureusement, leur ennemi était tout sauf normal. Après avoir esquivé toutes les attaques, il réussit même à bloquer avec ses dents le retour du shuriken, contrôlé par les fils auxquels Sasuke l'avait relié.

_« Ta stratégie était parfaite, Sasuke. Il est juste bien trop fort pour toi. »_

« Katon ! Ryuka no jutsu ! (Le feu du dragon) »

Des flammes jaillirent de la bouche de Sasuke et coururent le long du fil jusqu'à atteindre le visage du shinobi de Kusa qui s'embrasa.

_« Je vois que tu avais encore une botte secrète en réserve. Excellent, Sasuke, je crois que tu viens de franchir un palier. »_ fit Naruto d'un air approbateur.

« Une telle maitrise du sharingan à un si jeune âge. Tu es bien le digne héritier des Uchiha. Ça ne fait que confirmer ce que je pensais... je te veux. » dit leur ennemi, sa peau brûlée commençant à peler.

_« Je rêve ou il est en train de muer ? » _se demanda Naruto d'un air dégouté en voyant un nouveau visage en dessous du premier. _« Et comment ça, il le veut ? Encore un pédophile ? Vu comme il est malsain, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »_

« Sasuke-kun ! » cria Sakura en rejoignant son camarade essoufflé. « Tu es à bout de force. Repose-toi, je prends le relai. » dit-elle en sortant un kunai, malgré la peur qui la consumait.

« Reste en dehors de ça, jeune fille. » dit le ninja de Kusa en posant la main sur son hitai-ate.

Presque immédiatement, les deux genins se figèrent, pétrifiés par sa technique de paralysie.

« J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable, c'était très distrayant. » Ses doigts s'écartèrent pour révéler la marque d'Oto no Kuni sur son bandeau protecteur. « Tu n'as rien à envier à ton frère. Je vois dans tes yeux un pouvoir encore plus grand que celui d'Itachi. »

« Mais qui es-tu, à la fin ? » hurla Sasuke.

« Je m'appelle Orochimaru. Si tu veux me revoir, donne-toi à fond pour réussir l'examen. Pour cela, il te faudra vaincre mes subordonnés, l'équipe d'Oto no Kuni. »

_« Orochimaru ? Mais c'est... »_

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On ne veut plus jamais voir ta sale tête ! » cria Sakura.

« Pourtant il le faudra bien. » dit Orochimaru en composant un mudra inconnu.

En un éclair, son cou s'allongea démesurément et il vint mordre la nuque de Sasuke avant de se rétracter.

« Tu viendras me trouver, Sasuke-kun. Tu viendras chercher le pouvoir. »

Une marque noire apparut dans le cou de Sasuke et il fut submergé par une douleur intense, avant de s'effondrer en hurlant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sasuke-kun ? » hurla Sakura en soutenant son camarade.

« Je lui ai fait un petit cadeau avant de le quitter. » répondit Orochimaru en s'enfonçant dans une branche.

Sasuke continuait de hurler, la douleur s'insinuant en lui, lui donnant la sensation que son sang avait été remplacé par de l'acide.

« Tiens bon, Sasuke-kun, ça va aller. »

Mais Sasuke ne pouvait plus l'entendre, il luttait désespérément pour simplement éviter de perdre connaissance. Des larmes emplirent les yeux de Sakura alors qu'elle constatait son impuissance à aider Sasuke. « C'est pas vrai... Naruto... Où es-tu, Naruto ? »

« Ici. » fit une voix juste à côté d'elle.

« Kyaaa ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça, crétin ! » hurla-t-elle en lui collant une baffe. « Où est-ce que tu étais, espèce d'idiot ? »

En temps normal, il aurait esquivé la gifle, mais c'était sa manière d'expier sa faute. Il les avait bel et bien laissés se débrouiller seuls après tout, et il s'en voulait un peu pour ça. Un véritable Overlord ne laisse pas ses subordonnés affronter de puissants ennemis sans lui alors qu'il se cache derrière un arbre.

_**« Laisse tomber le sentimentalisme, Gamin. Risquer sa vie pour les autres est l'apanage de la stupidité. Tu as fai**__**t**__** le seul choix sensé. »**_

_« Je sais, Kyuubi. N'empêche que ça m'a laissé un arrière-goût désagréable dans la bouche._ Désolé, Sakura. J'ai volé plutôt loin et j'ai dû me débarrasser d'un gros serpent avant de pouvoir vous rejoindre. Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai juste eu le temps de voir ce ninja bizarre de Kusa mordre Sasuke dans le cou avant de s'enfuir._ »_

« Il n'est pas de Kusa. » objecta Sakura en essuyant ses larmes. Malgré sa colère précédente, elle était véritablement soulagée que Naruto soit là, c'était comme si un grand poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules. Malgré ses côtés pervers et violent, Naruto avait la capacité de vous faire croire que vous pouvez tout surmonter à ses côtés. « Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Orochimaru et il portait un bandeau d'Oto no kuni. »

« S'il s'agissait bien d'Orochimaru, alors tu peux t'estimer heureuse que vous soyez encore en vie. Ce type est un nukenin de rang S, un ancien Sannin de Konoha. »

« C'est vrai ! Je me disais bien que le nom m'était familier. Mais que peut-il bien faire ici ? Pourquoi prendre autant de risques pour revenir à Konoha ? »

« Je dirais que ça a un rapport avec Sasuke... et cette marque étrange dans son cou. À première vue c'est du fuinjutsu, et d'un très haut niveau qui plus est. » dit Naruto en examinant la marque noire alors que Sasuke avait finalement perdu connaissance. « Quoiqu'il en soit, ne restons pas ici. On va trouver un endroit pour monter un campement et s'occuper de lui. Je crois qu'on a bien besoin d'une pause. »

oOo

Finalement, ils trouvèrent abri sous les grandes racines d'un arbre. Ils y seraient protégés de la plupart des éléments et personne ne pourrait s'approcher d'eux sans rentrer dans leur champ de vision.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Naruto en jetant un œil à leur camarade évanoui.

« Il a beaucoup de fièvre. » répondit Sakura en plaçant une serviette humide sur le front de Sasuke. « Et sa respiration est très rapide, je pense qu'il souffre beaucoup. »

« Bon sang, c'est dans ce genre de cas que je regrette qu'on ait jamais appris de ninjutsu médical à l'académie. Je me disais que je n'en aurai jamais besoin vu que je ne suis jamais malade et que je suis invincible mais j'avais pas pensé aux autres. » grogna Naruto.

« C'est si utile que ça ? » demanda Sakura.

« Bien sûr, avoir un eisei-nin (medic-nin) dans une équipe est un énorme avantage. Ça augmente considérablement leur espérance de vie et leurs chances de mener à bien leur mission. Le problème, c'est que ça demande d'énormes connaissances et un contrôle parfait de son chakra, c'est pour ça qu'il y en a si peu. »

Sakura eut un petit air songeur mais il ne le remarqua pas.

« Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir, Sasuke. Je ne te le pardonnerai pas si on se retrouve disqualifiés à cause de ton petit coma. » dit Naruto d'un ton sec avant de s'éloigner.

« Attends, où vas-tu ? » demanda Sakura d'un ton alarmé. Elle ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seule à nouveau.

« Chercher de l'eau et de la nourriture. On est peut-être là pour un moment, autant faire des provisions. Et si jamais je trouve une autre équipe, j'en profiterai pour récupérer un rouleau. » finit-il avec un petit rire.

« Mais Naruto... ! »

« Je ne prendrai pas de risques, ne t'en fais pas. » la coupa-t-il. Et il le pensait. Après tout, aucune équipe ne présentait de risques pour lui. « J'ai placé des sceaux et des pièges tout autour de la zone, je serai prévenu si quelqu'un s'approche de vous. Et, si par miracle, ils arrivaient à y survivre... je sais que tu seras capable de te débrouiller toute seule. » dit-il avec un sourire assuré.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle voulait lui crier qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, que c'était un idiot mais qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'il reste. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie de kunoichi, quelqu'un lui faisait confiance. Naruto croyait en elle et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle refusait de faire, c'était de trahir ses attentes. Il l'avait sortie de son petit monde et l'avait entrainé durement afin qu'elle puisse faire face aux dures réalités de la vie.

_« C'est le moment de lui montrer que tout ça n'a pas se__rvi à rien. C'est à mon tour d'aider à présent. »_ Elle le regarda et hocha fermement la tête, toute trace de peur ayant disparu de son visage.

Naruto acquiesça avant de disparaître avec un shushin.

oOo

« Maudit soit cet Orochimaru ! » maugréa Naruto en se dirigeant vers la rivière. « C'est évident qu'il cherche à s'emparer de Sasuke et de son sharingan. J'aurai dû intervenir plus tôt, maintenant Sasuke se retrouve avec un sceau dans le cou et j'ignore qu'elles en seront les conséquences. »

_**« Ce type était en compétition avec ton père pour le titre de Yondaime, si je me souviens bien. Il est extrêmement dangereux et retors. Félicitations, Overlord, tu t'es fait ton premier rival. » **_dit Kyuubi d'un ton amusé.

_« Il est inconcevable que quelqu'un puisse être plus maléfique que vous, Seigneur. Je propose qu'on se débarrasse au plus vite de cet homme. »_

« J'en ai bien l'intention, Biscornu. Personne ne marche sur mes plates-bandes sans en payer le prix. »

Naruto atteignit finalement un cours d'eau et commença à remplir ses gourdes. Il détecta alors deux présences qui l'observaient.

_« Hum... ils ont l'air agressif. J'imagine qu'ils pensent pouvoir s'en prendre à moi parce que je suis seul. Très bien, jouons leur petit jeu._ Ah, fini ! Je me dois me dépêcher de les rejoindre maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas que je tombe sur une autre équipe alors que je suis seul. » lança-t-il innocemment avec un sourire naïf.

Il pénétra à nouveau dans la forêt et sentit qu'on venait de lui lancer un genjutsu. _« Rien de bien effrayant, juste de quoi perturber mon sens de l'orientation. Ceux-là sont plus malins que je ne pensais, ils essayent de me fatiguer avant de m'attaquer. Ils ont compris que je n'étais pas un genin ordinaire. Mais ce genjutsu n'est pas très puissant, je n'ai même pas besoin de Kyuubi pour le dissiper. »_

_**« De tout**__**e**__** faço**__**n**__**, je ne suis pas ton annulateur de genjustu personnel, démerde-toi. »**_

_« Ay ay... Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, je vais en finir rapidement. Le problème c'est qu'ils cachent plutôt bien leur__ présence. Je vais mettre un peu de temps pour les localiser. Sauf si je les provoque. » _Naruto leva deux doigts devant lui et concentra son chakra. « Kai ! Je sais que vous m'observez ! Mais je ne tomberai pas dans votre piège ! Venez vous battre comme des hommes, bande de lâches ! _Maintenant qu'ils pensent que je suis le genre à foncer tête baissée, ils vont continuer de rester cachés et d'essayer de m'attaquer avec des attaques furtives. Mais ils ne savent pas que ce seront eux qui finiront piégés._ »

Des dizaines de clones en latex noir se mirent à émerger du sol et des arbres.

_« Encore du genjutsu ? Ils doivent penser que je ne le remarquerais pas et que je penserais que ce sont des clones normaux. Sauf que je n'ai aucun problème à distinguer ce qui est vrai et ce qui est faux. Alors, où sont les originaux ? »_

Il commença à attaquer les clones, les faisant exploser en un liquide noir visqueux. Il esquiva quelques kunais lancés dans sa direction et remarqua qu'ils étaient réels. _« Leurs attaques sont synchronisées__ avec celles des clones pour me faire douter que ce sont des illusions. Je n'ai plus qu'à repérer d'où viennent les vrais kunais. »_ Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-minute pour ça. _« Trouvés. »_

Cachés dans les buissons, les deux ninjas d'Ame exultaient.

« Ha ha, il fait moins le malin maintenant. Ça lui apprendra à tuer notre équipier. »

« Nous somme disqualifiés à cause de lui, il va souffrir pour ça. Voyons combien de temps il pourra tenir avant de s'effondrer. »

Un petit bruit à leurs pieds leur fit baisser la tête. Une petite boule roulait dans leur direction.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Katsu ! » cria Naruto.

La boule explosa et une tempête de kunais s'abattit sur les ninjas d'Ame. Tous les clones disparurent et Naruto se dirigea tranquillement vers les corps de ses victimes. L'un d'eux respirait encore malgré tous les kunais plantés dans son corps.

« Co... comment... ? »

« Contente toi de mourir, ça vaudra mieux. » répondit Naruto en lui fouillant les poches. « Un rouleau du ciel ? Tsk... quelle perte de temps. Je vais te laisser agoniser pour la peine. »

Sur ce, Naruto s'éloigna en le laissant se vider de son sang. Il avait tout de même gardé le deuxième rouleau du ciel, ça pourrait toujours servir.

« Kyaa ! À l'aide ! » fit une voix féminine au loin.

« Quoi encore ? » marmonna Naruto en partant dans la direction d'où venait la voix.

Une jeune fille à la chevelure rouge et portant des lunettes était aux prises avec un énorme ours.

« Les copains... vous êtes où ? » gémit-elle alors que l'ours se jetait sur elle.

« Couché ! » cria Naruto en sautant en l'air pour asséner un coup de pied marteau sur la tête de l'animal qui succomba sur le coup. « Belle bête, je crois qu'on a plus à s'inquiéter pour la nourriture. » dit-il en tâtant le corps.

La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de récupérer ses lunettes qui étaient tombés lors de sa chute. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'une silhouette les lui tendit.

« Ça va, ma jolie ? Je dirai bien que tu as eu de la chance que je passe par là mais malheureusement tu possèdes le rouleau de la terre dont j'ai besoin. Mais au final tu es vraiment chanceuse car je ne tue pas les jolies filles... enfin si je peux l'éviter. »

Elle remit ses lunettes et jeta un œil à son sauveur.

« Sans rancune. Tchao. » dit Naruto en souriant, le rouleau de la terre dans la main. Il se dirigea vers l'ours, souleva sa carcasse sans effort, et partit, laissant la jeune fille rougissante derrière lui se pâmer en ignorant totalement le fait qu'elle s'était faite dérober son rouleau.

oOo

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de leur camp, Naruto sentit ses sceaux de garde se déclencher. Une personne, probablement plusieurs, s'était approchées suffisamment près pour déclencher des pièges et continuaient à le faire, preuve qu'elles y survivaient.

_« À croire que c'est la journée... ils sont plutôt bons apparemment, Sakura va avoir du mal toute seule. » _Naruto se mit à réfléchir.

_« Un problème, Seigneur ? »_

_« Non, Biscornu. Je suis juste en train de me dire que c'est une bonne opportunité. »_

_**« Pour quoi ? »**_

_« Sakura a été bien secouée tout à l'heure, elle est émotionnellement instable pour le moment. Ce combat devrait me permettre d'influer sur ce qu'elle est, de la faire basculer du côté obscur. Et elle s'empressera de le faire car elle n'aura pas d'autre choix. »_

_« Magnifique plan, Seigneur. »_

_**« Intéressant, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas la faire succomber à la haine. »**_ fit Kyuubi avec un rire sadique.

Une fois arrivé au campement, Naruto constata les dégâts. Le paysage était complètement dévasté, majoritairement à cause de ses pièges, Sakura se tenait aux côtés de Sasuke, couverte d'écorchures et de poussière, et face à elle se trouvait l'équipe d'Oto, en mauvais état également.

Ceux-ci avaient constaté que le puissant ninja blond n'était pas là et en avait profité pour attaquer, croyant qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser de la fille et d'un Sasuke inconscient. Ils l'avaient vite regretté après les premiers pièges. Grâce à leurs capacités uniques, ils avaient réussi à s'en sortir mais avaient été refoulés par une Sakura bien plus forte que ce qu'ils avaient escomptés.

Cependant, ils ne la sous-estimaient plus à présent et il n'y avait plus de pièges entre eux et leur proie. « Finissons-en. » lança la momie avant que les trois ninjas du son ne se jettent en avant.

Ils durent cependant stopper net quand un énorme ours mort s'écrasa devant eux.

« On n'a pas une seconde pour souffler dans cette forêt. Finalement cette épreuve pourrait être un véritable challenge. » fit la silhouette assise sur la carcasse. « Enfin... si vous vous montrez à la hauteur. »

« Naruto ! » s'exclama Sakura avec une joie non dissimulée.

« Eh bien, Sakura ? Ils sont encore vivants ? Tu es toujours trop gentille. » dit-il en descendant de l'ours pour la rejoindre.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais un peu trop occupée à essayer de rester en vie ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit au moins vingt fois, un adversaire mort ne peux plus te faire de mal. » répondit Naruto avant de soudainement mettre un genou au sol.

« Naruto ! Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Sakura, alarmée.

« Oui, juste un peu fatigué. Je suis tombé sur une autre équipe en chemin, j'ai dû dépenser pas mal de chakra pour m'en débarrasser. » lui mentit-il. « Mais j'ai notre deuxième rouleau, maintenant. »

« Vous commencez à m'énerver à parler de nous tuer entre vous ! » hurla le jeune ninja à la coiffe en balai.

Une violente bourrasque propulsa le corps de l'ours au-dessus d'eux avant qu'il ne percute un arbre. Naruto se retourna et jeta un œil à l'équipe d'Oto, maintenant que le terrain était dégagé.

« Ne mélangez pas tout, c'est nous qui allons vous tuer. » continua le ninja d'un air supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur leurs capacités, Sakura ? » demanda Naruto d'un ton sérieux.

« Ils maitrisent le son et les vibrations de l'air. Celui-là peut déclencher de fortes déflagrations et l'enrubanné utilise l'appareil étrange sur son bras pour moduler les fréquences autour de lui. » répondit-elle. « Je ne sais rien sur la fille. »

« Un qui attaque à distance et l'autre qui peut perturber les sens de son adversaire au corps-à-corps... leurs techniques semblent plutôt efficace s'ils ont pu survivre à mes pièges. »

« Assez parlé, maintenant on va vous tuer et ensuite ce sera le tour de Sasuke. »

« Calme-toi, Zaku. » fit la momie. « Ce type est fort. »

« Tu flippes, Dosu ? Je peux comprendre vu la rouste qu'il t'a mise au début de l'examen. »

« Arrêtez-ça, tous les deux. » parla la fille pour la première fois. « Tout ce qui compte c'est de remplir la mission d'Orochimaru-sama. Et il faut faire attention à ce type, ses capacités sont réelles, surtout si c'est bien lui qui a créé ces pièges. »

« Tss... si même Kin s'y met. » maugréa Zaku.

_« C'est Sasuke, leur cible ? Pourquoi Orochimaru leur aurait demandé de le tuer alors que c'est lui qui lui a posé cette marque ? » _s'interrogea Naruto._ « À moins que ce ne soit un test pour Sasuke. Et dans ce cas cette marque serait une sorte de dopant dont Orochimaru veut voir les effets. Ces trois-là ne seraient donc que des cobayes. Les pauvres... dire qu'ils sont pris entre les jeux pervers du serpent et les miens. »_

_**« Ah, le pop-corn est prêt, tu peux y aller, Gamin. Divertis-moi. »**_

_« Ma vie n'est qu'une distraction pour toi, pas vrai ? _Sakura, avec un spécialiste taijutsu et un autre du ninjutsu, cette fille serait celle du genjutsu. Vu que tu es meilleure que moi dans ce domaine, je te la laisse. Je vais retenir les deux autres, une fois que tu en auras fini, tu m'aideras à les achever. » expliqua Naruto en continuant de mentir.

« Mais tu n'es pas en état d'en affronter deux à la fois ! » protesta-t-elle en le croyant diminué.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué **ton** état ? C'est toujours moi qui ai le plus de chance de tenir. Et puis je suis encore capable de m'occuper de deux petites frappes. Je te fais confiance pour me rejoindre rapidement, Sakura. Montre à cette fille ce que tu vaux. »

« Ay. »

« Et n'oublie pas, Sakura. Ce n'est plus un examen... c'est tuer ou être tué. Ils n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde alors n'aies aucune pitié. »

« Je sais. » répondit-elle avec un air déterminé qu'il avait rarement vu chez elle.

_« Tout est en place. Que le rideau se lève sur la sanglante représentation que nous allons donner. »_

_« Merveilleuse tirade, Seigneur. Maléfique à souhait. »_

_« Merci, Biscornu, ça m'est venu comme ça. »_

Alors que Sakura courait vers Kin, Naruto utilisa le shushin pour apparaître entre Dosu et Zaku. Un rapide saut vrillé et deux coups de pieds bien placés envoyèrent valser les ninjas d'Oto.

« Hum, je m'attendais à mieux de la part des larbins d'Orochimaru. Allez, les affreux... faites-en sorte que je ne m'endorme pas. » les provoqua-t-il avec un petit geste de main qui les invitait à l'attaquer.

Furieux, Zaku tendit les bras et libéra une violente bourrasque. « Zankuuha ! (Ondes cinglantes) »

Naruto sauta en l'air et tomba nez-à-nez avec Dosu. « Tu es rapide, mais voyons comment tu esquives sans ton oreille interne. »

Il le frappa, Naruto contra le coup mais Dosu utilisa son chakra pour faire converger les ondes sonores vers l'oreille de Naruto. Celui-ci sentit son tympan se déchirer et le monde autour de lui commença à devenir flou.

_« Aïe ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! Occupe-t-en, Kyuubi. »_

_**«**__** Ouais, ouais, je sais. Me voilà transformé en infirmière maintenant. »**_

Le chakra de Kyuubi agit presque instantanément et le tympan de Naruto retrouva son intégrité. _« Et maintenant, leur faire croire que je suis touché. »_

Il donna un coup peu appuyé pour repousser Dosu et trébucha quand il toucha le sol.

« Tu es à moi, maintenant ! Zankuuha ! » hurla Zaku.

Naruto n'esquiva pas et encaissa l'attaque, ce qui le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres, ses pieds creusant des sillons dans le sol tandis que de nombreuses lacérations apparaissaient sur son corps. _« Tsk, ça picote un peu, quand même. »_

Il sentit Dosu apparaître derrière lui, mais le laissa lui porter un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya au sol dans un faux cri de douleur.

« Je vais te désintégrer, on ne retrouvera plus un seul morceau de toi. » dit Zaku en concentrant son chakra au maximum. « Zankuukyokuha ! (Ondes cinglantes ultimes) »

_« C'est le moment de vérité. Mo__ntre-moi que tu as ta place à mes côtés... Sakura. »_

oOo

À la tour siégeant au centre de la Forêt de la Mort, Anko bataillait pour faire valoir son point de vue.

« On ne peut pas interrompre l'examen ! Ce salaud a bien dit que si on le faisait, il n'hésiterait pas à attaquer ! »

« Si Orochimaru est là, on doit déclarer l'état d'urgence. On ne peut pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. Et même lui n'a pas le pouvoir nécessaire pour attaquer Konoha. » rétorqua un jounin.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez hein ? On a aucune information sur ce qu'il projette ou sur les forces qu'il aurait rassemblé ! J'ai vu son hitai-ate, c'était celui d'Oto ! Il possède son propre village caché à présent ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Tu es sûre de ça ? » demanda un autre d'un ton dubitatif. « Vu ton état, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu l'aies imaginé. » dit-il en lorgnant le sceau maudit sur le cou d'Anko.

« J'ai toute ma tête ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu ! Et ce... truc, n'affecte en rien mon jugement ! »

« Tu m'as l'air pourtant bien plus agressive qu'à l'ordinaire. »

« Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je peux être agressive ? » hurla-t-elle.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Anko-kun. »

« Hokage-sama ! » s'exclamèrent les personnes présentes en voyant le Sandaime entrer dans la pièce.

« Hokage-sama, je... » commença Anko.

« J'ai eu le rapport. Orochimaru est apparu pendant l'examen. Ça ne présage rien de bon. Je veux que toutes les forces disponibles soient en état d'alerte, mais discrètement. Pas la peine que tout le monde le sache. » déclara l'Hokage.

« Je veux être en charge de l'équipe chargée de traquer ce fumier... » dit Anko avant de plaquer sa main sur son cou en serrant les dents.

« Tu n'es pas en état pour cela, Anko-kun. Je vais jeter un œil au sceau, voir si je peux diminuer la douleur. Après cela, je crois que tu as des devoirs en tant qu'examinatrice. »

« Au diable cet examen ! Je veux la peau de cette ordure ! C'est moi qui le connait le mieux, c'est à moi de... »

Encore une fois, l'Hokage l'interrompit. « C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas tu t'approches de lui à nouveau. Tu prends ce problème bien trop à cœur, Anko-kun. Laisse-nous nous occuper d'Orochimaru et concentre-toi sur l'examen. »

« Mais je... bien, Hokage-sama. À vos ordres. » finit-elle par abdiquer. Cependant, ses doigts serraient si fort sa peau que ses ongles s'y enfoncèrent en faisant couler le sang.

oOo

Retournons à l'affrontement entre Sakura et Kin.

Celle dernière avait eu la main haute sur la première partie du combat en piégeant Sakura grâce à sa combinaison senbons/grelots/fils, mais quand elle avait voulu en finir en utilisant son genjutsu auditif, Sakura l'avait dissipé presque instantanément et, profitant de la surprise, lui avait asséné une violente série de coups.

Les deux se faisaient maintenant face, senbon contre kunai, sans que l'une arrive à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent le cri de douleur de Naruto, qui venait d'être jeté au sol.

« Naruto ! » cria Sakura en tournant la tête.

« Ne disperse pas ton attention ! » exulta Kin en lui donnant un coup de pied, ce qui la fit tomber en arrière. « C'est fini. Une fille comme toi qui passe plus de temps à s'occuper de son apparence qu'à s'entrainer ne peut rien contre de vrais shinobis. »

Mais Sakura ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Naruto, en position critique, et sur Zaku qui s'apprêtait à le frapper d'un puissant ninjutsu.

_« Il va mourir... Naruto va mourir si je ne fais rien... Vais-je encore le voir disparaître sous mes yeux sans rien faire ? »_

« Meurs, petite garce. » dit Kin en s'apprêtant à la frapper, trois senbons dans la main.

Sakura releva la tête et la fixa d'un regard sombre. « Toi... Dégage ! »

En un éclair, Sakura se retrouva derrière Kin, à courir en direction de Zaku, tandis que la kunoichi du son s'effondrait, une gerbe de sang jaillissant de son épaule, sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Zaku interrompit son attaque sur Naruto en entendant le cri de Sakura et tourna la tête pour la voir se ruer vers lui.

« Pfft, ne t'y crois pas parce que tu as battu Kin. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est une vraie attaque. » dit-il en pointant son bras dans sa direction.

Sakura enchaina trois mudras et six clones apparurent autour d'elle en arc-de-cercle.

« Tu crois m'avoir avec un simple bushin no jutsu ? Idiote, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir laquelle est la vraie, je vais juste toutes vous détruire en même temps. » Il chargea son bras en chakra. « Zankuuha ! »

La déflagration toucha les clones de plein fouet en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, plus aucune trace de Sakura.

« Hé, hé, je l'ai désintégrée. » fanfaronna Zaku.

« Derrière-toi ! » lui hurla Dosu.

Zaku se retourna et vit Sakura courir vers lui, kunai à la main. _« Impossible, elle n'a pas pu esquiver __mon attaque. »_ Puis il vit l'expression haineuse qu'elle avait sur le visage et pour la première fois, il se sentit frémir devant son intention meurtrière. « Tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance cette fois ! » cria-t-il en pointant son autre bras dans sa direction. « Zankuu... »

Mais plus aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge... à l'inverse du sang qui s'en écoulait à flot. Sakura se tenait à ses côtés, son kunai ensanglanté à la main. « Tu parles trop. » dit-elle d'un ton glacial alors qu'il s'effondrait, ses mains tentant en vain de retenir le sang qui s'échappait de sa gorge tranchée.

« Salope ! » hurla Dosu, en voyant son coéquipier mort, avant de se jeter sur elle.

Mais un revers de poing l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de là.

« Et bien... on peut dire que quand tu t'y mets tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié, Sakura. » dit Naruto avec un sourire.

« Naruto ! Mais comment peux-tu... » s'exclama-t-elle sous le choc de le voir se tenir debout comme s'il était en pleine forme.

« Je jouais la comédie bien sûr. Faire semblant d'être vaincu pour qu'ils baissent leurs gardes et les attaquer quand ils s'y attendraient le moins. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela aurait ce genre d'effet sur toi. »

_**« Dit-il alors que c'est exactement ce qu'il attendait. »**_

_« Je suis impressionné en tout cas. Elle s'est débarrassé de la fille en une seule attaque fulgurante puis a créé sept clones en prenant soin que l'un d'entre eux la dissimule complètement, ce qui lui a permis de sauter au-dessus de l'attaque sans se faire repérer. Son attaque finale a __quant à elle nécessité une concentration presque instantanée de chakra dans ses jambes pour qu'elle puisse faire preuve d'une telle vélocité. Mais le meilleur reste bien sûr la façon dont elle a visé le point vital sans aucune hésitation. » _résuma Naruto avec un plaisir malsain en regardant Sakura reprendre sa respiration, les mains posées sur ses genoux. _« J'avais raison, il y a un potentiel immense endormi en elle... et je suis le seul à le savoir. »_

Une fois son rythme cardiaque calmé, Sakura contempla son kunai tâché de sang et sa toute première victime. « Naruto ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je l'ai tué... pas vrai ? »

« Oui, Sakura. Il est mort de tes mains. »

« Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me fait rien ? » demanda-t-elle avec un air d'incrédulité. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me sens pas mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas honte de ce que je viens de faire ? Pourquoi... pourquoi est-ce que je me sens soulagée ? »

« Parce que tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire. Tu voulais le tuer et tu as réussi. Il n'y aucune honte à avoir rempli son objectif. Je te l'ai dit, Sakura... la Mort n'est pas notre ennemie, c'est notre compagne. »

« Mais je devrais tout de même... avoir des regrets ou quelque chose comme ça. » tenta-t-elle faiblement de protester devant sa logique.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que tu penses que sinon tu n'es pas humaine ? Crois-moi, Sakura, ce que tu ressens te rend bien plus humaine que la plupart des gens. Ceux qui disent que tuer est un crime se bercent d'illusions. Tous les animaux tuent, que ce soit pour se nourrir ou se protéger, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Est-ce qu'ils ressentent quelque chose en le faisant ? Bien sûr que non. » expliqua-t-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne pour lever le kunai entre leurs regards. « Si la société a décrété que tuer était un crime... ce n'est pas pour des raisons morales. C'est parce que sinon on passerait notre temps à s'entretuer. »

Sakura le regarda avec stupeur.

« L'Homme est un animal perverti, Sakura. Il est capable de tuer pour des motifs plus absurdes les uns que les autres. Ce qui te placera au-dessus des autres, ce n'est pas le fait de ne pas tuer... mais la raison pour laquelle tu le feras. Nous sommes tous des tueurs, Sakura. Et ce n'est qu'en l'acceptant que nous avancerons. » Un gémissement de douleur attira leur attention. Kin était encore en vie, malgré sa grave blessure. « Voilà l'opportunité pour toi de passer au niveau suivant, le meurtre de sang-froid. Achève-la, Sakura. »

À ce moment-là, les mots de Naruto eurent un effet bien plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé car quelque chose en elle disparut pour de bon. Sakura, la jeune fille innocente, naïve et stupide n'était plus. Sakura était devenue une kunoichi.

« Oui. Vivante, elle représente encore un danger. » répondit-elle calmement. Elle se dirigea vers la ninja d'Oto et sans la moindre hésitation lui plongea le kunai dans le cœur, avant de l'essuyer sur ses vêtements et de le ranger dans son étui.

_« Mes félicitations, Maitre. Vous l'avez converti avec succès au côté obscur en faisant preuve d'une parfaite maitrise de la psychologie humaine. »_

_**« Je dois dire que le résultat dépasse ce que j'avais imaginé, Gamin. Tu n'as plus qu'à la faire rejoindre ton camp à présent. »**_

_« Chaque chose en son temps, Kyuubi. Chaque chose en son temps. »_

« Il ne reste plus que lui, maintenant. » dit Sakura en désignant Dosu qui avait repris conscience.

« Vous êtes très forts. Je dois admettre qu'on ne faisait pas le poids contre vous. » admit le shinobi du son en tremblant légèrement. « Je vous laisse notre rouleau si vous me laissez la vie sauve. »

« Et puis quoi encore ? On a déjà nos deux rouleaux et il est hors de question que tu ailles faire ton rapport à Orochimaru sur ce qu'il vient de se passer. » répondit Naruto. « Donc on... »

Il s'arrêta en sentant l'incroyable aura maléfique derrière lui. _« Orochimaru ? Non, ce n'est pas assez fort. Mais alors qui ? »_ Il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. _« Là, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »_

Sasuke avait repris conscience mais on pouvait difficilement dire s'il allait mieux ou pas. Ses sharingans flamboyaient, une grande partie de son corps était recouverte par des symboles noirs et il était entouré d'une aura sombre.

« Naruto, Sakura... Qui vous a mis dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Un peu surpris par la question, Naruto réalisa qu'entre la poussière, les hématomes, les écorchures et le sang, de provenances multiples, lui et Sakura devaient être dans un état épouvantable.

« Sasuke, est-ce que ça va ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? » demanda Sakura. Naruto remarqua qu'elle avait laissé tomber le suffixe, preuve qu'elle avait également changé sur d'autres plans.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, une force nouvelle est en train de grandir en moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. C'est lui qui m'a donné cette puissance. J'ai enfin compris, je dois obéir à mon désir de vengeance. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accroitre ma force, même si pour cela je dois pactiser avec le démon. » répondit-il.

_« Voilà des mots que j'adorerais entendre s'ils n'étaient pas destinés à Orochimaru. Ce sale serpent, je comprends mieux à quoi sert son sceau, maintenant. Il contient probablement une petite partie de son chakra et s'active en cas d'émotions négatives intenses. Avec le boost de chakra que cela procure, les victimes s'imaginent devenir invincibles. Ajoutez à ça une petite dépendance à chaque utilisation et ils iront eux-mêmes rejoindre Orochimaru pour obtenir plus de puissance. » _réalisa Naruto. _« Je l'applaudirais si je ne le détestais pas déjà. C'est un plan machiavélique. »_

_« Je dois avouer, Maitre, que j'ai rarement rencontré d'humains pouvant en remonter à un Overlord sur le plan du Mal, mais cet homme a l'air d'en faire partie. » _commenta Biscornu.

_« Qu'importe. Cela n'en sera que plus gratifiant de l'écraser. »_

_**« Bonne mentalité. »**_

_« Même si ça a l'air impressionnant à première vue, j'ai envie de savoir ce que vaut ce sceau. » _se dit Naruto avant de sourire malicieusement. _« Et je sais exactement comment. »_

Il tomba sur les fesses en grognant. « Ouf, content de te revoir, Sasuke. C'est ces types qui nous ont fait ça. » dit-il en désignant Dosu, qui tremblait, et les corps des deux autres. « On a pu se débarrasser de deux d'entre eux, mais le dernier est un costaud, on n'est plus en état pour l'affronter. Tu es le seul qui puisse le battre. »

_« Mais quel menteur ! » _s'insurgea Dosu. _« Il était prêt à me tuer tout à l'heure. »_

« Bien. À nous maintenant. » dit Sasuke en fixant le ninja d'Oto avec un regard meurtrier. La marque s'étendit de plus en plus jusqu'à recouvrir son visage alors que son chakra augmentait à vitesse grand V.

_« Oh bon sang, je vais y passer. » _se dit Dosu en voyant le visage d'Orochimaru se superposer à celui de Sasuke. Ce faisant, il ne vit pas Sasuke bouger et il était trop tard lorsqu'il réapparut près de lui. _« Quelle vitesse ! »_ Il essaya de le frapper, espérant pouvoir utiliser sa capacité pour le handicaper mais Sasuke repoussa le coup comme si de rien n'était et Dosu eut l'impression que son épaule se déboitait. _« Et quelle force ! »_

« Le mécanisme sur ton bras est la clé de tes capacités, pas vrai ? » fit Sasuke avec un sourire dément en plaquant Dosu au sol avant de lui tordre le bras droit en arrière. « Voyons comment tu te débrouille sans. »

Il tira et un horrible bruit de...

_**¬Devant la violence de cette scène susceptible de choquer la sensibilité des plus jeunes, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation... de vous la décrire en entier !¬**_

Un horrible bruit d'os broyé retentit avant que la chair et les ligaments ne cèdent et que Sasuke lui arrache le bras au niveau de l'épaule dans une gerbe de sang et un hurlement de douleur.

« Allez, montre-moi ce que tu peux faire maintenant. » dit Sasuke en jetant le membre arraché derrière lui.

« Sasuke, arrête de jouer avec cette pauvre momie et finis-la ! » lança Naruto. « On a pas toute la journée, on doit encore rejoindre la tour. »

« Hum... d'accord. Je m'ennuie de toute façon. » répondit Sasuke avant de composer des mudras. « Katon ! Goukakyuu no jutsu ! (Boule de feu suprême) »

_« Ce sont... des monstres. »_ furent les dernières pensées de Dosu avant qu'il ne soit brûlé vif.

« Zut, il avait encore le rouleau sur lui. » dit Sakura, imperturbable.

« Pas grave, on a la paire et même un rouleau du ciel en trop. » ajouta Naruto. _« Tout de même, quelle puissance dans ce sceau. Il doit y avoir pas mal d'effets secondaires mais c'est une arme redoutable. Je dois absolument l'examiner de plus près. »_

Sans adversaire, Sasuke commença à se calmer et la marque régressa jusqu'à retrouver son aspect initial dans son cou. Il tomba à genoux, exténué.

« Ne force pas trop, Sasuke. » dit Naruto en lui tendant sa gourde. « Sakura m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Orochimaru. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi il t'a placé ce sceau, mais je doute que ce soit par bonté de cœur. Il a beau te rendre beaucoup plus fort, il fait aussi subir de grosses contraintes à ton corps. Évites de trop l'utiliser. _Surtout si cela te rend dépendant de lui. Pas question qu'il te récupère à ma place._ »

Sasuke ne dit rien et se contenta de boire. Il avait encore un peu de mal à reprendre ses esprits. Le changement radical dans le comportement de Sakura ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Non seulement elle n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il avait passé Dosu au barbecue, mais en plus elle ne s'était pas précipitée à ses côtés pour l'aider. Elle traitait comme elle pouvait ses blessures avec des bandages, ce qui était logique vu qu'elle était la plus touchée, et semblait de ne pas céder à ses émotions contrairement à d'habitude.

Quant à Naruto, il semblait de fort bonne humeur et absolument pas concerné par ce qu'il leur arrivait. Comme d'habitude en somme.

« Je vais préparer l'ours, un bon repas ne nous fera pas de mal. » dit Naruto en sifflotant. « Ensuite, direction la tour. Il n'est pas nécessaire de passer plus de temps ici et il sera bien plus simple de se reposer là-bas. »

Ils mangèrent en silence avant de ranger leurs affaires, et s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque Naruto sentit quelqu'un qui les observait.

« Sors de là, toi ! » cria-t-il en lançant un kunai qui alla de figer à deux centimètres de la tête de l'intrus.

« C'est bon, je sors ! Je ne vous veux aucun mal, ne m'attaquez pas ! » répondit l'intrus.

« Je le sais bien, tu ne dégage aucune agressivité. Et si j'avais voulu vraiment t'attaquer, tu serais mort. » répondit Naruto au jeune homme à lunettes qui venait d'apparaitre.

« Kabuto-san ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda Sakura en reconnaissant celui qu'ils - Naruto exclu – avaient rencontré au début de l'examen.

« Je passais dans le coin. J'ai été attiré par l'odeur de viande grillée et j'ai voulu jeter un œil pour savoir à qui j'avais affaire. » répondit Kabuto avec un petit sourire.

« Et donc ? Tu es seul et tu ne nous as pas attaqué, je suppose donc que tu n'en as pas après nos rouleaux et par conséquent que tu as déjà la paire. » lança Sasuke.

« Exact. » répondit Kabuto en montrant ses deux rouleaux. « C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais mes compagnons et moi nous sommes séparés et convenant de nous retrouver à la tour. J'étais en chemin. »

« Ben tu peux continuer ta route alors, on ne te retient pas. » dit Naruto avec un petit geste de main pour le faire partir.

« Hum... pour tout vous dire, je vous ai approché dans l'espoir d'une collaboration. Je suis seul et il y a de nombreuses équipes qui tendent des embuscades aux alentours de la tour. En s'associant, on a bien plus de chances de les déjouer et de mon côté, je vous guiderai. » proposa Kabuto.

« Non. » répondit Naruto au tac au tac.

« C'est... plutôt abrupt comme réponse. » fit Kabuto, un peu décontenancé. « Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Primo, parce que les idiots qui essaieront de nous faire tomber dans une embuscade mourront. Deuxio, parce qu'on est suffisamment intelligents pour trouver notre route sans toi. Tertio, parce du coup on n'a pas besoin de toi. Et quarto, parce que pour aider un potentiel ennemi sans rien recevoir en retour, il faut vraiment être stupide. » énuméra Naruto d'un ton très professionnel.

« Tes arguments sont pertinents. » admit Kabuto en remontant ses lunettes. « Mais tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer autant les autres concurrents. Qui sait ce qu'ils peuvent... »

« Et toi tu ferais mieux de ne pas nous sous-estimer tout court. » le coupa sèchement Naruto. « Discussion terminée. Pars avant que je ne décide d'écrémer un peu le nombre de concurrents restants. Sakura, Sasuke, on y va. »

L'équipe sept disparut alors dans les arbres en direction du centre de la forêt et de la tour, laissant derrière elle un Kabuto plutôt embêté et vaguement amusé. _« Quelle hargne, ce jeune Uzumaki. Je ne pourrai pas compléter la mission qu'Orochimaru-sama m'a confié mais je peux déjà déduire beaucoup de choses sur ce qui s'est passé. »_

« Tu as été plutôt dur avec lui, Naruto. Il ne faisait que chercher de l'aide. » fit Sasuke.

« J'en doute. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le détecter, ce qui signifie qu'il est très doué et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à rejoindre la tour sans se faire repérer. Quand j'ai lancé mon kunai, je voulais lui entailler légèrement la joue mais il a réussi à esquiver. Il a les capacités d'un chunin et pourtant il vient chercher notre aide ? Quelque chose cloche. » répondit Naruto. « Et puis son empressement à vouloir nous rejoindre est suspicieux. De même que ses manières. Tout son personnage sonne faux à mes yeux. _Croyez-moi, je m'y connais en couverture. _Bref, je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en lui. »

« Tu as un bon instinct, je te crois si tu dis qu'il faut s'en méfier. »

« Un point sur lequel il avait raison, par contre, c'est qu'il y aura surement des embuscades sur le chemin de la tour, nous devons être prudent. » ajouta Sakura.

oOo

Trente minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient la tour.

« Ça a été plus rapide que ce que je pensais. » remarqua Sakura. « Et pas une seule embuscade. »

« Au moins, cette épreuve est finie. On va pouvoir se reposer un peu avant de passer à la suite. » dit Naruto en poussant la porte à double battant avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur. « Et bien, personne ? Il devrait y avoir un examinateur pour vérifier que nous avons bien les rouleaux. »

« J'imagine que c'est ici que nous devons les ouvrir. » dit Sasuke. « Et puis... ce poème sur le mur m'intrigue, il y manque un mot. »

« Il doit y avoir un rapport avec les rouleaux, allons-y. » fit Sakura en ouvrant celui du ciel tandis que Naruto ouvrait celui de la terre.

Il reconnut immédiatement les symboles écrits dessus. « C'est un parchemin d'invocation, jette-le, Sakura ! » cria-t-il alors que de la fumée commençait à s'en échapper.

Les deux parchemins au sol laissèrent apparaître une jeune femme brune avec une longue queue de cheval et deux marques rouges sur le visage, symboles du clan Inuzuka.

« Salut les jeunes ! Comment ça va ? » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. « Je suis Inuzuka Hana, chunin de Konoha, et je vous annonce officiellement que vous venez de réussir la deuxième épreuve. »

« Vous êtes la sœur de Kiba, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sakura.

« Exact, son équipe est déjà arrivée d'ailleurs. Vous, vous êtes les troisièmes. La coutume veut que ce soit un chunin qui accueille les candidats et c'est moi qui ai été chargée de votre équipe. »

« Hum, je commence à comprendre. Si nous avions ouvert les rouleaux avant d'arriver ici... » commença Sasuke.

« Je serai apparue pour vous botter les fesses, bien raisonné. » confirma Hana d'un ton joyeux. « Et je ne me serais pas retenue pour vous mettre hors course jusqu'à la fin de l'épreuve. »

« Et ce texte, qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? » demanda Sakura en pointant le mur.

« Ce sont les préceptes chunin que nous a légué le Sandaime. Le ciel désigne la tête, la terre le corps

et seule l'association des deux fera de vous un ninja prêt à affronter toutes les situations. » expliqua Hana.

« En ce qui me concerne, je préfère ce genre de poésie. » dit Naruto d'une voix suave en se rapprochant très près d'Hana, jusqu'à la frôler.

« La courbe de tes reins est une symphonie  
Qui m'invite au désir et à la rêverie  
A rêver de tes mains qui me touchent ce soir  
De tes halètements, de mes coups de boutoir  
La courbe de tes reins est une symphonie  
Qui m'invite au désir et m'érige le vit. »

Inutile de préciser qu'Hana commença à se sentir toute chose, qu'une veine de Sakura commença à palpiter sur son front et que Sasuke soupira d'un air blasé.

_**« Après tout ça, il trouve encore la force de draguer, hé hé. Ce Gamin c'est vraiment quelque chose. »**_


	15. Les préliminaires

Bonjour à tous et bonne année 2013. Non, je ne suis pas mort, quoiqu'en dise mes détracteurs (et non pas détraqueurs comme on peut le voir de nos jours.)... en même temps je n'en ai pas. Dois-je être soulagé ou bien être un peu vexé de ce fait ? Logiquement, dès que quelqu'un rencontre un minimum de succès, paf les trolls et autres haters qui errent sur le net en quête d'une nouvelle proie sur qui déverser leurs bile débarroulent pour le trainer dans la boue. Je ne vois que trois raisons possibles :

Je ne suis pas encore assez populaire et du coup je ne les intéresse pas... mais ça, ça frise le ridicule tellement c'est improbable.

Je suis tellement bon que même eux sont subjugués par mon talent et en perdent toute leur trollitude.

Je me suis débarrassé à coup de pelle des deux derniers petits malins qui s'y sont tentés et leurs cadavres sont allés nourrir les poissons.

Hum... à mon humble avis et en tenant compte des probabilités, je pencherais pour la deuxième solution. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pardon ? ''On ne trolle pas un type qui a disparu depuis dix mois ?'' Tiens, j'avais pas pensé à ça.

Cela fait longtemps je sais, très longtemps. Le passage à la vie active s'est révélé très gourmand en temps, ce qui fait que mes moments de liberté ont fondus comme neige au soleil. J'ai donc dû faire des coupes dans mes nombreux et différents loisirs et les fanfictions en ont beaucoup pâti. Fort heureusement, les congés de fin d'année m'ont permis de m'y remettre un peu même si ce ne fut pas pour longtemps.

J'aimerais d'ailleurs profiter de ce chapitre pour faire une annonce. Non, je ne compte pas abandonner cette histoire. Cependant, comprenez bien que je ne m'engage à rien. J'ignore totalement quand je retrouverai le temps nécessaire pour écrire. Cela peut être dans un mois, six ou un an, je n'en sais rien. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse d'avance pour la déception que je peux vous causer avec mes délais. Je vous prierai en échange de ne pas me demander quand la suite paraitra parce que je n'en sais foutrement rien. C'est déjà très frustrant pour moi de ne pas pouvoir écrire et mener mes projets à bien sans qu'on me le rappelle sans arrêt dans les commentaires.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre dont la longueur est, je l'espère, à la hauteur de l'attente qu'il a pu suscité. Et en prime, un nouveau lemon, hé hé.

**Le sexe est l'une des formes primaires du pouvoir. **

(Ernesto Sabato)

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Les préliminaires **

Naruto tenait difficilement en place. La deuxième épreuve terminée haut la main, cela voulait malheureusement dire devoir attendre la fin du délai imparti pour passer à la suite de l'examen. Fort heureusement, il avait de quoi se distraire d'ici là :

En premier lieu, la présence de Temari et de Hana dans la tour siégeant au centre de la Forêt de la Mort. Désirant rattraper le temps perdu avec la première et faire plus ample connaissance avec la deuxième, il s'employait à croiser ''par le plus grand des hasards'' leurs routes afin de se retrouver ''étrangement seuls tous les deux, probablement un signe du destin qui désirait les réunir'', et ce, le plus souvent possible. Malheureusement, Temari le fuyait plus ou moins, un air embarrassé sur le visage, et ses entrevues avec Hana étaient toujours interrompues au meilleur moment par son ennuyeux petit frère.

Deuxièmement, et sur une note moins plaisante, Sasuke et le sceau d'Orochimaru. Avant d'avoir pu l'étudier plus en avant, Naruto avait vu son coéquipier être conduit en lieu sûr par Kakashi, leur sensei les ayant rejoint le plus vite possible en apprenant ce qui était arrivé à ses élèves. Naruto aurait bien aimé en savoir plus sur le Sannin renégat et ses techniques mais, malheureusement, le Hokage avait refusé d'en discuter avec lui après lui avoir accordé une entrevue, prétextant qu'il valait mieux pour un esprit innocent comme le sien de ne pas s'intéresser à un domaine aussi corrompu du ninjutsu... ce à quoi Naruto avait intérieurement bien ri.

Et en dernier lieu, Sakura. Cela c'était passé lorsque Kakashi avait emmené Sasuke, et Naruto aimait à s'en rappeler comme l'un des moments les plus satisfaisants de sa vie.

oOo

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sasuke ira très bien, j'y veillerai personnellement. » dit le jounin-cyclope avec un sourire.

« J'aimais bien la nouvelle version, moi. Il avait l'air moins coincé. » répondit Naruto avec un faux sourire sarcastique. _« Et je le pense vraiment pour une fois. »_

Prenant sa déclaration pour une tentative humoristique de détendre l'atmosphère, Kakashi hocha de la tête et referma la porte.

Naruto se retrouva seul avec Sakura dans la chambre qui avait été attribuée à l'équipe sept. Vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils avaient officiellement complété la deuxième épreuve. Ils avaient passé la majeure partie d'entre elles à dormir, épuisés par leurs efforts et leur besoin incessant de devoir faire croire qu'ils étaient des genins normaux... du moins pour l'un d'entre eux.

« Je me demande bien comment Kakashi-sensei compte stopper les effets du sceau sur le cou de Sasuke. » songea Sakura à voix haute.

« Un sceau élémentaire je suppose. » répondit Naruto. « Du moins c'est ce que je ferai en premier lieu, mais j'imagine qu'il doit en savoir plus que moi sur les techniques de cet Orochimaru. Étant un ancien ninja de Konoha, il doit y avoir de nombreux rapports sur ses techniques. »

« J'imagine. » répondit Sakura, plus par dépit qu'autre chose. Elle ne connaissait rien au fuinjutsu après tout et pouvait difficilement débattre de ce sujet avec son coéquipier. Et puis... elle avait autre chose en tête. « Naruto ? »

« Oui. »

« J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose... auquel je pense depuis un certain temps. » dit-elle d'un ton extrêmement sérieux, le visage baissé et dissimulé par ses mèches de cheveux.

« Je t'écoute. » répondit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Je... je suis désolée. »

Naruto haussa un sourcil de surprise et d'incompréhension. _« De quoi pourrait-elle bien pouvoir s'excuser ? »_ se demanda-t-il avant qu'elle ne continue.

« Pour ne pas avoir pu t'aider... il y a six ans. » avoua-t-elle.

_« Il y a six ans ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle... Oh. »_ Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle parlait de la nuit où il était tombé dans la rivière. Cette fameuse nuit où sa vie avait basculé. « Sakura... Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui, ça m'est revenu il y a peu de temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'avais pas réussi à faire le rapprochement entre toi et le petit garçon de cette nuit-là. » dit-elle d'un ton sombre. « Mais je me souviens de tout maintenant. Des gens qui te pourchassaient, de ta chute... et de moi, impuissante, qui n'ai pas pu t'aider. »

Naruto ne dit rien. Pour être honnête, il était troublé. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait oublié, qu'il était le seul à se rappelait de cette petite fille qui avait tenté de l'aider alors que tous voulaient sa perte. Et voilà qu'elle se souvenait... et qu'elle exprimait des remords.

« Après cet incident, tout le monde m'a encouragé à oublier ce que j'avais vu. J'ai tenté de protester au début, de demander à ce qu'on lance des recherches pour t'aider, mais personne ne voulait m'écouter. » continua Sakura. « Je suis désolée, Naruto. Je n'étais qu'une petite fille, je n'ai rien pu faire pour t'aider et le pire, c'est qu'avec le temps, j'ai tout oublié de cette nuit-là. Je... je t'ai laissé tomber. »

En voyant son visage attristé où, si elle était restée l'ancienne Sakura, des larmes auraient coulé, Naruto fit quelque chose qui surprit Biscornu, Kyuubi, ainsi que lui-même. Il la serra dans ses bras.

« C'est faux, Sakura. Crois-le ou non mais cette nuit-là, tu en as fait plus pour moi que pratiquement toutes les personnes que j'ai pu croiser dans ma vie. Tu as voulu m'aider, tu as vu que j'avais des problèmes et tu as essayé de m'en sortir sans même savoir qui j'étais. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi avant toi. Tu n'as absolument aucune raison de t'excuser pour ça. »

« Naruto ? » murmura-t-elle faiblement, choquée par sa réponse.

_**« Oy, tu nous fais quoi là, Gamin ? C'est quoi cette réaction de lopette ? »**_ grogna Kyuubi.

_« La ferme ! » _répondit Naruto d'un ton si cassant que le démon-renard, à sa grande surprise, recula instinctivement dans sa cage.

_**« Qu'est-ce... ? Protecteur envers ses femelles, hein ? Ah, j'imagine que je ne peux pas le traiter de Gamin éternellement. »**_ réalisa-t-il dans son coin. _**« Réussir à me faire reculer, même pour un instant... je me demande jusqu'où tu iras... Naruto. »**_

« Alors... tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda Sakura, craignant et espérant à la fois la réponse.

« Pas le moins du monde. Enfin, j'avoue que j'ai été un peu déçu la première fois qu'on s'est revus et que tu ne m'as pas reconnu. J'étais si content de te revoir et toi, tu m'avais oublié. Ça m'a vraiment fait mal. » répondit-il d'un ton taquin en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Aah, je suis vraiment désolée, pardon Naruto ! » s'exclama-t-elle en panique. « C'est inexcusable de ma part, pitié pardonne-moi ! Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. »

« Tout ce que je veux ? Vraiment ? »

Le ton sombre qu'il avait employé la sortit de son état et elle réalisa qu'il l'avait piégée.

« Tu sais, Sakura... tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de promesse à la légère. » lui souffla-t-il en posant sa main sur sa joue avant de la descendre jusqu'au menton pour lui relever doucement la tête. « Qui sait ce qu'un esprit pervers pourrait te demander ? » ajouta Naruto en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le corps de Sakura se réchauffa brusquement en comprenant ce qu'il insinuait, mais pour la première fois, elle ne se déroba pas. _**« Kyaah ! Demande-moi ce que tu veux, Naruto-kun ! Même XXXX, X X ou un bon gros XX ΔX ! »**_ Après que son for intérieur se soit calmé, elle réalisa que c'était le moment pour elle de lui avouer son autre secret. « Naruto... si, si c'est toi alors... c'est bon. Parce que... depuis longtemps je... ce que je veux dire c'est que je... »

Un doigt sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de continuer. Naruto lui sourit. « Je sais. » Puis il l'embrassa.

Un feu d'artifice jaillit dans la tête de Sakura. Son premier baiser... et avec Naruto. Et, Kami-sama, ce que c'était bon ! La chaleur continuait d'augmenter tandis qu'elle passait les bras derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer près d'elle. Elle ne résista même pas lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche et, au contraire, l'accueillit avec ferveur en l'attaquant avec la sienne.

Elle perdit toute notion du temps ou de l'endroit, qu'importe si quelqu'un pouvait entrer à tout moment ou si ses parents auraient complètement désapprouvé ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, goûter encore plus à cette sensation de chaleur qui dévorait son corps.

Mais lorsqu'elle essaya de lui retirer sa veste, Naruto posa les mains sur ses épaules et la repoussa doucement, mettant fin à leur baiser.

« Désolé, Sakura, mais pour l'instant on s'arrêtera là. »

« Quoi ? » murmura-t-elle, encore flageolante.

« Tu es encore trop jeune pour la suite, on ne passera à l'étape suivante que lorsque tu auras grandi un peu. Ici... » dit-il en posant le doigt sur son front. « Et là. » finit-il en le posant cette fois sur sa poitrine.

Sakura rougit furieusement d'embarras et de colère devant son manque de tact à signaler qu'elle manquait de formes. En temps normal, elle aurait essayé de le gifler mais elle savait à présent que cela ne servait à rien contre lui. Du coup, elle riposta autrement.

« Trop jeune ? Ce n'est pas toi qui dis toujours ''suffisamment vieux pour tuer, boire et s'envoyer en l'air'' ? Et ça n'a pas l'air non plus de te déranger quand tu couches avec la vendeuse de ramens... » Elle plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit.

_« Je peux difficilement la contredire sur ce point. Fort heureusement, je n'aurai pas à le faire. » _pensa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. « Et comment diable es-tu au courant pour moi et Ayame, hum ? À moins que ce ne soit toi la personne qui s'est introduite chez moi la dernière fois pendant nos ébats ? Et tu nous as regardé faire en plus, qui se serait douté que tu puisses être aussi perverse ? »

Un chunin qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment-là vit Naruto sortir précipitamment de la chambre en riant avant qu'une nuée de kunais viennent se planter dans le mur, manquant au passage d'estropier le pauvre ninja.

oOo

« Alors, Sasuke ? Comment ça se présente ? Ils ont réussi à retirer ton sceau ? » demanda Naruto le surlendemain lorsque le jeune Uchiha les rejoignit.

« Non, apparemment c'est impossible. Kakashi-sensei l'a juste scellé pour éviter qu'il ne s'active à l'improviste. » répondit Sasuke d'un ton monocorde. Il venait de passer deux jours dans le coma après la séance de scellage et était plutôt déçu de ne plus pouvoir profiter de cette incroyable source de puissance.

« Ça vaut mieux, à mon avis. Ta super-transformation est plutôt sympa, mais je pense que les effets secondaires doivent être importants. » lança Naruto. « Ils ne t'ont vraiment rien dit sur le fonctionnement du sceau ou sur Orochimaru ? »

« Non. Ils ont l'air de penser qu'il vaut mieux que je l'ignore. Pourtant ce n'est pas eux qui ont cet énorme suçon dans le cou. » répondit narquoisement Sasuke.

« C'est stupide, c'est toi qui concerné, tu devrais avoir le droit de savoir ce qui t'arrive. » intervint Sakura.

« Bien dit. Puisqu'ils nous traitent comme des enfants, on va faire ça nous-même. Amène-toi, Sasuke. » dit Naruto en retroussant ses manches et en sortant un rouleau de parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

« Je m'y connais suffisamment en fuinjutsu pour mener des test basiques. On va savoir de quoi il en retourne vraiment... enfin dans les grandes lignes. Ça risque de faire un peu mal, t'es toujours partant ? »

« Oui, je veux connaitre les effets de ce sceau sur mon corps. _Et dans quelle mesure je peux l'utiliser. »_ répondit Sasuke.

« Alors c'est parti. _Et comme vous n'y connaissez rien, je vais pouvoir utiliser des tests avancés sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Je dois découvrir les secrets de ce sceau quoi qu'il en coûte. »_

oOo

« Ah, mon cher espion. Je me demandais quand tu viendrais me faire ton rapport, ku ku ku. »

« Mes excuses, Orochimaru-sama. Je n'ai pu m'approcher suffisamment de la cible pour pouvoir approfondir mes investigations. J'ai dû récupérer des informations par des voies détournées et de ce fait, déterminer à quel point elles étaient fiables avant de pouvoir en tirer des conclusions. » répondit l'homme caché dans l'ombre. « Apparemment, Hatake Kakashi aurait scellé le sceau maudit d'Uchiha Sasuke. »

« Je sais, oui. Je lui ai rendu une petite visite. Cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance, tant que la noirceur en lui existera, Sasuke-kun viendra chercher le pouvoir d'accomplir sa vengeance. En revanche, quelque chose m'a... interloqué. »

« Est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec Uzumaki Naruto, par hasard ? »

_« Oh oh, perspicace._ Oui, j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi était toujours en vie. Que sais-tu sur lui ? »

« Peu de choses, il est revenu à Konoha il y a un peu plus d'un an après sa disparition accidentelle. Excellent élève à l'académie, bien que perturbateur, on dit qu'il serait meilleur que le jeune Uchiha. »

« Et quel est ton avis ? »

« Je l'ai à peine croisé mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est très doué, peut-être même trop. » répondit l'espion.

« C'est à dire ? »

« Il a montré des capacités physiques bien au-dessus de celles d'un genin et fait preuve de capacités de raisonnement bien supérieures à celles qu'on pourrait attendre d'un garçon de son âge. Soit il s'agit d'un génie, soit il s'est passé quelque chose durant sa disparition qui l'a rendu ainsi. »

« Intéressant. En temps normal je me serais attardé un peu plus sur son cas mais malheureusement, j'ai d'autres plans en tête pour le moment. Ce qui m'ennuie en revanche, c'est l'influence qu'il semble avoir sur Sasuke-kun. Il ne vit que dans le but de tuer son frère Itachi et ne mourra pas avant d'avoir atteint son but. Mais en si peu de temps, le jinchuuriki a réussi à le faire changer suffisamment pour qu'il se jette sur moi à cœur perdu malgré son absence totale de chance de gagner. » dit le sannin en se remémorant leur affrontement dans la Forêt de la Mort.

« Vu la fierté du jeune Uchiha, je doute qu'il l'admette mais l'influence qu'a sur lui Uzumaki est considérable. » confirma l'espion.

« Oui. J'aimerais que tu continues de les observer, je dois savoir si cette... influence peut porter préjudice à mes plans. Et vu que mon équipe est morte, je ne peux plus assister aux combats. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi inutiles. »

« Et je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ces trois-là soient investis d'une mission dont j'ignorais la teneur. »

« Ku ku, était-il vraiment nécessaire de te parler, à toi mon bras droit, de quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant ? Ne te vexe pas pour ce genre de futilités, c'était plutôt une preuve de confiance. C'est pourquoi je te charge de Sasuke-kun à présent. »

« À vos ordres, Orochimaru-sama. » répondit l'espion en ajustant ses lunettes.

« Je compte sur toi. Alors ne me déçois pas... Kabuto. »

oOo

« Hey, toi avec le regard hautain ! »

L'équipe sept se retourna vers celui qui les avait interpelés. Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant l'allure du jeune garçon. Celui-ci possédait certainement le style le plus hideux qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Sérieusement, une combinaison verte moulante, une coupe au bol et des sourcils presque aussi larges que sa... ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, spandex-boy ? » demanda Naruto, déjà blasé.

« Non, pas toi. L'autre avec le regard hautain. » répondit le garçon, légèrement embarrassé, en pointant Sasuke du doigt. « Veux-tu te battre contre moi, ici et maintenant ? »

« Tu veux encore te battre, Lee ?! » fit une voix féminine. « On vient à peine de finir la deuxième épreuve ! Neji est déjà parti se reposer. »

Naruto tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la nouvelle arrivante. _« Hum, plutôt mignonne. »_

« Navré, Tenten. » répondit ledit Lee. « Mais cette épreuve était plutôt facile, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire parler toute la fougue de ma jeunesse. J'aimerais vraiment affronter le descendant du fameux clan Uchiha. Et puis... » Il se tourna vers Sakura, qui était restée figée devant une telle horreur visuelle. « Mon nom est Rock Lee. Tu es Sakura-san, pas vrai ? Si je gagne, sors avec moi. Je te protégerai jusqu'à la mort. » dit-il avec un sourire étincelant en levant le pouce.

_« Aveuglant. Il se lave les dents à la soude ou quoi ? »_

« Je refuse. » répondit Sakura d'un ton sec. « Tu es trop poilu et j'ai déjà quelqu'un. »

Le monde de Lee sembla s'écouler autour de lui... pour quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance. « Bien, affrontons-nous, Uchiha Sasuke-kun ! »

_« Il veut encore se battre après un râteau pareil. Ce type est décidément trop bizarre. Mais il doit avoir confiance en ses capacités pour défier Sasuke. »_ songea Naruto en rejoignant celle qui devait sûrement être sa coéquipière. « Salut, Beauté. Je suis Naruto et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ton nom est Tenten. Et si on discutait un peu pendant que ces deux-là s'amusent ? »

Son honneur d'Uchiha en jeu, Sasuke avait accepté le duel et se préparait à affronter Lee.

Sakura, elle, fulminait dans son coin. Elle venait de refuser les avances d'un autre pour Naruto et lui partait draguer une autre. Elle savait que malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux, Naruto ne lui avait juré aucun serment de fidélité. Au contraire, il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se limiter à ce vulgaire concept qu'était la monogamie et que si elle voulait être avec lui, elle devrait partager. Et elle l'avait accepté, même si elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'y faire.

Naruto remarqua rapidement que Tenten était une vraie kunoichi. Au lieu de glousser à ses blagues et sous-entendus graveleux en rougissant, elle préférait commenter le combat qui se déroulait devant eux et lui poser des questions sur la façon dont s'était déroulée la deuxième épreuve pour eux. « Oh, on dirait bien que Lee va gagner ce match. » dit-elle en voyant Sasuke se faire projeter en l'air par un coup de pied. « Le sharingan ne fait pas le poids contre le taijutsu de Lee. »

Naruto pensait différemment. Il avait vu Sasuke se figer de douleur un instant avant de prendre le coup et se demanda si ce n'était pas dû au sceau maudit. _« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ce sceau contient une enzyme spéciale ainsi que le chakra de ce foutu Orochimaru. Il doit y avoir quelques fonctionnalités cachées mais en gros, l'enzyme fait rentrer les gens dans une sorte de frénésie en augmentant considérablement leur force. Le chakra est là pour contrôler le processus en se diffusant dans l'organisme, développant une addiction et probablement un affaiblissement du mental. S'il l'utilise trop, Sasuke finira par tomber sous le contrôle d'Orochimaru. »_

Revenant au combat, où Lee s'était lancé dans une longue explication sur la faiblesse du Sharingan pendant qu'ils étaient en l'air – Naruto se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'étaient pas tombés au sol depuis tout ce temps – il vit Lee délier un des bandages de ses bras.

« Lee ! » cria Tenten. « Cette technique est interdite, tu le sais ! »

« Bien dit, ma jeune Tenten. » fit une voix grave avant qu'un shuriken n'épingle le bandage au mur, empêchant Lee de réaliser sa technique.

Sakura rattrapa Sasuke avant qu'il ne percute au sol pendant que son adversaire atterrissait aisément.

« Eh bien, la fougue de la jeunesse brûle en chacun de vous, pas vrai ?! » exulta le nouvel arrivant.

Naruto était éberlué. L'homme était la copie conforme de Lee, en plus grand, plus poilu et plus extravagant. Mais surtout, il ne l'avait pas senti arriver avant qu'il n'entende sa voix.

Naruto n'était pas stupide. Il savait que si en termes de puissance brute, peu de shinobis pouvaient se comparer à lui, s'il s'agissait d'expérience de combat, il était encore loin du niveau des meilleurs. C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas affronté Orochimaru dans la forêt. Avoir des capacités supérieures était une chose... savoir les utiliser en était une autre. Et cet homme savait sans conteste utiliser les siennes.

_« Se déplacer si silencieusement et si rapidement que je n'arrive pas à le détecter avant qu'il n'agisse. Ce type est fort. »_

_**« Je suis d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est moche. »**_

« Gai-sensei ! » s'exclamèrent Lee et Tenten.

« Mes chers élèves. Je suis venu dès que j'ai su que vous aviez réussi la deuxième épreuve. Je suis très fier de vous. » dit-il avec un sourire affectueux... avant de coller un énorme coup de poing à Lee qui vola plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Gai se rendit près de son élève et posa un genou au sol. « Lee, tu... tu... »

« Sensei. »

Des larmes viriles coulèrent sur le visage du jounin tandis qu'un soleil couchant apparaissait derrière eux « Lee. »

« Sensei ! Je... je » fit Lee en pleurant à son tour.

« Ça ira Lee. N'en dit pas plus. »

« Sensei ! » s'exclama le garçon en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Lee ! » répondit Gai en le serrant contre lui alors qu'une vague se brisait sur les rochers derrière eux.

_**« Argh ! Mes yeux ! Mes yeux ! Je suis aveuglé ! »**_ hurla Kyuubi de douleur.

« Je crois que je vais vomir. » dit faiblement Naruto, le teint verdâtre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça passe au bout d'un moment. » le consola Tenten en le tapotant dans le dos.

« Parce qu'ils font ça souvent ? »

« Plus que je ne le voudrais, c'est sûr. » répondit-elle d'un ton las.

« Et tu es toujours saine d'esprit ? Tu dois avoir une force mentale impressionnante. »

« Merci. » répondit Tenten en rougissant légèrement.

« C'est ça la jeunesse, Lee ! » continua Gai sans se soucier du reste du monde.

« Sensei ! »

« C'est normal de faire des erreurs quand on est jeune. »

« Vous êtes trop gentil, Sensei. »

« Une fois l'examen terminé, tu feras cinq cents fois le tour du terrain d'entrainement ! »

« Oui ! »

_« Maitre, si je peux me permettre, l'aura de ces deux abominations ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle d'un héros. » _intervint Biscornu.

_« D'un héros ? Tu veux dire ces types qui se battent pour la paix, l'amour et le justice, et sont tellement stupides qu'on n'y croit pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils battent le grand méchant ? »_

_« Exact, Seigneur. »_

_« C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air de correspondre à la description. Je pense que je ferai mieux de les éviter à partir de maintenant... pour diverses raisons. »_

_**« Tu ne vas pas essayer de les tuer ? »**_

_« Non, si jamais ça foire, ils pourraient bien choisir de dédier leurs existences à pourrir mes plans machiavéliques au lieu de rester dans leur petit monde. »_

Une fois Gai parti, Lee expliqua à Sasuke que le meilleur genin de Konoha était dans son équipe et qu'il comptait bien les affronter tous les deux lors de la suite de l'examen. Puis il rejoignit Tenten et Naruto et s'arrêta devant le blond.

« Tu es Uzumaki Naruto-kun, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais peu de choses sur toi excepté que tu as fini premier de l'académie cette année. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir jusque-là, tu as l'air fort. Dis-moi... es-tu un génie de naissance ou un travailleur acharné ? »

_« Hum, je comprends mieux son obsession à battre Sasuke. Il veut prouver que les efforts constants valent mieux que les talents innés. »_ Naruto eut un sourire roublard. « Les deux. »

« Intéressant. J'espère également pouvoir t'affronter lors de cet examen. »

Il s'éloigna alors, suivit par Tenten.

« Contente de t'avoir rencontré, bonne chance pour la suite. » dit-elle en direction de Naruto qui lui sourit en retour.

« Il y a vraiment des gens bizarres dans ce monde. » dit Sakura en le rejoignant avec Sasuke, qui chancelait légèrement.

« Il t'a botté les fesses en beauté, monsieur l'Uchiha. Pas trop de bobos ? » se moqua Naruto.

« La ferme, je le massacrerai la prochaine fois. » répondit-il en passant la main sur son cou.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, dès que tu utilises un peu trop de chakra, le sceau réagit. » dit Naruto d'un ton plus sérieux. « Il va sûrement falloir un peu de temps avant que tu ne puisses utiliser ton sharigan sans danger. Tu devrais réfléchir à une stratégie pour la suite. »

Sasuke se contenta de grogner.

oOo

Finalement, le délai accordé aux participants arriva à sa fin. Les cinq jours étant écoulés, la fin de la deuxième étape de l'examen chunin fut officiellement annoncée. Dans la Tour, le Hokage, les jounins responsables de leurs équipes et les examinateurs convoquèrent les six équipes qualifiées.

_« Et bien. Cinq équipes de Konoha et une de Suna. Et la moitié d'entre eux sont des rookies. Avec le record de l'épreuve pulvérisé et l'apparition d'Orochimaru on peut dire que cet examen risque fort d'être dans les annales. » _pensa le Sandaime. « Bien, tout d'abord mes félicitations pour avoir passé cette épreuve. Avant de vous parler du troisième test, j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose à propos de cet examen. »

En entendant son ton, Naruto cessa d'examiner les participants restants. _« Hum, pour que le vieux soit si sérieux, ça doit être important. »_

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que les pays alliés participent à cet examen ensembles ? Pour améliorer les liens fraternels entre les pays ? Pour augmenter le niveau des shinobis ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous mépreniez sur la véritable nature de cet examen. » annonça le Hokage. « En réalité, c'est une guerre à échelle réduite entre les nations. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans l'assemblée de genins.

_« Pathétique. Une guerre miniature avec des règles ? Où est le fun dans tout ça ? » _grogna Naruto tandis que le Sandaime continuait son discours.

_**« Bien d'accord. À ce niveau-là, autant jouer au shogi, c'est le même principe. » **_acquiesça Kyuubi.

_« Et pourquoi pas créer une compétition sportive avec des athlètes de toutes les contrées qui s'affronteraient dans diverses disciplines inspirées de la guerre, mais où personne ne mourrait, pour déterminer qui est le meilleur pays ? »_ ricana l'Overlord.

_**« Parle pas de malheur. »**_ frissonna le démon.

oOo

Le discours du Hokage fini et l'explication sur l'épreuve préliminaire au troisième examen donnée par le nouvel examinateur Hayate Gekkou, les dix-huit genins levèrent la tête vers l'écran qui déterminerait, au hasard, leur adversaire. Les noms se mirent à défiler rapidement avant de ralentir pour finalement s'immobiliser, révélant les deux premiers concurrents.

« Sabaku no Temari et Tsurugi Misumi, veuillez-vous faire face. Les autres, vous pouvez rejoindre les tribunes. » fit Hayate.

« Bonne chance. » souffla Naruto en passant près de la jolie blonde. « J'ai hâte de voir tes prouesses physiques. »

Temari se contint pour éviter de rougir. Il faut dire que le sous-entendu était plutôt évident. Aaah, pourquoi fallait-il que le premier type qui l'intéresse vraiment soit un de ses futurs ennemis ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Naruto ? » demanda Sasuke pendant qu'ils rejoignaient Kakashi.

« Victoire sans appel de Temari. Ce pauvre type ne fait pas le poids. »

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air de placer beaucoup d'espoir en ton nakama. » remarqua le jounin en levant le nez de son fameux livre orange.

« Le fait qu'il soit de Konoha ne fait pas de lui mon nakama, loin de là. » répondit Naruto d'un ton cassant.

Kakashi n'insista pas. Il savait que Naruto avait encore de la rancœur envers Konoha et il comprenait très bien. Il espérait juste qu'avec le temps la situation s'améliore. Bien évidemment, mais ça il l'ignorait, les chances pour que Naruto pardonne à Konoha étaient environ les mêmes que celles que lui et Sasuke soient secrètement amoureux l'un de l'autre... soit nulles voir même négatives.

« Vainqueur, Sabaku no Temari ! » annonça brusquement Hayate.

« Hum, déjà ? » fit Kakashi, surpris. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de jeter un œil au match qu'il était déjà fini.

« Une victoire en un coup. » commenta Naruto avec un sourire satisfait. _« Je me doutais que l'équipe de Suna était forte vu la vitesse à laquelle ils ont fini la deuxième épreuve. J'en suis maintenant sûr. »_

Voir Temari faire littéralement voler son adversaire dans un mur en un seul battement d'éventail avait provoqué le silence dans la salle et c'est sans le moindre applaudissement qu'elle rejoignit ses frères. Elle jeta cependant un coup d'œil furtif de l'autre côté de la salle et vit Naruto qui lui souriait. Elle qui n'avait jamais cherché une quelconque forme de reconnaissance se surprit à exulter intérieurement. Elle l'avait impressionné et cela lui suffisait amplement comme récompense.

_« Quelle puissance dans son attaque Futon. Elle n'est pas seulement jolie, elle est aussi très forte. » _réalisa Naruto en se léchant les lèvres. _« Oh, chère Temari, si tu savais à quel point je te désire à présent. »_

« Tu pourrais arrêter de la fixer avec cet air pervers ? Tu vas peut-être te retrouver face à elle dans un futur proche, tu sais ? » maugréa Sakura, jalouse.

« Oh, face à elle, derrière elle, les deux me conviennent. » fit Naruto avec un sourire lubrique.

Sakura soupira et détourna la tête.

« Je doute que tu ais le temps de te soucier de la vie privée de Naruto, Sakura. Jette un coup d'œil au panneau. » fit Kakashi en le pointant du doigt.

Sakura leva la tête et sentit son corps se figer.

« Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, veuillez descendre dans l'arène s'il vous plait. »

Sakura rejoignit Ino au centre de la salle en se remémorant les souvenirs de leur amitié passé. _« Quelle idiotie. Se mettre à nous détester pour un garçon qui n'a jamais eu le moindre intérêt pour nous. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance aujourd'hui. »_ songea-t-elle en retirant son hitai-ate. « Je ne me battrai pas pour Sasuke avec toi cette fois, Ino. D'ailleurs on ne se battra plus jamais pour lui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« Disons que j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus important qu'un stupide béguin. » répondit Sakura en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son équipe et surtout à un certain blond. _« Naruto. C'est toi qui m'as montré la véritable voie du ninja. Je ne te décevrai pas. Plus jamais. »_

Ino était pour le moins surprise. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu Sakura aussi sérieuse et encore moins aussi dédaigneuse en parlant de Sasuke. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'elle avait laissé tomber le suffixe. « Pff, tu essayes de la jouer adulte ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est pour ce ''stupide béguin''

que tu as abandonné notre amitié ? »

« Et je m'en veux, Ino. Mais l'heure n'est plus aux regrets. Je suis meilleure que toi à présent et je vais te montrer ce qu'est devenu le petit bourgeon. »

« Sakura... à qui est-ce que tu crois parler ? Arrête de te croire au-dessus de moi, sale pleurnicheuse ! » s'énerva Ino.

« Sasuke. D'après ce que je vois, Sakura a des problèmes non réglés avec Ino. Tu es au courant ? » demanda Naruto.

« Vaguement. Apparemment elles étaient amies mais leur obsession pour moi les a éloigné l'une de l'autre. C'était peu après ta disparition. » répondit-il.

« Hum, ça explique sûrement pourquoi Sakura est aussi sèche. Elle devait admirer Ino et a transformé leur affection pour toi en une sorte de rivalité. Maintenant que tu n'es plus concerné, Sakura doit vouloir lui prouver qu'elle est devenue forte. Elle veut un vrai combat. »

Ino était parvenue à la même conclusion. Elle eut un petit sourire. _« Très bien, Sakura. On va donner tout ce qu'on a. »_

Les deux nouèrent leur hitai-ate sur leur front et Hayate annonça le début du combat.

Naruto regarda avec attention les deux kunoichis se battre, principalement avec du taijutsu. Les techniques sensorielles et de contrôle d'esprit des Yamanaka n'étaient pas vraiment adaptées au combat direct, quand à Sakura, ses compétences en ninjutsu étaient quasi-nulles et ses talents en genjutsu consistaient principalement à les détecter et les annuler. Le bon vieux corps-à-corps était donc leur seule option.

Malgré son côté frivole, Ino était une excellente kunoichi quand elle y mettait du sien. Et on peut dire que cette fois, elle se donnait à fond. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Si de l'extérieur, le combat semblait égal, Ino savait qu'elle était dominée. Sakura ne lui laissait aucun répit et lorsqu'elle laissait Ino l'atteindre, c'était pour mieux la frapper ensuite.

_« Bon sang ! Mais comment est-elle devenue si forte ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour la changer ainsi ? »_

C'est Naruto Uzumaki qui était arrivé. Sans ses entrainements intenses avec lui, Sakura n'aurait peut-être pas fait le poids. Mais elle était une vraie kunoichi à présent. Elle savait encaisser les coups, y répondre, frapper les points vitaux et surtout faire marcher ses méninges. Réussir à réfléchir alors que l'adrénaline pulse dans son organisme, élaborer les prochains mouvements tout en bougeant et esquivant, considérer les différentes possibilités alors même que son corps hurle de douleur... voilà l'essence du combat. Sur ce plan-là, Sakura était bien au-dessus d'Ino. Et surtout elle connaissait la règle d'or... tuer avant d'être tué.

Bien évidemment, elle n'essayait pas vraiment de tuer Ino, mais l'intention meurtrière qu'elle mettait dans chaque coup effrayait la blonde et ralentissait ses mouvements. Tous ceux dans la salle qui connaissait Sakura étaient impressionnés, éberlués pour certains, même Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les progrès accomplis par sa protégée.

_« Un si grand potentiel... et je n'en avais vu qu'une partie. » _songea Kakashi. _« Quand est-ce que Naruto s'en est aperçu? Et comment diable a-t-il pu la transformer ainsi ? Je commence à me demander qui est vraiment le professeur ici. »_

_« Sakura est vraiment devenue si forte ? Je savais qu'elle s'était améliorée grâce à ses entrainements avec Naruto, mais à ce point-là... » _contempla Sasuke avant de regarder sa main. _« Ces deux-là progressent vite... plus vite que moi. Naruto m'a dépassé, Sakura se rapproche de mon niveau... Pourquoi ? J'ai débloqué mon sharingan, je m'entraine dès que je peux... Alors pourquoi ? » _Il serra fermement son poing _« Est-ce qu'il me manque quelque chose ? Que peuvent-ils bien posséder qui me fasse défaut ? »_

« C'est impossible... Tu ne peux pas être aussi forte que moi ! » hurla Ino, pantelante.

« C'est vrai, comment pourrais-je être l'égale de quelqu'un qui ne se soucie que de son apparence ? » la nargua Sakura.

Ino grinça des dents. « Toi ! Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te moquer de moi ! » fulmina-t-elle avant de prendre un kunai et de le porter à sa queue de cheval. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva pliée en deux, le coude de Sakura profondément enfoncé dans son estomac.

« J'ignore ce que tu comptais faire. » fit celle-ci d'un ton dénué d'émotion. « Mais ne lâche jamais l'ennemi des yeux si tu ne veux pas mourir. C'est ma victoire... Ino. »

Le souffle coupé, Ino laissa tomber son arme. « Sa... kura. » lâcha-t-elle faiblement avant de s'effondre au sol.

« Vainqueur par K.O, Haruno Sakura. »

« Youhou ! Bien joué, Sakura ! » la félicita Naruto tandis qu'elle les rejoignait.

« Très beau match. » ajouta Kakashi.

« Merci. » répondit-elle avec un sourire, laissant finalement ses émotions reprendre le dessus. « Je crois que je vais m'asseoir un peu. » dit-elle avant de se laisser tomber contre le mur. _« J'ai réussi. J'ai vaincu Ino. Je suis enfin... devenue plus forte. » _Elle serra les poings et s'accorda une pose de victoire.

« Mes félicitations. »

Sakura tourna la tête et vit Asuma, le jounin de l'équipe dix déposer une Ino inconsciente à ses côtés.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses la vaincre, mais il faut croire que Kakashi se débrouille mieux que moi avec ses élèves. »

Celui-ci eut la décence de tourner la tête, légèrement gêné de ne pas être le vrai responsable de cette victoire.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Sakura, inquiète pour son ex-amie.

« Oui, elle devrait reprendre conscience dans trente minutes environ. » répondit le jounin barbu.

« Tant mieux. » soupira la jeune fille avant de fermer les yeux pour s'accorder un peu de repos.

oOo

« Troisième match, Aburame Shino contre Sabaku no Kankurou. »

Sakura était trop fatiguée pour aller voir le combat, ce qu'elle regretta car à en juger par les exclamations, cela devait être impressionnant.

Des grognements à côté d'elle l'informèrent qu'Ino venait de se réveiller. « Tu reprends finalement conscience. Ne bouge pas trop pour le moment. »

« Tss. J'ai perdu alors. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu me battre. » maugréa Ino.

« Je t'avoue que j'ai encore un peu de mal à le croire moi-même. » répondit Sakura.

« Relève la tête, idiote. Tu es la meilleure maintenant, sois-en fière. »

Surprise par ses mots, elle tourna la tête pour voir Ino lui sourire.

« Tu es finalement devenue une magnifique fleur. »

D'abord étonnée, Sakura finit par soupirer de contentement. « Merci, Ino. »

« Ne me remercie pas si vite, je compte bien avoir ma revanche. Crois-moi ça ne se passera pas comme ça la prochaine fois. Et puis maintenant que tu as laissé tomber Sasuke-kun, il n'y a pas plus vraiment de raison qu'on soit à couteaux tirés l'une envers l'autre. » dit la blonde avec un petit rire. « D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien connaître les raisons de ce revirement. Un simple changement de cœur... ou bien tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Ça, ma chère, c'est privé. »

« Oh allez ! C'est Naruto? Ne crois pas que j'ignorais ton attirance pour ce pervers. Il te correspond mieux, tu sais ? Qui se ressemble s'assemble, pas vrai ? »

« La ferme, Buta-Ino ! »

oOo

« Un double K.O, c'est plutôt rare. » commenta Naruto alors que le match se terminait.

Les insectes de Shino avaient dévoré le chakra de son adversaire mais le nuage de gaz empoisonné relâché par la marionnette de Kankurou avait fait perdre conscience au jeune Aburame.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un combat très disputé. » ajouta Kakashi. « Ces deux-là sont très doués. »

« Je ne doutais pas du potentiel de Suna, mais j'avoue être surpris par Shino. » dit Sasuke. « Il a beaucoup progressé depuis l'académie. »

« À mon avis, il ne se donnait pas à fond à l'époque. Il est trop pragmatique pour ça. C'est le genre à toujours garder un atout dans sa manche pour les situations dangereuses. » analysa Naruto. « Ce n'est pas un vantard comme Kiba. »

« Hey ! » protesta le jeune Inuzuka situé non loin. « Tu te la pètes bien plus que moi, Naruto ! »

« Oui, mais moi c'est légitime vu que je suis génial. Toi tu ne fais qu'aboyer. »

« Ramène-toi dans l'arène, tu vas voir si je ne sais qu'aboyer ! » tempêta Kiba, accompagné d'Akamaru.

« Kiba. Calme-toi et montre un peu de respect pour la performance de ton coéquipier. » le sermonna Kurenai.

« Mais il... Oui, sensei. »

« Oh, mais c'est un bon toutou. Il obéit à sa maitresse. Tu fais le beau, aussi ? Wouf wouf. » se moqua Naruto en imitant un chien.

« Je vais le tuer ! » hurla Kiba tandis que Kurenai le retenait par le col.

« Hatake, est-ce que tu as seulement appris le respect des autres à tes élèves ? » demanda la jounin d'un ton accusateur.

« Hum, tu disais quelque chose ? » fit Kakashi en levant les yeux de son Icha Icha.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » soupira-t-elle.

« Moi je suis partant pour une leçon privée avec vous quand vous voulez, Kurenai-sensei. » susurra Naruto. « Disons ce soir, chez moi ? »

« Réessaye quand tu seras un homme, Uzumaki-kun. » répondit Kurenai en insistant sur le kun.

« Si ce n'est que ça. » lança Naruto, absolument pas contrarié, en commençant à défaire son pantalon.

« Tu ne vas pas nous exposer ton engin ici, pervers ! » cria Sakura en le frappant sur la tête avec son éventail en papier spécial ''les mecs sont stupides''.

« Mais Sakura, ma virilité a été offensée, elle demande réparation. » protesta le blond.

« Trouve un autre moyen ! »

« Prochain combat, Inuzuka Kiba contre Tenten. »

« Enfin mon tour ! » s'exclama Kiba. « Tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable, Naruto ! »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Essaye juste de ne pas te faire tuer. » répondit celui-ci avec un vague geste de la main tout en regardant la jeune fille qui était déjà en train de se préparer.

_« C'est une bonne occasion d'en savoir plus sur elle. Pas de nom de famille, vu son âge c'est probablement une orpheline de l'attaque de Kyuubi. »_

_**« Possible. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens ce soir-là. »**_

_« En parlant de nom de famille, ça fait un certain temps que je me demande pourquoi on m'a donné celui de ma mère. »_

_« Peut-être qu'on ne voulait que les gens sachent que vous étiez le fils du Hokage, Seigneur. » _proposa Biscornu.

_« C'est stupide. D'après les infos que j'ai pu récupérer et ce que m'a raconté Kyuubi, tout le village savait pour mes parents et la grossesse de ma mère. Avec mon âge, mon nom, la ressemblance avec le Yondaime et le fait que les Uzumaki ont tous disparu avec Kacho, c'est évident qu'ils sont au courant. Quant à de potentiels ennemis de mon père qui pourraient essayer de se venger sur moi et dont on aurait voulu me protéger, je me marre. J'aurais été plus en sécurité avec eux qu'avec les villageois. »_

_« J'avoue de ne pas avoir la moindre idée, Maitre. C'est complètement absurde. »_

_« Effectivement. Faudra vraiment que je pense à demander au vieux de m'expliquer ça. »_

Dans l'arène, les deux genins se firent face.

« Hé hé, une fille. On va pouvoir s'amuser à fond, Akamaru. » ricana Kiba en caressant son chiot, soulagé de ne pas être tombé sur Gaara.

« Si ta conception de l'amusement est de te faire clouer par des dizaines de kunais, alors oui, tu vas beaucoup t'amuser. » répondit Tenten, visiblement offensée.

_« Apparemment, ce genre de remarque sexiste ne lui plait pas. Ça doit être le genre à prôner l'égalité des sexes » _déduisit Naruto. « Kiba a vraiment le droit d'utiliser Akamaru pour un duel ? C'est pas de la triche d'être deux ? »

« Pas du tout. » répondit Kakashi. « Le clan Inuzuka est extrêmement lié à ses chiens, ils font intégralement partie de leur style de combat. On les considère donc comme une arme à part entière. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en prenant conscience de ce que cela impliquait. « Kakashi-sensei... » commença-t-il en tremblant. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que si je venais à affronter Kiba... je serais autorisé et même encouragé... à tabasser un petit chiot ? »

Le jounin déglutit en voyant son élève dans le même état que si les ramens étaient devenus gratuits. _« Seigneur qu'avons-nous fait ? Comment un si jeune garçon a-t-il pu devenir aussi tordu ? Est-ce déjà trop tard pour le sauver ? »_

_**« Fonce, Naruto ! Les chiens sont la honte de notre famille, asservis par les humains et sans la moindre fierté. Un renard ou un loup préférerait mourir plutôt que de finir dans un sac à main avec un manteau et un petit nœud sur la tête. »**_

_« Je suis d'accord, Maitre. Et ces chiots si mignons, quelle horreur. C'est comme s'ils demandaient à ce qu'on leur donne un coup de pied. » _ajouta Biscornu.

Le combat fut relativement violent. Entre la tempête d'armes projetée par Tenten et les attaques sauvages de Kiba, il était aisé de prédire que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. De force presque égale, les deux genins se rendirent coup pour coup en attendant la faille. Ce qui fit finalement la différence fut l'expérience de la jeune fille. S'entrainant tous les jours avec des spécialistes du taijutsu, Tenten avait bien plus l'habitude d'esquiver son adversaire que Kiba n'en avait pour esquiver autant de projectiles. Akamaru mit hors combat par une explosion, son maitre le rejoignit bientôt lorsque sa manche fut plantée au mur, bloquant son attaque, et laissant à Tenten une ouverture pour le mettre K.O.

« Son adversaire étant dans l'impossibilité de continuer, je déclare Tenten vainqueur. »

« J'ai... j'ai gagné. » haleta-t-elle, la peau couverte d'ecchymoses et de coupures. « Je suis... »

Mais son corps la trahit et elle s'effondra, avant qu'un bras puissant ne la retienne.

« Hola, d'habitude j'apprécie qu'une jolie fille me tombe dans les bras. Mais dans ton cas, je pense qu'un petit séjour à l'infirmerie s'impose avant qu'on ne passe à l'étape supérieure. » dit Naruto avec un sourire.

« Na... Naruto ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise de voir le garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu s'était porté à son secours.

« Évite de parler pour l'instant, repose-toi. » conseilla-t-il avant de la soulever dans ses bras. « Tu l'as bien mérité après tout. Je dois dire que tu étais plutôt impressionnante, j'ai à présent un grand respect pour tes capacités. »

« Merci. » murmura-t-elle avant de finalement fermer les yeux.

« Je vais m'en occuper. » dit Naruto en voyant Gai s'approcher d'eux, visiblement inquiet.

« Je te remercie, mon brave. Honte à moi de ne pas avoir remarqué l'état de mon élève alors que je célébrais sa victoire. Tu l'as probablement empêché de se blesser gravement. » se réjouit le jounin en regardant tous les objets coupant au sol. « Tu as ma gratitude éternelle ! »

_« Si seulement tu savais ce que je compte faire d'elle, tu ne dirais pas ça. » _pensa sombrement Naruto. « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je vais l'emmener en salle de soin maintenant, je ne voudrais pas rater mon match. »

« Diable, tu as raison. Ce serait vraiment dommage de rater une occasion de montrer à tous la fougue de ta jeunesse ! » exulta Gai.

« Ouais... surement. » fit Naruto, alors qu'une goutte coulait derrière sa tête.

oOo

En revenant de l'infirmerie, où Naruto avait bien pris garde de faire une forte impression histoire que lorsque Tenten reprenne connaissance elle sache que c'était lui qui l'avait amené dans ses bras, il stoppa net en voyant le match qui se déroulait devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle affiche.

« On est vraiment obligé de se battre ? » demanda Akimichi Choji, mal à l'aise.

« Nos noms sont sortis, on n'a pas vraiment le choix. » répondit Nara Shikamaru en se grattant la tête. « Galère. »

_« Deux membres de la même équipe ? Que c'est vicieux, j'aime ça. »_ songea Naruto avant de jeter un œil à Sarutobi Asuma.

Le jounin de l'équipe dix semblait troublé. D'un côté, ses élèves se retrouvaient à devoir se battre l'un contre l'autre et le vainqueur devrait donc avoir sur la conscience le fait d'avoir privé l'autre d'une chance de devenir chunin. De l'autre, avec la défaite d'Ino, il était au moins sûr d'avoir un de ses élèves en phase finale.

« Hum... Shikamaru. Je ne veux pas faire ça, ce serait pas plus simple si j'abandonne ? »

_« Et me priver du plaisir d'un duel entre meilleurs amis ? Et puis quoi encore ?_ Sors-toi les doigts de ton énorme cul et bats-toi, gros tas ! » hurla Naruto.

_**« Ouais ! Je viens juste de finir le pop-corn ! »**_

« Je ne suis pas gros ! J'ai une ossature lourde ! » répondit Choji en s'enflammant.

_« Galère. Ça m'énerve, mais Naruto a raison. Choji est trop gentil, il doit apprendre à mettre des sentiments de côté où ça lui jouera des tours, un jour. Un ninja ne peut pas abandonner sous prétexte qu'il a des remords à affronter son ennemi. » _analysa Shikamaru. « Assume-le, Choji. Tu **es** gros. »

« Toi aussi, Shikamaru ?! Vous allez voir, je vais tous vous aplatir ! » hurla Choji sans se rendre compte qu'il se faisait totalement manipuler. « Baika no jutsu! Nikudan Sensha ! »

Devenu un véritable boulet humain, Choji se rua sur son coéquipier.

« Kage Mane no jutsu. »

L'ombre au pied de Shikamaru s'étendit rapidement et attrapa celle de Choji, le stoppant momentanément. Mais la force de rotation était importante et Shikamaru lutta pour maintenir sa technique avant de finalement craquer. Libéré de l'étreinte, Choji percuta son camarade et l'envoya dans le mur de l'arène.

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama le genin en reprenant ses esprits. « Shikamaru, ça va ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je... »

Le jeune Nara était affalé contre le mur, un filet de sang coulant de sa tête. « Ne le sois pas. » grogna-t-il faiblement. « Tu vois quand tu veux. Tu es fort, Choji, tu devrais arrêter d'en douter. »

« Shikamaru... c'est pour ça que tu m'as insulté ? Pour que je me donne à fond ? » réalisa le jeune Akimichi.

« Toi et moi, on a toujours du mal à se motiver. Je suis faignant et toi trop gentil. Mais ça aurait été dommage que tu rates ta chance à cause de ça. »

« Shika... »

« Arbitre, j'abandonne ! Je ne peux plus me battre. »

« Très bien. La victoire revient à Akimichi Choji. » annonça Hayate.

« Le plus fort doit avancer, c'est logique. » dit Shikamaru en levant les yeux vers son coéquipier.

« C'est bien vrai. » dit Asuma en les rejoignant. « Vous pouvez être fiers de vous, les garçons. Pour vous récompenser, je vous emmènerai au yakiniku. »

« Super ! » s'exclama Choji en oubliant son abattement.

_« Mince, c'était trop court et ça manquait un peu de drama à mon goût. »_ soupira Naruto. _« Il aurait fallu qu'ils sortent des rancunes passées, des histoires de famille, qu'ils se battent pour Ino... non, ça c'est pas possible. »_

_**« Tssk, ils ont ruiné le goût du pop-corn. »**_

« Prochain combat, Hyuga Hinata contre Hyuga Neji. »

_**« Ou peut-être pas finalement. » **_se réjouit Kyuubi.

_« Les deux cousins. L'héritière dénigrée et le génie asservi. Wow... quelles étaient les chances que ce genre de combat fatidique se produise ? »_

_**« Tu ne te demandes jamais si ta vie n'est pas qu'une énorme farce contrôlée par une force supérieure ? »**_

L'Overlord et le bijuu partagèrent un blanc de quelques secondes.

_« Non. Faudrait être complètement désaxé pour imaginer des trucs pareils. »_

_**« T'as raison, quelqu'un d'aussi malade et perverti ne pourrait pas exister. »**_

_« Revenons à nos Hyuga. Biscornu, tu peux me faire un topo sur ce qu'on a sur eux ? »_

_« Avec plaisir, Seigneur. Les Hyuga sont l'un des plus vieux et le plus puissant clan de Konoha, réputé pour son dojutsu, le byakugan, et la forme spéciale de taijutsu qu'ils en ont créé, le juken. Hinata est membre de la Soke, la branche principale, et l'héritière du clan. Neji, lui, est membre de la Bunke, la branche secondaire et ce, malgré le fait que leurs pères étaient frères jumeaux. »_

_« Un simple écart de secondes et le voilà à servir la Soke au lieu d'être l'héritier. La vie n'a pas l'air de l'avoir à la bonne. » _contempla Naruto.

_« Surtout qu'il est considéré comme un génie tel que le clan Hyuga n'en a connu depuis des générations. Mais de par sa naissance, il est, et restera toute sa vie, un esclave de la Soke. » _conclut le vieux larbin.

_« De quoi accumuler beaucoup de rancœur. Ces deux-là... » _sourit malicieusement Naruto, alors que les deux cousins se faisaient face. _« … risquent de se révéler bien plus intéressants que je ne le pensais. »_

« Tu ferais bien de suivre attentivement ce match, Sasuke-kun. » dit Rock Lee en se rapprochant de l'équipe sept. « Quand je disais que le meilleur genin de Konoha était dans mon équipe, je parlais de Hyuga Neji. »

« Humpf... comme un si un type aussi efféminée pouvait me faire peur. » fanfaronna Sasuke.

« Dixit le gars qui passe deux heures à se rendre irréprochable chaque matin et qui refuse de faire son coming-out. » railla Naruto

« Je ne suis pas gay, bon sang ! »

« Faites attention au match, c'est le genre qui peut se terminer en un coup ! » réprimanda Lee.

« Pour l'instant, c'est surtout le genre de match à ne jamais avoir lieu. » lança Kakashi, qui lui, suivait ce qui se déroulait dans l'arène.

« Quoi ? » firent les trois genins simultanément avant de baisser les yeux.

« J'ai vu beaucoup de choses grâce à mon byakugan, Hinata-sama. Je sais que vous faites semblant d'être forte alors qu'au fond de vous, tout ce que vous désirez c'est fuir cet endroit. » prononça Neji d'un ton dur.

« No... non, je veux vraiment... » tenta vainement de protester Hinata avant de fléchir sous le regard haineux de son cousin, qui venait d'activer son dojutsu.

_« Eh bien, il la déteste vraiment. Ce n'est plus une simple rancœur à ce niveau. Une telle haine... qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer chez les Hyuga ? » _constata Naruto alors que Neji s'employait à détruire méthodiquement le mental de son adversaire. _« On verra plus tard, pour l'instant il me gonfle à faire son je-sais-tout. Si ça continue, elle va abandonner. »_

_**« Non ! Je veux voir du sang ! »**_

_« Moi aussi. Ou tout du moins voir le sang des Hyuga en action. »_

« Finalement... ne l'avez-vous pas réalisé ? Que vous ne pouvez changer votre... »

« Bien sûr que si ! » hurla Naruto, faisant se retourner tout le monde vers lui. « Le destin, c'est des conneries ! Si tu veux quelque chose, tu le saisis de tes propres mains et tu défonces tous ceux qui essayent de t'en empêcher ! »

« Il a raison, Hinata-san ! » cria à son tour Lee. « N'importe qui peut changer s'il travaille dur. Montre-lui le résultat de tes efforts ! Avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse ! »

« Lee... Lee-san. »

« Hum ? Tu connais Hinata, Lee-sempai ? » demanda Sakura.

« Un peu. » répondit celui-ci. « Je la voyais souvent près du terrain où je m'entrainais. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi elle était là mais j'ai fini par l'inviter à me rejoindre. Nous manquions tous les deux de confiance en nous, s'entrainer ensemble nous a bien aidé. Mais entre mes missions, ses études à l'académie et le fait qu'elle veuille à tout prix éviter son cousin, nous n'avons eu que peu de temps pour vraiment faire connaissance. »

« Qu'importe, ça a marché. » dit Sasuke en voyant la jeune Hyuba reprendre confiance.

Dans l'arène, Hinata et Neji se firent face avant de s'élancer en avant.

« Le juken, hein ? C'est moins impressionnant que ce que je pensais. » dit Naruto en voyant les deux cousins échanger des coups dans une sorte de danse.

« Mais c'est efficace. » rétorqua Kakashi. « S'en prendre directement aux organes internes par un simple contact... personne ne peut résister à ça. »

« Je comprends mieux ce que disait Lee tout à l'heure. Le premier coup sera déterminant. » constata Sasuke.

_« Exact. » _songea Naruto. _« On peut difficilement se battre avec une hémorragie interne. Mais c'est étrange, depuis tout à l'heure c'est Hinata qui domine les échanges, Neji se contente de petites frappes de doigts sur ses bras. À moins que... non, c'est ridicule, il ne peut pas réussir une telle prouesse en combat. »_

Une murmure parcourut les spectateurs lorsque Hinata, après avoir apparemment porté un coup décisif, se mit à cracher du sang. Elle continua cependant d'attaquer mais Neji bloqua son coup et retroussa sa manche, faisant apparaître plusieurs points sombres sur son bras.

_« Le petit salopard... il a vraiment réussi à bloquer les tenketsus de Hinata. » _souffla Naruto. _« Les distinguer avec le byakugan d'accord, mais réussir à les fermer sans que l'adversaire s'en rende compte en plein match...Tu m'étonnes qu'on l'appelle génie. »_

« Hinata-sama. Ceci est la différence de talent qui ne disparaîtra jamais. La barrière qui différencie l'élite des perdants. » prononça Neji du même ton froid et monotone qu'auparavant, après avoir envoyé sa cousine au sol. « Cette réalité ne peut être changée. Renoncez. »

« Non... Je... » balbutia faiblement Hinata en se relevant. « Je n'abandonnerai pas. C'est ainsi que... je conçois mon nindo. »

_« Elle est plus courageuse que ce que je pensais. » _remarqua Naruto. _« Elle n'était pas comme ça à l'académie, je me demande ce qui a changé ? Tiens, pourquoi elle regarde par ici ? »_

Malgré son état précaire, malgré son absence totale de chance de gagner, Hinata continua d'attaquer... pour se faire systématiquement démolir.

« Ce... ce n'est pas... fini, kof. » dit-elle en se relevant une énième fois en crachant du sang.

« Il est inutile d'agir ainsi. Vous tenez à peine debout. » dit Neji, troublé par son obstination. « Depuis le jour de votre naissance, on vous a forcé à porter le destin de la Soke sur vos épaules. C'est pourquoi vous vous êtes toujours détestée pour votre faiblesse. Mais les gens ne peuvent pas changer... c'est le destin. Cela ne sert à rien de souffrir pour ça, laissez tomber. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai... Neji-nisan. Je peux le voir... Ce n'est pas que moi...La personne qui a le plus souffert... du destin de notre famille... c'est toi. »

Naruto vit Neji tiquer et sentit une faible intention meurtrière se dégager du jeune Hyuga. _« Pas bon, il va la tuer. » _Il utilisa le shushin pour apparaître derrière lui et le plaqua au sol alors qu'il s'élançait sur Hinata. « Pour quelqu'un qui aime les jeux psychologiques, tu as l'air de t'emporter rapidement. Des problèmes non résolus, peut-être ? » railla Naruto en lui bloquant les bras dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! » protesta violemment Neji.

« Je t'empêche de faire une bêtise. Sois content que ce soit moi, je pense que ceux-là ne t'auraient pas stoppé aussi gentiment. » répondit Naruto en désignant Gai, Hayate et Kurenai qui faisaient front devant Hinata.

« Neji. Tu m'avais promis de laisser les histoires entre la Soke et la Bunke en-dehors de ça. » le sermonna Gai.

« Trois jounins... la Soke aura-t-elle donc toujours droit à un traitement de faveur ? » cracha haineusement Neji.

« Et moi, je compte pour du beurre ?! » rouspéta Naruto avant de se pencher pour lui parler à voix basse. « T'as de la chance que j'ai besoin de toi vivant. Si tu avais tué leur héritière, la Soke aurait eu ta tête, petit génie. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« On en reparlera en temps et en heure. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes. »

« Naruto. Tu n'es pas censé intervenir dans les combats des autres. » le réprimanda Kakashi en descendant dans l'arène.

« Désolé, sensei. Mais je ne supporte pas de voir une jolie fille se faire passer à tabac. » répondit Naruto avec un sourire en relâchant Neji.

_« C'est donc ses superpouvoirs de pervers qui lui ont permis d'être plus rapides que trois jounins sur ce coup. Je me demande s'il est conscient de cette facette de l'Ero-force ? Un tel potentiel... il pourrait bien dépasser Jiraya-sama un jour. » _songea Kakashi.

Naruto jeta un œil à la silhouette inerte de Hinata, entourée de Kurenai et de Lee. _« Il a vraiment voulu la tuer. Une telle haine pour sa propre cousine, une fille si gentille... Je dois absolument faire de Neji mon subordonné. »_

_« Je suis d'accord, Seigneur. » _approuva Biscornu. _« Le mal est déjà en lui, il vous suffit de le faire sortir. »_

Une fois Hinata évacuée en civière, le panneau d'affichage se remit en marche, les noms des six genins restant défilant à grande vitesse avant de finalement s'arrêter.

_« Hum... lui, alors ? » _songea Sasuke en voyant son nom et celui de son adversaire.

« Tu dois probablement t'en douter mais... fais gaffe, Sasuke. » l'avertit Naruto d'un ton sérieux. « Et si possible, ne te sers pas du sceau. »

« Je sais. »

« Bonne chance, Sasuke. » ajouta Sakura alors qu'il descendait dans l'arène.

« Naruto. Tu sais à propos du sceau ? » demanda Kakashi.

« Bien sûr. Vous avez eu beau ne rien nous dire, je m'y connais quand même en fuinjutsu. Et j'ai vu de mes yeux de quoi ce truc était capable. »

« Je suis désolé, les enfants, mais moi et le Hokage pensons qu'il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ignoriez de quoi il retourne. »

« Et ce malgré qu'on soit ses coéquipiers ? Le Hokage n'a pas pourtant pas hésité une seconde avant de révéler au village entier mon... identité. » rétorqua Naruto d'un ton cassant. _« Et c'est l'une raisons pour laquelle je vous mettrai à bas. »_

« Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça. » répondit Kakashi en jetant un coup d'œil à Sakura qui semblait perplexe.

Dans l'arène, Sasuke toisa son adversaire. « Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi, mais qu'importe. Tu n'es qu'une pierre sur ma route. »

« Décidément la nouvelle génération n'a aucun respect pour ses ainés. Voyons-voir si tu es aussi fort que tu le prétends, Uchiha Sasuke-kun. » répondit Kabuto en relevant ses lunettes. _« La chance est de notre côté, Orochimaru-sama. Je vais pouvoir collecter les données moi-même cette fois-ci. »_

« Bien, commencez. » annonça Hayate.

Presque immédiatement, Sasuke lança une volée de shuriken que Kabuto esquiva en se jetant sur le côté.

_« Plutôt pressé, dis donc. J'imagine qu'il veut en finir rapidement pour ne pas risquer que le sceau s'active. » _analysa Kabuto en ripostant avec trois kunais que Sasuke bloqua avec un des siens. _« Malheureusement, c'est précisément ce que je veux qu'il arrive. Voyons, comment y arriver tout en conservant ma couverture ? Vous avez décidément l'art de me demander l'impossible, Orochimaru-sama. »_

« Katon ! Goukakyu no jutsu ! »

Une énorme boule de feu envahi le terrain, les flammes léchant les murs de l'arène, forçant les spectateurs à reculer. Sasuke sentit une petite gêne dans sa nuque mais qui disparut presque aussitôt.

_« Bien. Si c'est tout ce que provoque une technique requérant autant de chakra, je ne devrais pas avoir de soucis. » _songea-t-il. _« Mais où est-il ? Si je l'avais touché, il aurait crié de douleur. »_

« C'est une bonne technique. Mais un peu lente. » fit Kabuto en l'attaquant par en haut. « Je savais déjà ce qui allait arriver au moment où tu as formé le signe du tigre. Je n'avais plus qu'à sauter pour esquiver ton attaque. »

Sasuke para le coup de pied et riposta. Les deux genins commencèrent à échanger des coups.

« Je suis loin d'être le meilleur des genins, mais j'ai pour moi mon expérience et mes connaissance. » lança Kabuto. « Si tu veux me battre, tu vas devoir tout donner. Qu'attends-tu pour utiliser ton sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke-kun ? »

« Contre un type qui en est à son septième examen ? Ce serait t'accorder trop d'importance. » répondit Sasuke en se remémorant leur première rencontre.

_« Quelle arrogance... »_ s'amusa Kabuto en activant discrètement son chakra dans ses mains.

Le corps-à-corps continua un moment avant que Sasuke ne ressente un problème dans ses membres. Ceux-ci semblaient plus lents, moins réactifs et ses coups n'avaient pas leur puissance habituelle.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le sceau ? Non ce n'est pas ça. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi mon corps est aussi faible alors que je ne n'ai pris aucun coup ? » _dit-il en reculant, brisant leur échange. _« Du poison ? Impossible, je l'aurai vu. »_

Kabuto sourit en voyant le regard désorienté du jeune Uchiha. Ses scalpels de chakra avaient rempli leur fonction. _« Des micro-entailles dans les muscles de tes bras et de tes jambes et ce, sans la moindre douleur ou marque externe. Tu n'as plus le choix, Sasuke-kun. Pour l'instant, tu es comme un singe dans la paume de Bouddha. »_

« Pourquoi Sasuke a-t-il autant de problèmes contre Kabuto-sempai ? » se demanda Sakura en constatant que son coéquipier, qui semblait prêt à l'emporter quelques instants auparavant, était dominé.

_« Parce que ce type n'est pas celui qu'il paraît. » _répondit silencieusement Naruto. « _Il manipule complètement Sasuke dans ce match, tout se déroule comme il le souhaite. Avec de telles capacités, il est clair qu'il devrait déjà être chunin. Alors pourquoi prétendre être plus faible qu'il ne l'est ? »_

_**« C'est bien ce que tu fais, non ? »**_

_« Et mon but est l'anéantissement de Konoha. »_

_**« Oh... oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. »**_

_« Dans tous les scenarii que je peux imaginer, sa vraie identité serait synonyme de contrariétés... et je n'aime pas être contrarié. »_

_« Dois-je le rajouter sur la liste des gens à tuer, Maitre ? » _demanda Biscornu, soucieux d'aider.

_« Pas encore. Je dois d'abord savoir s'il peut m'être utile. »_

Dans l'arène, les choses ne se passaient pas bien pour Sasuke.

« Toujours trop fier pour utiliser ton meilleur atout ? » se moqua Kabuto en le frappant au ventre.

En temps normal, Sasuke aurait pu contrer le coup mais ses bras n'avaient pas bougé assez vite. Il commençait à être vraiment frustré.

« Ou peut-être t'ai-je réellement surestimé ? Le dernier prodige des Uchiha... on ne peut décidément plus se fier aux rumeurs. » continua Kabuto en visant son visage. « Finalement, tu seras toujours plus faible que... »

Un bruit sourd retentit, accompagné d'un craquement, et le genin se retrouva au sol, ses lunettes brisées et du sang coulant de son nez. Les yeux de Sasuke flamboyaient.

« Ferme-la. » dit-il d'un ton glacial, ses sharingans activés.

« Enfin, il se réveille. » soupira Naruto d'un ton blasé.

La nuque de Sasuke l'élança mais il ignora la douleur provenant du sceau. _« Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Comment pourrais-je dépasser Naruto et encore moins Itachi en ayant peur de ce qui peut m'arriver ? Fini de jouer. Même si je dois utiliser le sceau et y perdre mon âme, je ne perdrais pas ici. Ils m'attendent. »_

Kabuto se releva, la main sur le visage pour stopper le saignement et cacher son sourire. _« Parfait. Encore un tout petit peu. »_

Le combat reprit, avec cette fois Kabuto sur la défensive. Avec son sharingan, Sasuke pouvait discerner avec un temps d'avance les mouvements de son adversaire, ce qui était parfait pour les contres mais pas vraiment pour l'attaque directe.

_« Je ne peux plus utiliser mes scalpels à présent, il s'en rendrait compte. Mais je n'en ai plus besoin. Je dois juste attendre que son chakra s'épuise... et que le sceau maudit s'active. »_

Dans les gradins, Naruto réfléchissait. _« Tant d'effort pour le pousser à activer son sharingan et maintenant il se contente de défendre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut exactement ? On dirait presque qu'il... Non. » _Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. _« Il veut le forcer à utiliser le sceau. C'est la seule explication. Mais comment pourrait-il être au courant ? À moins qu'il ne bosse pour Orochimaru ? Alors c'est ça, ce petit fumier serait un espion. »_

_« Puis-je le mettre dans la liste à présent, Seigneur ? »_

_« Mets-le tout en haut, Biscornu. »_

« Katon ! Hosenka no jutsu ! »

_« Et cet idiot qui ne se rend compte de rien. À ce rythme-là... »_

Sasuke respirait bruyamment. Son corps commençait à être lourd et le manque de chakra se faisait sentir. Le sceau l'élançait de plus en plus et il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se déclenche. De son côté, Kabuto était dans un bien meilleur état.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le battre ? Je ne fais que perdre ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je suis encore faible... j'ai besoin... » _Les marques noires sur son cou commencèrent à luire. _« ...de plus de pouvoir. »_

« SASUKE ! » hurla Naruto en faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Jusqu'à quand vas-tu être aussi pathétique ?! Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir confié mes arrières à un type qui se bat comme un gamin de l'académie, pourtant ! T'es un putain de génie alors assume et montre-nous ce que ça veut dire ou je te jure que je te remplace par Sakura ! »

« Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » protesta celle-ci.

D'abord figé, le visage de Sasuke finit par se détendre en un léger sourire. _« Tss, j'ai dut tomber bien bas pour me faire sermonner par Naruto. J'ai toujours été celui qui réfléchit, ça ne sert à rien de l'imiter en fonçant comme un bourrin. Lui c'est lui... moi je suis moi. Et je deviendrai fort... à ma façon. »_

Ses mains bougèrent rapidement pour composer des signes et s'arrêtèrent sur le mudra du tigre.

« Katon ! Goukakyu no jutsu ! »

« Encore la même attaque ? Tu n'apprends rien décidément ? » railla Kabuto en sautant en l'air _« Bien que cela m'arrange, en fait. Après ça il n'aura plus une goutte de chakra. J'ai craint un instant qu'Uzumaki ne lui remette les idées en place. » _pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au blond... pour s'apercevoir qu'il souriait narquoisement. _« Qu'est-ce que... pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune flamme sur le terrain ? »_

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, quand on sait ce que l'adversaire va faire c'est facile d'anticiper et de réagir en avance. Sauf que cette théorie peut très bien se retourner contre toi. » fit la voix de Sasuke juste derrière lui. « Maintenant, tu ne peux plus fuir. »

_« Bon sang, il m'a eu ! » _paniqua Kabuto en réalisant qu'en l'air il était une cible idéale.

« Prends ça ! » cria Sasuke en enchainant les coups de poings et de pieds. « Shishi Rendan ! »

Kabuto percuta violemment le sol, créant plusieurs fissures dans les dalles, tandis que Sasuke atterrissait avec difficulté avant de tomber à genoux, épuisé par sa dernière attaque.

_« Quelle force. Si j'étais un genin ordinaire, je serais probablement K.O après ça. Mais il ne peut plus rien faire à présent. Encore un tout petit peu et... » _songea Kabuto en relevant le visage du sol pour fixer Sasuke avec un air de meurtrier. _« Non. Je ne peux pas laisser mon sang se mettre à bouillir. Je suis un espion, je dois conserver ma couverture. Me relever serait trop suspect. » _réalisa-t-il en restant au sol. _« Et puis... j'ai les informations dont j'avais besoin. »_

« Son adversaire étant dans l'incapacité de continuer, je déclare Uchiha Sasuke vainqueur. » annonça Hayate au bout d'un moment.

« Bravo ! » s'exclama Sakura.

« Voilà, ça c'est le vrai Sasuke. » sourit Naruto. _« Un incroyable talent inné et la tête pour l'utiliser à bon escient. C'est un vrai petit génie du combat. Son seul problème, c'est le contrôle de ses sentiments, il cogite un peu trop. Mais bon il n'a que douze ans, je ne peux pas trop lui en demander. »_

« Effectivement, c'était du bon travail. » ajouta Kakashi. _« Ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est l'impact qu'ont eu les paroles de Naruto sur Sasuke. Que ce soit lui ou Sakura, j'ai l'impression qu'ils le tiennent en très haute estime. À ce niveau-là, ce n'est plus une simple affaire d'autorité naturelle, Naruto est vraiment devenu une sorte de leader pour eux... bien que Sasuke refuserait de l'admettre. »_

Dans l'arène, Kabuto en était arrivé à la même conclusion alors que lui et Sasuke étaient pris en charge par l'unité médicale. _« Finalement, c'était bien ce que je craignais. Quelques mots d'Uzumaki ont suffi à changer complètement le cours du match. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple rivalité entre eux, Sasuke-kun semble vraiment le considérer comme un exemple, quelqu'un en qui il a une confiance absolue. Bien que pour l'instant, je ne puisse pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Ce genre de relation maitre-élève est inhabituelle entre des coéquipiers qui se connaissent depuis moins de deux ans. Uzumaki Naruto, qui peux-tu donc bien être ? »_

Ce que Kabuto ignorait, c'était qu'il était lui-même observé par le sujet de ses réflexions.

_« Yakushi Kabuto. Si tu travailles bel et bien pour Orochimaru, nous aurons bientôt une petite discussion tous les deux. Et ce sera dans ton intérêt d'être coopératif. » _songea sombrement Naruto avant de s'intéresser au prochain combat. _« Le psychopathe contre le phénomène de foire ? Décidément on a le droit à des affiches intéressantes. »_

Dans l'arène, Rock Lee faisait face à Gaara avec entrain.

oOo

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller à l'infirmerie ? Tu as quand même pris de sacrés coups. »

« Je tiens encore debout, Sakura. Et je veux voir ce match. » répondit Sasuke.

« Laisse-le, ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort après tout. » ajouta Naruto avant de reporter son attention sur l'arène. _« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, Gaara. »_

Le combat commença par un rapide coup de pied tournoyant de Lee qui fut aisément stoppé par un mur de sable.

_« Il contrôle le sable ?! Pas banal comme ninjutsu. » _fit Naruto en écarquillant les yeux. _« Et les possibilités sont immenses. D'un point de vue défensif, en un premier temps. » _réalisa-t-il en voyant le sable bloquer toutes les attaques de Lee avant que celui-ci ne batte en retraite en sautant sur la statue de shinobi géante.

« Pourquoi Lee-san continue d'utiliser la taijutsu ? Il voit bien que c'est inefficace contre ce bouclier de sable. » lança Sakura.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il continue de l'utiliser, c'est juste qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre. » répondit Gai, situé non loin. « Lee n'a aucun talent pour le ninjutsu ou le gengutsu, c'est pour cela qu'il n'utilise que le taijutsu. Et c'est pour cela qu'il peut le battre. »

_« Pour ça, il va falloir qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure. » _ricana Naruto.

« Lee ! Retire-les ! » cria Gai à l'attention de son disciple.

« Mes excuses, Gai-sensei, mais n'est-ce pas réservé pour les situations où une personne chère est en danger ? »

« Tu as ma permission, fonce ! »

Lee se mit à sourire avant de retirer quelque chose sanglé à ses chevilles.

_« Qu'est-ce que... des poids ? Plutôt archaïque comme méthode même si ça a fait ses preuves. Par contre je doute que retirer quelques kilos suffise à... »_

Naruto stoppa net ses réflexions lorsque les poids s'écrasèrent dans l'arène en deux énormes explosions et que sa mâchoire se décrocha.

« Vas-y, Lee ! »

« Oui ! »

La suite remit Naruto de ses émotions. Lee se déplaçait à une vitesse hallucinante et ses attaques n'étaient bloquées que de justesse par le sable de Gaara qui semblait perdu.

_« Ces types sont complètement barges, mais ça marche. La vitesse pure suffit à percer la protection formée par le sable. » _analysa Naruto en voyant Gaara prendre une droite monstrueuse de la part de Lee. _« Enfin... la première protection tout du moins. » _songea-t-il alors que le visage de Gaara se craquelait et tombait en morceaux. _« Ce n'est pas juste un bouclier, c'est une véritable armure qu'il porte. Ça doit lui demander énormément de chakra, mais le résultat est là. Sa défense est parfaite. Sans une vitesse démentielle et une puissance offensive de pair, il est impossible de le blesser. Et ça, c'est juste d'un point de vue défensif. J'attends de voir ce dont il est capable en attaque. »_

_**« Moi aussi. Tu as vu son visage ? C'est celui d'un tueur psychopathe. » **_remarqua Kyuubi en souriant.

_« Il est plus posé d'habitude, je pensais que c'était le genre de tueur froid et implacable. » _réfléchit Naruto alors que Lee repartait à l'offensive. _« Mais il a l'air bien plus instable que ce que je croyais. Schizophrénie ou simple folie meurtrière ? »_

« Omote Renge ! »

_**« S'il meurt, ça n'aura que peu d'importance. » **_ricana Kyuubi en voyant le shinobi de Suna se faire violemment projeter au sol.

_« Mourir ? Détrompes-toi, Boule-de poil. Celui qui risque d'y passer ici, c'est Lee. » _analysa Naruto en voyant le corps de Gaara se décomposer en sable. _« Il a profité du court instant de faiblesse de Lee pour utiliser le kawarimi et laisser son armure de sable derrière lui... quelle technique. »_

« Lee a raté sa chance. » commenta Sasuke. « Gaara ne va faire qu'une bouchée de lui maintenant qu'il a perdu sa vitesse. »

« Oui, la fleur du lotus est une technique à double-tranchant. C'est une technique interdite qui inflige un énorme stress à l'organisme. En ce moment, le corps de Lee doit être submergé de douleur. » expliqua Kakashi.

« Alors, il ne peut plus rien faire ? » demanda Sakura en voyant son camarade subir les assauts répétés du sable de Gaara.

« Abandonner ou mourir, ce sont les deux choix qu'il lui reste. » répondit Naruto. _« Personnellement j'espère qu'il prendra le deuxième, je veux voir si Gaara hésitera ou pas à le tuer. »_

« Non. À partir de maintenant, la situation va s'inverser. » lança Gai d'un air serein.

_« Il est con ou quoi ? Il voit bien que Lee va y passer, non ? »_ s'interrogea Naruto avant de reporter son attention sur le combat. _« Mais que... sa vitesse est revenue à la normale ? Et la plupart de ses ecchymoses ont disparu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ? »_

« La fleur du lotus de Konoha fleurit deux fois. » dit Gai en souriant.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous bave, le taré ? »_

« Pas possible ! Gai... tu n'as pas... » s'exclama Kakashi.

« Si. C'est exactement ce que tu penses. » répondit le jounin.

« Ce n'est qu'un genin. Et tu lui as appris l'ouverture des portes ? »

« Oui. Il en est capable. »

« Capable ou pas, une technique aussi dangereuse ne devrait jamais être enseignée ! » protesta Kakashi.

« Je vois pas de raisons de flipper autant, c'est pratique de savoir ouvrir les portes. » intervint Naruto. « Si jusque-là il devait défoncer les murs pour rentrer dans les bâtiments, vous avez bien fait de lui m'apprendre, m'est avis. »

Les visages de Kakashi et Gai s'affaissèrent.

« Nous parlions du Hachimon Tonku, Naruto. L'ouverture des huit portes célestes. Il s'agit de huit points à l'intérieur du corps qui limitent le flux de chakra qui circule dans les méridiens. » expliqua Kakashi d'un air las.

« Pourquoi diable voudrais-tu que Lee ignore comment ouvrir une porte ? » demanda Gai d'un air choqué.

« Ben il a l'air tellement débile que ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. » répondit Naruto

« Je ne peux pas te contredire là-dessus. » ajouta Sasuke.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil pour Lee-san mais j'approuve aussi. » fit Sakura.

« De même pour moi. » intervint Neji.

« On t'a rien demandé, le tabasseur de cousine. » rétorqua Naruto.

_« Lee ! La route est encore longue avant que tout le monde ne reconnaisse la fougue de ta jeunesse ! » _pleura Gai à chaudes larmes en serrant son poing.

« Troisième porte. Porte de la vie, ouverte ! » hurla Lee, le chakra volant autour de lui. « Et la quatrième, porte de la douleur, ouverte ! »

« Sa peau est... devenue rouge. » murmura Sakura, éberluée.

« Oy, oy, y'a pas de copyright pour ce genre de transformation ?! » s'indigna Naruto. « Parce que les cheveux qui se dressent, l'énergie qui forme une aura autour de lui et tout le reste, ça rappelle quand même vachement Dra... »

_**« La ferme, Gamin ! Ce sujet est tabou ! Et ne t'avises pas encore d'essayer de briser le quatrième mur. »**_

_« Je suis l'Overlord ! J'emmerde le quatrième mur ! Si je veux dire que XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**¬Censuré¬**_

« Ura Renge ! »

D'un double coup de pied et de paume, Lee frappa Gaara et l'envoya s'écraser contre le sol de l'arène comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. La puissance du choc fut telle qu'elle causa une explosion de roche et de poussière qui envahirent la salle.

« Kof, kof. » cracha Naruto. « Regardez-moi l'état du terrain ! Je voudrais pas être le gars qui passe le balai à la fin des combats. »

« Il est mort, à votre avis ? » demanda Sasuke qui semblait s'en moquer éperdument.

Il eut sa réponse lorsque la poussière se dissipa et qu'un Gaara agonisant apparut, baignant dans le sable, sa main tendue vers Lee qui gisait non loin.

_« Sa gourde s'est transformée en sable pour le protéger. Quel instinct de survie. » _constata Naruto.

_**« Ouvre les yeux, Gamin. Même dans son état il cherche à le tuer. »**_

Le sable se dirigea vers Rock Lee qui tenta de fuir, en vain. Sa jambe et son bras gauche furent recouvert avant que Gaara ne referme le poing dans un sourire féroce.

« Sabaku Soso. »

Le hurlement de douleur de Lee retentit dans toute la salle.

_« Il lui a broyé les membres. Ce sable est décidément bien utile, il me le faut pour mon armée. »_

_**« Et maintenant il va l'achever. » **_trépigna Kyuubi d'impatience.

Une énorme quantité de sable s'abattit sur Lee... avant d'être stoppée nette par Maito Gai.

_**« Salaud ! Enfoiré ! Sale gorille taré, j'aurais ta peau ! »**_

_« C'est le problème des combats avec règles. Faut toujours que quelqu'un intervienne quand ça va devenir intéressant. » _philosopha Naruto. _« Moi j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Il a beau avoir morflé, Gaara n'a pas encore montré tout son potentiel. Et il n'a pas hésité une seconde dans sa tentative pour tuer Lee. Tout ce que je demande chez un bon sous-fifre. »_

_« Je suis d'accord, Maitre. Ce jeune garçon me semble très prometteur. » _acquiesça Biscornu.

_« En plus, sa sœur est canon. »_

_**« Mais quand est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin mourir ?! »**_

oOo

« Uzumaki Naruto, veuillez descendre pour le dernier combat s'il vous plait. » lança Hayate.

« Pas trop tôt ! Mais bon, il faut garder le meilleur pour la fin, pas vrai ? » fit Naruto avec un sourire féroce avant de sauter dans l'arène. « Alors, qui est ma future victime ? »

« Moi. »

Naruto jeta un œil au genin de Konoha portant de petites lunettes noires et dont une partie du visage était cachée par un voile « Et donc ? T'es censé être qui ? » Son adversaire s'apprêta à répondre mais Naruto l'interrompit « T'embêtes pas, de toute façon j'aurais oublié ton nom d'ici dix minutes. Allez, ramène-toi. » le nargua-t-il en levant la main pour lui faire signe d'approcher.

« Stupide gamin. » cracha son opposant avant de former un signe.

Ses mains se recouvrirent de chakra bleu et il piocha trois shurikens qu'il lança sur Naruto. Celui-ci les rattrapa au vol et les fit tourner autour de ses doigts.

« J'espère que tu as mieux en stock, je suis sensé impressionner la gente féminine présente par ma classe et mon charisme. » fanfaronna le blond en faisant des clins d'œil à ses futures conquêtes. « À ce train-là, elles vont s'endormir. »

« Si tu ne prêtes pas attention à ce qui se passe, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. » répondit l'autre en se jetant sur lui, main ouverte, avant de lui saisir la tête. « Je te tiens ! »

« Oh, bravo. Tu as réussi à me toucher... Et maintenant ? » demanda Naruto, un peu perplexe.

« Tu vas vite le savoir. » dit son adversaire d'un ton victorieux en activant le chakra de ses mains.

Cinq secondes passèrent, puis dix, puis trente... mais rien ne se produisit.

« Et c'est censé faire quoi ton truc ? Parce que je commence à m'ennuyer là. »

_**« Gamin. Je crois qu'il essaye d'absorber ton chakra. » **_l'informa Kyuubi.

_« Sérieusement ? »_

_« Quel malotru ! Comment ose-t-il voler l'essence de l'Overlord ? Faites-lui payer son affront, mon Seigneur. »_

_« C'est une bonne technique mais on peut dire qu'il est mal tombé. Autant en finir rapidement. »_

« Tu as bien plus de chakra que je ne le pensais, mais tu vas bientôt t'effondrer. » annonça l'autre genin, toutefois perturbé par le fait que Naruto soit encore debout.

« Vraiment ? » murmura celui-ci d'un ton sombre avant de concentrer de plus en plus son chakra.

« Non... c'est impossible... tu n'es pas... » gémit son adversaire de douleur alors que ses méridiens de chakra apparaissaient sur son bras, gonflant de plus en plus. « ...humain. » souffla-t-il avant qu'ils n'explosent, le projetant au sol.

« Non... pas vraiment. » murmura Naruto avec un petit rire sadique, des éclaboussures de sang recouvrant son corps et son visage.

« Appelez l'unité médicale ! Vainqueur, Uzumaki Naruto. » annonça Hayate devant une assemblée pour le moins confuse. Un instant, Naruto semblait pris dans la technique de son ennemi et une minute plus tard, celui-ci gisait au sol, recouvert de sang et le bras à moitié déchiqueté. Quelques jounins et le Sandaime avaient bien une petite idée mais le seul qui savait exactement ce qui s'était passé était dans son coin, remontant ses nouvelles lunettes avec un petit sourire.

_« Qui aurait pu croire que sa capacité à absorber le chakra de ses ennemis aurait pu se retourner contre lui ? Ce garçon est décidément prometteur. Réussir à surcharger des méridiens sans faire appel au pouvoir du démon-renard... cela demande une quantité de chakra inhumaine et un excellent contrôle. » _analysa Kabuto en quittant la salle, sans le moindre égard pour son coéquipier. _« Pas étonnant que Sasuke-kun ait une telle estime pour lui... Cela risque de nous porter préjudice par la suite. »_

Naruto remonta les escaliers en s'essuyant tandis que son pauvre adversaire était évacué sur un brancard.

« Alors, j'étais comment ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit air fier de lui.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé donc... ennuyeux. » répondit Sasuke, faisant disparaître le sourire du blond.

« Oui, tu nous as habitué à plus extravagant. » ajouta Sakura.

« Et tu aurais pu éviter de rendre ton vis-à-vis handicapé à vie. Vu ce que tu as fait à son bras, il risque fort de devoir dire adieu à sa carrière de ninja. » désapprouva Kakashi qui aurait aimé voir son élève faire preuve d'un peu plus de mesure envers un autre shinobi de Konoha.

« Il est encore vivant, non ? De quoi vous vous plaignez ? » rouspéta Naruto. « Oh, et puis vous y connaissez rien, tiens ! Je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison. »

_« N'écoutez pas ces plébéiens, Seigneur. Vous étiez parfait. » _tenta de le réconforter Biscornu.

_**« Bof... tu n'as même pas tuer ce minable, tu me déçois. »**_

« Je commence à avoir des envies de meurtre. Faut que je trouve quelque chose pour faire passer ma frustration. » murmura-t-il avant que quelque chose n'attire son attention. Il se lécha les lèvres avec un sourire pervers. « Et je crois que j'ai trouvé exactement ce qu'il me fallait. »

oOo

Le soir venu, alors que la Forêt de la Mort avait retrouvé son ''calme'' habituel, l'obscurité envahit le village de Konoha, seulement illuminé par les quelques échoppes encore ouvertes et les lumières s'échappant des appartements dont les propriétaires ne dormaient pas encore. Dans l'un d'entre eux, une certaine tokubetsu jounin reposa avec violence le tokkuri (bouteille) de saké déjà bien entamé sur la table basse.

« Maudit Sandaime ! » maugréa Anko, ses joues rouges témoignant de son état d'ébriété avancé. « Me forcer à m'occuper de l'examen chunin alors que ce sale serpent rôde dans Konoha ! Et maintenant que j'ai enfin fini, il me fait prendre des jours de congés ?! Vieux renard sénile, il me traite toujours comme une enfant ! Il pense que je ne peux pas m'occuper d'Orochimaru. ''Contrôle tes émotions, Anko-kun.'' » fit-elle en imitant la voix du Hokage avec mépris avant de prendre une gorgée. « Si tu savais où tu peux te le carrer ton contrôle. »

En temps normal, Anko préférait les sucreries et particulièrement le shiruko, mais quand elle était déprimée ou frustrée, comme maintenant, elle se rabattait sur le saké, au grand dam de Kurenai qui n'aimait pas voir son amie noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool. Mais boire lui faisait du bien. Au moins, quand elle s'effondrait ivre morte dans son lit, elle ne passait pas son temps à broyer du noir à cause de ce qu'elle avait dû traverser par la faute de son ancien mentor.

« Yare, yare. On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à garder rancune contre ces deux-là. » fit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Deux kunais vinrent automatiquement se planter de chaque côté du cou de l'intrus, faisant apparaître deux fines lignes de sang.

« Tu accueilles tous tes invités de cette façon, Anko ? »

« Seulement ceux que je n'attendais pas, Uzumaki. » répondit-elle en se tournant vers le genin blond. « J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour t'introduire chez moi au beau milieu de la nuit comme un voleur. »

« Je pensais célébrer ma réussite à l'examen chunin mais tout le monde m'a lâché... bande de petits joueurs. J'ai vu de la lumière en passant et je me suis dit : ''Hey, Anko est toujours debout. Et elle a l'air d'aimer faire la fête, vas-y.'' » répondit Naruto d'un ton confiant en tendant un grand tokkuri rond. « Mais je vois que tu as commencé sans moi. »

« C'est probablement l'une des pires excuses qu'on m'ait jamais sorties. Mais vu que tu n'es pas venu les mains vides, j'imagine que ça passe. Viens t'asseoir et prend une coupe, Uzumaki. » répondit Anko en riant.

Bien évidemment, elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas là pour faire la fête... En tout cas, pas que pour ça. Il désirait quelque chose d'elle et elle voulait savoir quoi. Elle devait admettre que tout ça l'intriguait beaucoup. Pour s'introduire chez elle, il fallait beaucoup de courage et des capacités hors normes, chose qu'elle avait déjà noté chez lui. Mais surtout, il fallait avoir envie de se retrouver en sa compagnie, ce que pratiquement personne ne souhaitait en temps normal.

« Je préfère boire au goulot, merci. » répondit Naruto en la rejoignant.

« Tu as de drôles d'habitudes pour un gamin qui ne devrait même pas boire. » le taquina Anko. _« Je dis ça mais c'est dingue ce qu'il fait mature pour son âge. Un beau petit lot tout ça, avec ce qu'il faut là où il faut... enfin, reste à vérifier un endroit pour être sûre mais... On se calme ma fille. Je ne suis pas désespérée au point de me jeter sur un gamin de la moitié de mon âge. »_

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit pas vrai ? » lança Naruto en s'asseyant en tailleur à ses côtés. « Suffisamment vieux pour tuer... »

« Suffisamment vieux pour boire et... »

« S'envoyer en l'air. » finirent-ils tous les deux en se regardant.

La tension sexuelle était presque palpable alors qu'ils se dévisageaient avec envie, les yeux de Naruto fixés sur les seins à peine dissimulés par le justaucorps en résille d'Anko, et le regard de celle-ci attiré par les fines lignes de sang sur son cou comme un papillon par une flamme.

En sentant les coupures, Naruto avait demandé à Kyuubi de couper sa régénération accélérée car il avait le pressentiment que cela rendrait Anko folle. Il avait deviné juste, le liquide carmin qui courrait lentement sur son cou réveilla en elle la chaleur qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle y avait gouté. Elle se lécha les lèvres, le désir presque irrépressible de s'en délecter à nouveau menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison.

_« Non ! Je ne dois pas craquer ! C'est moi qui domine les débats normalement. » _se reprit-elle. Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion, elle savait comment cela allait finir. Peu importait la différence d'âge ou leur statut, ils le voulaient tous les deux et seule une catastrophe les empêcheraient de finir dans son lit... ou directement sur le plancher. Mais sa fierté était en jeu, si quelqu'un devait s'abaisser et supplier l'autre, ce ne serait pas elle. « Pour la boisson, c'est fait. Mais quand est-il des deux autres, Uzumaki ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Le petit sourire de Naruto fut une réponse claire. Il avait de l'expérience dans les deux domaines.

« Tu peux m'appeler Naruto, Anko. Je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade, non ? » répondit-il en prenant une gorgée avant de lui tendre le cruchon.

_« Et audacieux avec ça. Pas étonnant qu'il ne soit plus vierge. » _Étrangement, ce dernier point la décevait et l'enthousiasmait en même temps. Elle n'hésita pas un instant avant de boire et comprit aussitôt qu'il venait de la piéger en sentant son corps frissonner de délice. Naruto avait laissé discrètement une goutte de sang sur le goulot et en buvant, sa langue était entrée en contact avec.

Anko reposa la bouteille sur la table d'un geste hésitant. _« Le petit salaud. » _songea-t-elle avant de devenir fiévreuse, la chaleur familière envahissant son corps, se concentrant spécialement entre ses cuisses, qu'elle resserra pour ne pas qu'il remarque qu'elle commençait à mouiller. Mais c'était peine perdue.

« Je pense même pouvoir être franc avec toi, Anko. » commença Naruto d'un timbre séduisant. « Je ne suis pas venu te voir pas hasard. Vois-tu, à la fin de mon match, j'étais... légèrement frustré de voir que personne n'avait apprécié ma performance à sa juste valeur. Personne sauf toi. »

Anko se tourna vers lui, une lueur de surprise discernable dans son regard vague, embrumé par le désir.

« Oh, je ne pense pas que tu aies compris toutes les subtilités de ce combat, cependant... j'ai vu ton regard... » Les yeux d'Anko s'agrandirent. « Après que ce minable soit évacué. Ton regard rempli de désir... de plaisir... devant tout ce sang... »

« Non. » murmura-t-elle faiblement, luttant encore contre le feu qui dévorait son corps.

« Ça t'a plu, n'est-ce pas Anko ? La façon dont son bras a explosé... aspergeant le sol et mon visage de ce liquide rouge... si chaud... si... vivant. »

« Je... » commença-t-elle, presque implorante.

« Tu es comme moi. » lui murmura Naruto à l'oreille alors qu'il venait de se positionner derrière elle, à genoux, son dos collé contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son torse. « Tu es accro... au sang. » souffla-t-il en passant lentement la main dans son cou pour lui relever encore un peu plus la tête. La respiration d'Anko devint bruyante. « Tu aimes... le voir couler. Tu prends plaisir... à le répandre. Et plus que tout... tu brûles... » Il tendit son autre main devant elle, ses doigts recouverts de son propre sang. « D'y goûter. » finit-il en lui passant sensuellement l'index et le majeur sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

C'en fut trop. Quelque part en elle, un déclic se produisit. La porte de son subconscient, jusque-là entrebâillée, s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant se déverser le torrent de sa passion.

« Oui. » avoua-t-elle dans un râle presque animal avant de lui saisir le poignet pour lécher le liquide rouge tant convoité.

_« Parfait. » _se félicita Naruto en se sentant durcir chaque seconde où la langue avide d'Anko lui nettoyait la main avec une ferveur presque fanatique. Lorsqu'elle se mit à lui lécher le cou avec délectation, son érection atteignit son point maximal, son membre coulissant contre le dos de la jounin à travers ses vêtements. Naruto commença à lui malaxer la poitrine avant de plonger son autre main, à présent propre et couverte de salive, entre les cuisses tremblantes d'Anko.

Il passa la main sous sa mini-jupe orange et constata, avec satisfaction, qu'elle était complètement trempée et qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements autre que son justaucorps de résille.

« Pas de soutien-gorge, pas de culotte et tu mouilles comme une folle après avoir simplement bu mon sang ? » dit Naruto d'un ton moqueur en lui arrachant la partie du justaucorps qui protégeait sa chatte. « Tu es vraiment une belle salope. » lança-t-il avant d'enfoncer violemment trois doigts en elle.

« HAAAAANNN ! » hurla-t-elle de plaisir alors que la combinaison du choc et du sang obscur de l'Overlord qui se répandait en elle lui déclencha un puissant orgasme. « OUI ! JE SUIS UNE GROSSE PERVERSE ! J'aime entendre les cris de terreur des faibles, j'aime voir leur sang gicler, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je ressens quand je goûte le tien. »

« Si tu savais comme ça m'excite quand tu me dis ça. » répondit Naruto qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Il l'avait désirée depuis la seconde où il l'avait vu et craignait à présent de perdre totalement le contrôle. « Tu en veux plus, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il en activant ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa chatte, les écartant et les repliant pour atteindre tous ses points sensibles.

« OUI ! Continue Naruto ! Je n'en peux plus ! » gémit Anko en s'arc-boutant contre lui, la double stimulation de sa poitrine et de son vagin provoquant des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes. « AAAHH ! Donne-moi ton sexe ! Baise-moi, par pitié ! »

« Mais j'y comptais bien. » fit Naruto en la retournant pour la coucher sur la table basse, renversant les bouteilles dans le mouvement. Il ouvrit sa braguette et sortit son membre palpitant, trop impatient pour prendre la peine de se déshabiller. « Crois-moi je vais te baiser comme tu ne l'as jamais été. Attends-toi à ne plus marcher droit demain. »

« Arrête de parler et dépêche-toi d'enfoncer ta grosse bite en moi ! »

« À vos ordres. » dit Naruto en s'introduisant d'une seule traite en elle avant de la pilonner.

« OOOOOOHHHH OUIIIII ! BAISE-MOI, BAISE-MOI ! » cria Anko, les jambes croisées dans son dos, et qu'elle utilisait pour aller à sa rencontre à chaque fois qu'il la pénétrait, augmentant leur plaisir réciproque.

Le jeune Overlord était en pleine extase, le savoir-faire d'Anko n'avait rien à voir avec ses précédentes conquêtes. La façon dont elle utilisait ses jambes et ses hanches en synchronisation avec ses propres mouvements, sa chatte humide qui se contractait violemment sur son pénis comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses seins qui rebondissaient de manière si obscène à chaque pénétration et l'expression de son visage, qui aurait pu être la luxure elle-même. Il devait utiliser toute sa force mentale pour ne pas jouir tout de suite.

« _Enfin un défi à ma mesure. _Tu aimes ça, Anko, hein ?! Tu aimes te faire prendre comme une chienne en rut ! Fais-en donc profiter tes voisins pour qu'ils sachent à quel point tu es une salope ! » vociféra Naruto en s'enfonçant si brutalement qu'il sentit son gland buter contre quelque chose.

« HAAAAANNN OOUUUIIIII ! » hurla Anko. Jamais elle n'avait été pénétrée aussi profondément. Mais la légère douleur causée par le contact avec son utérus s'était mêlée à l'intense plaisir de cette nouvelle stimulation pour la faire jouir à nouveau. « J'AIME ÇA ! J'AIME ÇA ! JE ME FAIS PRENDRE PAR UN... AAAAHHH ! PAR UN PETIT GENIN ET J'AIME ÇA ! OOOHH OUII ! BAISE-MOI ENCORE ! ENCORE ! »

Naruto sentit la pression monter, les obscénités d'Anko étaient en train de le rendre fou. L'ardeur de leurs ébats allait bientôt le faire jouir et il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son esprit ivre de luxure, ses sens noyés dans toute cette débauche de sexe. Leurs respirations haletantes, les gémissements et cris de plaisir qui emplissaient la pièce, le bruit humide de leurs sexes qui tapaient l'un contre l'autre, leur transpiration mêlée à leurs fluides emplissant ses narines de l'odeur musquée du stupre.

« ANKO ! » rugit Naruto en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre avant de lui arracher avec férocité son justaucorps de résille libérant enfin sa poitrine frémissante, dont il s'empressa de se délecter.

Anko gémit de plaisir alors qu'il pétrissait ses seins, léchant et mordillant ses tétons à tour de rôle. « CONTINUE COMME ÇA ! OUIII, J'Y SUIS PRESQUE ! PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE ! » cria-t-elle en croisant les bras derrière sa nuque alors qu'elle sentait un orgasme encore plus puissant que le précédent monter en elle.

« J'ADORE TA CHATTE, ANKO ! RAAAHH OUII ! JE VAIS TOUT T'ENVOYER DEDANS ! » hurla Naruto, complètement allongé sur elle, en la pilonnant de toute ses forces.

« VAS-Y ! FOUTRE-MOI LA CHATTE ! DONNE-MOI TA SEMENCE CHAUDE ! AAAAHHH ! JE JOOOUUIIIIIIIISSSS ! »

Le corps de la jeune femme s'arc-bouta violemment avant de se mettre à trembler, foudroyé par la jouissance absolue. Elle voulut crier son nom mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, toutes ses connexions nerveuses saturée par un plaisir si intense qu'elle faillit perdre connaissance.

Naruto la suivit quelque secondes plus tard, incapable de résister aux contractions de sa chatte sur son pénis. Sa vue se voilât et il grogna de plaisir tandis qu'il éjaculait en elle.

Le salon d'Anko était devenu un vrai chantier, les tokkuris de saké renversés avaient déversé leur contenu sur la table et le sol, des morceaux de résille trainaient çà et là, vestiges de ce qui fut autrefois le justaucorps de la jeune jounin, et sur la table reposaient les corps fatigués des deux amants, toujours liés par leurs sexes emboités l'un dans l'autre et baignant dans leurs fluides respectifs.

Naruto et Anko respiraient bruyamment, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits après le plaisir extrême qui venait de les submerger.

« Kami-sama... aah aah... bon sang, Naruto... aah aah... je n'avais jamais... aah aah... jouis comme ça... aaaahh... auparavant. » gémit Anko, extrêmement sensible au moindre frottement et qui le sentait toujours palpitait en elle.

« Ouais... haa haa... c'était vraiment... wouaah. » admit le blond, à court de mots. « J'aurais bien pris une rasade mais je crois qu'on n'a plus de saké... quel gaspillage. » dit-il en tendant le bras pour soulever une bouteille qui dégoulinait encore.

« Boire ?! Tu penses peut-être que c'est déjà fini, hein mon petit genin ? » protesta Anko. « Serais-tu déjà à bout ? Crois-moi, ça ne fait que commencer. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, même si tu n'es plus en état de bouger. » Maintenant qu'elle sortait peu à peu de sa transe sanguinaire, elle avait bien l'intention de lui faire payer cette défaite. Il avait clairement gagné la première manche mais la prochaine serait pour elle. Et s'il fallait qu'elle viole son corps inconscient pour ça, elle le ferait sans la moindre hésitation.

Naruto la fixa, un peu surpris, et vit dans son regard qu'elle était sérieuse et bien motivée à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il eut un sourire féroce. _« Ooooh... j'adore cette fille. »_

Anko lui rendit son sourire avant qu'il ne retombe subitement. Elle venait de sentir son pénis frémir en elle et s'aperçut qu'il était toujours dur et tendu, prêt à remettre le couvert. « C'est impossible. Un homme ordinaire met au moins dix minutes après avoir joui pour avoir une autre érection. »

« Oh, mais je suis loin d'être ordinaire, ma belle. _Bénie soit ma constitution maléfique._ » répondit Naruto avec un sourire orgueilleux.

_« Mince, j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? »_ réalisa Anko, avant qu'il ne la soulève de la table pour la placer à califourchon sur lui, provoquant un nouveau va-et-vient qui la fit gémir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais, déjà ? ''Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, même si tu n'es plus en état de bouger'' ? Quelle coïncidence, c'est justement ce que j'avais en tête. » affirma-t-il en plaçant les mains sur ses fesses, remontant encore un peu sa jupe au passage.

Anko aurait pu le taxer d'arrogant ou de suffisant, mais en croisant son regard, elle sut que son extrême confiance en lui était justifié. Il ne faisait que constater les faits. En cet instant, elle comprit que contre Naruto, gagner était tout simplement impossible. _« Finalement... la présomptueuse c'était moi. »_ Étrangement, ça ne la gêna pas. Elle se mit même à sourire. « Si tu t'en crois capable... » Elle passa la main derrière sa nuque et de l'autre, ouvrit sa veste pour caresser sensuellement ses pectoraux. « Fais-le. » dit-elle d'un ton de défi.

« Avec joie. » fit Naruto avec un sourire en commençant à donner de puissants coups de hanche.

« AAAAAHHH OOUUUIIIII ! VAS-Y PLUS FORT ! PLUS FORT ! »

_« Qu'il est bon d'être l'Overlord. »_


	16. L'Ero-Force

Dans ce chapitre, je me permets de prendre quelques libertés avec le personnage d'Anko. En effet, on sait relativement peu de choses sur son passé avec Orochimaru et sur les détails de leur séparation. J'avais envie de développer un peu son histoire et de ce fait, ne soyez pas surpris si certains éléments semblent non-canon.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à prévenir que par la suite, certains personnages féminins seront probablement OOC, sans quoi il me serait totalement impossible d'en faire des membres du harem sans les lobotomiser, ce qui est une solution qui ne me convient pas.

**Les femmes sont attirées par un vrai homme quelle que soit son apparence. **

(Makoto Shishio)

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : L'Ero-Force**

Alors que le soleil se levait sur Konoha, Naruto se leva et rassembla ses affaires avant de commencer à se rhabiller.

« Huuum... Tu t'en vas déjà ? » grommela Anko en se réveillant.

« J'ai pas mal de choses à faire. » répondit Naruto en jetant un œil à la silhouette lascive étendue sur le lit, un simple drap blanc recouvrant sa peau dénudée.

« L'entrainement, j'imagine ? » lança la jounin alors que Naruto, toujours torse nu, s'était rassis sur le bord du lit pour se chausser. « Mais le prochain tour n'est que dans un mois et, crois-moi, question endurance, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. » susurra-t-elle en se collant à lui et en passant langoureusement la main sur ses pectoraux.

« Bon sang, Femme, n'es-tu donc jamais satisfaite ? » rétorqua Naruto d'un ton moqueur. La séance de sexe ne s'était achevée que quelques heures auparavant et même si Anko avait fini par abdiquer, il ignorait s'il aurait pu tenir un round de plus. _« Elle connait son affaire, rien à dire. »_

« De toi ? Oh crois-moi, il m'en faudra beaucoup plus avant que je ne me lasse. » lui souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille avant de glisser sa main dans son pantalon. « Et si j'en juge par la raideur de celui-ci, tu ne serais pas contre une nouvelle session non plus. »

« Désolé, Anko. Pas cette fois. » répondit-t-il en lui administrant une petite claque sur les fesses avant de se relever, la faisant crier plus de surprise que de douleur.

« Rustre ! Quand une demoiselle t'invite à rester plus longtemps, tu dis oui et tu la laisses te chevaucher sans rien dire. » protesta la jeune femme, le drap ne couvrant plus à présent que ses jambes, sa poitrine luisant dans la lumière matinale. « Mais je comprends. Ton adversaire est un sacré morceau après tout. »

« Hum ? » fit Naruto, ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'elle insinuait. Puis il se rappela qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce dont il était vraiment capable... pas encore tout du moins. « Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de m'entrainer pour le battre. »

oOo

Le jour précédent.

« À tous ceux qui ont gagné le droit de participer à la troisième phase de l'examen chunin, je vous adresse mes félicitations » lança Hayate aux huit genins qui avaient remporté leur match. « Hokage-sama va maintenant vous expliquer la suite. »

« Comme vous le savez, la troisième phase se déroulera en public afin de vous permettre de montrer le meilleur de vos capacités et de celles de votre village. C'est la raison pour laquelle la phase finale se déroulera dans un mois. »

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? » demanda Sasuke.

« Premièrement parce qu'il nous faut du temps pour organiser cet événement. Et deuxièmement pour vous donner une période de préparation. Les premières épreuves ont testé vos capacités de réaction face à des situations soudaines et imprévues. Celle-ci vous donnera l'occasion d'utiliser votre aptitude à recueillir et analyser les données de ces épreuves ainsi que d'anticiper et mettre au point une stratégie pour la suite. » expliqua le Hokage. « Certains d'entre vous ont dû montrer leur botte secrète ou ont été blessés contre un adversaire valeureux. Afin que la dernière épreuve soit la plus juste possible, cette période vous permettra de récupérer et d'améliorer vos compétences. »

_« Un mois de liberté totale ? Excellent, j'ai tellement de choses à faire que je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant. » _sourit Naruto.

« Il reste encore une petite chose à régler. » dit le Hokage. « Je vais vous demander de tirer un papier dans l'urne que vous présente Anko. »

La jounin s'avança vers eux en évitant de regarder Naruto. Encore émoustillée par les giclées de sang de son match, elle avait peur de ne pas réussir à se contenir en voyant les trainées encore fraiches sur son corps. Si elle avait pu lire l'avenir, elle aurait compris la futilité de son action.

« Bien, vous avez tous tiré ? » demanda Sarutobi. « Lisez le chiffre inscrit dessus. »

« Numéro 7. » dit Temari.

« Numéro 8. » répondit Sakura.

« J'ai le 5. » fit Tenten, couverte de bandages et ayant quelques difficultés à tenir debout.

« Nu... numéro 3. » balbutia Choji qui n'en revenait toujours pas d'être encore là.

« Numéro 2. » dit Neji d'un ton désintéressé.

« Le 6. » lut Sasuke.

« 4. » murmura froidement Gaara.

« À votre avis ? Uzumaki Naruto est forcément numéro 1, mouahahaha ! »

« Très bien, je peux donc vous révéler le tournoi final. » annonça le Hokage.

oOo

_« J'affronte Neji en premier, puis Gaara contre Choji, Sasuke-Tenten et enfin Temari-Sakura. Je ne peux pas vraiment me plaindre du tirage, en dehors des deux ninjas de Suna, c'est le plus difficile à approcher hors cadre officiel. Ce combat sera surement ma chance de le faire passer dans mon camp. »_ songea Naruto en finissant de s'habiller.

« Tu es bien confiant dis-moi. » fit Anko en souriant. « Je sais que tu es fort mais tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer le petit génie des Hyuga. À mon avis, il n'a pas encore montré tout ce qu'il sait faire. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence. « Crois-moi, je suis loin de le sous-estimer. Au contraire, j'ai un grand respect pour ses capacités et j'attends notre match avec impatience. C'est juste qu'il n'a aucune chance de me battre, c'est tout. »

« Ce qui m'impressionne le plus, c'est que je sais que tu es sérieux. Ce n'est pas de l'arrogance ou de la simple confiance en soi. Pour toi c'est un fait établi, comme la couleur du ciel ou le goût des dangos. » constata-t-elle. « D'où te viennent toutes ces certitudes, Naruto ? »

« Comme tu l'as dit, est-ce que les gens se demandent pourquoi le ciel est bleu ? » répondit le jeune Overlord avec un sourire énigmatique. « Je suis ce que je suis voilà tout. »

« Hum... je peux vivre avec ça. » abdiqua Anko. Trop réfléchir n'était pas vraiment son genre. « Mais si tu ne comptes pas t'entrainer, quelle excuse as-tu pour ne pas rester et me ravager bestialement ? »

« La peur de te briser pour te bon, bien sûr. Je te conseille donc de te reposer si tu veux pouvoir tenir la cadence. Et puis je repasserai bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas. Outre le plaisir de ta compagnie... » Et les deux savaient de quelle ''compagnie'' il parlait. « … j'aurai également besoin de quelques informations. »

« À quel sujet ? »

« À propos de ton ancien sensei. Et du sceau sur ta nuque. »

Presque immédiatement, Anko se figea. Sa main droite se plaqua sur son cou tandis que la gauche avait ramené le drap sur elle dans une tentative instinctive de se protéger. Son regard s'était durci, la lueur taquine et séductrice envolée au profit d'un mélange de rage, de rancœur et de peur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Son ton avait changé à son tour, froid, cassant et dangereux.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il abordait un sujet sensible, Naruto fut surpris par l'ampleur de la métamorphose. Il allait devoir jouer serré.

« Simplement que tu m'aides à mieux comprendre comment marche le sceau maudit afin que je puisse aider Sasuke. Si j'ai réveillé en toi de mauvais souvenirs, sache que ce n'était pas mon intention. » répondit-il d'un ton calme et repentant.

Cela eut le mérite de la détendre. Passé la première crise, son instinct de protection qui refaisait surface à chaque mention du sceau ou du sannin céda la place à la réflexion. Il était logique que Naruto veuille en savoir plus sur le sceau étant donné que son propre équipier venait d'être marqué. Ce n'était que l'inquiétude innocente d'un jeune garçon pour son ami. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était emporté pour rien... encore. Naruto n'était pas Orochimaru. Il n'allait pas se servir d'elle pour ses plans machiavéliques.

Si seulement elle avait su.

« Non je... Ce n'est pas ta faute. » finit-elle par affirmer d'un ton plus décontracté. « C'est juste que... c'est un sujet... délicat pour moi. »

« Je m'en doute. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être marqué à vie par quelque chose qu'on a pas voulu. » assura Naruto en posant la main sur son ventre.

_**« Tu me vexes, Gamin. »**_

_« Tu sais que je ne le pense pas, Boule-de-poil. Maintenant tais-toi, tout va se jouer ici. » _

Le jeune Overlord se trouvait au point de non-retour. Il avait besoin de ces informations... dans leur intégralité. Coucher ensemble était une chose, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Anko lui faisait entièrement confiance, loin de là. Pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, il n'avait pas le choix. Anko devait passer dans son camp. Il était obligé de tomber le masque et de réussir à convaincre la jounin de trahir Konoha pour le rejoindre ou alors...

Il devrait pour la première fois tuer quelqu'un à contre-cœur.

Mais il n'en était pas encore là. Maintenant qu'il avait créé une connexion émotionnelle entre eux, du genre que partagent les compagnons d'infortune, il devait presser son avantage. Lui faire admettre que Konoha était responsable de ses malheurs.

« Qui est-ce qui t'a parlé de ma... condition ? » finit Anko avec un air dégouté.

« Tu veux dire comment est-ce qu'un simple genin comme moi est au courant d'un secret de classe A ? Crois-moi on peut apprendre beaucoup de choses quand on pose les bonnes questions aux bonnes personnes. » répondit Naruto avec un sourire blasé. « La vie est cruelle pas vrai ? On se sacrifie pour son village et en récompense, les gens qu'on protège saisissent la moindre opportunité pour nous planter un couteau dans le dos et cracher leur venin avec la première personne venue, même si celle-ci n'est pas habilitée à être au courant. Oui je sais ce que nos chers villageois pensent de toi. » confirma Naruto en voyant la douleur, vainement dissimulée, sur le visage de la jeune femme. « Et je sais aussi que personne n'a jamais rien fait pour laver ton nom, même si en dénonçant Orochimaru tu as permis de mettre à jour sa corruption et sa perfidie, mettant ainsi fin à ses expériences macabres à Konoha et sauvant des dizaines de vie au passage. »

« Ils... ils ne connaissent pas les détails. Pour eux, je ne suis que l'élève d'un des plus grand traitres du village. On ne peut pas... »

« Les blâmer ? » l'interrompit Naruto. « C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Ou c'est ce que tu te racontes chaque soir avant de t'endormir en priant pour ne pas finir par craquer ? Combien de fois as-tu imaginé ne plus avoir à subir ces regards noirs et méprisants ? Pouvoir enfin laisser parler ta colère et le dégoût qu'ils t'inspirent ? Leur faire goûter à ta douleur ? Qu'ils comprennent enfin ce que tu as traversé et ce que tu endures quotidiennement à cause de leur ignorance et de leur stupidité. »

« Non ! » cria Anko, le regard apeuré et les mains tremblantes. « C'est fini tout ça, oublié ! J'admets qu'à une époque j'en voulais au monde entier et que je voulais le voir brûler pour ne plus avoir à souffrir, à subir leurs regards haineux, mais c'est fini ! C'est du passé, je ne suis plus une petite fille à présent. Je suis une kunoichi de Konoha et... »

« Et ça ne t'a jamais dérangé ? » la coupa à nouveau Naruto. « Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi tu risquais ta vie pour ce village ingrat qui te rejette ? »

Visiblement, sa remarque avait déstabilise la jeune femme qui peina à trouver une réponse. « Je... Ce n'est pas pour... »

« Ce n'est pas pour eux que tu te bats ? C'est ce que tu voulais dire, pas vrai ? Mais dans ce cas pour qui te bats-tu ? » demanda-t-il avant de lever la main pour l'empêcher de parler. « Je vais t'épargner la peine de répondre à cette question. Tu te bats parce que tu n'as rien d'autre. Parce que sans ça, tu retournerais à ce vide émotionnel qu'était ta vie lorsqu'elle s'est écroulée il y a douze ans. Tu te bats parce que c'est la seule chose qui ait encore du sens et qui t'empêche de penser à tout ce que tu as perdu. »

Passé ce point, Anko éprouvait du mal à réfléchir correctement et fut assaillie de vertiges. Tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle, au point d'en avoir oublié sa présence, venait de refaire surface, ranimé par les paroles d'un garçon de treize ans.

« Je n'ai pas de mal à m'imaginer ce qui s'est passé. » continua Naruto. « Tu étais en pleine détresse après la trahison d'Orochimaru, sans but ni raison de vivre, réprouvée, à l'agonie... quand notre bon Hokage a dénié venir te sortir de ton calvaire quotidien. J'imagine qu'il t'a sorti un speech sur l'importance du bien de tous, que ton sacrifice, même anonyme, était un acte admirable et que c'était notre fardeau de shinobi d'être incompris du grand public. »

Les yeux d'Anko s'écarquillaient de plus en plus alors qu'il racontait ce qu'elle avait vécu avec une exactitude quasi-irréelle. _« Comment ? Comment peut-il... ? »_

« C'est alors que tu as vu la lumière. Une personne reconnaissait ton existence... elle comprenait ta douleur... elle t'était reconnaissante pour ce que tu avais fait. Il ne t'en fallait pas plus pour décider que peut-être cela valait le coup de continuer de vivre pour cette personne. Voilà pourquoi tu te bats encore pour Konoha... parce que c'est tout ce qui compte pour Sarutobi et que la protéger est la seule façon que tu connaisses pour rembourser la dette que tu penses lui devoir. » expliqua Naruto. « Et c'est là toute l'ironie de ton existence. Car en fait tu ne lui dois rien... au contraire. En réalité c'est lui qui a une dette envers toi. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Anko. « Comment ça il me doit quelque chose ?! Tu veux dire qu'il s'est joué de moi ?! »

Il sourit intérieurement. _« Elle a mordu à l'hameçon. » _Anko n'essayait même plus de réfuter ses arguments, elle avait déjà passé le cap de l'acceptation pleine et totale de ce que Naruto disait. Elle en était même arrivée à créer ses propres suppositions et accusations sur le Hokage. Et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin pour porter le coup de grâce.

« Si ça peut te consoler, tu es loin d'être la seule. Nous avons tous été trompés par Sarutobi d'une manière ou d'une autre, toi et moi en tête de la liste. Tu es au courant des détails de ma disparition j'imagine ? Et bien les villageois responsables s'en sont tirés sans égratignures, alors même qu'ils avaient violé la loi en essayant de me tuer. À mon retour j'ai demandé réparation pour leurs actes, invoquant mon droit de justice, mais Sarutobi me l'a refusé, tout comme il a refusé le tien en t'empêchant de traquer Orochimaru il y a quelques jours. »

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, il n'avait jamais demandé réparation, mais c'était nécessaire dans la situation présente. Convaincre Anko de quitter le côté du Hokage était la première étape, et celle-ci était presque achevée, il devait à présent la pousser à rejoindre son camp et cela passait par une démonstration de leurs points et intérêts communs.

« Tu vois où je veux en venir, pas vrai ? Malgré tout ce que nous avons fait pour lui, il n'a jamais levé le petit doigt pour empêcher les villageois de nous trainer dans la boue et il ose même nous refuser notre revanche contre ceux qui nous ont bafoué et meurtri. Quel genre de sauveur est-ce là ?! » cria Naruto « De peur de se mettre à dos une partie des villageois, il nous a renié, nous, ses soldats, alors que nous risquons quotidiennement nos vies pour lui ! Il a fui ses responsabilités et nous a sacrifié pour qu'une paix relative règne à Konoha ! Tu es vraiment prête à mourir pour ce genre de leader ?! Pas moi ! »

Après ce brusque accès de colère, un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

« Je... je savais tout ça. » finit par répondre Anko d'une voix tremblotante. « J'ai toujours essayé de me convaincre du contraire... mais je le savais. Le rôle du Hokage, c'est de protéger le village... qu'importe ce qu'il doit sacrifier pour y arriver. » avoua-t-elle à regret en baissant la tête, des mèches de cheveux cachant son regard. « Je sais que j'aurais dû tout arrêter il y a longtemps mais... c'était mon seul moyen pour pouvoir un jour me venger de ce sale serpent. C'est pour ça que j'ai continué d'être une kunoichi. Ça et l'infime espoir que quelqu'un découvre enfin un moyen de me débarrasser du sceau. »

« Sarutobi ne te laissera jamais affronter Orochimaru et assouvir ta vengeance. Tes chances de survie seraient minimes et même si tu l'emportais, tu n'aurais plus de but et finirais probablement par quitter le service. Dans tous les cas, il perdrait un précieux pion. »

« Je sais. C'est juste que... qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Y'a-t-il seulement un autre moyen pour moi d'accomplir mon but ? »

La tête basse, elle ne vit pas le sourire victorieux s'afficher sur le visage de Naruto.

_« Échec et Mat. _Il y en a un... Anko. » affirma-t-il d'un ton confiant.

Elle leva la tête pour voir sa main tendue à quelques centimètres de son visage, paume vers le haut, comme s'il voulait qu'elle s'en saisisse.

« Rejoins-moi. Ce village t'a suffisamment fais souffrir, il est temps de réaliser ce vieux rêve qui te hante... Aide-moi à faire tomber Konoha... et je t'offrirai ta revanche. » dit-il d'un ton alléchant.

Un instant captivée par la proposition, Anko finit par rire doucement. « Fufufu, dire que j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais une solution pour moi. Ne me fais pas ce genre de plaisanterie, Naruto. »

« Mais je suis très sérieux. »

Anko hésita, elle commençait à connaître ce ton. Il ne l'utilisait pas pour plaisanter, seulement pour signaler un fait établi.

« Ne parle pas de ce genre de choses à la légère. Tu penses qu'à nous deux, nous pourrions renverser l'un des cinq grands villages ninja ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton condescendant. « Tu n'es encore qu'un genin, tu ignores de quoi est capable Konoha. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on ne serait que deux. Et puis... » Il sourit malicieusement. « Je suis bien plus qu'un simple genin. Kai. »

Le petit nuage de fumée aveugla temporairement Anko mais ne l'empêcha pas de sentir l'aura maléfique qui venait d'envahir la pièce.

**« Je connais bien l'étendue des forces de Konoha. Mais ils ignorent la mienne. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de la puissance de l'Overlord. »**

La fumée se dissipa et Anko écarquilla les yeux en constatant que le jeune genin blond avait été remplacé par un homme aux yeux rouges en armure. « Na... Naruto ? »

**« Je préfèrerais Overlord-sama, mais Naruto-sama ou Beau Gosse me suffiraient, je ne suis pas à cheval sur le protocole. » **fit l'Overlord en riant d'une voix caverneuse.

« Ce n'est pas possible... Tu es... »

**« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'incarnation du Mal sur Terre ? L'ultime sex-machine ? Tous ces titres me correspondent mais j'imagine que tu te demandes plutôt pourquoi ma véritable forme est-elle si différente ? Disons que beaucoup de choses se sont passées durant mon absence. »**

À sa décharge, Anko ne mit que quelques secondes à se remettre du choc. Elle fit ensuite ce que tout bon ninja ferait dans sa situation... fuir. Enfin, elle tenta de s'enfuir car malgré sa vitesse, Naruto la rattrapa immédiatement et la plaqua contre le mur.

**« Désolé, Anko, mais je ne peux plus te laisser partir à présent. Mon offre était sincère tu sais, j'ai vraiment envie que tu me rejoignes. Et puis je ne pouvais pas te laisser sortir dans cette tenue. »**

Elle était en effet complètement nue, la modestie étant sacrifiée rapidement en situation d'urgence. À présent immobilisée, les poignets bloqués par les mains de son assaillant et sans la moindre arme sur elle, elle comprit qu'elle était totalement à sa merci. Son instinct lui criait que se débattre ou appeler à l'aide serait inutile contre cet homme.

« J'ai lu le rapport de Kakashi, le Hokage a tenu à ce que nous soyons tous au courant de ton existence. Tu ne peux pas être Naruto, il était là... »

**« Mais est-ce que ''Naruto'' était là lorsque je suis apparu ? Non, car j'étais prétendument en train de me battre contre les hommes de Gato. »**

« Mais... ta taille... ton âge... » tenta vainement Anko pour se convaincre que son nouvel ami/amant/confident/psy/meilleur-coup-de-sa-vie n'était pas en réalité un tueur sans pitié à l'apparence démoniaque... mais très séduisante, elle devait l'admettre.

**« Je t'ai dit qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Pour faire court, j'ai fusionné avec la conscience de la Tour Noire, héritage de mon prédécesseur, et j'ai récupéré un peu de l'essence de Kyuubi au passage. Ce qui m'a fait grandir plus vite et a quelque peu modifié mon apparence... ça te plait ? »**

Anko se força à ne pas répondre oui, son nouveau côté sauvage lui plaisait énormément et le fait d'être totalement nue et dominée commençait à l'exciter malgré elle. « Alors l'autre Naruto... ? »

**« Est une façade, un henge spécial qui m'a permis de m'infiltrer sans peine dans Konoha. Nos dirigeants étaient si heureux de retrouver leur cher jinchuuriki. Ils n'ont jamais compris qu'ils avaient fait rentrer le loup dans la bergerie. Mais si tu te demandes si tout a été un mensonge jusque là, rassures-toi. J'estime ma fausse personnalité à environ 80% de ma véritable nature. Je dois refréner mes pulsions meurtrières, sinon les gens se poseraient des questions. »** ricana l'Overlord.

« Donc tout ce que tu m'as dit... »

**« Est vrai, oui. Je te veux à mes côtés, Anko. En plus d'être l'une des meilleures kunoichi du village, tu sais énormément de choses qui me seront très utiles par la suite. Je dois aussi admettre que je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu es folle, accro au sang, diablement sexy et sexuellement... ouah. » **dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. **« Rejoins-moi. Aide-moi à faire tomber Konoha... et je t'offrirai ta vengeance. »**

Entendre une deuxième fois ces mots fit résonner en elle des émotions longtemps refoulées. Colère, Haine, Rage, Furie, Malveillance. L'aura maléfique dans laquelle elle baignait renforçait ses envies les plus sombres, ses désirs les plus noirs.

« Ils souffriront ? » murmura-t-elle.

**« Oui. »**

« Autant que j'ai souffert ? »

**« Et même plus encore. »**

Anko eut un petit soupir de contentement « D'accord. Je te suis, Overlord. Je t'aiderai à détruire Konoha. »

**« Excellent. Crois-moi ta loyauté sera amplement récompensée, Anko. Donne-moi un peu de temps et je te débarrasserai du sceau maudit. »**

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclama-t-elle.

**« Oui. Je suis toujours un Uzumaki, héritier des plus grands maitres du fuinjutsu. Avec leurs secrets, ton aide et mon génie naturel, ce ne sera pas long avant que toute trace de ce vil serpent disparaisse de ton superbe corps. » **Naruto pencha un peu la tête et sourit **« Alors, Anko ? Veux-tu être la première Maitresse de l'Overlord ? »**

D'abord sans voix, elle reprit rapidement contenance. « Un peu que je veux, Beau Gosse. » répondit-elle avec un sourire roublard avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

oOo

« Haaa, décidément, rien ne vaut le sexe avec son vrai corps. Je tiens beaucoup plus longtemps et les sensations sont bien meilleures. » soupira de contentement Naruto en arpentant les rues de Konoha. Il avait repris son apparence de jeune homme avant de laisser une Anko épuisée et comblée dans son lit et se dirigeait à présent vers un des onsens du village. Il avait besoin d'un bon bain et de réfléchir à la suite des opérations.

_**« Et tu es aussi bien plus brutal. Elle ne marchera probablement pas droit d'ici demain, ku ku. »**_

_« Toutes mes félicitations, Maitre. Votre première maitresse est un excellent choix. » _le félicita Biscornu.

_« Je sais, Bis-Bis. Maintenant qu'Anko est de mon côté, de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvrent à nous. Il va nous falloir planifier le prochain mois, trente jours sans missions et sans Kakashi pour me surveiller, c'est un luxe que je n'aurais pas souvent. »_

_**« À ce propos, Gamin, j'aurai une suggestion... » **_commença Kyuubi avant de réaliser que Naruto ne l'écoutait pas et fixait une large silhouette accroupie devant la palissade des bains public. _**« Je rêve ou ce vieux pervers mate en plein jour ? »**_

_« Je pense que son âge avancé ne lui laisse plus que cette option. » _tenta le vieux larbin en voyant sa longue crinière blanche.

_« Je ne crois pas. » _répondit Naruto. _« Je sens l'Ero-Force en lui. Qui que ce soit, ce n'est pas un simple pervers. »_

Il s'approcha discrètement derrière lui et l'entendit marmonner.

« Fu fu fu, oui c'est ça... penche-toi un peu plus en avant, parfait. Oh, que cette peau a l'air douce. Hum, celle-ci manque un peu de poitrine mais quel déhanché. Oh ! Cette petite brunette est parfaite, des proportions idéales et... un tatouage de fleur dans le creux des reins, fu fu fu. »

« Un tatouage de fleur dans... oh, ça doit être Asuka, la fille du boulanger. C'est vrai qu'elle est appétissante, elle et ses deux grosses miches. » commenta Naruto.

Le vieil homme se figea en entendant la voix juste derrière lui et se retourna doucement. « Euh... ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses, Petit. »

« Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de mater les filles dans leur bain ? Dans ce cas, vous pouvez me laisser la place ? À cette heure-ci, les jumelles Oishi devraient arriver et elles sont plutôt démonstratives quand elles se frottent le dos. » fit Naruto d'un air innocent.

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclama le pervers en se retournant immédiatement vers la palissade, avant que les cris effrayés des demoiselles présentes ne l'informe qu'il avait parlé trop fort.

« Kyaaah ! Un pervers ! »

« Il est juste derrière, attrapons-le ! » cria une des plus en colère.

« Damnation ! Il faut filer, cours, Petit ! » s'écria le vieil homme.

« S'enfuir ? Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Naruto. _« S'il maitrise véritablement l'Ero-Force, il pourrait gérer la situation sans problème. »_

« Tu n'as pas entendu ?! Si elles nous trouvent, elles vont nous écraser, nous hacher menu et balancer nos restes aux oubliettes ! Si tu as des envies suicidaires, c'est ton choix, moi je tiens à la vie ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de fuir à toute vitesse.

« Il faut croire que je me suis trompé à son sujet. » soupira Naruto d'un air déçu avant de voir un groupe de femmes très en colère et très peu vêtues s'approcher de lui. Il concentra son Ero-Force et forma rapidement un mudra. « Josei Tenkan no Jutsu ! » (diversion féminine.)

« Hé ! Toi ! Sale petit... » commencèrent les femmes très énervées avant de stopper net, les joues roses et le cœur battant.

« Oh, bonjour mesdemoiselles. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, pourriez-vous ne pas faire trop de bruit ? Je viens à peine de réussir à l'endormir. » dit Naruto, sourire étincelant, plus séduisant que jamais et berçant un bébé dans ses bras.

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondirent-elles d'une voix douce, leur animosité instantanément oubliée devant l'incarnation de l'homme parfait.

« Est-ce... votre fille ? » demanda l'une d'elles, essayant de déterminer s'il était marié.

« Non, c'est ma petite sœur. » répondit Naruto avec un regard tendre vers la ''nouveau-née''. « Après la mort de nos parents, j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour prendre soin d'elle et la protéger. Mais je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur. Comment pourrais-je élever seul une jeune fille dans ce monde cruel ? Si seulement je pouvais trouver une femme qui saurait être là pour elle... et pour moi. »

L'aura de perfection émanant de lui faillit faire s'évanouir plusieurs d'entre elles. La majorité soupira de béatitude, mais certaines durent se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en lui jurant leur amour éternel.

« Si je peux me permettre, mesdemoiselles, que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous retrouviez ainsi dans des tenues pour le moins... légères ? »

Réalisant finalement qu'elles étaient majoritairement encore en serviette ou en sous-vêtements devant lui, quelques unes eurent la décence de rougir et d'essayer de se couvrir avec leurs bras alors que les autres n'hésitèrent pas à prendre des poses suggestives ou à mettre en valeur leurs attributs les plus... proéminents.

« Et bien nous avons repéré un voyeur et nous nous apprêtions à lui faire regretter son comportement déplacé. » répondit la fille du boulanger en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine pour la rendre plus volumineuse.

« Un voyeur ? Juste ciel, quel grossièreté ! » s'exclama Naruto d'un air choqué. « Maintenant que j'y pense, un homme portant un long manteau se tenait devant la palissade il y a peu. Lorsque je l'ai interpelé pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, il s'est enfui. »

« Alors c'est vous qui avait mis un terme à ses actes indécents ? »

« Mon héros ! »

« Quel homme ! »

« Je suis ravi d'être arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher de nuire. Mais pour sa défense, je dois avouer qu'il est très difficile de résister devant tant de grâce et de beauté réunies au même endroit. » avoua Naruto d'un ton à la fois séducteur et embarrassé.

Caché dans un arbre non loin, le vieil homme jura en regardant la scène. « Putain, ce gamin est un dieu ! La moitié d'entre elles doit être en train de mouiller et je suis pratiquement sûr que celles du fond sont en train de se toucher discrètement. » fit-il avec un sourire pervers. « Quelle maitrise de l'Ero-Force, je n'ai jamais vu ça. »

Il regarda Naruto leur indiquer la direction opposée à laquelle il s'était enfui, récolter une quinzaine de noms et adresses, six baisers sur la joue et deux pincements de fesses. Lorsqu'elles furent suffisamment éloignées, il annula sa technique et vint se placer en bas de l'arbre.

« Vous voyez ? Aucune raison de s'enfuir. » dit-il narquoisement en levant la tête.

« Tu m'as impressionné, Petit. » fit le pervers en atterrissant à ses côtés. Naruto en profita pour remarquer qu'il portait un étrange bandeau frontal, un large rouleau de ninjutsu dans le dos et que malgré ses cheveux blancs, il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinquante ans. « Tu pourrais m'être utile pour mes recherches. »

« Vos recherches ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez mater dans les onsens ? »

« Petit insolent. C'est pour trouver l'inspiration que je fais cela. Je suis un homme de plume vois-tu, un romancier pour être exact. » dit-il en extirpant un livre orange de sa veste.

« Icha Icha... Pas possible, c'est vous l'auteur de la série ?! J'adore votre travail, vous pourriez signer mon exemplaire ? »

_**« Moi aussi, moi aussi ! »**_

_« Si vous pouviez faire dédicacer le mien également, Seigneur, je vous en serez très reconnaissant. »_

« Un fan, hein ? Je suis flatté de voir qu'un mineur aille jusqu'à se procurer illégalement mes œuvres tellement il les aime. C'est d'accord. Pour le divertissement que tu m'as offert, tu auras mon autographe, Petit. »

« Mon nom c'est Naruto, laissez tomber le Petit. Ah, mais d'ailleurs... si vous êtes l'auteur d'Icha Icha, ça veut dire que vous êtes Jiraya des Sannins, l'ermite des grenouilles. »

Celui-ci se figea en réalisant que ce jeune homme était son filleul. La ressemblance était certes là, mais n'était-il pas sensé être un morveux d'à peine treize ans ? Le Naruto en face de lui semblait en avoir quinze ou seize et était suffisamment mature pour rendre folle n'importe quelle femme.

« Mince, dire que c'est vous qui avez entrainé mon père. Je dois dire que vous ne ressemblez pas vraiment à ce que je m'étais imaginé, surtout pour une légende vivante. »

_**« La fourrure ne fais pas le renard, Gamin. Et méfie-toi, maintenant que je m'en souviens, ce vieux vicelard est aussi fort que son compère reptilien. »**_

Jiraya laissa passer l'insulte, trop de nouvelles informations à assimiler. « Attends un peu... tu es au courant pour ton père ? Sarutobi-sensei m'avait pourtant dit que tu ne saurais rien avant ta majorité. »

« Encore une de ses bonnes idées, me laisser dans le noir sur mes origines. » cracha Naruto. « Et attendre mes dix-huit ans me semble un peu naïf compte tenu de mon espérance de vie dans un village où deux personnes sur trois veulent ma peau. »

« Ouch. Lui qui me disait avoir la situation en main, je vois que mon vieux professeur a sous-estimé la bêtise des villageois. Mais tu me sembles bien portant pour un paria, dis-moi. Et plutôt populaire avec les femmes en plus, ton paternel serait fier que son fils maitrise l'Ero-Force aussi bien voire mieux que lui. »

_« Il s'y connait alors ? _Le Yondaime était aussi un maitre du Ecchi ? Ça, je l'ignorais. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé de lui ainsi. » dit Naruto, surpris.

« Parce qu'il ne l'a jamais révélé, tout simplement. Crois-moi, ta mère lui aurait fait la peau si elle avait découvert que le secret derrière son charme était une perversion ultra-développée. Mais en réalité, Minato aurait pu être le plus grand séducteur du Pays du Feu s'il n'avait pas renié la voie du Ecchi. »

« Impossible ! On ne peut pas quitter le chemin du Ecchi ! C'est de l'hérésie ! » s'exclama Naruto, outré qu'une telle chose ait pu se produire.

« Hélas si. Ton père avait beau être un maitre de l'Ero-Force, il ne l'avait jamais totalement embrassé, refusant de s'en servir pour son profit. C'est ce qui a causé sa perte lorsqu'il a dû faire face à son plus grand adversaire. »

« Qui ? » demanda Naruto d'une voix basse.

« L'Amour... le vrai. » répondit Jiraya d'un ton grave. « Ton père est tombé fou amoureux de ta mère et par un effort mental surhumain, il a réussit à tourner le dos au Ecchi. Oh, il a continué à utiliser l'Ero-Force pour se sortir de situations dangereuses avec elle, mais jamais plus sur une autre femme. Voilà le genre d'homme qu'étais ton père. »

_**« Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir par un détraqué pareil ? » **_rumina Kyuubi.

_« Quel gâchis. Mon père avait tout, le pouvoir, la puissance et le Ecchi. Il aurait pu dominer le monde et aulieu de ça il s'est adonné à... » _Naruto frissonna, craignant de ne serait-ce que penser ce mot maudit. _« l'Amour, brrr. »_

_**« S'il ne l'avait pas fait, tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui, Gamin. »**_

_« Il me semble que votre géniteur était un Héros dans la plus pure tradition, Seigneur. Je ne peux que supposer que c'est votre mère qui descendait du Hachidaime. »_

_**« Je l'ai déjà vu en colère, je confirme. »**_

« Vous avez l'air calé en Ero-Force. » lança Naruto, curieux d'en savoir plus. « Pas que ça me surprenne de la part de l'auteur d'Icha Icha, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé sur ces femmes comme je l'ai fait ? »

« Oh. Et bien contrairement à ton père et toi, je n'ai jamais été doué pour la facette mentale de l'Ero-Force. » admit Jiraya, embarrassé.

« La facette mentale ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, il y a plusieurs facettes dans l'Ero-Force ? » demanda le jeune Overlord, à la fois stupéfait et enthousiaste.

« Bien sûr. Celui qui t'a formé ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Personne ne m'a formé, je l'ai découvert tout seul. » répondit Naruto en mentant légèrement. Il avait remarqué des notes concernant l'Ero-Force dans un des manuscrit de l'Overlord et s'y était plongé corps et âme.

« Pas de mentor ? _C'est impossible, personne ne peut être aussi doué à son âge sans avoir reçu de formation préalable. À moins que... » _songea le sannin, ébahi. « Tu me surprends de plus en plus, Naruto. Très bien, je vais t'expliquer. Il existe deux grandes facettes de l'Ero-Force, la mentale et la physique. Celle que tu utilises, la mentale, consiste à ressentir l'Ero-Force des personnes qui t'entourent, pour ensuite modifier leur flux grâce à ta propre Ero-Force, provoquant ainsi des réactions diverses chez eux. »

Naruto acquiesça de la tête, c'était effectivement ce qu'il faisait.

« La seconde facette, la physique, n'a aucun effet sur les autres personnes. Tu utilises l'Ero-Force sur ton propre corps afin d'en augmenter les capacités. » expliqua Jiraya. Naruto écarquilla les yeux de surprise. « C'est un peu une sorte d'auto-conditionnement. Tu l'as peut-être déjà utilisé sans t'en rendre compte. Rattraper une jeune femme qui trébuche malgré la distance afin de la peloter gratuitement, ne pas se faire détecter par un groupe de kunoichis se baignant pour les reluquer, vaincre un adversaire coriace pour pouvoir séduire sa copine canon... Tu peux affronter toute situation avec un potentiel Ecchi grâce à l'Ero-Force. Tu dois pour cela la canaliser dans ton corps et la laisser librement circuler jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse partie de toi. Tu pourras ensuite l'utiliser pour des situations spécifiques en te concentrant ou la laisser agir seule, te procurant ainsi d'incroyables réflexes et capacités physiques. »

Naruto baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il pouvait sentir l'Ero-Force couler en lui mais n'avait jamais essayé de la contrôler autrement qu'en la projetant sur les autres. _« Incroyable. Dire qu'un tel pouvoir dormait encore en moi. »_

« Après, on penche vers l'une ou l'autre des facettes. Les plus manipulateurs préfèrent utiliser la mentale pour éviter l'étiquette de pervers que les gens ont tendance à nous donner quand on utilise la physique. Mais les meilleurs savent utiliser les deux tout en restant dans l'ombre. » révéla le sannin.

« Ils ont tort. » murmura Naruto plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. « Le Ecchi est un don du ciel, il ne doit pas être renié ainsi. Un vrai maitre de l'Ero-Force ne doit pas se cacher... un vrai maitre doit montrer la voie du Ecchi par ses actes ! Le monde serait un endroit meilleur s'il était plus Ecchi ! »

Jiraya se mit à frisonner devant la conviction du jeune homme. _« Quel charisme. Quelle volonté inébranlable. Je ne me suis pas trompé, ce garçon pourrait bien être l'élu, l'enfant de la prophétie, celui qui apportera l'équilibre dans l'Ero-Force. _Je suis d'accord, moi-même j'assume parfaitement d'être le plus grand pervers du monde. Mais le commun des mortels, et particulièrement la gente féminine a encore du mal à l'accepter. _»_

« Plus pour longtemps. Je dois partir, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Merci d'avoir partagé vos connaissances avec moi. Que l'Ero-Force soit avec vous... Ero-sennin. » sourit Naruto avant d'utiliser le shushin pour disparaitre.

« Qu'elle soit avec toi, Naruto... à jamais. »

oOo

« Ah, Kakashi-sensei, je vous cherchais. »

« Tu tombes bien, Naruto, je devais te parler. »

« Je ne pourrais pas t'entrainer/m'entrainer avec vous le prochain mois. » déclarèrent-ils en même temps. « Huh ? »

« Ben, j'ai déjà prévu mon programme d'entrainement et je le ferai seul. » expliqua Naruto. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu ? »

« Et bien, je vais entrainer Sasuke. » avoua le cyclope d'un ton gêné. « Tu comprends, si je devais m'occuper de vous trois, je serais loin d'être suffisamment efficace pour vous préparer correctement aux phases finales. Je me suis donc dis qu'un entrainement individuel serait plus adapté, surtout que vous pourriez avoir à vous affronter pendant le tournoi. Quand à pourquoi j'ai choisit Sasuke au lieu de toi ou Sakura, c'est parce qu'il faut le surveiller au cas où Orochimaru tenterait à nouveau quelque chose. Et puis c'est moi qui ai scellé son sceau maudit, je dois être dans les parages si jamais il cédait. De plus, je suis le seul autre utilisateur du sharingan et donc le seul à pouvoir l'aider avec son dojutsu. J'ai également une sorte de dette envers un Uchiha et en un sens, Sasuke me ressemble beaucoup dans sa façon d'être donc je suis le mieux placé pour le guider et lui éviter d'emprunter un chemin qu'il finirait par regretter. Ce n'est pas du tout parce que je veux le favoriser ou que je pense que toi et Sakura ne méritaient pas mon attention, et puis c'est la première fois que j'ai des élèves et je suis loin d'avoir eu une enfance normale, j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment être un bon professeur, tout ce que je veux c'est retourner lire Icha Icha tranquillement... ! »

« Woh ! Woh ! On se calme, prenez de grandes respirations, voilà. » ordonna Naruto en voyant le jounin faire une crise de panique. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prends ? » demanda-t-il après qu'il se soit calmé.

« Je ne sais pas... pfu pfu. J'ai eu la soudaine impression que je devais vider mon sac... pfu pfu. » expliqua Kakashi, encore étourdi, en posant la main sur son cœur. « Comme si personne n'allait comprendre ma décision. »

« Mais je comprends, moi. C'est même parfaitement logique, il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre. » répondit Naruto, surpris.

« Merci. Tu es sûr de vouloir t'entrainer seul ? Je peux très bien te trouver un bon professeur tu sais ? »

« Non, il ne ferait que me gêner. » fit Naruto d'un sourire confiant. « Qui avez-vous choisit pour Sakura ? _Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'occuper d'elle cette fois._ »

« Kurenai. Ça fait un moment que je me dis que Sakura devrait avoir une meilleure formation en genjutsu, mais les miens sont majoritairement basés sur mon sharingan. Kurenai est l'une des meilleures dans ce domaine et comme son équipe est disqualifiée, elle a accepté ma requête. Vu qu'elle a un petit côté féministe, ça n'a pas été difficile de la convaincre d'entrainer Sakura. »

« La beauté glaciale aux yeux rouges ? _Plutôt un bon choix. Elle a l'air professionnelle et si ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, un vrai prodige du genjutsu. Cela profitera beaucoup à Sakura et comme elle devra toujours s'occuper de son équipe, elle n'aura pas le temps de s'attarder outre mesure sur sa... nouvelle mentalité._ Super, Sakura aura besoin de ça si elle veut battre Sasuke et me retrouver en finale ! »

« Tu places beaucoup d'espoir en elle, il me semble. »

_« Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »_

oOo

Après avoir déjeuné à Ichiraku et profité d'une pause d'Ayame pour être récompensé, grandement, de s'être qualifié pour les phases finales, Naruto se dirigea vers sa maison afin d'utiliser la Porte des Tréfonds pour rejoindre la Tour Noire.

_« Préviens Haku et Zabuza, Biscornu. Maintenant que j'ai du temps libre, je vais pouvoir m'entrainer avec eux et discuter de leurs futures tâches. Je passerai aussi à Nami no Kuni pour voir où en est la reconstruction. »_

_« Bien, Maitre. »_

_**« Gamin, il faut que je te parle de... »**_

Mais encore une fois, le démon-renard fut interrompu par deux ANBU qui discutaient sur le toit juste au-dessus de l'Overlord. Une personne normale ne les aurait pas remarqué et encore moins pu distinguer leurs voix étant donné qu'ils murmuraient entre eux, mais Naruto était loin d'être normal.

« Tu penses que ces infos sont véridiques ? »

« Je ne sais pas, cela semble farfelu. Mais la source est sûre. »

« J'ai quand même du mal à y croire. Des démons ? »

« Plutôt des diablotins, rouges et manipulant le feu. Ils auraient été aperçu dans les montagnes au Nord. »

« Une menace potentielle ? »

« Sans confirmation de leur existence, difficile à dire. »

Une fois leur conversation terminée, ils disparurent, laissant Naruto trépignant d'excitation.

_« Tu as entendu, Biscornu ? »_

_« Oui, Seigneur, il semble que nous ayons retrouvé la trace des larbins rouges. »_

_« Mon armée va bientôt s'agrandir. »_

_**« Bof, encore des gnomes débiles. »**_

_« Certes, mais qui a dit que l'intelligence était nécessaire pour faire un bon soldat ? »_

* * *

Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des rant, mais là, j'en ai besoin. Du coup je le mets ici puisque ça n'a aucun rapport avec la fic et que vous n'avez aucune obligation de lire.

J'ai toujours aimé Naruto, le manga en général. J'ai supporté Kishimoto pendant longtemps, même lorsque de nombreux lecteurs l'ont critiqué, spécialement après le time-skip, parce que l'histoire ne se déroulait pas comme EUX l'auraient souhaité. Même si certains choix étaient discutables, ils restaient logiques et cohérents dans l'histoire et après tout, Kishimoto fait ce qu'il veut de SON histoire. Mais là, ce n'est plus possible. En tant qu'auteur, je ne peux pas accepter les deux énormes erreurs que Kishimoto vient de commettre.

SPOILER ALERT !

La première, le fait que Tobi soit Obito. Kishimoto avait un personnage excellent, le bouffon des méchants qui se révèle être le grand manipulateur et l'ennemi ultime. Un excellent design, une grande profondeur, une méchanceté, un égo et des techniques dignes d'un vrai méchant. Et puis pouf, finalement Tobi n'est pas Madara, ce qui en soit n'était pas si grave que ça, mais la personne la plus improbable qui soit, Obito. Ce qui, là, est beaucoup plus grave.

Je n'ai rien contre le ''gentil qui devient méchant après un traumatisme'', c'est une technique souvent utilisée qui marche souvent très bien. La descente aux Enfers de Sasuke était magistrale et une des grandes réussite du manga... jusqu'à récemment, mais ce sera le second point. Mais là, c'est totalement stupide. Obito est un garçon profondément bon de base et là, juste parce que Rin se fait tuer, il décide de détruire le monde, massacrer des innocents par milliers, tuer son propre sensei et sa femme, j'en passe et des meilleures. De mon point de vue d'auteur, c'est complètement illogique. Il aime Rin, oui. Mais ça reste un amour d'enfant, non-réciproque en plus, insuffisant pour déclencher une telle réaction, surtout qu'Obito devait être habitué à la mort de ses nakamas avec la troisième grande guerre ninja. Qu'il craque et devienne méchant, aurait pu rester plausible si son but avait été de se venger de Kakashi vu que c'est lui qui a tué Rin. Mais non, Obito s'en fiche. Après la mort d'un être cher, la vengeance est le premier réflexe, surtout pour un enfant qui a peu d'expérience de la vie. Mais non, Obito passe directement à la phase ''il n'y a plus rien pour moi dans ce monde, essayons une expérience folle pour la ramener à la vie'', ce qui d'habitude prends plusieurs années de souffrances mentales et de dépression.

Pour conclure, sachez que dans mon histoire, Tobi ne sera pas Obito et restera Madara, sauf si je trouve une meilleure solution. Je respecte le canon autant que je peux mais là c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

La seconde erreur étant, comme je l'ai mentionné, Sasuke et son énième retournement de veste. Là ce n'est plus incohérent, c'est carrément ridicule. Comme je le disais, son passage du côté obscur a été merveilleusement scénarisé et excellent de bout en bout. Sa désertion de Konoha, sa trahison d'Orochimaru, son combat contre Itachi, sa manipulation par Tobi et le choix ultime entre redevenir gentil ou devenir pleinement un vilain. C'était le point de non-retour pour Sasuke, son combat contre Danzo et la façon dont il essaye de tuer Karin et Sakura étaient parfaits, on le voyait vraiment sombrer dans la démence et les ténèbres. Tout était fait pour l'opposer à la lumière de Naruto et le combat final promettait d'être dantesque.

Et puis non. Sans raison apparente, il décide de ramener Orochimaru à la vie pour pouvoir ressusciter les Hokages (malgré l'incohérence totale avec les précédentes explications sur l'Edo Tensei), Hashirama lui raconte une jolie histoire et hop, le vengeur incarné complètement fou redevient tout gentil et va aider son copain Naruto à la guerre pour sauver Konoha, avec Oro-chan qui devient gentil aussi. Allez, soyons fous ! À ce niveau-là, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape ?

Voilà, j'ai perdu beaucoup de respect pour Kishimoto sur ces deux choix. J'aime toujours Naruto, bien sûr, mais ça a fortement ébranlé ma conviction et je ne le défendrai probablement plus avec autant d'acharnement qu'avant. Si vous voulez réagir, n'hésitez pas.


End file.
